Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor 2
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Deaged Potions Professor, this time there is a new evil... or is it the same? NO SLASH, Yes spanks of kids and teenagers. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

After Severus took the potion, Madame Pomfrey figured out exactly how old Severus was, he was seventeen months old

After Harry became a dad for real, he moved into Grimmuald Place, only for a while though because he was restoring Godric's Hollow. His friends came and visited Severus and Harry all the time and Severus was always happy when " Uncle Draco" arrived

It's been a month since school was let out and Dumbledore said Harry could have the teaching job and hopefully finally beat the curse that's been on the D.A.D.A. job since Tom Riddle wanted it. Harry wasn't the only one who got a teaching job that year, Draco became the Potions professor and head of Slytherin, and Hermione took over Muggle Studies. Ron was the odd ball and he worked at the Ministry with his dad

" I cannot believe my relatives lived in a dump like this" Draco said making a face

Ron hit Draco over the side of the head

" Hey what was that for?" Draco asked

" Don't be a prat" Ron said

Draco glared but didn't complain about the place anymore

" SEVERUS COME BACK HERE YOU SCAMP" Ron, Hermione and Draco could hear from upstairs and they could hear a giggling Severus

" Come on, I need to get your nappy on" Harry said

" No" Severus said with a giggle

It took Harry another minute to catch his son and another five to get the nappy on

" Wow it's sure different raising a real one year old then it is raising a one year old with adult memories" Harry thought to himself as he dressed Severus in a black t-shirt with a cauldron on it

" You want Hissy?" Harry asked accioing the snake which made Severus squeal with delight when he saw it

Harry smiled at that

" You ready to see Uncle Draco, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Harry asked

Severus just smiled

Harry picked Severus up and carried him out of the bedroom and down the stairs where said "Aunt and Uncles" were at

" Hey you guys" Harry said

" Hi Harry" Hermione said, " Hi Sev" Hermione said in a baby voice

" Hi" Severus said

" So did he learn any new words since the last time we were here?" Ron asked

Harry smiled, " Severus who's that?" Harry asked pointing to Ron

" Won... Won" Severus said happily

" Did he just?" Ron asked

" Yep... Uncle Won" Harry said with a grin then he pointed to Hermione, " Who's that?"

" Mine...ie" Severus said clapping his hands, he liked this game

" Ooh very good Severus" Hermione cooed

" Mine...ie" Severus said again, " Mine...ie"

" Can you say Draco?" Draco asked

" A...co" Severus said slowly

" Draco" Draco said slowly

" A...co" Severus said again

Harry smirked, " Draco, you're A...co, just get used to it"

" Ok... Sev, who's holding you?" Draco asked

" Severus turned around, " Dada"

" No... Harry" Draco said

" Dada" Severus said firmly

Harry smiled, " That's right Sev, I'm dada"

Severus smiled and hugged Harry to make a point

" I think it's weird not having him as a godfather" Draco said, " We were close"

" And now you can return the favor and be close to your godson" Hermione said

Draco smiled

" So... any word on your father?" Harry asked giving Severus to Hermione since Severus wanted to go to her

Draco shook his head no, " Not since I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater and I never wanted to follow... Voldemort"

Draco and Ron still shiver when they hear Voldemort's name

" You got to get over being afraid of his name" Hermione said and then turned to Severus, " Isn't that right Sev?"

" Yes" Severus said with a giggle, he had no idea what anybody was talking about but he asumed that was the answer his auntie Mine...ie wanted to hear

" Easier said then done, it's only been a few months since Voldemort was killed" Ron said

" Yah, don't remind me" Harry said taking Severus back and hugging him

They took Severus to the park and Hermione packed a picknic, Severus liked the swings and the slides, of course he had to be on somebody's lap when he slid down because it was a big slide. Draco mostly went down with him

" Let me guess, Sev took you to the park all the time when you were young?" Harry asked when Draco took Severus down the slide for the tenth time in five minutes

Draco's answer was a big smile and a nod and took Severus down again

during lunch, Hermione set out the blanket and got the food ready and had Severus sit on her lap and Ron would roll the hissing ball back and forth with him

Severus giggled every time the ball hissed at him

This is mostly how the summer holidays went, well except for Ron who could only come over on the weekends

Harry could finally move into Godric's Hollow a month before school started, which meant two weeks before he had to be at school and make lesson plans and have meetings before the students come

" Wow I can't believe it's been a year since Severus turned seventeen" Harry thought to himself

Harry's house in Godrics Hollow was an exact replica of James and Lily Potter's house

" Home sweet home" Harry said the first time he stepped inside

" Home?" Severus asked

" Yes Severus, this is our new home"

Severus shook his head no

" Yes" Harry said

" Not home" Severus said

" Severus we moved here" Harry said, " Come on, I'll show you your new room"

" Woom?" Severus asked

Harry smiled and nodded and picked Severus up to carry him upstairs

Harry walked into the room that looked like the one he lived in when he had his parents, the room had blue walls with green snakes and cauldrons on it

When Harry first decorated the room, Hermione protested that the snakes would be too scary for Severus

Harry was hoping Hermione was wrong

" Nakes" Severus said happily

" Do you like snakes?" Harry asked

" wuv nakes... and dada" Severus said and he hugged Harry

" Dada loves you too" Harry said with a smile

" Dada tory?" Severus asked

" You want a story?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

Harry smiled, Severus probaby knew it was close to nap time and he had to have a story read so Harry went to the little bookshelf that had Severus's baby book on it and let Severus pick one out, then they got comfortable on a rocking chair and Severus cuddled into Harry and Harry began to read


	2. Chapter 2

Just when they got settled into Godric's Hollow, Harry and Severus had to leave to go to Hogwarts

" Dada wew go?" Severus asked

" We're going to go to Hogwarts" Harry said

" Wuh dat?" Severus asked but the T was silent

" A castle like what we see in the story books" Harry said, " Uncle Draco and Auntie Hermione will be there too"

Severus smiled and clapped his little hands

" You will also see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Hagrid and all the other teachers" Harry said

" ampa umdore?" Severus asked

" Yes, Grandpa Dumbledore" Harry said with a smile

" ama in?" Severus asked

" Yes Grandma Min" Harry said trying not to chuckle, he remembered that after Severus was deaged Dumbledore and McGonagall said they wanted to be like grandparents to Severus and Harry liked that idea

" Hissy ome?" Severus asked

" Yes, Hissy will come" Harry said

" H...H...Hedig?" Severus asked trying to say Hedwig

" Yes and Hedwig" Harry said

Severus clapped again

" Go bye-bye?" Severus asked lifting his arms to be picked up

Harry smiled and picked his son up and waved his wand to pack everything

" Ok say bye bye to your room" Harry said

" Bye-bye" Severus said waving

Harry smiled and they went downstairs and to the fireplace

" Ready?" Harry asked

Severus smiled and buried his head in Harry's shoulder, Severus doesn't like the spinning and he found out it was better when he was hiding in his dada's shoulder

Harry took the Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace and stepped in and yelled, " Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Dumbledore's office"

Harry started spinning and the next thing he knew, he was on his back in Dumbledore's office

" I really need to learn how to land after I floo" Harry said to himself and he picked himself up and made sure Severus was ok, but Severus was laughing

" Dada faw go oom" Severus said

" Yes Sev, Dada fall go boom" Harry agreed and rolled his eyes

" Ah, Harry, Severus, welcome back" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle

" Good day Headmaster" Harry said with a smile

" Ampa umdore" Severus said excitedly

Dumbledore smiled at his " Grandson" and picked him up

Severus hugged the old man and giggled

" Is my beard tickling my very ticklish boy?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk

That made Severus laugh more, especially when Dumbledore started tickling his tummy

" Wuv Ampa" Severus said and he hugged Dumbledore again

" Wuv Severus" Dumbledore said

" Gee, I feel left out" Harry said with mock hurt

" Uh-oh Sev, dada needs a hug" Dumbledore said playfully

Severus beckoned for Harry to pick him up which Harry did and gave him a hug

Dumbledore took a picture with his magical camera

" Another picture to go in the photo album" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

Severus looked at Dumbledore and asked, " me see?"

Dumbledore showed both of them the picture and Severus started clapping

" Wuv pictu" Severus said

Harry and Dumlbedore chuckled

" Well shall I show you to your new quarters professor Potter?" Dumbledore asked

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded with glee

" Let's see, you're teaching D.A.D.A." Dumbledore said, he didn't say Defense Against the Dark Arts

" No, Dada... teach... dada... mart" Severus said glaring at Grandpa Dumbledore, how dare him say that dada needs to be teached when dada mart

" Oh I didn't mean that, D.A.D.A. is the short version of the class dada is going to teach

" Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said, " D.A.D.A."

" Oh" Severus said and then he smiled

" Now what do you say to Grandpa?" Harry asked

" Sowy ampa" Severus said and he gave his grandpa a hug

" That's ok you little scamp, come on, lets get going... I'm sure you're going to love it" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

They followed Dumbledore to their new quarters, when Harry saw them he chuckled, they were the ones from when Severus was deaged but with his memories

" Welcome back Harry Potter" The Portrait said

" I believe you know the password" Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a smile

" Yah, I bet so does everybody else" Harry said

" You can always change it later on" Dumbledore said and he left them

" Snitch" Harry said and the portrait opened up

Harry walked in with Severus in his arms and he sighed

" Home sweet home" Harry said

" Ome we ome" Severus copied his dada

Harry smiled down at his son and then walked into his bedroom to start unpacking

It took about five minutes to unpack everything because of the use of his wand

" Sev do you want to see your new room?" Harry asked

" Woom?" Severus asked

" Uh-hu" Harry said with a smile and a nod

" Nakes?" Severus asked

" Snakes and cauldrons just like at Godric's Hollow" Harry said

Severus smiled and clapped

Harry let Severus walk to his new bedroom, it looked exactly like the bedroom at Godric's Hollow so Severus wouldn't get scared or confused

After Severus saw his room Harry ordered some lunch from Dobby

" Dobby is glad Harry Potter sir is back" Dobby said

" I'm glad to be back too Dobby" Harry said with a smile and then he introduced Severus to Dobby, " Severus, this is Dobby, Dobby, Severus"

" Oby" Severus said happily and to Dobby's shock Severus gave him a hug

" Looks like Severus likes you Dobby" Harry said with a grin

Dobby smiled, " Dobby likes little Severus Snape sir"

" His last name is Potter now" Harry said

Dobby frowned, " Dobby apologises sir, bad Dobby bad bad bad"

Dobby started hitting himself in the face and it was making Severus cry

Harry picked up Dobby and made it so he stopped hitting himself

" It's ok Dobby, you didn't know, stop punishing yourself" Harry said

Dobby stopped but Severus didn't stop crying

Harry put Dobby down and picked Severus up and started rubbing circles on his back

" It's ok Severus, Dobby is fine" Harry said

" Oby owy?" Severus asked, " Me ake etter"

Severus kissed where he thought was Dobby's hurt

Dobby was shocked again and he blushed

" That was very nice Severus" Harry said with a smile, " Now Dobby are you all better?"

" Dobby is all better, Thank you Mr. Severus Potter" Dobby said with a smile

Severus smiled shyly and hugged his dada

After Dobby left and they ate lunch, it was time for Severus's nap time

" After nap time, we're going to go down to the dungeons and see Uncle Draco and then before dinner Aunt Hermione" Harry said

Severus smiled tiredly

Harry sat down in the rocking chair and began rubbing slow circles on Severus's back to make him sleepy, Severus was asleep in five minutes


	3. Chapter 3

Severus took a two hour nap and then with Hissy in Severus's arms and Severus in Harry's arms and a shrunken diaper bag, they headed towards the dungeons to see Draco, and to help him set up

Harry knew Draco would be in the classroom so he knocked on the classroom door

" Enter" Draco said

Harry did with a smile

" Hello _Professor_ Malfoy" Harry teased

" _Professor_ Potter" Draco teased back, " Is it time for remedal potions already?"

Harry glared in mock hurt, " Haha very funny"

Draco grinned, " Seriously though, what's up?"

" Sev here wanted to see _Uncle Draco_, is that so wrong?" Harry asked

" A...co" Severus said wiggling down and toddling over to Draco

" A Potions lab is no place for a baby, you know that Harry" Draco said

" I know, but I don't think you're working on any potions, you're just setting up right?" Harry asked

" Yes" Draco said picking Severus up and hugging him

" Well then, I can help" Harry said

" Um... thanks but no thanks" Draco said, " You have to watch Sev, remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes and took out the playpen from the diaper bag and set it in the corner he set it in last time when he was in sixth year

" Just put him in there and he'll be fine" Harry said

" Yah right Harry, he's different then last time" Draco said

" I know" Harry said with a smirk, "Just trust me"

Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told and put Severus down in the playpen

Severus had a confused look on his face

" A...co?" Severus asked wanting to be picked up and hugged again

" I'll pick you up pretty soon Sev, Uncle Draco and Dada have grownup things to do" Draco said

" A...co?" Severus said again lifting his arms with tears in his eyes

" Oh, I can't resist that" Draco said picking Severus up again and glaring at Harry, " You did this on purpose"

Harry smirked, " What can I say? Sev loves his Uncle A...co"

" Harry I have a lot of work to do, I can't play babysitter right now" Draco complained

" Let's just say, I'm getting you back for that sugar high" Harry said with a smirk

Draco glared at his friend

" A...co pay?" Severus asked

" Uh... later Sev, can you play nicely in the playpen for a little while so uncle Draco and dada can work?" Draco asked

Severus stuck out his bottom lip

" I'll give you a surprise later" Draco said with a smile

Severus smiled and nodded and stopped complaining when he was put down

Draco looked up at Harry and smirked

Harry rolled his eyes

They waited until Severus was playing quietly with his building blocks and then the two new professors started to store potions and potion supplies in their right places

Severus got bored playing with his building blocks and he wanted to go see Gama Min, he hasn't seen her yet, Severus looked and saw that dada and uncle A...co were busy. Severus figured it would be a good idea to leave his elders alone and look for Gama Min by himself

Severus picked up his Hissy and climbed out of his playpen and toddled over to the door which was open and he walked out looking for Gama Min

Five minutes later Harry looked towards the play pen and to his horror, Severus wasn't in it

" Draco stop" Harry said

" What?" Draco asked

" Severus's is missing" Harry said worriedly

Draco almost dropped the box of potion vials he was holding

" How could he have gone missing?" Draco asked

" Because he has a very short attention span... Merlin I forgot to put up the wards around the playpen" Harry said running his hand through his hair

" Calm down Harry... didn't you make that... Sev map or whatever it's called? He couldn't have gotten far" Draco said

Harry nodded and accioed that down to the dungeons and both worried eighteen year olds looked at it and saw that Severus was still down in the dungeons

" The question is, where down in the dungeons?" Harry asked

The Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at each other in a panic, they both knew that the dungeons were long and somebody could easily get lost, especially a one year old baby

They hurried out of the classroom and split up

" You go down to Sev's old office, I'll look down the way to get to the Slytherin common room" Draco directed

" What if he's not down one of those corridors?" Harry asked

" Well it's a start, just look for him" Draco said, " I can't believe we lost him"

Harry agreed

They looked all over the dungeons for fifteen minutes with no sign of Severus. Fifteen minutes is a long time for a frantic parent or godparent

Harry and Draco ran into each other ten minutes after their search began and they decided to stay together and look, Harry checked the map again and it showed that Severus was still down in the dungeons which was a good thing

Finally in the last corridor they looked, they saw a teary eyed Severus hugging Hissy

" Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said with relief and a little anger and he hurried towards him

Severus looked up with tear streaks running down his face

" Dada" Severus said lifting his arms up

Harry picked him up and hugged him

Draco was right behind Harry and he also hugged Severus, the three were in a group hug

After the little reunion was over Harry got mad

" Severus why did you runaway?" Harry asked with a stern look on his face

" Me see... Gama Min" Severus explained with tears running down his cheeks, Severus knew dada was mad at him

" It's very naughty to run away from dada like that" Harry said

" Dada ad?" Severus asked

" Dada mad and happy" Harry said

Severus was confused

" Dada is mad because Severus ran away. Dada is happy that I found you" Harry explained

" Me... sowy" Severus said and he laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and began to cry

Harry began patting Severus on the back to calm his son down, " It's ok Sev, I forgive you"

" What are you going to do to him?" Draco asked in a whisper

" He's too young to spank" Harry said

Draco gave Harry a look

" I spanked him before because he had his memories and knew better... and I only gave him four swats... but this time he doesn't know better... I'm not going to spank him for at least a year or two" Harry explained

Draco nodded in understanding

" So Severus, do you want to go see Grandma Min?" Harry asked

Severus looked up and sniffled and nodded

Harry smiled at Severus and wiped away his tears

" Ok, we'll go see Grandma Min" Harry said

Severus smiled and laid his head back down

" Have fun doing that... I'm going to finish" Draco said

" What? you don't want to see Grandma Min too?" Harry asked with a smirk

" No thank you, I'm going to see enough of McGonagall the way it is" Draco said

Harry rolled his eyes, " You're still holding a grudge against her for taking away fifty points and giving you a detention with Ron, Hermione, and me during our first year"

Draco glared, " Maybe I am, what's it to you?"

" You need to get over it or you'll end up like... Professor Snape" Harry said

Draco looked confused

" Never mind" Harry said and rolled his eyes, " Well if you don't want to come then that's your choice, but Sev and I are going to see Grandma Min"

Severus clapped his hands

Harry and Draco headed out of the corridor

" Say bye bye to Uncle Draco" Harry said

Severus waved and said, " Bye bye A...co"

" Bye bye Sev" Draco said waving with a smile

**I know Severus is talking a lot and very clear for a one year old, but I think magical babies are smarter than muggle babies. Sorry if you don't think the same**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took Severus up to see McGonagall

" Harry, what a pleasant surprise, ah and Severus... it's so good to see you" McGonagall said in greeting

" Gama Min" Severus said with a smile and he held his arms out for her

McGonagall blushed at that, " I'm still not used to being called grandma by him" She said as she picked him up

" I hope you don't mind" Harry said

" I don't" McGonagall said with a smile then frowned, " How come his eyes are red and watery looking?"

" He got lost and was crying when Draco and I found him" Harry explained

" You didn't punish him did you?" McGonagall asked

" No Professor, I didn't" Harry said

" Harry, I'm not your professor anymore" McGonagall reminded him

Harry smiled, " That's going to take some time getting used to since last year you were"

McGonagall nodded in understanding

Harry and Severus stayed with McGonagall for a few hours, Severus was having fun playing with Gama Min

Finally it was bath time and Severus looked very tired

" You had a big day didn't you" Harry said

Severus nodded tiredly

" Tomorrow we're going to go see Hagrid and you can meet his dog Fang" Harry said

" Oggy" Severus said

" Yes, a big doggy" Harry said

" Ig Oggy" Severus said with a giggle

Harry smiled and finished giving Severus a bath

After the bath Harry made a bottle for Severus which Severus took happily and listened as Harry read a story from Tales of Beedle the Bard until Severus fell asleep

The following weeks until school weren't as bad as the first day back at Hogwarts, Harry made sure he had the safety ward around the playpen when he couldn't watch Sev, of course he got an earful from Hermione when Draco told her what happened but other than that, everything was fine

Severus liked going to Hagrids, he thought it smelled funny but not a bad funny and the doggy always licked his face. They went there a lot during those couple of weeks

" Looks like Fang here likes ye" Hagrid said to Severus

" Me wuv ang" Severus said giving the dog a hug around the legs since that's as far as he could reach

Hagrid couldn't help it, he got a magical camera and took a picture

" Does everybody have those?" Harry asked

" They're easy to conjure, you just have to wish you had a camera and a camera comes" Hagrid said, " Well as long as you're at Hogwarts and it doesn't matter if you have magic or not"

" So Mr. Filch could do that if he wished?" Harry asked

Hagrid looked shocked, " You know he's a... Squib?"

" Uh... Yah... I found out during my second year" Harry said awkwardly, " When he thought I killed Mrs. Norris because he's a Squib... when at the time, I didn't even know what a Squib was"

Hagrid nodded in understanding

Finally it was the day of the start of term feast and Harry was really nervous as well as excited

" Dada scawd?" Severus asked when Harry was pacing back and forth torying to remember if he got everything he needed to get done

" No... Dada nervous" Harry said

" Why?" Severus asked

" Because this is my first time being a teacher" Harry explained

" Wa dat?" Severus asked

" A teacher... a teacher is... kind of like a dada, Grama, grandpa, aunt and uncle... a teacher teaches kids things, like how I teach you right from wrong and how to drink from a sippy cup, well I'm going to teach other kids things" Harry said

" You be dada to other kids?" Severus asked with worry in his eyes, " But you _my_dada"

" I'm always going to be your dada" Harry said and he picked Severus up and hugged him, " I'm not other kids dada, just yours... I'm going to... pretend"

" Pwetend?" Severus asked and his eyes lit up

Harry nodded

" Me yike pwetend" Severus said and he gave his dada a hug

" Me too" Harry said with a smile and thought, " But real life is so much better"

Later that night, the sorting began and Severus was amazed at the amount of so many students

" Dada" Severus whined, " It loud in hew" Severus covered his ears to make a point

" I know Sev, everybody is talking because they're excited" Harry said

" Why?" Severus asked

" Because they haven't seen their friends for three months, or because they just started school, or... any other reasons" Harry explained

" Why?" Severus asked

" They're just that way" Harry said

" Is dada excited?" Severus asked

" Yes, dada is very excited to start school, because I get to be a teacher" Harry said

" Ony pwetend dada to dem wite?" Severus asked

Harry smiled, " Right"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Harry had his first class, it was the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh year class

" This is going to be awkward since I'm only a year older than the rest of them" Harry thought when he was getting ready for the day

Later that morning after he fed Severus and got him ready, he headed towards his classroom with Severus in his arms

Harry selected the same corner he used to put the play pen down as he did when Severus was deaged with his adult memories and he put Severus down in there

Severus didn't want to be put down and he started to cry

" Shh, Sev it's ok" Harry said lifting Severus up again

" No paypen" Severus whined through tears

" You have to be in the play pen, dada has to teach" Harry said

" Me Hewp" Severus said through teary eyes

Harry sighed

" Sev, you can help dada by being a good boy and stay in your play pen, you have a lot of toys in there and they are waiting for you to play with them" Harry said

Severus stuck out his bottom lip but he sighed and nodded and didn't cry when Harry put him down again

After the class entered the room, everybody was looking at Severus funny

" Welcome to Seventh Year Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said with a smile, " I am Professor Potter and I will be your teacher this year and hopefully still be the teacher next year and break the curse left by Voldemort"

The class shivered

" Seriously guys, you got to stop doing that, he's dead for good" Harry said and he rolled his eyes

" You're not the boss of us" A Slytherin said

" Yah, you're only a year older than us" Another Slytherin said

" Hmm, lets see, that will be ten points each for disrespecting the teacher, so a total of twenty points from Slytherin" Harry said with a glare

They Slytherins glared at him

" Now then... I know I'm only a year older than you and it might be weird calling me Professor Potter all the time... if you want, you can either call me Harry, or Potter" Harry said, " I'm still getting used to being called professor"

The Gryffindors smiled at that and Ginny raised her hand

" Yes Ginny?" Harry asked

" _Professor _Harry Potter" Ginny said with a smile, " Why is Severus here and how come there isn't a daycare center for him?"

" That Ginny... is an excellent question, but I do not have the answer for it" Harry sighed

" Can I pick him up? He looks very lonely in there by himself" Ginny said

Severus's eyes lit up when he heard the pretty red haired lady talk about him

Harry smiled and without answering he went over to Severus and picked him up, " Hey Sev, would you like to meet the class?"

Severus nodded shyly and he laidh is head down on Harry's shoulder

Harry smiled and turned to the class, " He's shy"

The girls all went aw in both houses

" Does he still have Professor Snape's memories?" A Slytherin asked

" Who Nape?" Severus asked

" Well that answers my question" The Slytherin said

" Who Nape?" Severus asked again

" Um... Snape used to be the Potions teacher here... but he uh... retired" Harry explained and he glared at the Slytherin for bringing it up

The Slytherin smirked

" Severus is so adorable" Ginny cooed

Severus smiled, he liked being praised

" Who you?" Severus asked

" I'm Ginny" Ginny said

" Inny" Severus said

Ginny smiled, " Good job Severus"

Severus smiled, " Inny, Inny"

" You're such a smart boy" Ginny said

Severus smile grew bigger and he looked at Harry, " Dada me yike Inny"

Harry smiled and blushed a bit, " I don't think we're going to get anything done today"

" Harry may I hold him for a while?" Ginny asked

Severus clapped his hands, he was going to sit on Inny's lap

" Ok, for a while" Harry said

" Yey" Severus said clapping his hands again

Harry handed over Severus and Ginny sat him on her lap and began bouncing her knee up and down

" Wee" Severus said giggling

" He's so adorable" A Gryffindor and Slytherin girl said at the same time

They didn't get anything done that day and nor did the other classes


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually Harry and his class got into a routine and everybody just got used to the cuteness of Severus, Severus never had to stay in the playpen which he was happy for since he never liked the playpen... Well unless it was nap time then he had to stay in the playpen. Harry found a spell that was the magical version of the muggle kid leash, but this was better, it didn't look like Severus was on a leash and it was longer where he got to run around in back of the classroom or he sat on his dada's lap when Harry was sitting down or on one of the students' laps, Severus's favorite student was Ginny whose nickname is now Inny and he usually sat on her lap

Harry caught himself a bunch of times looking at Ginny with a smile on his face, Severus really liked her and she really liked Severus

After class was over Harry had Ginny stay back

" Yes Harry?" Ginny asked

" Ginny what are your plans for this weekend?" Harry asked

Ginny looked surprised, " Um... I don't have any right this minute... why?"

" Would you like to go on a picnic with Sev and me?" Harry asked

" Is that allowed?" Ginny asked, " Since you're a teacher and all?"

Harry rolled his eyes, " I'm only a year older than you and it's just a picnic"

" But isn't that playing favorites?" Ginny asked with a smirk, " I don't see you asking anybody else on a picnic"

Harry blushed, " Well... you're really good with Sev and... I think it'll be fun"

Ginny smiled, " Ok Harry, I'll go on a picnic with you"

Harry smiled, " Great"

" But usually men don't ask to go on picnics, thats usually the women's job to force the men" Ginny said

" I think Hermione is rubbing off on me or something" Harry said

Ginny smirked, " This will be fun, what time shall we meet?"

" Noon on Saturday, I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor Tower" Harry said

" Sounds good Harry" Ginny said, " Well goodbye"

" Goodbye" Harry said and after Ginny left Harry sighed with relief

Harry turned to the corner where Severus was coloring

" Hi Sev" Harry said

" Hi dada" Severus said with a smile

" Are you ready to go home?" Harry asked

" Home" Severus said lifting up his arms to be picked up

Harry smiled and he packed up everything and picked up Severus and they headed back to their quarters

During bath time Harry asked Severus about Ginny

" Sev do you like Ginny?" Harry asked

" Me Wuv Inny" Severus said

Harry smiled

" Inny me fwiend" Severus said

" She's my friend too" Harry said

Severus smiled at his dada

On Saturday Harry told Sev what they were going to do that day

" Pini?" Severus asked

" Picnic" Harry said

" Pini" Severus said again

Harry sighed, " Yes Sev"

" Wha dat?" Severus asked

" You know what a picnic is, Aunt Hermione likes them and we went on them a lot" Harry said

" Owsi yunch?" Severus asked

" Yes, outside lunch" Harry said and thought, " Severus talks a lot now I wish he would talk correct... oh well he's only 20 months old... four months until he's two"

" Bwing toys?" Severus asked walking towards his snake ball

" Yes Sev, we'll bring toys to play with" Harry said with a smile

Five minutes until noon, Harry and Severus left their quarters and headed up to Gryffindor tower, they waited outside the house and the Fat Lady was eyeing them suspiciously

" You know with the password, I can let you in" The Fat Lady said

" I know, but I'm just waiting for Ginny" Harry said

" INNY" Severus called

A minute later Ginny came out and she looked beautiful to Harry

" Hi Harry, Hi Sev" Ginny said with a smile

" Inny, Inny" Severus cheered hugging her around the legs

Ginny smiled down at him and picked him up

" Miss me?" Ginny asked

" I wuv you Inny" Severus said laying his head down on her shoulder

" I wuv you too Sev" Ginny said and giggled

Harry accioed his magical camera and took a picture

" Oh this is so going in the baby book" Harry said with amusement

Ginny giggled again

" So where are we going?" Ginny asked

" I think we should go to the park that's close to Godric's Hollow" Harry said

Ginny gasped, " But Harry, that's so far away"

" You're with a teacher... and you're seventeen" Harry reminded her

" I know... but does Dumbledore know where we're going?" Ginny asked

" Yah, I already told him where we'll be going" Harry assured her

" Ok... well then lead the way" Ginny said

Harry stuck out his arm for Ginny to take, and with a blush Ginny did. One arm on Harry's and one arm holding Sev who didn't let go of her neck yet

" Harry what if somebody sees?" Ginny asked

" Let them" Harry said

Ginny giggled

They walked down to the Entrance Hall and out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade where they could apperate

" Here let me carry Sev for when we apperate, he doesn't really like it" Harry explained

Ginny nodded and handed Severus over

" NO APPATE NO APPATE" Severus said wide eyed

" Yes we're going to apperate, just close your eyes and squeeze Hissy and you'll be fine" Harry said

Severus looked scared but did what his dada told him to do

Three seconds later they apperated to Godric's Hollow

" Home sweet home" Harry said with a smile when he saw his house

" Oh it's beautiful Harry" Ginny gushed

" If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see the inside" Harry said with a smile as he led Ginny inside

" Me sow woom" Severus said after he got out of his shock from the apparition

" Oh wow Harry" Ginny gasped

" This is the exact replica of my parents' house" Harry said

" Me sow woom" Severus said again

" Ok Sev, you can show Ginny your room" Harry said putting Severus down so he could walk

Severus led the way upstairs to the bedrooms, he had to crawl up the stairs but he didn't want any help from Dada or Inny

They walked into Sev's room

" Me woom" Severus said proudly and he went over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book

" And it's very nice Sev" Ginny said

Severus smiled and toddled over to Ginny with a book in his hand

" Weed?" Severus asked

" Later, right now it's lunch time" Harry said

" Yunch owsi?" Severus asked

" Yes Sev, lunch outside" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled and jumped up and down, " Den weed book?"

" Yes, then read a book" Harry said

" Yey" Severus cheered clapping his hands

Ginny giggled, she loved Severus as a little cute baby

Harry picked up Severus and Harry showed Ginny the rest of the house and then they headed outside and headed to the park

They found a nice patch of grass to lay the blanket down on and Ginny spread out the blanket

" Dada me pay?" Severus asked

" Later Sev, it's time to have lunch" Harry said and he sat Severus down in his lap

Ginny handed Severus a peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich with creamy peanut-butter and handed Harry a turkey and cheese sandwich and Ginny also had turkey and cheese

Along with the sandwiches, they had applesauce and celary with peanut-butter on them and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. To drink they all had pumpkin juice

After they cleaned up from lunch, they took Severus to the playground and Ginny took pictures of Harry pushing Sev on the swings and then Harry took pictures of Ginny and Sev on the slide

Two hours later they headed back to Godric's Hollow and read the book they promised Severus and Severus fell asleep on Ginny's lap when Harry finished

" That's good that he fell asleep, it's passed his nap time" Harry whispered

Ginny nodded and gently carried Severus to his room and laid him down in the crib, tucking Hissy underneath his arm

Harry smiled at Ginny who smiled back

" You know... you're really good with him" Harry said

" I've always been the youngest, I always wanted a younger brother or sister to take care of... This is the close I can get" Ginny said looking at the sleeping Severus

" You'll make a wonderful mum someday" Harry said

" You already make a wonderful _dada_" Ginny teased

Harry blushed

It was quiet for a minute

" We should do this again sometime" Ginny said

" What are your plans for next week?" Harry asked

" Nothing" Ginny said

" You want to have another picnic next week? I know Sev would like it" Harry said

Ginny smiled, " Sure, sounds good... same time same place?"

" Yah" Harry said with a smile

" You know people are going to talk" Ginny said

" So let them" Harry said


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Ginny and Severus fell into a routine not only at school but also during the weekends, every weekend they would apperate to Godric's Hollow and go on a picnic, or if it was raining, they would go to Godric's Hollow and stay inside and watch a movie which Ginny found very interesting since she wasn't brought up with muggle technology

By now everybody at school knew they were going out and both Draco and Hermione talked to Harry about that

" Harry it's not right to date a student" Hermione chided

" Yah, my Slytherins keep saying you're playing favorites" Draco said bouncing Severus up and down on his knee

" I'm not playing favorites with anybody... I'm not Snape" Harry said

Draco glared at that comment, " Professor Snape did not play favorites... right Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything, she just blushed

Draco rolled his eyes, " Ok maybe he did a little... but that's because in that class that was the only time us Slytherins got a break, all the other teachers took points away from us and not from anybody else... Well except for McGonagall... she's strict with everybody

" Wha you talk bou?" Severus asked still like riding the horsey on Uncle A...co's knee

" Nothing Sev, just grown up talk" Harry reasured his son

" Ok Dada" Severus said

" Look, I'm not playing favorites with Ginny. We're not even going out, she just likes to spend time with Sev, we go to Godric's Hollow on picnics, Hermione you did that all of sixth year, does that mean we were all going out with you?" Harry asked

" No, but this is different, we were in the same grade and on Hogwarts grounds, you are her teacher and you apperate to Godric's Hollow every weekend, and it's just you, Ginny and Sev

" We're only a year apart and I got Dumbledore's and McGonagall's permission and it's not affecting her grade any no matter what people think" Harry said

" Uh-hu sure it's not" Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes

" What does Ginny have for a grade in your class?" Hermione asked

" An E" Harry said with a glare

Draco gasped, " Not an O? I was so sure that Harry Potter's girlfriend would get an O in his class"

" I... Don't... Play... Favorites" Harry said nice and slowly but said normal, " And she's not my girlfriend"

Draco smiled and nodded in understanding but he was thinking, " Yah right"

" So what are you planning in doing this weekend?" Hermione asked

" We're going to go to the park if it's nice out... it's getting kind of cold now that it's Autumn" Harry said

" What is Sev going to be for Halloween? That's coming up in a week you know" Hermione said

Harry smiled down at Sev, " I don't know... hey Sev what would you like to be for Halloween?"

" Wha dat?" Severus asked

" It's where you get to dress up funny and go to people for candy" Hermione said

" Cany?" Severus's eyes lit up, " Me want cany"

" Oh great" Harry groaned

" I got that covered" Hermione said and she accioed some of her candy she got from her dentist parents

" Uh... Hermione I don't think he's going to like that" Harry said, " It's sugar free"

" I made it so it taste like regular candy... it's just healthier" Hermione explained and gave Severus the sucker

" What do you say Sev?" Harry asked

" Fank... you... Aun... Min...e" Severus said real slow since he is learning new words

" You're welcome Sev" Hermione said giving her nephew a hug

Severus smiled and popped the sucker in his mouth

" Mmm yummy" Severus said with glee

" So, what are you going to be for Halloween Sev?" Hermione asked

Severus shrugged

" You want to be a... pumpkin? A snake, a vampire... a puppy, a bug... a cauldron... a dragon" Hermione asked listing a few

" Nake... Nake... Hithy" Severus said taking the sucker out of his mouth and he began making hissing noises

When Harry heard what Severus was actually hissing, he almost spit out his butterbeer he was taking a drink of

" What?" Hermione asked

" Butterbeer too strong for you?" Draco asked with a smirk

" No... Sev just sweared" Harry sputtered

" What was he saying?" Draco asked smirking

" Um... F..." Harry spelled out the other letters

" Sounds like hissing to me" Draco said red in the face by trying to keep a straight face

" Well that's because you don't speak snake" Harry said with a glare

" Well then just tell him to stop, don't punish him, he doesn't know what he's saying" Hermione said

" Yah I know, Merlin, you two wouldn't know what you're saying if you started hissing" Harry said

Severus finished his sucker and climbed on Harry's lap with a sticky face and hands

" Dada me nake" Severus said and he started hissing again

To Harry it sounded like f... f... f... f... f...

" Um... very good Sev... how about we stop hissing and go pick out your costume so you can go trick or treating?" Harry suggested scourgifying Sev's face and hands from the stickiness

" Ok Dada" Severus said happily

" Yey shopping, lets go" Hermione said grabbing her bag

Draco groaned, " Shopping?"

" Oh come on Draco, you love shopping and looking good" Hermione said

" Yah, but not for snake costumes" Draco said

" Well then you can look for your own costume" Harry said with a smirk

" I'm not going to wear a costume" Draco said, " Plus why would any kid want to dress up and run around outside just for candy? Muggles are so weird... and wizards and witches do not have pointed hats and weird looking robes... unless they're talking about Dumbledore... but we are so stereotyped"

" Actually Draco, we do wear pointed hats" Hermione said

" Only on special occasions" Draco said, " And I think it's dorky, thank Merlin we don't have to do that anymore"

" But Severus wants you to wear a costume, don't you Sev?" Harry asked

" Unc A...co nake too" Severus said, " And Aun Min...e... and Dada and Inny... and Unc Won... Whw Unc Won?" Severus looked around

" Uncle Ron's at work remember?" Harry asked

" Oh" Severus said, " He go too?"

Harry smiled, " I think we can persuade him to come along"

" I'm not going trick or treating" Draco said

" Oh come on Draco, it's Sev's first time... he doesn't have many firsts left" Harry said

" Sure he does, First time he actually says our names right, first broom, first potion, first friend, first time using the toilet, first year, first time learning how to read..." Draco listed some more

" Yes but don't you want to be there with him when he does his firsts?" Harry asked

" Why are you getting excited over this? It's just a stupid Muggle holiday" Draco said

" We still celebrate Halloween at school" Harry said with a glare

" You don't see us dressing up and going trick or treating

Harry rolled his eyes, " You want to know the reason?"

Draco nodded

" It's because I grew up with muggles and I never got to go trick or treating, my pig for a cousin got to go though and he never even shared his candy with me. I want to give Severus a childhood I never had and that... S.N.A.P.E. never had" Harry said

It was quiet for a few seconds until Severus broke the silence

" Pyease Unc A...co..." Severus scrunched up his face in frustration, he knew A...co wasn't right and he didn't like his Uncle Draco mad at him so he tried again, " A...co... Da...co... Da...co... Daco... DACO DACO DACO" Severus said trying to say Draco

" Wow Draco, he's almost got your name down" Hermione said

Draco's face went pale and he smiled down at his godson

" Well done Sev" Draco said and thought for a moment, " Of course I'll go trick or treating with you" Draco said lifting Severus up and hugging him

" Yey Daco Yey Daco Yey Daco" Severus cheered


	8. Chapter 8

The three teachers took Severus to Hogsmeade to look for a snake costume

They couldn't find a costume in Hogsmeade so they apperated over to Muggle London to find a costume for Severus there, Severus was crying because they didn't have one yet

" Me wanna nake" Severus cried to the clerk in the muggle store

" Nake?" The clerk asked

" He wants to be a snake for halloween" Draco explained

" Oh... well then follow me, I'll lead you to the costumes" The clerk said

They followed the clerk to the costumes but they couldn't find a snake costume

" I'm sorry, not many kids want to be snakes for halloween" The clerk said

" It's ok... I'm sure we can improvise" Hermione said with a smile as she looked at a costume

The clerk nodded and left

" Me want nake" Severus cried and this time tears were coming down

" How are we supposed to get him a snake costume?" Harry asked

Hermione found a green lizard costume and thought

" Easy, we transfigure the lizard mask into a snake mask and then cut off the gloves for the arms and cut off the claws on the feet, and we transfer the lizard tail into a snake tail" Hermione said

The guys thought of that and liked the idea

Hermione put the costume in the cart and then they started looking for a candy bucket

" Oh how cute is this one? It's a cauldron" Hermione said

The boys started laughing

" Me wanna nake" Severus said, " No caldon"

Hermione put the cauldron one down and grabbed a pumpkin bucket

" We can transfigure this into a snake" Hermione said

The others nodded

" Now we need flashlights" Hermione said

" Why do we need flashlights when we can just use lumos?" Draco asked

" Because we're going to a muggle area" Hermione said

Draco groaned

" Oh come on, they have some cute ones that we can transfigure into snakes" Hermione said and she headed over to the pumpkin flashlights

" You think she's having a little too much fun?" Draco whispered

" No, Halloween is just supposed to be fun" Harry said, " And she's the only one out of us four who has ever gone trick or treating"

" Good point" Draco said, " I just wish Ron was here to be just as confused as I am"

Harry smiled, " He's coming trick or treating with us... Hermione will make sure of that"

" Yey Won go too" Severus said happily and he clapped his hands

" I think Ginny would like to go as well" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face

" Oh great, another Gryffindor" Draco groaned, " You know pretty soon you lot will start to rub off on me"

" So ask Parkinson if she wants to go" Harry said

" I don't know, she's a pure blood, I don't think she'll be interested" Draco said

" Well it doesn't hurt to ask" Harry said, " At least you wouldn't be the only Slytherin if that's what you're worried about"

Draco rolled his eyes, " I was making a joke, I guess it wasn't funny"

Harry shook his head no

Hermione came back with two pumpkin flashlights

" I think two will be enough" Hermione said

" It'll be fine" Harry said

They headed to the cash register and Harry paid for the merchandise

Later that night Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower and went into the Gryffindor common room since he knew the password and headed over to Ginny who was working on her homework

" Ginny don't look now" One of Ginny's friends said with a smirk

Ginny looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw Harry and Severus

" Inny" Severus said wiggling down from his dada's arms

Harry put Severus down and Severus ran to Ginny and hugged her legs

" Why hello there... what are you two doing up here?" Ginny asked

" Me nake" Severus said

Ginny looked at Harry confused

" Severus is going to be a snake for Halloween and we were wondering if you wanted to go trick or treating with us, along with Hermione and Draco and Ron" Harry said

" Ron's going trick or treating?" Ginny asked, " Isn't that a muggle thing?"

" It is... but it'll be fun, nobody but Hermione has ever gone trick or treating" Harry said

" What about the Halloween feast? This is my last one" Ginny said

" Oh... yah... ok then, if you want to do that instead, that's fine" Harry said

" Inny no go twick tweeting" Severus asked with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip sticking out and quivering

Ginny looked down at Severus, " Oh who could resist that face... alright I'll go trick or treating with you"

Severus looked happy again and hugged Ginny again

" You'll need a costume" Harry said

" Nake, Nake" Severus suggested and then started pointing first at Ginny, then at Harry then at himself, " Mama nake, dada nake and me baby nake"

Ginny and Harry gasped and Ginny blushed

" Um... ok, we can be a snake family" Harry said


	9. Chapter 9

Finally it was Halloween night, it was 4:30 at night and Harry was getting his costume on and getting Severus's costume on

" Me nake, me nake" Severus said happily, " Dada nake too"

" Yes, Dada is a snake too" Harry agreed

Severus started hissing again and Harry cringed

" I just need to get over the fact that he's swearing, I'm the only one who hears it" Harry thought to himself

Finally they were both in their snake costumes

" Whw mama nake?" Severus asked

Harry winced

" You mean where's Ginny?" Harry asked

" Inny" Severus agreed

" Ginny is getting her costume on in the Gryffindor Tower, we're going to meet her, Hermione, Draco and Ron pretty soon" Harry said, " Now let me pack your diaper bag and we'll go meet them"

Severus did not wait patiently and he was very excited and he kept hissing to Hissy

Finally Harry was ready and he picked up Severus and walked up to Gryffindor Tower

The students looked at Harry funny when he passed them but he just ignored them and he said the password to Gryffindor and walked inside

" Inny... Inny" Severus called

" Ginny will be down momentarily" A student said

They waited for a couple minutes and Ginny came down in her lovely snake costume

" Mama nake" Severus said and giggled

That made both Harry and Ginny blush

" You look... nice" Harry said awkwardly

" Thank you... so do you" Ginny said just as awkward, " So are Hermione and Draco ready?"

" They should be waiting down in the entrance hall right now" Harry said, " They didn't say what they were"

" I guess it's a surprise" Ginny said

Harry nodded and held out his arm, " Shall we?"

Ginny blushed, smiled and took it, " We shall"

They headed down to the Entrance Hall, arms linking and waiting for them was Draco and Hermione, those two were arguing

" Really, can't you two go a day without arguing?" Harry asked

" Draco took points away just because a Ravenclaw was looking at him in his costume" Hermione said while glaring at Draco

" I just now that little brat was going to make fun of me to all her friends" Draco said, " I've never been so embarrassed in my life"

" Unc Daco, Aun Min...e" Severus cheered wiggling down from Harry's arms and he toddled over to his aunt and uncle

" Hi Sev, you're a cute snake" Hermione cooed

" Wha you?" Severus asked

" I'm a phoenix" Hermione said, " Like Fawkes"

" enix" Severus said

" Very good Severus" Hermione said with a smile

Severus smiled and turned to Draco

" Wha you unc Daco?" Severus asked

" I'm a dragon" Draco said

" Dagon" Severus said, " Daco dagon"

Draco rolled his eyes at the smirking Harry, " Yes I know my name means dragon, but I can smirk at you too, you speak snake language and you're dressed like a snake"

Harry rolled his eyes

" Whw Unc Won?" Severus asked

" Uncle Ron is meeting us at Godric's Hollow" Hermione said

Severus smiled and clapped his hands

" Well, shall we?" Harry asked

The others nodded and Harry picked up Severus again and they walked down to Hogsmeade so they could apperate

" No Appate, No Appate" Severus protested

" He says this all the time" Harry said to Draco and Hermione

" Just squeeze Hissy and close your eyes" Harry said

Severus listened to his dada and the next thing they knew, they were at Godric's Hollow where Ron was waiting for them in a lion costume

" Hey you guys, long time no see" Ron joked

" Unc Won" Severus said excited and he wiggled to be put down and he toddled over to his Unc Won

" Hey Sev, wow a snake" Ron said

" Me baby nake, dada dada nake and Inny mama nake" Severus said happily

That made Harry and Ginny blush again

" Oh... I see" Ron said surprised

There was an awkward silence

" Well, shall we get the wagon and start trick or treating?" Hermione asked

" Wagon wagon" Severus said happily

" I take that as a yes" Hermione said with a chuckle

Harry went inside and opened up the garage

Ginny got the wagon and Severus sat down in it with Hissy in his arms and his bucket right beside him

" So... how long does this take?" Draco asked

" An hour or so" Hermione said

" After this, we can watch spooky movies" Harry said, " I rented a bunch of them"

" Spooky movies might be a little much for Severus" Hermione said

" After trick or treating, it's his bedtime" Harry pointed out

" Good point" Hermione said with a blush

" Well lets go" Ginny said getting excited

" Yay" Severus said clapping

They started down the block and Severus got out and headed towards the door with Harry or somebody right behind him

" Now Sev when the person comes you say trick or treat and hold out your bucket" Harry instructed

" Tick tweet" Severus said when a person opened the door

" Ah how cute, a little snake, is this your first time?" The person asked

Severus nodded

" You're such a big boy" The person said

Severus smiled

" Here you go" The person said giving Severus a couple of lolipops

" What do you say Sev?" Harry asked

" Fank you" Severus said with a smile

" You're welcome cutie" The person said

" Me Sevus" Severus said

" Well, then you're welcome Severus" The person said with a smile

Harry thanked the person and they went to the next house

They went trick or treating for an hour, each adult taking turns walking Severus to the door

All of a sudden, the group was ambushed by Death Eaters

" Well well well, look who we have here, Potter, the mudblood Granger, Traitor Weasleys, and the traitor Malfoy and baby traitor Severus" A Death Eater said

The group took out their wands and aimed them at the death eaters

" Ginny, pick up Sev and stay in the middle" Harry said not taking his eyes off the death eaters

Ginny did as she was told not taking her eyes off the death eaters or lowering her wand

" Inny, me cawed" Severus whispered hugging his Hissy and Ginny

" Shh Sev" Ginny whispered

" You killed our lord Potter, now you're going to pay, along with your friends and your... son" Another Death eater said, " And... it's Halloween too, how... ironic"

" You forget, I destroyed Voldemort on Halloween, not the other way around" Harry said

" But this time you don't have your mummy to save you" Another Death eater said in a taunting manner

The Death eaters circled the group by now

" You guys remember fifth year?" Harry asked

" Yah" Hermione, Ron and Ginny said

" We need to get... home" Harry said

" Ok" The others said

" Ginny you have Sev?" Harry asked

" Yes" Ginny said

" What about the wagon?" Draco asked

" Leave it" Harry said

" Tsk tsk tsk Draco, you had so much potential, and you just had to ruin your future" Lucius Malfoy said

" Actually, _Father, _betraying Voldemort was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would not give it up for anything" Draco said staring his father down

" Why you insolent _fool_" Lucius spat raising his wand

" NOW" Harry yelled and the teachers Ron and Ginny yelled stupify at the Death eaters and all apperated inside Godric's Hollow and Severus was crying

Draco even managed to get the wagon with the candy

Ginny started patting Severus on the back to calm him down

" Dada" Severus cried reaching for Harry

Harry walked over to Ginny and took Severus from her and hugged his son

" It's ok Sev, those bad men won't get you" Harry cooed to Sev

" Well if we're going to have a fight with them, I'm not fighting in this costume" Draco said heading upstairs to change followed by Ron

The girls did the same

" Come on Sev, lets get you out of this costume and into your pajamas

" No syeep" Severus said teary eyed

" Ok Sev, no bedtime for you" Harry said

Severus nodded and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder

Harry entered Sev's room and changed him and put snake pajamas on him

" Me nake?" Severus asked

" You snake" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled and hugged Hissy

Everybody changed out of their costumes and went down to the living room

" So what are we going to do about them? They know where the house is at" Ron said

" Its under a Fidelus charm" Harry said, " Even if they knew where it was, they still couldn't get to it"

" Harry what about the muggles?" Hermione asked

All the houses are under a Fidelus charm, everybody in Godric's Hollow know about magic, they are either squibs or have a magical relation, Dumbledore explained everything to them about Fidelus charms

" So the Death eaters can't get to them?" Hermione asked

" That's right" Harry said

" So are we safe here?" Ron asked

Harry nodded

" But... this was under the Fidelus before and Voldemort got in then" Ron said

" Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper told Voldemort that that is how Voldemort got in" Harry said

The rest of the night, they put their fears of Death eaters behind them and played with Severus then watched spooky movies


	10. Chapter 10

That night Severus started crying from a nightmare

" Go way bad guy" Severus whimpered in his sleep, " Dada Dada hewp... Unc Daco... Aun Min...e... Unc Won, Inny"

Harry woke up and heard Severus's cries, he hurried into Severus's bedroom which was right next to his and picked the sleeping child up and started patting his back to wake him

" Come on Sev, wake up, it's only a dream, come on Severus" Harry said and he patted harder

Severus woke up and he had tears in his eyes

" Dada" Severus said in a voice that threatened crying

" I'm here Sev" Harry said and he hugged his son

Severus laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and Harry walked over to the rocking chair and sat down

" Me cawed" Severus whispered

" What are you scared of?" Harry asked

" Bad guy" Severus said

" The bad guys are not going to get you Sev, you're safe with Dada, Uncle Draco, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Ginny" Harry said, " And tomorrow we're going back to Hogwarts and you'll see Grandpa Dumbledore and Grandma McGonagall"

Severus smiled at that

Harry smiled because Severus smiled and he began rubbing Sev's back to lull him back to sleep

When Harry put Severus back in the crib, Severus wouldn't let go and he had fear in his eyes

Harry sighed, " You want to sleep with Dada tonight?"

Severus nodded and grabbed his Hissy

Harry picked him up and carried him to his room and put up wards so Severus wouldn't fall in the middle of the night, then he tucked him in and got in himself

" Ok Sev, you're with Dada, and nobody can get you, now just close your eyes and hug Hissy" Harry said rubbing Sev's back

Severus nodded and he closed his eyes while hugging Hissy

The next morning Harry woke up and got ready and got Severus ready for the day because he was awake too then he headed downstairs to make breakfast for everybody

Harry made pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon and fresh pumpkin juice and coffee

" Mmm smells good in here" Ron said since he was the first one down, well besides Harry and Severus

" Morning" Harry said dishing up some food for Severus and a sippy cup of pumpkin juice

" Morning" Ron said pouring himself some coffee

" Unc Won" Severus said happily

" And good morning to you too Sev" Ron said ruffling up Sev's hair

Severus giggled and batted Ron's hand away

One by one the others came down

" Harry is there another bathroom here?" Hermione asked, " Draco's hogging the one upstairs"

Harry rolled his eyes, " Use the one in my room"

" Thanks" Hermione said and she rushed back upstairs

Draco was still in the bathroom even when Hermione returned

" What's taking Draco so long?" Ron asked, " I'm hungry, why can't we eat now?"

" We have to wait until we're all down here, that's the right thing to do" Hermione said

" But Sev got to eat" Ron said

" Ron, Severus is a year old, you're an adult... there's a big difference" Harry said

" He's almost two" Ron said with a sulk

Everybody in the room rolled their eyes

" Keep your shorts on Ron, I'm coming down" Draco said from top of the stairs coming down

" Finally, what took you so long?" Ron asked

" Well I have to look perfect don't I?" Draco asked

" You've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half" Hermione said

" You're worse than Ginny" Ron said

Ginny cuffed Ron upside the head, " I'm right next to you, you know"

" Ginny, there's a child present, don't give him any ideas" Hermione scolded

" Sorry, but he deserved that" Ginny said

" Well I'm here now and that wonderful smell is making my stomach growl, lets eat" Draco said sitting down

" Dada mulk?" Severus asked after he drank all of his juice

Harry took Sev's sippy cup and grabbed another one and gave his son some milk

" Fank you" Severus said happily then he drank

After breakfast Ginny helped Harry with the dishes while the others played with Severus, after that they headed back to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore what happened

**Sorry its short**


	11. Chapter 11

Even though there was a DE attack on Halloween, that didn't stop Harry, Ginny and Sev from going on their picnics or watching a movie, they were just a little more careful

It took a week for Severus to stop having nightmares about the Death Eaters and during that week, he always ended up in Harry's bed

A month passed and nothing else exciting happened, and now it was close to Christmas time, along with mid terms and a halt to the picnics with Ginny since she spent all of her free time studying, with Harry's help

Finally it was Christmas break and Ginny was excited because she felt good about her finals

" Congratulations Ginny" Harry said giving her a hug

" Thanks for helping me out with studying" Ginny said with a smile

" You're welcome, so what are your Christmas plans?" Harry asked

" The same as every year, you're welcome to join us if you wish, you know how my mum loves to have you around" Ginny said

" We'll think about it, this will be our first Christmas as father and son you know" Harry said

" Well you know where we live, just come over if you change your mind" Ginny said with a smile, " Well I got to go and pack, see you later"

" Bye" Harry said

" Bye bye Inny" Severus said

" Bye bye Sev" Ginny said giving him a hug which made Severus giggle

After Ginny left Harry looked at Severus

" You ready to go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked

" Home" Severus said with a smile

" Yes Sev, and we're going to decorate for Christmas" Harry said

" Wha dat?" Severus asked

" It's where a fat man named Santa comes down the chimney and gives good boys and girls toys" Harry explained

" Toys?" Severus said excited

" Yes, but you have to be asleep or he won't come" Harry said

" When he come?" Severus asked

" Later, I'll tell you when he'll come" Harry said, " But right now we have to go and pack then go home and decorate"

" Ok dada" Severus said and he lifted his arms up to be picked up

At Godric's Hollow Harry and with help from Severus, decorated the house in Christmas

" Pwety yites" Severus said in awe

Harry smiled at his son

" Here Sev, you want to put up the star on the tree?" Harry asked

" Staw?" Severus asked

" Yep, it goes on the very tippy top of the tree" Harry said pointing

Severus smiled and he took the little star and with Harry's help, put it on the tree

" Very good Sev" Harry cheered

Severus smiled and clapped his little hands

Harry and Severus spent their vacation before Christmas outside in the snow that Harry conjured, he couldn't forget the fun he had with Severus when he was deaged with his memories during Christmas. They made Severus's first snowman and then after that, they watched Frosty the Snowman

Harry and Severus had fun having Father son bonding

Every night Harry would read Severus Christmas books like Rudolf, Frosty the snowman, Santa Clause is Coming to Town, Little Drummer Boy and on Christmas eve Harry read The Night Before Christmas

" Dada when Santa come?" Severus asked on Christmas Eve

" Santa's coming tonight" Harry said

Severus's eyes widened

" I be good boy?" Severus asked

Harry smiled, " Yes Sev, you've been a good boy"

Severus smiled in relief, " Santa come?"

" Yes Santa's going to come" Harry said

Severus cuddled next to Harry and yawned

" Santa's going to eat those cookies we made that we put out for him and drink the milk

" Wha bou wdolf?" Severus asked

" Rudolf and the other reindeer will eat the carrots we laid out for them" Harry explained

Severus yawned again and closed his eyes

" Good... nite nite" Severus said and he fell asleep

Harry smiled at his son and gently picked him up and carried him to his room and laid him down in the crib

" Good night son" Harry said with a smile and he tucked Hissy underneath Sev's arm and left the room


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Harry woke up to Severus screaming in fear

Harry grabbed his wand and ran towards Severus's room and pointed his wand at a Santa Clause

" Dada" Severus said with tears running down his face

Santa turned around and his eyes went wide

" Happy Christmas Harry" Santa said which sounded awfully like Hagrid, " I'm sorry I scared Severus here"

Harry put his wand away and looked at Severus who still looked very scared

" It's ok Severus" Harry said going over to him and picking him up, " This is..."

Hagrid shook his head no

" This is Santa Clause, he only wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas" Harry explained

Severus sniffled, " Santa?"

" That's right Severus, I was told by my elves that you have been extra good this year" Santa said

Severus smiled, " Me good?"

" You're very good" Santa said, " In fact, you're so good that I left you a very big surprise downstairs"

" Pwize?" Severus asked his eyes lighting up

" Why don't you go downstairs and see what I brought you huh" Santa asked

Severus looked at Harry anxiously

Harry smiled and nodded and the three of them walked downstairs

Severus squealed when he saw that there were many presents under the Christmas tree and he wiggled down from Harry's arms and ran over to them

" Wait Severus" Harry said

Severus whined, he didn't want to wait

Harry accioed the camera and then waved his wand so the presents were sorted out

" Ok Sev you can open one" Harry said

Severus did with a smile on his face

Severus had a very good Christmas, he got all kinds of toys, some were fun, some were educational, he got the muggle and magical kind both. He also got clothes, but the best present of all was the surprise from " Santa" It was the new model of the child broom

" Boom, Boom" Severus said excitedly and he ran towards it

" He already has one" Harry whispered to Hagrid

" Not the new one, it's safer then the old version" Hagrid said

Harry nodded, " Well thanks"

" You're welcome, actually we all pitched in for it" Hagrid said

" It's great, you guys sure made Sev's Christmas special... and I love the costume" Harry said touching the white beard

Hagrid smiled

Severus toddled up to Harry with broom in hand and a big smile on his face

" Dada we fy?" Severus asked

" You want to go flying?" Harry asked

" Yike Dada" Severus said pointing to the broom cupboard where Harry's broom is at

Harry smiled, " Ok Sev, we'll go flying"

" Yay" Severus said jumping up and down

" But first... we need breakfast" Harry said

" And I best get on my way, more houses to deliver presents you know" Santa said

" Ok Santa... bye bye... fank you" Severus said going up to Santa and giving him a hug

" You're welcome Severus" Santa said and then with a hug from Harry too, Santa left the house

" Ok Sev, lets eat breakfast and then get ready to go flying... then later today we can go to the Weasley's and see Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley... We might see Percy, Charlie and Bill... but I'm not sure" Harry said

" Inny, Unc Won" Severus said happily and he started towards the stairs

" Where you going?" Harry asked

" Pictu" Severus said as an explanation

" Awe you made pictures for Ginny and Ron?" Harry asked

" And Dada, Unc Daco, Aun Min...e, Gampa, Gama, Hagid" Severus said climbing up the stairs with Harry right behind him just in case he fell

Severus walked towards his room and got in his desk drawer that had colorings in it and held up the pictures, they all looked the same, it was of all of them just smiling, Harry could tell who was who, Harry had messy looking hair and a scar on his forehead with glasses on, holding a little kid with dark hair and wearing black, Ginny was right next to him with red hair, Ron was on the other side of him with shorter red hair and was taller than Harry, Hermione was on the other side of Ron with brown bushy hair and a rectangle in her hand which looked like a book to Harry, and on the other side of Ginny was Draco with blond hair and wearing green. In back of them was Dumbledore with his long white beared and his purple with yellow star robe and McGonagall was right beside him with her hair up in a bun and a stern look on her face. Hagrid was right next to McGonagall with his wild looking beard

" This is very good Severus" Harry said with a smile

" Chismas Pwesents" Severus said happily

" They'll love them" Harry said, " I know I do"

Severus smiled, even wider when Harry took his and put it up on the refrigerator

After they eaten breakfast and flew for an hour, Harry and Sev took the pictures and the presents Harry bought the Weasleys and apperated to the Burrow, after floo calling of course, Harry didn't want to be rude

" Happy Christmas everybody" Harry called

Mrs. Weasley ran towards Harry and hugged him, along with Severus

" Oh Happy Christmas to you too" Mrs. Weasley said then went into mother mode, " Are you hungry? You must be, living on your own... well both of you come sit down and I'll make you breakfast"

" That's ok Mrs. Weasley, we already ate" Harry said

" You have? But you're skin and bones" Mrs. Weasley said looking him up and down

" No really, we're fine... thanks" Harry said awkwardly

" Hmm, well if you say so... Everybody is upstairs yet" Mrs. Weasley said

Harry smiled and nodded, " Ok, thanks"

Harry and Sev headed upstairs to wake up Ron

Harry quietly set Severus on the bed and Severus crawled over to Ron and sat on his stomach and began jumping up and down

" Umph" Ron said and woke up, " What the bloody..."

" Language Ron, Severus is right there" Harry said

" Byoody?" Severus asked, " Unc Won got a boo boo?" Severus sounded concerned

" Uh... yah, you're on my stomach" Ron said, " And it hurts"

" Me Sowy" Severus said scrambling off

" It's ok, not your fault" Ron said with a smile indicating that he's all better

Severus smiled and then took one of the pictures and gave it to Ron

" Happy Chismas" Severus said happily

Ron looked down at the picture and smiled

" This is great, did you do this all by yourself?" Ron asked

" Uh-hu" Severus said

" This is going up on my wall right away" Ron said and he put it up on his wall

" Yay" Severus said clapping

" Well now that we woke you up, I think it's time we wake Ginny up and then the twins" Harry said with a mischievous grin

They all had a very good Christmas and Ginny was very happy Harry and Severus came over


	13. Chapter 13

A few more weeks passed and Severus had his birthday. It was a very big party, all the Weasleys came, Severus's Aunt and uncles came, so did Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid. It was a snake theme, Ron didn't like the theme but Draco loved it

" Gee I wonder why" Ron said to Hermione

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach

After the Holidays, everything went back to normal, Harry and Ginny would go back on the picnics or watch movies Severus started getting out of calling Harry Dada and started calling him Daddy and Severus was starting his terrible twos stage and starting potty training

Severus didn't like to eat his vegetables, or fruit, he didn't want to take baths or go to bed, he also didn't want to get up in the morning, he didn't like the potty chair either. Severus threw his food during meal times and he was well acquainted with the timeout chair

" ME DON'T WANNA TIME OUT" Severus screamed one night

" You're getting a time out Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said firmly and he put a sticking charm on the chair

" NOOOOOO" Severus screamed and was kicking his legs, " You mean daddy"

Harry rolled his eyes

" Well you're mean too, you do not hit and bite people" Harry said

Severus stuck out his tongue, " Yeave me ayone you batard"

Harry gasped, " Where did you hear that word?"

Severus shrugged

Harry knelt down in front of Severus and said very firmly, " You do not say that kind of language young man, or you will be one sorry little boy"

" Batard batard batard" Severus said challengingly

" Ok Severus, I warned you" Harry said and he picked Severus up from the timeout chair and headed towards his bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair and laid Severus over his knees and gave him a smack

" OWY" Severus yelled and tears started coming down

" This Severus is called a spanking" Harry said and he smacked Severus again

" OWY" Severus said again with more tears coming down

" This is what happens when little boys are naughty" Harry said knowing that before Severus hated the N word and smacked Severus's bottom again

" Stop it Daddy" Severus protested and he was squirming to be let down

" If you do not start behaving, you will find yourself in this position again" Harry said and he smacked Sev's bottom one more time

Severus was crying very loudly now and he felt that it was the end of the world

Harry began rubbing his back in a soothing manner until Severus's sobs turned into sniffles

Harry picked Severus up and sat him on his lap and began cuddling him

" Me Sowy Daddy" Severus said

" You're forgiven" Harry said and he kissed the top of Severus's head

Severus snuck his hand in back of him and tried to rub some of the sting out

Weeks passed and Severus got used to the potty chair and he didn't like wearing nappies at bedtime anymore and he didn't like wearing pull ups either because they were like nappies

Severus also started talking better, knowing when to say I instead of me for instance

Even though Severus knew if he was naughty he would be spanked, that didn't stop him from doing naughty things, he still said naughty words that he learned from Ron which got him four smacks, he bit and hit people which got him three smacks, fighting Harry during bathtime got him one smack and a time out, running away got him a total of six smacks, playing with anybodies wand without permission got Severus a total of eight smacks

That is what happened in April, Harry was grading papers and Severus started playing with Harry's wand and made sparks come out of it

Harry looked up from his papers and to his horror Severus was playing with his wand and red sparks was coming out of it

Harry jumped up and ran over to Severus and took the wand from him

" You are not allowed to play with Daddy's or any body elses wand, you know that already" Harry said and he picked Severus up and carried him to his bedroom

" NO DADDY, NO SPANK" Severus cried

" Yes spank... eight swats" Harry said

" NOOOOOO" Severus cried

Harry sat down in the rocking chair and laid Severus across his lap and brought his hand down

" OWY" Severus cried with tears coming down

" You do not play with my wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again

" OWY" Severus cried

" You do not play with any wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again

" OK OK DADDY STOP" Severus cried and he tried to block the swats with his hands

Harry lightly slapped Severus's hands which made Severus stop trying to cover his bottom

" You do not try to cover your bottom when you are being punished" Harry said and he smacked Severus bottom again

Severus was sobbing

" I make these rules for your safety" Harry said bringing down his hand again

" I SOWY DADDY" Severus said

" You could have gotten hurt by playing with my wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again

" I Sowy Daddy" Severus whimpered and knew that wiggling was hopless

Harry smacked his bottom the last two times on Sev's sit spots and then began rubbing Severus's back in comfort until his sobs subsided

" Ok Sev, all done" Harry said and he picked Severus up and sat him on his lap, making sure Severus's bottom wasn't touching anything

" Owy" Severus said with tears still coming down

" I know you're mad at me right now for doing that, but Severus, I punish you because I love you" Harry said giving his son a hug

Severus looked confused

" I don't want you to do dangerous stuff like that, it's so you can learn a lesson" Harry explained, " So you will think before you act"

" I sowy Daddy, I sowy I bad" Severus said with silent tears

" You're not a bad boy Sev, you're just a little naughty... all little kids are and it's up to the mommys and daddys to make it so there kids can learn a lesson and hopefully not do it again" Harry explained

Severus nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve

Harry accioed a tissue and had Severus blow

" Better?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and they cuddled for a few minutes

" Daddy, I got to go potty" Severus whispered

" Ok Sev" Harry said

Severus got up from Harrys lap and they walked to the bathroom and Harry helped Severus out of his pants and pull up

Once Severus was done Harry sat in the rocking chair again and Severus climbed up on Harry's lap again and cuddled some more

" Daddy, Where mummy?" Severus asked

" Oh boy" Harry thought


	14. Chapter 14

Harry didn't know what to say to a two year old, how can you tell him that he was adopted?

" Daddy, where mummy?" Severus asked again

" Um... Sev... you don't... have a mummy... anymore" Harry said awkwardly

" Why?" Severus asked

" Um... well... your mummy is... is in heaven" Harry said

" What dat?" Severus asked

" Heaven... is the place you go when... when you die" Harry said

" Die?" Severus asked

" When you sleep and... don't wake up" Harry said

" Don't wake up?" Severus asked worried

" That's right" Harry said

" Why don't you wake up?" Severus asked curious and worried

" I don't know Sev... that's just what happens, and people who don't wake up go to heaven and turn into angels" Harry said

" Angels, yike on the Chistmas twee?" Severus asked excited

" That's right" Harry said with a smile, " Like on the Christmas tree"

" Why she seep?" Severus asked

" She was... sick... very sick and there was no medicine or potion to cure her" Harry said, " But she didn't want to leave you, she loved you very much... she used to call you Sevy"

" Sevy?" Severus asked and giggled

" Yep, you were her little Sevy" Harry said with a grin

" What she yook yike?" Severus asked

Harry thought for a minute, then he accioed Professor Snape's things that he packed up once Sev was deaged for the second time and look through the box of pictures and found one of Eileen Prince

" Here you go" Harry said

Severus looked at his mummy

" She pwetty" Severus said in awe

Harry thought she looked pretty plain and sallow, but this was Sev's mum so he agreed with Severus

" Her name was Eileen" Harry said

" Pwetty name too" Severus said, " Can I keep pictu?"

" Of course, we'll put it in your room on your dresser" Harry said and he picked his son up and carried him to his bedroom and Severus put the picture on his dresser

" I yove you mummy" Severus whispered to the picture and smiled

Harry smiled at his son and kissed him on the head

Severus smiled up at Harry and then yawned

" How about a nap?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" With you Daddy" Severus said hugging him and laying his head down on his shoulder

Harry smiled and nodded, grabbed Hissy and carried him to his bedroom and laid him down then got in on the other side

Severus wiggled and turned over on his stomach tucking Hissy under his arm

" Bottom still huwt" Severus said and he closed his eyes and rubbed it

Harry smiled, Sev was just so cute and so innocent, even when he's a little monster

Harry ran his fingers through Sev's hair to relax him and just watched him as Sev slept

" I'll tell him he was adopted when he's older" Harry thought to himself, "This question was traumatic enough, I think I could have worded it different, oh well, I'm glad that one is over... I just hope _the talk _question isn't asked for quite some time"


	15. Chapter 15

After that talk Harry had with his son about his mummy, Harry didn't get a decent nights sleep for two weeks and it looked like all the students and the rest of the staff knew it too, everybody looked like they were walking on eggshells when they were around him, that was because Severus didn't want to fall asleep

" NO SEEP, NO SEEP" Severus screamed, " I NOT WAKE UP"

" Severus, Severus calm down, we go through this every night, you will wake up" Harry said trying to put his son down in the crib

" No" Severus cried, " Mummy didn't wake up... me want mummy, me want mummy"

Severus was sobbing big tears

Harry began rubbing circles on Sev's back and shushing him

" Shh, you're ok Sev. shh you're ok" Harry said rocking from side to side, " Daddy's here"

" I scawed" Severus said in a small voice

" I'm sorry I told you about dying" Harry said, " But I promise you, you're not going to die"

" How you know?" Severus asked through tears

" Because I'm Daddy, and Daddies know these things" Harry said

Severus rubbed at his eyes, " They do?"

" We do" Harry said with a smile

" What else do Daddies know?" Severus asked

Harry thought for a moment and smiled, " Daddies know that a little warm milk can go a long way and little boys always feel safer when they sleep in Daddy's big bed with their Hissy"

Severus smiled and nodded

After that night, Severus wasn't scared of dying anymore, because he wasn't going to because his Daddy knows everything and Daddy said so

The month of June was the scariest month Harry has ever had, it was scarier than facing Voldemort, it was scarier than taking care of Severus the first time he was deaged, it was scarier than killing Voldemort and saving Severus... this was the scariest thing ever... Harry was asking Ginny to marry him

It all started that April day when Severus asked where his mummy was that Harry realized Severus needed a mother in his life. Yes Severus had Hermione but she was more like an aunt than a mother. Severus really liked Ginny and Harry really liked Ginny and she liked both of them back real well. At the end of April Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss while watching Titanic. That kiss just felt right and that is when they officially became a couple and not just real close friends

Harry and Ginny went on dates every weekend by themselves after that. Harry would have either Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore or McGonagall watch Severus. Dumbledore really liked watching his 'grandson' and Severus liked going to his Gampa's room because Dumbledore gave him sweets a lot. Severus would usually cry when Harry left but the babysitter would always calm him down and play a nice game or something and Harry would just slip out

It was now the last day of classes and Harry was going to propose to her later tonight, he was going to take her out to a fancy restaurant and leave Severus with Hermione. Hermione thought Harry was going a little too fast but Ron and Draco didn't think so

" It's about time Harry" Ron said, " Ginny had a crush on you since she knew your name"

" It's a good thing Ginny's not here right now or she would be as red as her hair" Draco said and he glared at Ron

" Hey, I'm her older brother, I have the right to tease her, whether she's here or not" Ron said with a smirk

Hermione sighed, " I guess you'll do what you want whether I say differently"

Harry nodded, " Thanks for watching Severus though"

" I wanna go" Severus said

" You can't go" Harry said

" Why?" Severus asked, " I never go anymore" Severus was almost in tears

Harry felt bad for his son and he picked him up and hugged him then walked into his bedroom for some privacy with his son

Severus laid his head down on his Daddy's shoulder

" I promise Sev, we're going to do something fun together, just you and me... it'll be a father son day" Harry said

" Pwomise?" Severus asked

" I promise" Harry said, " But tonight it's going to be just Ginny and me"

" Why not me too?" Severus asked

" Because this night is very special" Harry said

" I not special?" Severus asked

" You're the most important person in my life" Harry said

" Then why not me go?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me"

" What dat?" Severus asked

" It means Ginny will either say yes or no to becoming my wife and if she says yes she will become your new mummy" Harry explained

Severus's eyes widened in shock and happiness, " Inny be my new mummy?"

Harry nodded with a smile

Severus then frowned, " But what bout my angel mummy?"

" Eileen?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Eileen will still be your mummy... you'll have two mummy who both love you very much" Harry said, " One who is in heaven looking down at you from above, and one that can kiss you good night every night and play games with you like Daddy does"

" How you know?" Severus asked

" I already told you... Daddies know everything... and I'm your daddy" Harry said

Severus smiled, " Da bestest daddy evew" Severus gave Harry a hug

" Now while I'm gone, I hope you're good for Hermione... and think of something fun you want to do just the two of us" Harry said

" Ok Daddy" Severus said, " I be _weal_ good"

Harry smiled but he was thinking, " I doubt that"

Before Harry left for his date, he kissed Severus on the head and promised him again they will do something later, Harry took a deep breath and walked out the door


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny was dressed in a black dress that went really well with her hair and she wore a diamond necklace Harry gave her for Christmas

" Wow Harry, this is one fancy restaurant" Ginny said amazed and looking around

" I had to get reservations two weeks in advance" Harry said, " But you're worth it"

Ginny smiled and blushed

Harry ordered a bottle of the best champagne they had

" Harry what is the occasion?" Ginny asked

Harry smiled, " Why... celebrating your graduation of course"

" All this just because I'm graduating?" Ginny asked surprised

Harry just smiled and didn't say anything

They talked about different things during dinner, they both had lemon chicken for the meal and lemonmering pie for dessert

After dessert and the bill appeared, Harry was getting very nervous and it was showing

" Harry, is everything alright?" Ginny asked concerned

" Um... yes... e... everything i... is fine" Harry stuttered out

Ginny lifted a curious eyebrow up

" Um... Ginny... would you... would you like to go on a walk with me?" Harry asked

" Um... ok sure" Ginny said getting up

Harry paid the bill and the tip and they left the restaurant and walked out into the beautiful night

They walked to a nearby park and the stars were showing

" This is really pretty" Ginny said in awe

Harry nodded but he wasn't looking at his surroundings, he was looking at Ginny with a smile on his face

All of a sudden Harry somehow tripped over a bench leg because he wasn't looking where he was going because he was looking at Ginny and to his horror, the box with the ring fell out of his pocket, along with his glasses

Ginny helped Harry find his glasses and gave them to him and then she saw the little box and she gasped

" Harry, wha... what's that?" Ginny asked

Harry looked at the box and grabbed it then turned to Ginny and got down on one knee

Ginny's face looked scared and anxious at the same time

" Ginerva Molly Weasley, we've known each other since your first year and my second year, we've been through a lot together... the Chamber of Secrets, both in Gryffindor, your forth year and my fifth, and all of last year. I've really gotten close to you and Severus really likes you too... I know we're both kind of young but you're graduating and I think this would be the perfect time to ask... Ginny... Will you marry me?" Harry asked opening up the box and revealing a 24 carat platinum, diamond engagement ring with the three diamonds intertwined with yellow gold. The yellow gold kind of looked like vines and on the sides of the vines was the color of Ginny's birthstone looking like leaves

Ginny gasped and before she fell, she carefully sat on the bench and looked at Harry and the beautiful ring. She put her hand to her mouth in awe then removed it

" Harry... this is... so... unexpected" Ginny said

" Yes, I know... I just _really_ love you and Severus loves you too, he already thinks of you as a mother to him" Harry said still on one knee

Ginny smiled and tears came to her eyes

" I can take very good care of you, I teach and I have both the Potter and Black family fortune, we will be very well off... I built my parents' house again and there's more than enough room to have a family"

Harry was quiet and was waiting for her answer

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hands and helped him off the ground and stood up with him

" How's this for an answer?" Ginny asked and she kissed him very passionetly

After two minutes they broke apart and Harry was grinning

" Is that a yes then?" Harry asked

" You bet it is" Ginny said with a grin and they kissed again

Harry smile grew and he put the ring on her finger once they broke apart

Ginny smiled down at the ring and then up at Harry, " Lets go tell _our_ son the good news"


	17. Chapter 17

When the two got back to the castle and to Harry's quarters Hermione was reading a book and she looked up and smiled

" I take it that since you're both beaming, Ginny you said yes?" Hermione asked

Ginny held out her hand with the ring as her answer

" Thanks for babysitting... how was he?" Harry asked

" Sweet... as always" Hermione said with a smirk

" Sweet like always huh? Then what am I doing wrong?" Harry asked

Hermione chuckled at that

Severus came walking out of his bedroom rubbing sleep from his eyes, wearing green pajamas with cauldrons on them

" Daddy you home?" Severus asked tiredly

Harry walked over to Severus

" Sev, you're supposed to be in bed" Harry gently scolded picking him up

" I excited, I wait for you" Severus explained, " Inny mummy?"

Ginny smiled and walked over to her future family and said, " I'm your new mummy"

Severus's eyes lit up and even though he was tired he clapped his little hands

" Mummy" Severus said and Harry handed him over to Ginny, " Mummy mummy mummy"

Severus hugged his new mummy

" I wuv you mummy" Severus whispered

" I love you too son" Ginny said with happy tears in her eyes

A week has passed and Ginny was now moving some of her stuff into Harry's house, she will still be living with her parents until she gets married

All the Weasleys were excited that Harry proposed and Ginny said yes, even though they both are kind of young

" Dada, why mummy go bye bye a lot?" Severus asked

" What do you mean?" Harry asked

" She don't stay here" Severus said

" She still lives with her mummy and daddy" Harry explained

" Why?" Severus asked

" Because we're not married yet" Harry explained

" What dat?" Severus asked

" That is what makes her my wife" Harry explained

" But she my mummy?" Severus asked

" Yes, Sev, Ginny's your mummy" Harry said

" When you get mawied?" Severus asked

" In about a month" Harry said

Severus still looked confused

Harry accioed a calendar and showed it to him, " This is the date today, July second... and thirty days from now is when your mummy and I are getting married, August 1st

" Dat a long time" Severus said

Harry smiled and agreed

" Mummy gonna spend night here sometimes?" Severus asked

" We can ask her, I'm sure mummy will say yes" Harry said

" I hope so" Severus said and he cuddled up next to his daddy since it was story time

" Me too Sev" Harry said accioing a book, " Me too"

Harry asked Ginny the next day if she wanted to spend the night with him and Severus for a couple days

" You know, to get a feel what it's going to be like" Harry explained

" Ok, sounds good" Ginny said, " Maybe we can go to a movie?"

" I like that idea" Harry said with a smile

" Ok, well I'll floo over in an hour... I'm washing my hair, and then Ron and I need to degnome the garden" Ginny said

" Ok, well I'll check to see what's playing" Harry said

" Make sure it's a movie Severus would like to watch too, and not a scary one so he would get nightmares" Ginny said, " Where is my baby anyway?"

" He's still asleep, I'll wake him up soon" Harry said, " Well see you in an hour or so"

" Bye Harry" Ginny said and they both left the floo

Harry stood up from the fireplace and smiled, he was happy his fiance was coming... wow fiance is such a wonderful word

Harry walked over and grabbed the paper from outside and started looking through the entertainment section where the movies were listed

After he picked one Severus would like because it was a cartoon, he headed up to his son's bedroom to wake him up

" Sev it's time to wake up son" Harry said gently and began to rub circles on his back to wake him up

" No" Severus whimpered, " Me Hot"

Severus's face looked pained

Harry looked concerned and felt Sev's forehead and he was burning up

Harry waved his wand and checked Severus's temp, it was 101.5

" Oh poor Severus, you're running a fever" Harry said picking him up

Severus started crying

Harry began rubbing Severus's back again to calm him down, " It's ok son, mummy and I are going to take care of you"

" Mummy come?" Severus asked

" Yes Sev, mummy's coming today" Harry said

Severus smiled but it was weak

" Just lay your head down" Harry said rocking back and forth in a soothing motion

Severus laid his head down and cried silent tears, he didn't like the way he was feeling

" Ok, Sev, I'm going to change you and then get you some food... hopefully you keep it down so I can give you some fever reducer which will bring your fever down" Harry said

Severus didn't know what his daddy said but he thought what he said was something good so he nodded

Harry changed Severus and put him in another nappy because he didn't think Severus had the strength to head towards the bathroom by himself if he had to go, he could barely lift his head up he was so tired

Ginny got done early and flooed to Harry's a half hour early

" Harry, Severus?" Ginny called

" Up here Gin, Sev's sick... we can't go to the m-o-v-i-e today" Harry said, he spelled movie so he didn't make Sev feel bad

Ginny gasped and headed upstairs to Sev's bedroom where her two men were

" Mummy" Severus said

Ginny picked Severus up and hugged him, " Oh Severus"

" Me don't feel good" Severus said weakly

" I know baby, daddy and mummy will make you feel better" Ginny said then turned to Harry, " Did you give him a fever reducer yet?"

" He needs to eat a little something before that" Harry said

" Well lets go downstairs and fix this little guy breakfast" Ginny said rubbing circles on Sev's back

" Hissy?" Severus asked

Harry picked up Hissy and gave it to Severus

The three of them walked down to the kitchen and Harry put some toast in the toaster and tore off pieces to give to Severus

Severus was dodging the toast, " Me not hungwy"

" Come on Severus, if you eat then we can give you the fever reducer and it'll make you better" Harry said

" Me not hungwy" Severus said again and he started to cry

Harry looked at Ginny and sighed, Ginny sighed too

" We can't give him the fever reducer without him eating something first, we need to make sure the potion will stay down" Ginny said

" Severus will you drink some water for daddy?" Harry asked

Severus looked at Harry with pain in his eyes but he slowly nodded

Harry accioed a sippy cup with water in it and held it to Sev's mouth and Severus sucked on it and got in a few swallows before he was done

They waited for five minutes and were relieved that he kept the water down

" Ok, I'll go get the potion, just keep rubbing his back, he likes that" Harry said and he left the kitchen to the the potion

When he returned with the baby fever reducer, Severus was almost asleep

" Ok Sev, can you drink this for daddy please?" Harry asked uncorking the vile

Severus looked at the vile and grimaced

" Come on Sev, it'll make you feel better" Ginny said

Severus looked at both his daddy and mummy thinking that they're always right so he let his daddy pour the potion down his throat. It tasted very yucky and tears started to come down again

" Yucky, Yucky" Severus cried

Harry gave him some more water and the taste was gone

" Me tiwerd" Severus cried, " Me wanna seep"

" Ok Sev, you can go back to bed" Harry said taking Severus from Ginny and carrying him back to his bedroom and laying him down in his crib with Hissy under his arm

Harry rubbed Severus's back until Severus's breathing evened out

Harry waved his wand and cast a baby monitor which will alert him when Severus woke up

Harry headed back down to Ginny

" Poor Severus" Ginny said sitting down on the living room couch

Harry nodded and sighed

" Well, we can always have a quiet day here" Ginny said with a smile

Harry smiled and nodded

Harry and Ginny took turns taking Severus's temp and giving him the potion, by lunch time Harry finally coaxed Severus to eat a piece of toast if Harry fed him the pieces himself while sitting on Ginny's lap

Later that day Harry noticed that he now had new neighbors, since the house that was for sale was bought

" Oh new neighbors" Ginny said staring out the window

" Yah, that house was sold a week ago" Harry explained, " I'm going to go welcome them to Godric's Hollow... can you watch Sev?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, " I'm his mummy after all"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny then headed over to meet his new neighbors

Harry met the man first

" Hello, My name is Harry Potter, I'm your next door neighbor, would you like some help unloading the truck?" Harry asked

The man smiled, " That would be wonderful, thanks, my name is Henry Evanston, my wife Linda is inside with my daughter Lily"

Harry silently gasped at the name Lily, Lily Evanston

Harry smiled and followed Henry to the truck and picked up two boxes and followed the man inside

" Just put them over here" Henry said

Harry followed him to where they were laying down the boxes

" Linda, I would like you to meet our next door neighbor Harry... Potter you said?" Henry asked

" Uh... yes... it's nice to meet you Mrs. Evanston" Harry said shaking her hand

" Oh, call me Linda, we're neighbors after all" Linda said with a smile

Harry was shocked, their last names were Evanston, and Linda had red hair and green eyes

Harry smiled then asked, " Your husband said you had a daughter?"

" Yes, Lily" Linda said, " Lily, come meet Mr. Potter"

" Oh just call me Harry, we're neighbors after all" Harry said with a smirk

Linda smiled warmly and a little girl toddled over to her mother

" Harry, this is my daughter Lily, she's two years old" Linda said

" I have a son her age, his name is Severus, Sev for short... maybe they'll become friends" Harry said

" How old are you Harry?" Henry asked kind of surprised

" I'm eighteen... I'll be ninteen at the end of this month" Harry said

" And you had a child at the age of sixteen?" Linda asked

" What? Oh no, my son was adopted... his parents died" Harry explained

" Oh my goodness, how did they die?" Linda asked

" Um... his father was an abusive drunk and his mother died from sickness, I don't know the full details" Harry explained

" Oh that poor baby" Linda said, " How is he taking it?"

" He doesn't remember his parents which I think is a good thing, but he knows about his mother, he has a picture of her on his dresser... I really haven't told him he's adopted yet... I don't know how to tell him" Harry confessed

" Yes, well two years old is kind of young to explain that to them... wait about a year or two" Henry said

Harry nodded

" So where is your son?" Linda asked

" At home with my fiance... Severus woke up with a fever this morning" Harry explained

" Oh poor thing, is he throwing up?" Linda asked

" Thankfully no" Harry said, " Should we unload the truck some more?"

" Uh... yah ok, we can talk more later" Henry said

Harry smiled and followed Henry back outside

" So, Harry... do you know about the wizarding world?" Henry asked

That took Harry by surprise because he didn't think Henry knew


	18. Chapter 18

"I... uh... I didn't know you were a wizard" Harry said once he got over the shock

" I'm not and nor is my wife... but I think Lily is" Henry said

" You don't seem shocked about magic" Harry said

" I'm not, I've known about magic almost all my life, my sister is a witch... but I'm all... what do you call us... Muddles?" Henry asked

" Muggles" Harry corrected

" Muggles right... yah, Linda and I are both muggles, but I think Lily's a witch" Henry said

" Has she shown her powers yet? Because she's kind of early yet" Harry said

" She saw the entrance to Diagon Alley through a bar that Linda and I didn't see" Henry explained

" I'm surprised she knew that it's a bar" Harry said

" Well, my sister Mary told me what and where it was and we were trying to look for it that day but Linda and I couldn't see it and Lily was pointing to the building we were looking for" Henry explained

" Interesting" Harry said nodded his head

" So... do you know if your son is a wizard?" Henry asked

" Yes, Ginny... my fiance, and I know he is... he has a toy broom that he flies" Harry explained, " If you want, later when Severus gets better, I can introduce you to the wizarding world since your daughter will be a part of it"

" That'll be great, thank you Harry" Henry said with a smile

Harry smiled back and said, " You're welcome"

They finished unloading the truck and Harry said he had to get home

" It's nice meeting you, come back any time" Linda said

" Ditto, Ginny would love to meet you and I'm sure our kids will become best friends" Harry said with a smile

Harry went back home and told Ginny about the Evanstons

" Wow that's errie" Ginny said

" You're telling me" Harry said, " And Lily also has green eyes like mine"

" Should we go to Dumbledore and ask him abut that?" Ginny asked

Harry nodded, " Later though, I think it'll be good for Severus to have a friend his age"

Ginny nodded, " He's still sleeping by the way"

Harry nodded, " Good, sleep is the number one healer... well according to Madame Pomfrey"

" And you've been around her enough to know that" Ginny teased with a smirk

Harry grinned, rolled his eyes and nodded


	19. Chapter 19

The next day after Harry got Severus up and made sure he didn't have a fever anymore since the potion works wonders,

" I better?" Severus asked

Harry smiled

" You're better" Harry said

Severus smiled they got ready to floo Dumbledore

" Why we go see Gampa?" Severus asked

" You love seeing Grandpa Dumbledore" Harry said

Severus nodded with a smile because Grandpa always gives him sweets

" Mummy you come?" Severus asked while Ginny was tying his shoes

" Yes Sev, mummy's coming too" Ginny said and she kissed her son's head which made Severus giggle

Severus picked up his Hissy, " Hissy wants mummy kiss too"

Ginny smiled and kissed Hissy

Severus giggled again

" You two ready?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and he toddled over to Harry who picked him up

" Daddy kiss too?" Severus asked

Harry smiled and kiss Sev on top of the head

" Hissy wants daddy kiss too" Severus said lifting Hissy up

Harry kissed Hissy on the head as well which made Severus giggle again

" Ok, lets go to Dumbledore" Ginny said

Harry stepped in the fireplace and took floo powder and waited until Severus laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and Harry called, " Hogsmeade"

The floo spun both Potters around until they stopped at Hogsmeade

They waited a minute for Ginny to arrive, then they headed up to Hogwarts

When they got to the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office, they began listing off sweets since the password was always a sweet

Finally Severus said Toffee and the gargoyle opened up revealing the moving stairs and they got on and waited for the ride to stop

When they got to the door they knocked

" Come in Harry, Ginny and Severus" Dumbledore said through the other side

" How does he do that?" Ginny asked

Harry shrugged and opened the door

" Ah, welcome back to Hogwarts, to what do I oh this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked

" Gampa Gampa" Severus cheered excited and began wiggling down from Harry's arms and toddled over to his 'grandpa'

Dumbledore smiled down at his 'grandson' and picked him up

Severus hugged Dumbledore, " I miss you"

" I missed you too Sev" Dumbledore said then he took out a tin out of his pocket, " Would you like a lemon drop?"

Severus smiled and nodded

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ginny for permission and they nodded

" Only one though, don't want to spoil his lunch later on" Ginny said, " Wow I'm turning into my mum"

Dumbledore chuckled and gave Severus a lemon drop, " Would you two like one as well?"

They nodded and took one and thanked him

Dumbledore put the candy away after taking one for himself and he seated himself with Severus on his lap, " So what brings you down here? I doubt it is because Severus misses his grandpa"

" Sir, we were wondering if you know about my new neighbors" Harry said

" Oh, you mean the Evanstons?" Dumbledore asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye

Harry nodded

" I bet you're mostly wondering about their two year old girl Lily... with the red hair and the green eyes?" Dumbledore asked

Harry looked shocked

" I'm the one who suggested the place to them" Dumbledore explained

Harry nodded in understanding, " Because it's a muggle village but everybody knows about magic there?"

Dumbledore nodded then said, " And I bet your next question is, do they have anything to do with Lily Evans and your grandparents"

Harry nodded

" The answer Harry, is no... they did not use any time turner to come to the future... this is just a mere coincidence that their daughter's name is Lily who has red hair and green eyes and their last name is Evanston" Dumbledore said, " I'm sorry"

Harry was a bit disappointed but he got over it quickly and smiled, " Well, it looks like Severus is going to make his very first friend"

" Fwiend?" Severus asked

" Yes Sev" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled, he didn't know what a friend actually was, but it sounded like fun


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later Harry suggested they invite the Evanstons to dinner, as a welcome to the neighborhood dinner

Ginny walked over to their house first with Severus in her arms and Hissy in Sev's arms, Harry was busy cooking the dinner just in case

" Mummy, where we going?" Severus asked

" We're going to ask our neighbors if they want to have dinner with us tonight, and they have a little girl who's the same age as you... her name is Lily" Ginny said

" Yiyi" Severus said

" Lily" Ginny said slowly, say your L

" Liyi" Severus said

" Lily" Ginny said slowly again

" Lily" Severus said slowly

Ginny smiled, " Very good Sev, now say Lily again"

" Lily" Severus said again slowly with a smile on his face, " Lily... Lily... Lily"

" Very good" Ginny said and she kissed Sev's head, " We're going to have to tell Daddy your new word

Severus smiled and clapped his little hands

Ginny arrived at the Evanston's door and knocked and waited for a minute

A woman with red hair and green eyes opened it up, " Yes, may I help you?"

" Hi, I'm Ginny, you must be Linda Evanston" Ginny said extending her hand

Linda smiled and shook it, " Yes, and this must be Severus?"

" I Sevus" Severus said with a smile, " I learned new word... Lily"

Linda smiled, " Very good Severus, that's my daughter's name... would you like to meet her?"

Severus nodded shyly

" Well come in, come in" Linda said and Ginny and Severus went inside

" Henry is outside mowing the lawn" Linda said

Ginny nodded, she could hear the lawn mower running

Linda looked down at Severus, " Who's that?" Linda asked indicating Hissy

" Hissy, my nake" Severus said

" Severus say Snake" Ginny said

" Nake" Severus said again

" Ssssnake" Ginny said

" Ssssnake" Severus copied cheekily

Ginny lifted up an eyebrow, " Now say it again with no cheek"

" S...n...a...ke" Severus said slowly... " Sn...a...ke... snake"

Ginny smiled then turned her attention to Linda, " We're teaching him new words every day and we test him the next day on the words he learns

Linda smiled, " That is a good technique, well Lily's upstairs in her room playing with her building blocks, Severus do you like building blocks?" Linda asked

Severus nodded then he wiggled down from his mummy's arms

" I walk" Severus said and he grabbed hold of Ginny's finger and walked towards Lily's room with Linda in the lead

" Lily likes to walk too, she walks as much as she possibly can" Linda said with a smile

Linda opened her daughters door

" Lily, you have some visiters" Linda said walking over to her daughter and picking her up

Now Severus was shy and he indicated for his mummy to pick him up

" Oh now you're being shy?" Ginny asked

" Up mummy up" Severus said lifting his arms up

Ginny picked up her son

" Lily this is Severus and his mummy Ginny" Linda said to her daughter

" Sevus" Lily said

" I Sevus... this Hissy" Severus said indicating the snake

" Hi" Lily said

" Hi" Severus said

" Why don't you two play while we mummys talk?" Linda suggested, " Lily you can show Severus Leo"

Lily's eyes lit up and nodded and wiggled down, Severus did the same

" Come Sevus, I show you Leo" Lily said and they toddled over to Lily's bed where a lion was at and she picked it up

" Leo is Lily's favorite stuffed animal, she takes it everywhere" Linda explained

" Same with Severus and his Hissy" Ginny said with a smile

" I think they're going to be very good friends, what do you think?" Linda asked

" I think they will" Ginny said thinking about what Harry said about Snape and Lily being friends growing up


	21. Chapter 21

The Evanstons accepted the invitation and the two year olds got along great, Severus shared all of his toys with Lily like Lily did with him when Ginny and Sev went to the Evanston's house

Harry and Ginny's wedding was great. They invited the Evanstons and they all had a great time. It took Severus a while to call Molly Weasley Grandma and Arthur Weasley Grandpa and the rest of the Weasley brothers Uncles. Severus didn't like it when he got confused trying to tell Uncle Fred from Uncle George and he didn't like Uncle Percy at all, but Uncle Charlie was really cool and so was Uncle Bill

" Mummy gots lots of bwothers" Severus said during the wedding

" How many brothers do I have Sev?" Ginny asked

Severus shrugged

" Can you count?" Ginny asked

" Um... a lot" Severus said

" Come on Sev, lets count and see how many uncles you have" Harry said

" More uncles?" Severus asked

" And more grandparents" Harry said

" Gama, Gampa?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

Ginny went to get all of her brothers and explained that Severus was having a counting lesson

" He's going to count us?" Fred asked

" We're testing to see if he knows how many uncles he has" Ginny said with a grin

" Oh yah, hey George we're uncles now" Fred said with a grin

George grinned, " This is going to be fun"

All of Ginny's brothers stood in line in order from youngest to oldest

" Ok Sev, first I'll count and then you repeat" Harry said

Severus nodded

" Ok... 1...2...3" Harry began, " Now your turn"

" One... two... fwee" Severus said

" 4...5...6" Harry said

" Four... five... six" Severus said

" Ok, now by yourself" Harry said

" Um... one... Fwee... two... five... four...six" Severus said

" No Severus, 1,2,3,4,5,6" Percy said, " Not one free two five four six, and it's three not free"

Severus glared at Percy

" That was close Sev, lets try again, 1...2...3...4...5...6" Harry said

" One, two, free, four five six" Severus said again

" Three not free" Percy said again

" Perce leave Sev alone, he's just learning and he's only two" George said, " Come on Sev... now say the numbers in order"

Severus smiled at George... or was that Fred, Severus was confused

" Ok... um... one... two" Severus said, Fred and George were mouthing out the numbers for Severus to say, " F...three" Severus looked at Percy, " Four... five... six"

" Very good Sev" Ginny said hugging her son

Severus smiled

" So how many uncles are here?" Harry asked

" Six" Severus said

" Very good Sev" Bill said, " That's correct, you have six uncles"

Severus shook his head no, " No... Uncle Dwaco"

" Oh... so he has seven" Bill said

" Seven" Severus said

" Yes, Seven comes after six" Harry explained

" One, two...Fr...three...four...five...six...seven" Severus said with some help from Fred and George

Ginny's brothers clapped at the progress Severus made, well except for Percy who thought Severus should know how to count to ten by now

During the reception, Severus was meeting all of his uncles and his new grandma and grandpa, he liked them right away but wasn't comfortable calling them Grandma and Grandpa

" Being called Grandma and Grandpa will come with time" Molly said holding Severus who was crying because he thought he made the nice lady sad

" Me Sowy" Severus cried, " Me naughty Sev"

" You're not naughty Severus" Molly said, " You just met us, its ok if you don't think of us as your grandparents yet"

" But you mummy's mummy" Severus said with tears in his eyes

" That's right" Molly said hugging Severus

Severus laid his head down on the lady's shoulder, she smelled like a bakery

" I can get used to her being my grandma too" Severus thought and he fell asleep with the lady rubbing his back


	22. Chapter 22

A couple more years passed Harry was 21, Ginny was 20 and Severus was four years old. Sev and Lily were still best friends, they always went to eachothers houses and always took along Hissy and Leo. Harry still taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts but he didn't have his own quarters anymore, he went home every night to spend time with his wife and child. Severus started Wizarding Daycare along with Lily when they were both three. Wizarding Daycare is a daycare for witches and wizards for parents who both work. At the day care the babysitters teach the children things like reading, writing and math. There is also a singing hour and a nap time. Ginny works with Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and picks Severus and Lily up from the daycare half the time and Linda picks them up the other half of the time. Since it's been a couple years since Harry and Ginny were married, Ginny now looks very big... she didn't let herself go, she is now pregnant... very pregnant

" Why can't mummy play with me like she used to?" Severus asked one night while Harry was tucking him in, " Or tuck me in like she used to too?"

" She still tucks you in" Harry said

" She doesn't let me sit on her lap anymore... though I don't think there's any room for me to sit on her lap" Severus said

" Severus, mummy is pregnant... I've told you this already" Harry said, " She has a baby growing inside her... and the baby will be your new baby brother or sister"

" How much longer until the baby stops growing and comes out of mummy's tummy?" Severus asked, " It must be a very big baby"

Harry smiled at his son, " Pretty soon Sev... now lay down and close your eyes"

" Daddy, since tomorrow is Saturday... can we go to the park?" Severus asked

" We'll see" Harry said, " Now go to sleep" He kissed the top of Sev's head

Severus smiled, a we'll see mostly always means yes when it comes to daddy. Severus yawned and closed his eyes

The next morning, Severus woke up by himself and walked out of the bedroom with Hissy in his hand and went to wake his mummy and daddy up, when he went in their bedroom though, the bed was empty

Severus thought that was odd because usually he's either the first one up, or daddy's cooking breakfast. Severus didn't think anything of it and he walked downstairs to the kitchen but nobody was there either, there weren't even any dirty dishes which would mean somebody ate breakfast

Severus now began to panic and he started looking all over the house and yelling, " MUMMY, DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?"

He never got an answer

Severus headed back to his room and he started to cry

A minute later Draco came into his room

" Hey Sev, what's wrong?" Draco asked

" Uncle Draco" Severus cried teary eyed and he ran to his uncle and hugged his middle

Draco picked up his godson, " Hey Sev, what's with all the tears?"

" Where's Daddy and Mummy" Severus asked, " I looked all over the house and they're not here"

" Mummy had to go to the Hospital" Draco said

Severus looked scared, " Is Mummy sick?"

" Mummy's going to have the baby" Draco explained, " Your daddy and mummy left when you were asleep and asked me to come here to stay with you, they didn't want to wake you up and the told me to tell you that they love you very very much and they're sorry if they scared you by not being here"

Severus nodded in understanding and he sniffled

" How about some breakfast and then we can go see mummy and daddy at the hospital" Draco suggested

Severus nodded and let Draco carry him downstairs, searching for your parents takes a lot of work and makes you tired

Draco wasn't a very good cook and he called Dobby to make breakfast which made Severus giggle, because he always calls Dobby to cook when he babysits, it didn't matter, Dobby was used to it and he was happy to serve his Ex-master

After breakfast, they got ready and Draco apperated them to the hospital and walked up to Harry who was in the waiting room pacing

" Daddy" Severus said running to Harry

Harry stopped pacing and saw Severus running towards him

Harry picked up his son and hugged him

" I missed you daddy, you weren't there and I looked everywhere" Severus said

" I'm sorry son, mummy didn't want to wake you up" Harry said then turned to Draco, " Thanks for watching him"

" No problem" Draco said, " So how's Ginny?"

" Still in labor, she didn't want me in there... she just wanted her mother" Harry explained

" I wanna see mummy" Severus said

" You cannot see mummy right now Sev, she's giving birth to your new brother and sister" Harry said

" Twins? You're having twins?" Draco asked shocked

Harry grinned, " Yep, a boy and a girl"

" Any idea on the names?" Draco asked

" Um... the boy's name will be James Harold Potter, and the girls... we haven't decided yet" Harry explained

Ginny was in labor for the next twelve hours and during the day every one of her brothers and Hermione showed up and all the men were pacing back and forth, Severus didn't know why everybody was pacing but he was copying everybody, Hermione went in to see Ginny since Ginny only wanted girls with her and not any boys

After a while the Evanstons showed up and Severus finally had somebody to play with

" Severus what are we doing here?" Lily asked

" Mummy's giving me a brother and a sister, James Harold Potter and Daddy doesn't know what he's going to name the girl yet... I think Mummy's naming the girl" Severus explained

" Is that why your mummy looked very fat?" Lily asked, " Because she is having babies?"

Severus nodded

Lily looked sad, " I'm sorry"

" Why?" Severus asked, " Uncle Fred and George said it's fun having siblings"

" I talked to Abby at school and she has a baby brother and her mummy and daddy don't spend a lot of time with her" Lily said

" Well, that's not going to happen to me... my mummy and daddy are going to spend a lot of time with me... daddy said we can go to the park today" Severus said

" When? It's almost dinner time" Lily said

Severus shrugged, " He said we could" Severus walked over to Harry and tugged on Harry's pant leg

" What Sev" Harry asked

" Daddy can we go to the park?" Severus asked

" No" Harry said, " Mummy's in labor"

" But you said we could" Severus whined

" I said maybe and I didn't think mummy would be in labor today, now go play with Lily" Harry said

" But I want to go to the park" Severus protested, " You promised"

" I did no such thing, I said maybe, maybe means either yes or no and in this case it means no" Harry said

Severus stomped his foot, " I want to go to the park"

" No Severus" Harry said firmly

Severus stuck out his bottom lip and tears started coming to his eyes, " You're mean"

" I can be mean if you don't shape up and do as you're told" Harry warned

More tears came to his eyes

Harry saw the tears and sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " Um... Draco... would you mind taking the kids to the park? And then getting them something to eat?"

" Yah sure" Draco said

Harry gave Draco some money then knelt down in front of Severus, " Now Sev you be good for Uncle Draco, he's going to take you to the park"

" Daddy I want you to" Severus said

" I know you do Sev, but Daddy can't go to the park today" Harry explained, " Just go with Uncle Draco and Lily and have a fun time and hopefully when you come back, you'll have two new siblings... ok"

Severus sniffled and nodded

" Now come and give Daddy a hug" Harry said opening up his arms

Severus smiled and walked into them and hugged his daddy

" I love you son" Harry said

" Love you too daddy" Severus said


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Draco took the kids back to the hospital, Harry was gone and Ron said that Ginny gave birth fifteen minutes after they left

" Both babies are healthy and Ginny is doing great" Charlie said

" I wanna see" Severus said

" You'll see later Sev, right now is time just for mummy and daddy" Linda explained

" Are the babies in there too?" Severus asked

" Yes" Linda said

" But that's not fair, I wanna see mummy" Severus protested

" You have to wait sweety" Molly said

" I don't wanna wait" Severus cried with angry tears in his eyes, " I wanna see my mummy and meet my brother and sister, it's no fair"

" Well... sometimes life isn't fair" Linda said

" Come on Sev, lets go play" Lily said pulling on Severus's arm

" I don't wanna play" Severus pulled his arm back, " I want to see my mummy"

" Severus, come on, lets read a story" Molly suggested getting into a bag and pulling out Tales of Beadle the Bard

" I don't want to... I want to see my mummy" Severus said, " I WANT TO SEE MY MUMMY" He yelled and began throwing a tantrum

" Severus that's enough, you'll see your parents and the babies later" Draco scolded

" NO! I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW" Severus yelled

" Severus be quiet, you can't be loud like that in the hospital" Arthur said

" I WANNA SEE MY MUMMY" Severus screamed and people were giving the group strange looks

Draco growled and picked Severus up and swatted his bottom four times and put him in a chair, " Time out"

" NO" Severus cried getting up and glaring the Snape glare at Draco

" I said _time out_" Draco said putting Severus on the chair again

" NO NO NO NO NO" Severus cried kicking his legs

Severus was throwing a big tantrum that Harry came out of the room Ginny was sleeping in and went over to Severus

" Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said sternly

Severus stopped his tantrum but tears were still coming down

Harry picked Severus up, " What has gotten into you? Why are you throwing a tantrum"

" I wanna see mummy" Severus said with tears running down his face

" Mummy's sleeping... well at least trying too but you keep being loud" Harry said

" I wanna see her" Severus said again with fresh tears coming down his face, " And... the babies"

" The babies are sleeping too" Harry said

" I just wanna see them... I promise I'll be quiet" Severus said

" Well you weren't quiet out here now were you? You were disrupting other people in the hospital" Harry scolded

" I'm sorry" Severus said and a new fresh group of tears fell down his face

Harry rubbed circles on Sev's back to calm him down, it took about ten minutes

" Tell you what... if you can sit in time out quietly, then you can go in and see mummy and the babies" Harry said

Severus groaned

" How long in time out does he have?" Harry asked

" Ten minutes" Draco said

" Ok... Sev, you sit in that chair for ten minutes and then you can go see mummy" Harry said

" You stay with me" Severus said

" Ok, I'll stay with you" Harry said

" Can I sit on your lap for ten minutes?" Severus asked

Harry hesitated but nodded and he sat down with Severus in his lap

Ten minutes is a long time for a four year old and by the end of it, Severus was getting restless. During that ten minutes, the Evanstons left and so did Bill, Charlie, Percy was long gone, Fred and George had to get back to the store and Arthur left because he had work the next day

" Ok, ten minutes are up" Draco said

" Now can I see mummy?" Severus asked

Harry nodded, " But you must be very quiet"

Severus nodded in understanding

Harry took Severus's hand and they walked towards the room Ginny and the babies were in

" Why are you taking him in there? No children under the age of ten are aloud" The Healer said

" Severus wants to see his mother and siblings" Harry explained

" Ginny is not ready for so many visitors at once" The Healer said

" Oh let Severus come in Healer" Ginny said tiredly from the room

" Mrs. Potter I do not think that is a good idea" The Healer said

Ginny sat up and smiled at her son and patted at the bed, " Come here Sev"

Severus smiled big and walked quickly to his mummy and climbed up on the bed and hugged her

" I missed you mummy" Severus said

" I missed you too scamp" Ginny said running her hand through her son's hair

" Mummy you're skinny again" Severus said touching Ginny's stomach

" Yes because Mummy doesn't have two babies in her tummy anymore" Ginny said

" What are there names?" Severus asked

" Well, your brother's name is James Harold Potter and your sister's name is Rose Marie Potter" Harry said picking up Rose, " Would you like to hold your baby sister?"

Severus smiled and nodded

" Go sit in the chair" Harry said indicating the chair

Severus looked up at his mummy who nodded and he left the bed and sat in the visitors chair

Harry first put a pillow on Severus's arm and then gently laid Rose in his arms but made sure he was also holding her

" She's pretty" Severus said with a smile

" Just like mummy" Harry said smiling at his wife and said wife blushed

" Hi Rose, I'm your big brother Severus... you can call me Sev when you learn how to talk... I'm going to teach you and James all kinds of stuff when you get older... I love you" Severus said and he kissed the top of his baby sister's head

Harry smiled, " You're going to be a very good big brother Sev"

Severus smiled at his daddy


	24. Chapter 24

Severus thought everything was going to be the same when they got home, the family just got bigger, he didn't realize that babies needed a lot of love an attention... well he sure learned fast. The babies woke the whole household up in the middle of the night about five times a baby and each baby woke up at different times. Severus now had to use an alarm clock to wake up because his parents were too busy to wake him up themselves because of the twins. Harry didn't make breakfast in the morning anymore, Severus found himself eating either cereal, toast, or oatmeal because his parents were too busy with the babies to cook breakfast. Severus found out that having two babies in the house was not fun at all

It's been about two weeks since the twins were born

" Daddy can we go to the park?" Severus asked one Saturday afternoon

" We can't Sev" Harry said reading a lesson plan and feeding James at the same time

" But we never get to do anything fun" Severus complained

" Why don't you call Lily and see if her daddy can take you" Ginny suggested feeding Rose

Severus sighed, " Lily went to her grandma's house yesterday and she's not going to be back until tomorrow"

" Well... how about you play a quiet game inside... like work on a puzzle... or play with your potions set" Harry suggested

" Can I go flying?" Severus asked

" No... I can't watch you... I have so much work to do" Harry said

Severus sighed, " Can I floo call Uncle Ron or Uncle Draco and see if they want to go flying?"

" Uncle Draco is grading potions at school, Uncle Ron is working at the Ministry" Harry said

" On a Saturday?" Severus asked

" Lot's of Muggle problems need fixing this month and Draco needs to get that done without anybody bothering him" Harry explained, " Now go play quietly"

" Or take a much needed nap" Ginny suggested

Severus wrinkled his nose at that, " Not nap time yet"

" For these two it is" Ginny said picking Rose up and burping her

Harry did the same to James

" Now can we do something fun?" Severus asked

" No Sev, we have work to do... now do as you were told and play quietly or take a nap" Ginny said firmly

Severus sighed and groaned but did as he was told

After an hour putting a puzzle together he grew very bored and decided to take his broom outside anyway

" It's not like they pay enough attention to me anyway, it's always James this and Rose that" Severus thought and he got his jacket, shoes on and grabbed his broom and flew out the window into the backyard

Severus flew for about an hour and then it started to rain

" Who cares, Quidditch players play in the rain all the time" Severus thought to himself and he just put his hood from his jacket up and zipped up his jacket

Five minutes later it started to thunder and lightening which scared Severus

" If I want to be a Quidditch player, I can't be scared of a thunder storm" Severus thought and he kept on flying

The storm was getting very loud and scarier

" I...If Quidditch players can do it... s...so can I" Severus said to himself so he wouldn't get scared

Meanwhile the storm scared the twins and the parents were trying to calm them down

" Sev's been awfully quiet" Ginny said patting Rose on the back

" He probably fell asleep" Harry said rubbing circles on James' back

" Yes, but usually he's a light sleeper and storms scare him" Ginny said

" You want me to go check on him?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded, " James is asleep again, now's the perfect time"

Harry nodded and put James back in his cradle and walked upstairs to Severus's room

" Sev" Harry said and knocked on the door

There was no answer

" Severus" Harry tried again

Still no answer

Harry sighed and opened the door but the room was empty

" Odd" Harry thought then he did a point me spell and it pointed to outside, thats when Harry got worried and saw his son flying in the bad, lightening storm, " OH SWEET MERLIN"

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs, he accioed his broom and without puting a cloak or jacket on he took off on his broom

" HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ginny yelled but then saw her eldest son, " OH GOOD HEAVENS"

The wind was picking up and the rain was harder and Severus was about ready to call it quits and go inside but then he saw his daddy and daddy looked mad

" Uh-oh" Severus said

" Uh-oh is right young man" Harry said with a fierce glare, " On the ground... now"

Harry guided both his and Severus's broom to the ground and once they landed Harry took Severus's broom and shrunk it and put it in his pocket, then he picked Severus up a bit roughly but not enough to hurt and marched inside

Once they got inside Ginny gave them both towles and glared down at her eldest son

" Go to your room young man" Ginny ordered

" Yes mummy" Severus said subdued and he slowly headed upstairs with his head bowed in shame

Harry counted to twenty forwards and backwards three times each

" Harry don't be too harsh on him" Ginny said

" Gin, I know how to punish Severus... I'm never too harsh on him" Harry said

Ginny smiled, " I know... it's just the mother in me that has to say it all the time he's naughty"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny, " And what a wonderful mother you are"

Ginny still to this day blushed

Harry sighed, " Well, I think it's time for our disobediant son to learn a little lesson"

Ginny nodded a little sadly

Harry headed upstairs and knocked on Severus's door before coming in

Severus was sitting on his bed and tears were streaming down his face, his hair was still sopping wet but that could be expected because his hair was long, Harry thought that it was ironic that Severus never forgot liking longish hair

" Daddy I'm sorry I disobeyed the rules" Severus started

Harry sat down on Severus's bed and faced him, " Well if you're sorry, then why did you break them?"

Severus shrugged

" Shrugging isn't an answer young man" Harry said lifting Sev's chin up

" I was bored" Severus said

" So... you were bored so you decided to take a little ride on the broom is that it?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " There's nobody to play with... Everybody is either gone or busy"

" And that's why you have quiet games to play with when nobody can play with you" Harry said

" I tried that but I got bored again" Severus explained

" You know better then to fly by yourself without adult supervision" Harry scolded

Severus looked down and nodded

" Do you have anything else to say?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no miserably, he knew what was coming next

" Ok then, lay across my lap" Harry said

Severus whined but he didn't need to be told twice and miserably he laid himself across his daddy's lap and Harry began spanking

" You know better then to fly by yourself" Harry said and he gave a smack, " You know its dangerous to fly when it's raining" Harry smacked him again, " It's dangerous to even be outside in a lightening storm" He smacked again and Severus was in tears, " You could have died today if the lightening hit you" Harry gave him two smacks with that sentence, " Everybody would be devistated if you died" Harry gave him one more smack

" I sorry daddy, please I won't do it anymore" Severus cried

Harry began rubbing slow circles on Sev's back, " You better not or there will be more than six and it will be bare"

Severus cringed

It took fifteen minutes for Severus to calm down but he did eventually

" Now then, you are grounded from your broom for a month and you will have an 8:00 bedtime for two weeks, also you cannot have any friends over or go to any friends houses for two weeks, maybe being bored will do you some good" Harry said

Severus sniffled but nodded and once he was sitting upright he hugged his daddy, " I'm sorry daddy"

" You're forgiven" Harry said and he kissed his son's head, " Now lets go say sorry to mummy, you nearly gave her a heart attack"

" What's that?" Severus asked

" I'll explain later" Harry said

Severus nodded and father and son walked downstairs so Sev could say sorry to Ginny for scaring her

Two minutes later Severus was being squeezed to death by hugs and being splattered with tears and kisses


	25. Chapter 25

The next two weeks were very long for Severus, he only got to see Lily when they were at daycare, but when he got home he had to go to his room and play by himself nicely, he really didn't like it, there are only so many puzzles and potions a little kid could do before he gets very bored

At night time Severus would cry himself to sleep because he always thought nobody loved him any more because of the twins, his mummy and daddy never spent any time with him because of the twins, he kept thinking it was because he wasn't really their child and the twins were... Daddy told him he was adopted when he was three and what adopted meant

" Nobody loves me any more because now they have James and Rose" Severus thought to himself with tears coming down

Severus was even subdued after his punishment was over, he was quiet during meal times which is like the only time that's normal for the family, he was quiet at daycare and wouldn't even play with Lily anymore, he would just play with Hissy

" Severus, come on lets play together" Lily urged

" I don't feel like playing right now" Severus said sadly

Lily sat down next to Severus on the floor, " Sev what's wrong?"

" You were right what you said what would happen with the twins... Daddy and Mummy ignore me... I think they stopped loving me" Severus said quietly

Lily gasped, " Severus you don't mean that, your mummy and daddy love you very much"

" No they don't... I'm not even related to them... I was adopted" Severus said

" What's that?" Lily asked

" It's where you were born to different parents... but my different parents died... my other daddy was a drinker and he would get mean and my other mummy died because she was sick... My other daddy's name was Tobias and that's where my middle name comes from... daddy wouldn't tell me what my last name used to be... he said it wasn't important because now I'm a Potter" Severus explained

Lily was quiet for a minute

" Sev, just because you used to have a different mummy and daddy doesn't mean that your mummy and daddy don't love you the same as James and Rose" Lily explained

" Yes it does" Severus said, " Mummy and daddy used to tuck me in at night by reading me a book or two... but now I tuck myself in and they just come in to give me a goodnight kiss with no story but they read stories to the twins all the time and sing to them too, they used to wake me up gently by rubbing and patting me on the back, now I have an annoying alarm clock but they wake the twins up by rubbing and patting them on the back, Daddy used to cook breakfast every morning... now all we have is cereal, toast or oatmeal"

" Well did you tell your mummy and daddy that you feel bad?" Lily asked

" No, they're just going to ignore me again... I wish I was like you Lily, you are an only child and they're your real parents who love you no matter what" Severus said

" Severus your mummy and daddy love you too no matter what" Lily said

Severus shook his head no

" You want me to talk to your mummy and daddy?" Lily asked

" No, then they'll really hate me and probably be mad with me and spank and ground me again for bothering them" Severus said and this time he had tears in his eyes

Lily didn't know what to say at this point, she just leaned over to Severus and hugged him and let him cry in her shoulder

The sitter came over and asked what was wrong

" Nothings wrong" Severus said wiping the tears from his eyes but his eyes still looked sad

" Don't lie to me Severus, you know what I feel about lying" The sitter warned

Severus cringed and he bowed his head

The sitter picked Severus up

" Now what's wrong?" The sitter asked

" Nothing, I'm fine... just... can you please put me down? I wanna play with Lily"

The sitter hesitated but then put Severus down and made sure he started playing with Lily and then walked away, she figured Severus will come to her eventually

Severus and Lily played ball until nap time

A few more weeks passed and Severus still felt ignored at home, but he made sure he didn't show that anything was wrong at daycare, he also made sure Lily didn't suspect anything and he decided to have a fun time at daycare because that's the only fun he gets anymore

One night Severus was watching a movie with Hissy in his arms and he fell asleep and dropped Hissy on the floor, Harry put Severus to bed not knowing that Hissy was on the floor

The next day Severus was frantically looking for his Hissy but he couldn't find it, he ran down the stairs but Ginny yelled from the living room at him to stop running, she gets after him all the time and gets after Harry all the time

" Sorry mummy" Severus said and he walked quickly down the stairs and started searching in the kitchen for Hissy but Hissy wasn't in there either

" Morning Sev, you looking for something?" Harry asked reading the News paper

" Hissy" Severus said not looking at his daddy

" When was the last time you had him?" Harry asked

" Last night watching Lion King" Severus said

" Well, go look in the living room" Harry suggested

Severus nodded and walked to the living room and the first thing he saw to his horror was James sucking on Hissy's tail gurgling happily

" JAMES NO" Severus yelled

Ginny looked up from changing Rose and saw Severus hurrying towards James with a look of anger on his face

" Severus Tobias Potter" Ginny started

Severus ignored his mummy and took Hissy away from James and James started to cry

" Bad James, Hissy is not a chew toy" Severus scolded

Harry came into the living room

" What's with all the racket?" Harry asked

" Severus give the toy back to your brother" Ginny commanded

" NO" Severus yelled

" Severus" Ginny said warnly

" Hissy's mine, not his, he has enough toys and he doesn't need mine" Severus said with a glare and he smacked James' bottom once which made James cry even louder

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry yelled and he advanced on his oldest son

Severus saw his daddy coming after him and he took off to get away from him

Harry was faster then Severus and he caught him with ease

" LET ME GO, LET ME GO" Severus started kicking and hitting Harry but it didn't do anything

Harry swatted Severus once and Severus was crying with rage and he found an opportunity and he bit Harry on the hand hard enough where Harry let go for a second but that second was enough for Severus to run to his room and start packing

Harry didn't run after Severus just yet, he was trying to get his temper under control, he turned to James who was still crying and picked him up then turned to his wife, " What happened"

" I guess, I accidentally gave James, Hissy and Severus threw a tantrum" Ginny said

" He was looking for Hissy in the kitchen" Harry said

" Harry what is wrong with him?" Ginny asked, " He's been moody ever since the twins were born, I even got a call from the daycare saying that Severus was moody"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " I don't know, I'll go talk to him... but I'll give him some time to cool down first"

Ginny nodded


	26. Chapter 26

Severus packed all of his favorite toys and all his candy and all the clothes he could fit in his expandable bag, he put his lunch box in his bag too, he didn't eat his lunch during lunch time at daycare because they had a pizza party that day, after he had everything he wanted to take, he put his jacket and shoes on, then he wrote a note for his parents and put it on his bed and got on his broom and flew out the window and out of the backyard and towards what he hoped was Uncle Draco's house

Harry gave Severus and himself a half hour to calm down and then he headed upstairs to talk to his son, first he knocked on the door but there was no answer

" Sev" Harry said

Still no answer

" Severus" Harry said a little firmly

There was still no answer

Harry opened the door and saw that the room was a mess and he found the note on Severus's bed that said in four year old handwriting

_" Daddy and mummy... I mean Mr. and Mrs. Potter... I'm sorry I smacked James. I accept that you like your own children more then you like me... I'm not important and I can understand that, I'm not yours, my mummy and daddy are dead and you just took me in. I ran away and I'm not coming back... I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I know it won't mean anything to you but I'm going to miss you and I love you. Have a good life with your family. Love Severus Tobias... Sorry but I don't know my last name"_

Harry read the short letter about five times before it actually hit him that his son ran away from home and this is what he's been feeling since the twins were born. Harry put the letter in his pocket and ran to his and Ginny's bedroom and searched in his school trunk and found the Sev map, he hasn't used it for years, but right now he needed it

When he looked at it, Severus was in the middle of nowhere, he put the map in his pocket and hurried downstairs

" Harry?" Ginny asked

" Severus ran away" Harry said worriedly handing Ginny the letter

" Oh sweet Merlin" Ginny said after reading it

" I'm going to find him and bring him home and the three of us are going to have a very serious discussion" Harry said putting on his cloak and shoes

" Should I call my brothers and Hermione and Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall and my parents?" Ginny asked

" No, I have the Sev map" Harry said

" What's that?" Ginny asked since Harry hasn't used the Sev map since he saved Severus from Voldemort when he was back to normal

" It's like the Mauraders map only better and just for Sev" Harry said, " I got to go"

Ginny nodded and Harry accioed his broom and apperated away

Ginny was crying and she re-read the letter, " We have a lot to talk about"

Severus was lost, he didn't know where he was and he was getting cold, it's colder up in the air and it's not yet summer yet and all he had was a jacket, and his bottom was getting sore from flying for a long time, to make matters worse it was sprinkling

Harry was looking at the map and flying his broom at the same time, trying to find his son, it said on the map that he was close but since Severus was still in the middle of nowhere it was still hard to tell

An hour later Severus couldn't take it anymore, he was hungry and cold, so he landed his broom and got in his bag for his lunch that he didn't eat from yesterday and ate half his sandwich

" Mummy makes the best sandwiches" He thought to himself while he ate

Severus drank one of the two juice boxes and ate a piece of candy then started walking the direction he was flying

Hours passed and Harry was getting frantic, it was almost nightfall and it gets cold at night

Severus was scared, the daylight was going down and he hasn't seen any civilization all day, he was on a dirt road and he admitted to himself that he was lost

He decided to fly on his broom again, he might be cold, but he'd be safer and at least it wasn't sprinkling anymore

Before he got on his broom though, there was a growl and Severus froze in place

Out in the distance there was a mountain lion and it looked hungry

" Um... nnnnice kitty" Severus said backing away nice and slowly

Severus slowly mounted his broom but he was too scared to start flying. It took a minute for Severus to get out of his stupor and he took off but the mountain lion started chasing him and it was very fast

" Leave me alone kitty" Severus cried with tears in his eyes

The mountain lion growled again and it tried jumping to grab the broom with it's claws

Severus tried kicking the mountain lion when it slashed but once it tore Sev's pant leg Severus thought better and tried something else, he tried to turn another way to lose it but the lion was right on his tail

" Please kitty go away" Severus cried

Severus was too busy watching the lion that he didn't see the tree he was about to hit

Harry finally found Severus and to his horror a mountain lion was chasing him and Severus was about to hit a tree

" SEVERUS LOOK OUT" Harry yelled flying as fast as he could to stun the lion and catch his son

Severus looked up and turned the broom just in the nick of time for it not to crash head first, but he wasn't lucky enough not to hurt his shoulder and he gave a loud cry and fell off his broom

Harry was frantic especially when the lion jumped again to get to Severus

Harry stunned the lion when it was in mid jump and accioed Severus and the broom to him

" Daddy" Severus cried buring his head in Harry's chest and soaking Harry's cloak

Harry hugged his son and rubbed circles on his back to calm him down

Severus started mumbling apologies in Harry's cloak but Harry couldn't understand what he was saying

Harry cast a patronus to the Aurors about a rogue Mountain Lion and another patronus came back saying they would be there in three minutes

Severus calmed down but he was still apologizing

" Sev, we'll talk about this later when we get you home" Harry said

Severus nodded with silent tears coming down

Father and son waited for the Aurors to show up and take care of the Mountain Lion properly, the Aurors thanked Harry and then they left

" Daddy... where are we?" Severus asked

" In the middle of nowhere" Harry said and they landed to the ground

" How did you find me?" Severus asked

" By the use of the Sev map" Harry explained, " I created it when you were little... it tells me exactly where you are at all times"

Severus nodded and hugged Harry again, " I'm glad you found me"

" Me too Sev, me too" Harry said, " Now then... why did you run away?"

Severus looked scared now, " I thought we were going to wait and talk at home"

" I want to know now so I can talk to mummy so she doesn't show that Weasley temper so much" Harry explained

" Oh" Severus said and he looked down in shame

" Lets talk about it at the Leaky Cauldron over a cheeseburger and fries" Harry said

Severus smiled and nodded, he was very hungry

Harry picked Severus up and both brooms up and shrunk those and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron

" Good evening Harry Potter, what can I do for you?" Tom asked

" Two cheeseburger meals and pumpkin juice please Tom" Harry said

" Right away Harry" Tom said with a smile, " Sit wherever you like"

Harry selected a booth and put a silence spell around them so they would have privacy

" Ok Sev" Harry said

Severus looked down in shame again

" I want you to talk to me Sev, not to the table" Harry said lifting Sev's chin up

" I explained it in the letter" Severus whispered

Harry nodded, " I know that... but I want to know why you think we don't love you as much as we love James and Rose"

" Because you don't spend time with me" Severus said sadly

" What do you mean?" Harry asked

" I... you don't play with me any more, you don't take me to the park anymore, you don't watch me fly anymore, I have to use an alarm clock now... you don't cook breakfast anymore, you don't tuck me in anymore or read me bedtime stories... it seems like the only time you and mummy talk to me is when I'm in trouble over something... you're always too busy for me... so I feel like you love James and Rose more because... because they're your biological kids and... and I'm not" Severus explained with tears in his eyes

By this time their drinks were there and Severus took a sip to calm down

Harry went to Severus's side of the table and knelt down in front of him, " Severus, mummy and daddy love you very much. We love the three of you equally the same"

" Then why don't you spend time with me anymore?" Severus asked

Harry didn't have an answer for that, he thought for a moment and Severus was right, they didn't spend much time with their oldest son who was only four, it took a lot of time to have jobs and take care of twin babies and a four year old

" I'm sorry" Harry said, " I didn't realize you were feeling neglected"

Severus didn't say anything

" Tell you what buddy, if you don't like that alarm clock, we can wake you up the other way... I can watch you fly for a while on the weekends and we can read you bedtime stories again... and Sev if something is ever bothering you, you need to tell someone, preferably either me or mummy ok? Don't run away and scare us like this"

Severus was in tears again but he nodded, " Yes daddy"

Harry stood up and picked his son up for a hug

" I don't know what I would have done if I lost you to that lion" Harry whispered

Severus hugged his daddy tighter just thinking about the lion

Five minutes later their meals came and after they ate, they went home to a frantic teary-eyed Ginny


	27. Chapter 27

After a while Ginny calmed down from hugging Severus so much, she apologized for giving Hissy to James, in her defense she didn't realize she gave Hissy to James, she thought it was one of the babies toys Severus was taking away from him, but that just proves that Ginny wasn't paying attention. Severus forgave her, he just wanted things to change

The three of them sat on the couch and Severus got to cuddle with his parents for the first time in a long time

Harry told Ginny where he found him and Ginny gasped when he mentioned the mountain lion and at that part of the story Ginny squeezed Severus

" Mummy let go" Severus said pushing away, " Hugging too hard"

" Severus you must promise me you'll never run away ever again, I don't know what I'd do without you" Ginny scolded with tears in her eyes, " Promise me"

Severus nodded, " Ok mummy, I promise I won't run away ever again"

" Where were you planning on going anyway?" Harry asked

" Uncle Draco's house" Severus answered

Harry nodded, " You were going the wrong way, there's a reason why we always apperate or take the floo, you can't get there by broom or by walking"

" Why?" Severus asked

" Wards" Harry explained, " So bad men can't get in his home"

Severus nodded in understanding, he didn't like the bad men, they tried to take him from his parents about five times in his young life

After a few minutes of silence Severus asked the question that's been nagging at him since daddy found him

" Am I in trouble?" Severus asked

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they didn't know if they should punish him or not, he ran away but only because he didn't feel loved, but on the other hand, Severus knew what he did was wrong and if he isn't punished then he might get confused with the way things worked in the family and he never feels quite forgiven until he's punished and is told that he's forgiven

Harry sighed and looked at Severus who looked scared, " Come on scamp... say good night to mummy"

Severus hugged his mummy and said sorry again and Ginny said sorry again too then with a grudge, Sev followed his daddy to his bedroom

Harry sat down on Severus's bed and indicated that Severus was supposed to sit on his lap

Severus did as he was told and Harry wrapped his arms around him

" I'm sorry you felt this bad and I wish you talked to somebody about it. I know you don't like being punished and half of this was our fault and not yours... so... your punishment is four swats instead of the ten I would give you in this situation for running away , and two swats for hitting James when you could have easily just came to us and you're grounded from your broom for a week for being on your broom without supervision" Harry said

Severus sniffled and nodded

Harry arranged Severus so he was lying across Harry's lap and then he swatted Severus's bottom

Severus jumped and whimpered

" There's one" Harry said and he swatted Severus's bottom again, " There's two"

Harry counted the other two and Severus was in tears

" Ok Sev, the last two are because you hit James" Harry said

He swatted Severus again and then one more time and then he started rubbing Sev's back

" Ok Sev... all done" Harry said and he rubbed his son's back until Sev calmed down and Harry righted him again and hugged him, " I forgive you and so does mummy"

Severus sniffled, " Will James forgive me?"

Harry smiled, " I'm sure he will"

Severus cuddled against his daddy

" Now, how about a bath and then story then bed?" Harry suggested

Severus smiled and nodded

Harry carried him to the bathroom and drew the water and helped undress him and then bathed him and put him in his pajamas

" Now then, what story shall we read?" Harry asked going over to the bookshelf

Severus ran over and picked out a book that had a little dragon on the front

" Dragon Tales it is" Harry said

Severus smiled and climbed in his daddy's lap and listened to the story

Things were better for Severus after that. He didn't feel ignored and always got to be read bedtime stories, got to be woken up nicely by his parents, got to fly a lot with Harry watching and on the weekends Harry cooked breakfast, it wasn't every day like Severus was used to but it was something


	28. Chapter 28

A few more years passed and the twins are now three, Severus is seven, Ginny is 23 and Harry is 24. Severus kept his word what he promised his siblings when they were born, he was going to teach them to do stuff... The twins liked to fly their brooms and that was one of the things Severus taught them

The day was Saturday and Ginny was working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that day and Harry was child sitting

" Sev fly wif us?" James asked carrying his little broom

" Please?" Rose asked carrying her little broom

Severus smiled he loved flying and he ran to the cupboard to get his broom that's bigger then his siblings, " Lets go ask daddy"

Severus changed from saying daddy and dad and he usually said daddy when talking to the twins

" Daddy daddy daddy" The twins said running towards Harry who was in the living room reading the newspaper

James and Rose jumped on Harry's lap and Harry grunted

" What?" Harry asked

" Daddy can we go flying, please please please" Rose asked with her puppy dog look

Harry sighed, he figured this was the price to pay being the youngest seeker in a century and passing down his flying skills to his kids

" Dad can we go flying and invite Lily over?" Severus asked bringing his broom in the living room

" Are you finished cleaning your room?" Harry asked

Severus looked down, " Um... I'll do it later"

" No, you'll do it now, you know the rules, if your room isn't clean then you can't fly" Harry said

" But Dad" Severus protested

" No but Dad, that's the rule, you have to keep your room clean" Harry said firmly

Severus groaned then he got an idea, " Hey you guys, you want to help me clean my room and then we can go flying?"

James' and Rose's eyes sparkled and they cheered, " Yey yey yey yey yey we help we help"

Severus smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes

" Wow that's Slytherin" Harry thought

" Dad can you call Lily and see if she can come?" Severus asked herding the twins upstairs

" Yah all right" Harry said getting up, he was wishing for a quiet day with the kids and flying is not quiet

After Severus and the twins cleaned Severus's room, they ran downstairs and greeted Lily

" Lily" Rose ran to her and gave her a hug

" Hi Rose" Lily said hugging her back

" Lil did you bring your broom?" Severus asked

Lily smiled and nodded, " And I brought Leo"

Severus smiled, " Great"

" Well come on kids, get your jackets on and lets go flying" Harry said getting his broom as

All four kids cheered and hurriedly got their jackets on

" Ok kids, ready, set... up" Harry said

" Up" The kids said at different times and their brooms lifted up from the ground and they grabbed them

" Very good" Harry praised, "now what's next?"

Lily and Severus raised their hands

" Um... Lily" Harry said

" You mount the brooms" Lily said with a smile

" Very good Ms. Evanston" Harry said in his teacher voice, " Now everybody mount your broom"

" I knew that answer" Severus said in a sulky voice

Lily looked at Severus and rolled her eyes, then gave him a hug

Severus felt better, " Dad do some more questions"

" Yah Harry, please" Lily asked

" Ok... hmm, for James and Rose... what color is your hair?"

" That's an easy one" Severus said

" Maybe for you, but not for them, they're three and are barely learning their colors

" Um... wed and... um" Rose started

" Reds right, what other color is your hair?" Harry asked, " It's the same color as Sevs and mine

" Byack" James said

" Black" Harry corrected, " Say your Ls"

" Black" James said slowly

" Very good, a mixture of black and red" Harry said

" It gives them a creepy look" Severus said with a smirk

" I not creepy" Rose said and tears started coming to her eyes

" Severus" Harry said sternly while flying over to his daughter

" What? It does, those colors together are creepy... but I think it's cool" Severus said

" Severus apologias to your sister" Harry said firmly

" What I do?" Severus asked

" You made your sister cry for one thing" Harry said, " You're teasing them about their hair"

" No I'm not, I think it's cool" Severus protested

" You said it creepy" Rose said through tears

" Oh come on, of course I'd say that, it's Halloween... my hair is creepy too since it's black and black is a Halloween color" Severus said, " Dads hair is also black which makes it creepy"

" I like my creepy hair" James said with a laugh

" Thank you James" Severus said

" Not creepy" Rose said again

" Ok ok, your hair is not creepy" Severus said rolling his eyes

" But I want my hair to be creepy" James said with tears in his eyes

" Ok, your hair is creepy, Rose's is not" Severus said getting a headache

" Daddy, Sev still didn't say sorry" Rose tattled

" Severus" Harry said, " Just say sorry"

" Fine... Rose I'm sorry I said your hair is creepy" Severus said

Rose sniffled and said, " I forgive you"

" Good, now can we start flying?" Severus asked annoyed

Harry nodded and the five of them flew for a while, Harry didn't do any of his tricks because he was keeping an eye on the children

" So Sev, what are you being for Halloween?" Lily asked

" A vampire" Severus said

" I'm being a princess" Lily said with a smile

" You should be a vampire princess, that will be cool" Severus said

" No, I'm just a regular princess, maybe next year we can be the same thing" Lily said, " I'm wearing a blue dress like Cinderella's and a crown and sparkly shoes"

" Rose is going to be Snow White" Severus said, " James is going to be a muggle version of a goblin"

" What does your vampire costume look like?" Lily asked

" I'm going to have white makeup and red lips with fangs, and I have this black cloak with a cape" Severus said excitedly and then he did a flip on his broom

" Severus you be careful" Harry said coming over, " I don't want you to do those flips, you might give your brother and sister ideas"

Severus groaned

" Sev do you want to go trick or treating tomorrow?" Harry warned

" Yes" Severus said

" Then you better behave" Harry said

" Yes Dad" Severus said

They flew for another hour then Harry told everybody they had to put the brooms away because it was lunch time, and then nap time, and the two seven year olds protested

" Dad we're too old for naps" Severus said

" Yah, only little kids take naps" Lily said

" You take naps at Daycare" Harry said

" So, that's Daycare, that's not here" Severus said

" Severus you've been taking naps all your life, there's nothing wrong with it" Harry said

" I don't want a nap" Severus whined

" Severus" Harry warned

Severus stuck out his bottom lip

Harry smirked, " That's not going to work this time young man"

Severus pouted and glared at his dad

" Severus do you want a time out because you're about to get one if you don't shape up" Harry warned

" I don't wanna time out" Severus protested

" Well then you better head towards your bedroom for a nap" Harry said, " You're going to be out late tomorrow night and you need as much sleep as possible"

Severus sighed in defeat

" Come on Sev, lets just go take a nap" Lily said pulling him towards his bedroom

Harry followed the two up and conjured another bed for Lily to sleep in

" Now do you two have Hissy and Leo?" Harry asked

The kids smiled and held up their favorite stuffed animals

Harry smiled and tucked the stuffed animals in too

" Ok, have a good nap you two" Harry said and he turned the light off

Severus silently groaned and then sighed but finally after five minutes he was asleep

After Harry tucked the seven year olds in he headed over to James' room to tuck him in, James was playing with his favorite stuffed animal which was a stag named Prongs... gee imagine that

" Ok James, nap time" Harry said

James walked over to his bed and was making Prongs " walk to the bed" as well

" So what's Prongs up to now?" Harry asked tucking James in

" He's playing with his friends Padfoot and Moony" James explained, " They're playing hide and seek and Prongs is it"

Harry smiled and nodded

After he tucked James in and turned off the light, he walked over to Rose's room who was already in bed playing with her favorite stuffed animal which is a doe named flower

" Ok Rose, nap time" Harry said

" Ok Daddy" Rose said with a smile

Harry tucked her in and then turned the light off

After everybody was in bed, Harry went downstairs and sighed, "Peace and quiet at last" He thought


	29. Chapter 29

The next day was Halloween and all the kids were excited

" We're going to stay up late and eat candy, watch scary movies, go trick or treating..." Severus said excitedly to the twins

Harry rolled his eyes, Severus didn't know that he was going to go to bed at 9:30, just an hour later then usual

That night the kids waited very impatiently for nightfall, they all protested when they had to take naps

" Once you go to sleep, the time will go faster" Ginny said

That got the kids to go to sleep fast

" Dad, what if the bad men come again? They come almost every year" Severus said a little scared now, he loved Halloween but every Halloween the bad men try to steal him

" You'll be fine, we have Uncle Ron, Uncle Draco, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Mummy and me with you, Lily, James and Rose, you know we always take precautions

Severus smiled, " Yes, Daddy you and my aunt and uncles and mummy will protect us, you're the best"

Harry smiled and hugged his son, " You have nothing to worry about scamp"

Severus nodded with a smile and he laid down and hugged his Hissy and closed his eyes

Later that night the kids were very excited and Severus thought Lily was very pretty when she came over

" Wow Lily, you're... very pretty" Severus said

Lily blushed, " Thank you Sev"

Rose ran up to Lily, " Look Lily, I'm a princess too"

Rose twirled around

" Just don't eat any apples" Severus joked

" Why" Rose asked confused

Severus sighed, three year olds were so young

" Because in the movie, Snow White eats a poisoned apple that a bad witch gave her and she dies" Lily explained

Rose looked scared

" But everything turns out ok, she gets kissed by a handsome prince and comes back to life and lives happily ever after" Lily said

Severus rolled his eyes, "Whats with girls and princesses and princes? He thought

The group left five minutes later and all the uncles and aunt were waiting for them

" You guys ready?" Ginny asked

" This is going to be fun" Severus said

" Lets get candy" James said happily

" Candy" Rose cheered

" We might get some ideas for our joke shop" Fred said

" That's a good idea" George said

" Does everything you do have to do with the joke shop?" Ginny asked

" Yes" Fred and George said at the same time

Ginny rolled her eyes then yelled at the seven year olds

" Severus, Lily slow down you might trip... Severus don't pretend to bite her" Ginny scolded

Severus stopped, " Yes Mum"

The group went to every house in Godrics Hallow

" Oh is that it? Is trick or treating over?" Ron asked, " There must be some more houses we can go to"

" We can drive to some more houses" Hermione suggested

Harry and Ginny looked at each other

" I'm sure that's safe" Ginny said a little worried, she didn't drive much

" I have my drivers license and car seats for the kids" Hermione said

" I don't know" Draco said, " I've only been in a car a couple of times"

" I haven't been in a car since school" Ron said

" That flying car you and Harry crashed into the Whomping Willow during second year?" Draco asked

" No, the one that the Ministry let us borrow to go to Diagon Alley when Voldemort was back" Ron said, he just got over shivering whenever somebody said the V word

" You guys it'll be fine" Hermione said, " I'll just apperate over to my house and shrink it and bring it back here and we can drive

Harry nodded, " Ok"

Hermione apperated with a pop and was back two minutes later and un-shrunk the car

" Are you sure we'll all fit in there?" Lily asked

" It's spelled to hold a lot more people then what it looks like" Hermione said

" Everybody in" Harry said who wasn't afraid of riding in a car since he grew up with the Dursleys

Everybody got in and a couple of them were kind of worried

They trick or treated outside Godrics Hallow for a while

" Ok three more houses and then it's time to head home" Ginny said

The kids groaned but obeyed

The last house they went to was a nice looking house and a little old lady answered the door

" Oh my, what nice costumes you have" The lady said

The kids smiled

" Lets see... you have Cinderella, Snow white... ooh a goblin... oh... and a vampire right?" The lady asked

The kids nodded

The lady smiled at them then looked in her candy bucket... "Lets see... I have homemade toffee"

Severus's eyes lit up, he loved toffee

The lady handed a bag of it to Rose, then James, then Lily then Severus

" Thank you" The kids said

" You're welcome" The lady said with a smile and she looked at Severus a little longer

Everybody headed back to the car and started heading back to the Potters

By the time they got back to the Potter's the kids were all asleep... well three of them were... the other was missing

" Severus" Harry gasped

And in Severus's place there was a note

_Potter, if you want to see your traitor son ever again, you will come to the sacred place where our lord returned. Don't even bother gathering up your Order of the Phoenix, we set up wards that only you can enter, if by some miracle, somebody comes with you... well the same thing will happen that happened to that Diggory boy, I don't think you want that to happen again... of course you will not be returning, so say your goodbyes soon, if you do not come... well lets just say a mountain lion is kind of hungry for little traitor kids. I will see you tomorrow night at 6:00 from... Snape's Ex best friend... AKA The mountain lion... That's right, I escaped the Aurors three years ago_

Everybody looked over at Draco and Draco looked pale

" He... he took Severus" Draco stuttered

" Who?" Harry asked

" My father" Draco said looking serious and scared

" Look, there's something on the back" Hermione said

Harry looked at the back of the note

_Ps. tell my traitor son I said hi_

That confirmed what Draco said

" His Animagus form is a mountain lion... he's not registered" Draco whispered, " I didn't even think about him attacking Severus three years ago"


	30. Chapter 30

Severus woke up in a dark and cold and damp place

" Where am I?" Severus asked himself groggily

He looked around and it looked like he was in some type of dungeon, but it wasn't like Uncle Draco's class room dungeon that had different smells to it... this was like a real dungeon

When his eyes adjusted more to the lack of light, he saw an outline and it looked like a big cat

The cat came closer and Severus saw to his horror that it was a mountain lion, like the one he encountered three years ago when he ran away, but this time the cat was in his cell and Severus had no broom or dad to save him

" Nnnice kitty" Severus said with horror in his eyes and he was backing up slowly

The cat looked like it smirked and it kept coming closer and closer

" Pplease kitty... Lleave me alone" Severus stuttered

Once the lion got close enough to touch, the lion transformed into a tall man with long blond hair

Severus jumped back in fright, he wasn't expecting that

" You... you're an animagus?" Severus asked, his daddy told him all about animagus and that his late grandpa used to be one and so was his daddy's godfather

" That I am" The man said

" Why am I here?" Severus asked

" Because you and your daddy were very naughty and must be punished" Lucius said

" I'm not naughty... all I did was tease Rose a bit" Severus said thinking it was because of saying that her hair was creepy yesterday

" I don't care about that" Lucius said angry and he slammed his cane down on the floor hard but it made Severus jump

" Then what are you talking about?" Severus asked scared

" You betrayed our lord and Potter killed him" Lucius spat

" I... I didn't betray anybody" Severus said with tears in his eyes

" Yes you did, you just don't remember it... but... you will... in time" Lucius said and then he left the cell in his animagus form leaving a crying seven year old Severus behind

" Daddy... where are you" Severus asked sitting down and hugging his knees close to himself, along with his vampire cloak and cape and used it as a blanket

Everybody was agitated when they got inside Harry and Ginny's house, Harry was looking at the Sev map and getting his invisibility cloak and devising up a plan

" We need to notify the order" Harry said

" But Harry, the note says..." Ginny started

" We have to notify the order, they need to find a way to break those wards... I'm getting Severus out of there like I did before... I'm going to need decoy detonators, extendable ears, and stink bombs" Harry said

The Weasley twins nodded

" You're going to need pain relieving potions as well" Draco said, " If I know my father... he likes to use his cane... a lot... and the cruciatus curse"

Ginny gasped and she was crying, " No no no no no my poor baby, oh Harry, you have to find him and bring him home... you _both_ have to come home safely"

" Don't worry Ginny... Sev will come home" Harry said

" You too" Ginny said stubbornly

" I'll try" Harry said

" Why did they kidnap Severus anyway?" Ron asked

" He's a traitor to Voldemort and they actually want me so they can bring Voldemort back to life using my blood" Harry explained, " Draco do you know of any other un-registered animagus?"

Draco shook his head no, " Just be careful Harry, who knows what my father will do in his animagus form... anythings possible"

Both Ginny and Hermione were bawling

" That's not going to happen" Harry said firmly, " They want me... there not going to risk that chance"

" Harry how are you going to get him out of there?" Hermione asked

Harry accioed Hissy and turned it into a portkey

" Are you sure that's going to work?" Ron asked

" It worked last time" Harry said, " I hope it works this time"

The adults planned the rescue all night and got the order involved as well

Meanwhile in the cell Severus was crying, he just got spanked hard by the blond man who turned into the lion, the man didn't use his hand, but the cane he walked with, it was bare bottomed and he didn't even comfort Severus at the end like his daddy does when ever he was punished, to make matters worse, he didn't even know what he did wrong but the man said he betrayed his lord

Another bad man came into the cell, this one looked younger then the blond one

" Because of you, I was suspended from school" The man said

" What did I do?" Severus asked with tears

" You know what you did" The man said again and he picked the seven year old up and started spanking him bare bottomed

" STOP PLEASE STOP" Severus cried while he was getting spanked, this was worse because not five minutes ago he was getting spanked with the cane bare bottomed and now by hand bare bottomed

One by one the bad men came into his cell and spanked him bare bottomed, sometimes with instruments, some without, Severus cried and cried and cried

After the blond man came back, some kind of new torture was inflicted on him, the man started beating him with the cane, hitting him every place he could reach

Severus screamed as loud as he could, he was very hoarse though and he cried, he also curled up in a fetal position and hid his head

After the blond man left, the others started beating him with fists or with belts

This was the worst day of Severus's life

Meanwhile Harry was arguing with Dumbledore

" Harry we have to think about the greater good" Dumbledore said

" The greater good? What are you talking about?" Harry asked

" It's a trap, they want to bring back Voldemort" Dumbledore said

" I know that, but I am not going to leave my son there to get tortured because they want to bring Voldemort back, I'm going to save my son and stop Voldemorts return at the same time" Harry said firmly

" Harry listen to reason" Dumbledore said

Harry glared but before anything could be said the Weasley family stepped in

" HOW DARE YOU ALBUS" Molly screamed, " THIS IS MY GRANDSON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE, MY SEVEN YEAR OLD GRANDSON IS BEING TORTURED TO DEATH BY DEATH EATERS. HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A HEADMASTER IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN YOU TAUGHT, TEACH OR ARE GOING TO TEACH"

" How can you say that?" Dumbledore asked

" Easy" Molly said firmly, " You let the marauders pick on Severus when he went to school here the first time, you made Harry live with the Dursleys until he was of age even though you knew how he hated it there, Harry was malnourished half his life. He even went to you and begged you to let him live somewhere else, we would have gladly taken him in. And now when Severus is in trouble again, you're doing nothing to help all because of the greater good, this isn't the greater good leaving a poor defenseless little boy there being tortured, the order is going to help... with or without your help"

It was quiet when Molly was done with her speech

Dumbledore looked at all the order and they were all glaring at him, including Minerva

" Min?" Dumbledore asked

" Molly and Harry are right, we're helping Albus, I told you from the beginning that Harry shouldn't have stayed with the Dursleys and I told you James, Sirius, and Peter should have been punished more harshly then just a few detentions, Sev's life is in danger again and we're going to do something about it"

Dumbledore sighed in defeat and nodded, " Ok what do we need to do?"

Harry turned into leader mode and told them that if he gets the wards down, that everybody needs to attack and it wouldn't hurt getting the aurors involved as well

By 6:00 the next night Severus was hurting all over, he bit his tongue twice, he had a headache the size of the sun, he was bloody all over from the cutting curses and shaking from a couple of the cruciatus curses that were cast upon him, he soiled himself three times and that got him more punishment from the blond man

" Daddy... Mummy... Grandma... Grandpa... Uncle Draco... Aunt Mione... Uncle Fred... Uncle George... Uncle Ron... where are you?" Severus whispered

Harry arrived at the grave yard at precisely 6:00 and he met Lucius Malfoy

" Ah Potter right on time" Malfoy said with a smirk

" Where's my son?" Harry asked not kindly

" You'll see him... in time" Lucius said

" You better not have killed him" Harry spat

" Oh I didn't" Lucius said

" Or any of your other friends" Harry said with a glare

" I assure you Potter, he's alive... beat up... but alive" Lucius said

Harry paled at beat up, " Well you have me, now let him go"

" I don't think so" Lucius said, " You've stopped us too many times, I want your wand, your invisibility cloak, and anything you might have brought with you"

Lucius snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle jr came out and headed over to Harry

Harry rolled his eyes, " What happened the lackey seniors?"

" Lackey?" Crabbe asked

" Oh you know, always following a Malfoy around" Harry said with a hidden smirk, he knew what happened to their dads, they're rotting away in Azkaban

" Watch it Potter" Goyle spat

" You're in no position to tease us" Crabbe said

" Fine, just get it over with" Harry said lifting up his arms, he had a feeling this was going to happen

Crabbe and Goyle took Harry's wand and invisibility cloak, and all the joke products from Fred and George and the potions, Crabbe lifted up Hissy

" I'm keeping that" Harry said

" Why? You don't make the rules in this" Lucius said

" I'm sure somewhere in your heart you still have love for your son, and didn't your son when he was seven ever have a favorite stuffed animal he always cuddled when he was sad? It's just a little comfort" Harry said

" How do I know it's not a portkey or something?" Lucius asked

" Because you need a piece of junk to make a portkey, this is not junk " Harry said, Lucius didn't know Harry knew how to make anything into a portkey

" Potter's got a point there" Goyle said

" Fine, you can keep the stuffed animal" Lucius said irritated

Harry nodded and took it from Crabbe and put it in his coat pocket

" Ok, you have all of my possessions that would actually help me... now can you take me to my son?" Harry asked

Lucius looked at Harry and thought, " Is it that easy to disarm him? He must love the traitor that much to sacrifice his life... to bad it was all for nothing on the light side, they're both going to die anyway and then the rest of his family then his friends"

Lucius turned around and started headed towards a building, " Very well Potter, follow me and I'll take you to your... son"

Harry followed Lucius with a glare on his face because he really hated to be here, he hoped his plan worked

When Lucius led him to the dungeons, Harry gasped at the state the dungeons were in, he could only imagine what Severus was feeling, it was freezing down there. When they got to Severus's cell Harry gasped from shock

" You bastard" Harry spat

Lucius smirked, " I'm a death eater"

" You're also a father" Harry whispered

" I have no son" Lucius said, " You have one hour and then we will start the ritual"

Harry nodded and waited until Lucius opened the door and then Harry walked inside and hurried over to his son

" Sev" Harry whispered touching him on the shoulder

Severus cried out and stiffened, " Please leave me alone"

" Severus, it's me... daddy" Harry said gently

" No it's not, it's a trick again, please leave me alone" Severus cried hoarsely

" What have those bastards done to you?" Harry asked and he scooped up his son who was trying to fight him

" Let me go let me go let me go" Severus cried and fought weakly

Harry let him fight until he stopped and then Harry began to run his hand through Severus's hair to calm him down

" Severus it's me" Harry said again

" No it's not, it's never Daddy, or mummy or any of my uncles and grandparents" Severus said sadly

" Well this time it is, and I'm getting you out of here" Harry said a little firmly but quietly

Severus looked up into the Daddy lookalikes eyes and saw the love in them and not the hate, " Daddy?"

" Right here Sev" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled weakly and hugged Harry

" Daddy, I hurt all over and I'm scared and cold and and... daddy" Severus started bawling

" It's ok Sev, daddy will save you" Harry said and he rubbed circles on Severus's back

Severus finally calmed down some and Harry got in his pocket and pulled out Hissy

Severus smiled, " Hissy" And he hugged his favorite stuffed animal

Harry also pulled out a vial of pain reliever, he had about ten of them in a secret pocket on his pants that's expandable, kind of like women's handbags

" Here drink this for me Sev" Harry said uncorking the vial

Severus did as he was told and just made a face

Harry made him drink two more and then he took out a bottle of water out of his pocket and had Severus sip some of it, then he handed Severus a sandwich which Severus ate hungrily

Harry then took his wand out of his pocket and cast a protection charm around Severus then unlocked the cell door

" They didn't disarm you?" Severus asked

" They did, they took some of Uncle Fred and George's products, a wand that turns into a chicken and a fake invisibility cloak that is one of Uncle Fred and George's latest products" Harry explained

Severus smiled

Harry lifted Severus up and then wrapped the cloak around them both and walked silently out of the building with nobody catching them, they had to dodge some of the Death Eaters but nobody really important

After a while they reached the apparition point where they could apperate

" Wow this was easier then I thought" Harry thought to himself, " I just outsmarted a bunch of Slytherins" He thought again and waited for a few minutes and the order showed up and said their half of a password

Harry took the invisibility cloak off and said his half of the password

Aurors also showed up and Harry pointed to where the hide out is at

After he got the Ok from Dumbledore, Harry apperated to Godric's Hollow where Harry's family was waiting, you have all the Weasley's except for Percy, and there's Hermione, and Draco and the Evanstons were there as well

" That was the easiest escape yet" Harry said when he came inside

Ginny stopped pacing and ran towards her husband and son, " Oh I'm so glad you two are all right... Oh Severus Severus Severus"

" Mummy" Severus said hugging her

Ginny held her son and kissed and hugged him until Hermione took him away to do the same thing

" Auntie Mione" Severus said hugging her

Severus didn't care if he was squished, he wanted his family so much

" Oh thank Merlin you're both ok" Molly said getting her turn hugging Severus

" Grandma" Severus said hugging her

Severus said every body's name before he hugged them, he just had to make sure it wasn't a dream

After he hugged his family, he hugged all the Evanstons and then he saw James and Rose coming down the steps wearing their pajamas

" Sevus" James and Rose called and they ran to their big brother

" We missed you Sevus" James said

Ginny and Harry weren't even going to correct them this time

" Where you go?" Rose asked

Severus looked pained, he didn't want to tell his siblings where he was and he looked at his mummy and daddy

Ginny intervened, " Severus was in a bad place and he doesn't want to talk about it, the good thing is that he is safe at home" Ginny hugged Severus again

" Me glad you're back" James said

" Me too" Rose said and they both hugged Severus again

" How did he get there anyway?" Ron whispered to Harry

Harry shrugged

" It was the toffee" Severus said

Ron jumped, he forgot how good Severus's hearing is

" What?" Harry asked

" I... I ate some of the toffee that lady gave us for Halloween and the next thing I knew, I woke up down in the cell" Severus explained a little wearily, he knew he wasn't supposed to eat Halloween candy without his parents checking it over first, but toffee was his favorite

" Severus you know our rules" Ginny scolded

Severus looked down in shame, " I know... I'm sorry... I didn't know candy could be dangerous"

" Can candy be junk?" Ron asked

" Well it is junk food" Molly said

" Ok, well what about that trophy from fourth year?" Ron asked

" It could have have been junk metal turned into a trophy" Harry said

" Am I in trouble?" Severus asked in a scared voice

Everybody looked down at Severus and it was quiet for a couple minutes

Harry picked Severus up and hugged him, " I think you already learned your lesson"

Severus nodded

" We forgive you" Harry said

Severus smiled and laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder


	31. Chapter 31

That night after Ginny and Harry finally got the kids to bed and the Evanstons went home, Dumbledore appeared and told Harry and Ginny that most of the Death Eaters were caught but some escaped, and Lucius was among the ones escaped

" How did he escape the aurors three years ago?" Harry asked

" Lucius is a very sly person and nobody knew that lion was him so they didn't put up wizard wards around the cage" Dumbledore explained, " One auror who was supposed to be watching the lion went missing and never returned... I think Lucius ate him"

Draco was pale when he heard that

" We'll have to keep a close eye on everything now, we have to make diagnostics on everything, nobody is going to be captured by Death eaters again" Harry said firmly

A few weeks after Severus came back, he had nightmares and he would always wake up crying and end up sleeping in his parents' bedroom with his mummy rubbing his back and his daddy singing him to sleep. Severus was very jumpy and every time somebody spoke in a loud voice he would cringe and start to cry

" Harry we have to do something about this" Ginny whispered one night while Severus was sleeping

" What do you want to do?" Harry asked

" I think we need to put his memories of that night into a pensieve so he would stop thinking about them" Ginny said

Harry paled, he really didn't like pensieves because of that incident when he was in fifth year, " I don't think Sev will like that"

" I think he will, Sev will not remember your fifth year... He'll love to forget that night and then we can get on with our lives without the nightmares, the jumpiness and the crying every time somebody yells too loudly" Ginny said

Harry sighed and looked down at his sleeping son, " Good point... I'll see if I can find one tomorrow... I wonder if there's one in one of the Potter vaults... I haven't looked through them all yet... or the Black vaults"

Ginny smiled and nodded and kissed her husband then went back to sleep

Harry smiled down at his wife then he too settled down to go back to sleep

" Daddy" Severus asked tiredly

Harry opened his eyes and two black eyes stared back at him, " What is it Sev? You're supposed to be asleep"

" I'm sorry daddy... I... I won't bother you" Severus whimpered and he started getting out of bed to go to his own bed

" Oh no you don't" Harry whispered and he picked up his scared son and laid him back down in between himself and Ginny, " I'm saying that you should have been asleep... what woke you?"

" Scary dream" Severus said

" You want to talk about it?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated but then nodded, " I dreamed about the man who turned into the lion and he said he was going to eat me and then you and mummy and James and Rose and then Uncle Draco, Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, grandpa Albus, Grandma Min, and Lily and Linda and Henry"

" So all of your loved ones?" Harry asked

Severus nodded with tears running down his face

Harry smiled, " Well you're safe now Sev, nobody is going to hurt you... tomorrow I'm going to get a pensieve and you can put all of your bad memories in it and then you never have to think about them again"

" How does that work?" Severus asked

" I don't know... but it does" Harry said, " Won't that be good? To not have to remember all of those bad memories?"

Severus nodded

Harry smiled again, " Now how about you turn over and I rub your back?"

Severus smiled and turned over and Harry started rubbing Sev's back in soothing circles

The next day father and son apperated to Diagon Alley at 9:00 in the morning

" Daddy we want to go too" James protested

" Yah, its no fair you only take Severus" Rose protested

Harry sighed, " Tell you what kids, if you be good for mummy today, then I'll bring home some ice cream"

James and Rose looked at each other and then at Harry and cheered, " Yay ice cream"

" Only if you be good" Harry said

" We be good" The twins said together

Harry hugged his youngest two and kissed his wife

Ginny hugged her oldest son

" So what kind of ice cream do you want?" Harry asked Ginny

Ginny smiled, " Surprise me"

Harry smiled and nodded

" I want chocolate" James said

" I want strawberry" Rose said

" I want mint chip" Severus said

Harry smiled and nodded

" Ok before Sev and I leave, I'm going to call mummy and ask if you two have been good" Harry said

" We be good" The twins said again

" Ok" Harry said, " Well come on Sev, lets go"

Harry picked Severus up and apperated to Diagon Alley

Once they landed Severus made a face, " I don't like apperition"

Harry smiled, " I didn't like it when I was young either"

" So where are we going?" Severus asked

" To the Potter vaults, and if we don't find what we're looking for in there, then the Black vaults, if none of those vaults have what we're looking for, then I'll just have to buy one" Harry explained

" But Pensieves are expensive... Grandpa Albus said so" Severus said

Harry shrugged, " I have enough money that my whole family can retire and still be one of the richest families in the Wizarding world"

Severus looked confused

" Trust me Sev, buying a pensieve will be no problem" Harry said

Severus nodded, " So are we going to Gringotts?"

" Yep" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled too, he loved the cart ride down, it was like a muggle roller-coaster Harry took him to last summer when they went to an amusement park

Harry made Severus hold his hand the whole time on the way up to Gringotts

" Daddy, after this, can we look at the Quidditch shop and look at the new brooms and get some candy and... and... and..." Severus asked excitedly

" Calm down Sev... yes we can look at the stores, no I'm not buying you candy and yes we will get ice cream" Harry said, " And no I am not buying you the new broom, you have Christmas coming up soon and then your birthday" Harry said

Severus groaned, " Why not candy?"

" Because we have all kinds of candy at home" Harry said

" Not toffee" Severus said

" Oh yes we do" Harry said, " Now calm down and no more arguing"

" Yes daddy" Severus said with a sigh

Harry went up to one of the counters, " I would like to see all of my vaults"

" Do you have your key?" The Goblin asked

Harry presented it and gave it to the goblin

" Very well, come on" The Goblin said and the Potters followed the goblin to the carts and cave where all the vaults are at

Severus was excited that he was going to ride in the carts and he was jumping up and down

" Calm down Sev" Harry said with a chuckle

" I like riding the carts, they go very fast" Severus said excitedly

Harry smiled at his son and they walked to the carts and got in the one the goblin told them to get in

Harry and Severus looked for a pensieve for three hours, that's how long it took for them to look through half of the vaults and Severus was getting tired and hungry and he was complaining

" Um, I think that's all for now, can we come back later today after lunch?" Harry asked

The goblin looked put out but he nodded and directed the cart to take them up

Harry took Severus to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom asked how Severus was doing after that Halloween night

" He's having nightmares, so we're trying to find a pensieve in one of my vaults, if I don't have one, then I'll just have to buy one" Harry explained

Tom nodded, " Well I wish the both of you good luck"

" Thanks" Harry said

" Thank you" Severus said

After lunch they headed back to Gringotts and looked some more but they couldn't find a pensieve, they found other rare artifacts though that Harry vowed he'd look through at a later date

After they looked for another hour, they finally found a pensieve, it wasn't very big, it was like half the size of the one Dumbledore has

" Here we go Sev, a pensieve" Harry said walking towards it

They were in the last Potter vault

" This will be interesting to look through later on" Harry said to himself

" Daddy how do I get the memories out?" Severus asked

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Severus's head and Severus stiffened, " Just stand still and think about all the memories you want out of your head and they will enter my wand in a silver like mist"

Severus did as he was told and was in awe when he saw the mist and saw that his daddy put the memories in the pensieve

It took them ten minutes to take all the memories Severus wanted to forget away and put them in the pensieve

" Ok, all done" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled at his daddy, now he didn't have to think about the scary men anymore

After Harry shrunk the pensieve and made sure none of the memories could spill out, he put it in his pocket and they headed up and out of the cave and out of Gringotts

" Can we get some ice cream now?" Severus asked

Harry smirked, " I don't know... have you been a good boy?"

" I have I have" Severus said jumping up and down

" Ok, lets see if your brother and sister have been good" Harry said and he cast a patronus to Ginny asking if the twins have been good

He waited until the horse patronus appeared back, " Yes Harry, we have all been good" Ginny's voice said

Harry smiled, " Well lets go get ice cream then"

" Yay" Severus cheered


	32. Chapter 32

After Severus put those memories in the pensieve, he didn't have any more nightmares about the bad men as he called them

After Severus put those memories in the pensieve, Harry put the pensieve in his and Ginny's bedroom and started looking through the memories, he found out that the Pensieve was a family heirloom and it's been passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family. Harry first looked at the memories of his great great great great great grandfather of when he was a boy and how he listened to stories told by his grandfather about how they are heirs of Gryffindor, when Harry came out of that memory he was very excited and he told everybody who would listen that he was an heir of Gryffindor. Harry looked at more memories that were in the pensieve, most of them were from their childhood memories until their death which Harry thought was really cool

" It took Harry a month to get to his dad's memories and there were also his mum's memories in there as well, the first memory of his parent's he got to was his parents were actually talking to him, not his baby self but to Harry as he is now

" My son Harry, if you are listening to this, then your father and I are dead" Lily said, " I hope we didn't die too soon before you had a chance to actually be old enough to remember us, but most likely that isn't the case, we decided just in case you do not remember us, to put our lives in this pensieve, we hoped that someday you would get it and I'm glad you did. Right now your dad is giving you a bath and you keep splashing him, it is very funny, that memory is going in here. We put all of our memories in here and did a spell that will put the rest of our memories in here once we are gone. I hope the pensieve helps you get to know your parents better. We love you sweety"

Harry was too shocked and choked up to look at any of his parents' memories just yet so after his mother talked to him, he stepped out

" Daddy, why are you crying?" Rose asked who was waiting for him

" I... I just saw my mummy for the first time in... a long time" Harry said

" Grandma Lily?" Rose asked

Harry nodded

" Can I see?" Rose asked

" Maybe later, come on, lets go see what your mummy's up to" Harry said picking his daughter up

Rose nodded

Nobody knew that Severus was hiding in the closet, once Harry and Rose left, Severus stepped out of the closet and looked at the pensieve

" I want to see grandma Lily" Severus thought to himself and he plunged in and started seeing memories of Lily Evans and a boy named Severus Snape

After Harry brought Rose downstairs Ginny asked where Sev was

" I haven't seen him all day" Ginny said, " And it's lunch time"

Harry took out his wand and did a point me spell and it indicated that Severus was in Harry and Ginny's bedroom

" I'll go get him" Harry said

Ginny nodded

Harry headed back up to his bedroom and saw that the closet door was open and then saw the pensieve

" Uh-oh, that's not going to be good if he finds memories of himself" Harry thought to himself and he plunged into the pensieve

" Severus Tobias Potter" Harry scolded

Severus jumped, " Dad"

Harry grabbed Severus's wrist and they both got out of the pensieve

Severus looked scared

" What do you think you were doing in the pensieve?" Harry asked in a somewhat angry tone

" Um... I... I wanted to see memories of Grandma and Grandpa Potter" Severus said, " I didn't know it was bad"

" Severus you know the rules that if it doesn't belong to you, you ask permission first" Harry said firmly

Severus nodded and looked down in shame, " I'm sorry daddy"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " What memories did you see?"

" Some of Grandma Lily's memories and she liked to play with a black haired kid a lot... he has the same name as me except his last name is Snape... he even looks like me and his mum and dad's names are the same as my birth parents"

Harry sighed in frusteration, now he had to obliviate Severus of his memories of the pensieve, maybe he should get Dumbledore to do it since he never done it before

" Severus Tobias Potter you will never ever go into this pensieve without my permission, do you understand me?" Harry scolded with an angry voice

" But daddy" Severus protested

" No buts, you do not touch what doesn't belong to you" Harry said and he turned Severus around and gave him five firm swats on his bottom

Severus started crying

Harry picked Severus up and held him and sat down on the bed with Severus in his lap

Harry held Severus until Sev and himself calmed down

" I'm sorry daddy" Severus sniffled, " I won't touch it again"

" Sev, if you want to see memories of your grandparents, then you have to ask me and I'll take you with me" Harry said softly

" Ok daddy" Severus said and he cuddled against Harry's chest

That same day Harry asked for Dumbledore to come over and obliviate Sev's memory of Severus Snape


	33. Chapter 33

When it came to Halloween in the future, the Potters, Evanstons, Weasleys, Hermione and Draco were very cautious and checked the house before they let the kids go up and trick or treat. The kids didn't like that very much because now they didn't get to go to as many houses as they would like because Harry would only let them go to Godric's hollow

" But Daddy that's not fair" Rose complained the next year

" Last year we got to go to a lot of houses" James complained

" Stop your whining" Severus snapped, he didn't like only being allowed to go trick or treating at Godrics Hollow either but he liked being kidnapped even less

The kids eventually got used to it, especially when Lucius Malfoy tried kidnapping Harry's kids again when Severus and Lily were nine and the twins were five, this time he tried kidnapping them all, but it didn't work and Lucius got away... barely

More years passed and Harry and Ginny tried to have another baby, Ginny was pregnant for a while but she had a miss carriage and the healers told her she couldn't have any more children, the family was devastated because they wanted a big family like the Weasley's because that is what Ginny is used to and Harry never had any siblings so he wants his children to have lots of siblings. It took Ginny a year to get over the fact that she couldn't have any more kids and she was grateful she had three beautiful children

Severus turned eleven, the twins were seven, Draco settled down with Pansy Parkinson and Ron and Hermione got together. Severus's wand was the one he had when he was Severus Snape, it just looked brand new

Severus and Lily were in the back yard swinging on the swing set

" Severus can you believe it, we're going to Hogwarts this year" Lily said excitedly

Severus smiled, " And dad's going to be our teacher"

" How weird is that going to be?" Lily asked

Severus shrugged, " I don't know... lets see, my dad's going to be our teacher, my uncle is going to be our teacher, my grandma is going to be our teacher and my grandpa is going to be our headmaster... I don't think I'll be able to get away with anything"

" So what house do you think you'll be in?" Lily asked

" I don't know... I hope not Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw might suit me... I'm pretty smart... I like snakes and the color green so Slytherin might suite me... It would be cool to be a Gryffindor like dad and mum were... I don't know... anything besides Hufflepuff would be fine" Severus said, " What about you?"

" I don't know... I just hope we're sorted in the same house otherwise we won't see each other that much because we'll have class at different times" Lily said

" Unless we are in Slytherin and Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" Severus said

" I do not want Hufflepuff" Lily said with a slight glare

Severus smirked, " I can't wait until we go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions... I think those will be my two favorite classes and not because my dad and uncle teach them"

" You're really good at potions" Lily said

Severus smiled, " Well Uncle Draco has been teaching me"

" What about your aunt?" Lily asked

" Aunt Pansy?" Severus asked, " I don't know why Uncle Draco married her... she's a bit stuck up if you ask me... I bet she wanted him for his money"

Lily nodded

They could hear James and Rose yelling and throwing a tantrum because they wanted to go to Hogwarts, Severus took Extendable Ears he had in his pocket and they began spying on Sev's family

" It's not your time yet" Harry said

" But Severus gets to go... he gets to do everything" Rose complained

" Severus had to wait until he was eleven just like you do" Ginny said

" But it's not fair" James whined, " He always gets what he wants, he can stay up later, he doesn't have to go to daycare anymore, he doesn't have to take naps anymore, he can go higher on a broom then we can and he has a better broom then we do... it's not fair"

" James and Rose stop your whining, or I'll give you something to whine about" Harry threatened

" NO" James and Rose yelled at the same time, " It's not fair... you never punished Severus like that either"

" Oh he gets his fair share of spankings" Harry said

Severus blushed when he heard that

" Your dad still spanks you?" Lily asked

" Dad says if I'm in trouble and he can get me over his lap, I'm still young enough to be spanked" Severus said with a red face

" But it's not fair, Dad you're staying at Hogwarts all week and only coming home on the weekends, you didn't do that last year or the year before that... why are you doing it now?" Rose asked

Harry sighed, he wanted to keep this as a surprise but he couldn't, " I'm not the only one staying... we are all moving to Hogwarts and during the day you two are going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house" Harry explained

" We get to go to Hogwarts too?" James asked excitedly

Rose groaned, " Do we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's during the day?"

" Yes because mummy has to go to work and I have to teach" Harry said

" But what about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy?" Rose asked, " Can't one of them watch us?"

" No, because they also have to work" Ginny said

" But what about all of our friends we made at daycare?" Rose asked

" You'll see them on the weekends when we come back here" Ginny said

" Are you ready to go back inside?" Severus asked

Lily nodded, " This is getting interesting"

Severus put the extendable ears back in his pocket and they headed back inside

" Dad what do you mean everybody is going to Hogwarts? They're not old enough" Severus looked scared

" Don't worry Sev, they won't be bothering you, we will have our own quarters and you can stay in your house... but if for some reason you want to stay with us, you can, there will be a room for you as well" Harry said

" But if you're grounded, then you're mostly going to be staying with us" Ginny said

Severus didn't like that situation but he had to listen to his parents so he nodded in agreement

" So when can we go to Hogwarts?" James asked excited

" On September first when we put Sev on the train and Henry and Linda put Lily on the train" Harry said

" When's that?" Rose asked

" Tomorrow" Ginny said

That got the twins very excited

" Do you have everything packed?" Harry asked Sev

Severus nodded, " Everything is in my trunk"

" I'll be the judge of that" Harry said heading upstairs to his oldest son's bedroom and he looked inside the trunk

" You don't have Hissy" Harry said

" I'm too old to be bringing stuffed animals" Severus said, " He'll stay on my shelf where he belongs"

" Really? I'm bringing Leo" Lily said, " I would never leave my lion at home all alone... Leo might get lonely without me"

Severus looked at Lily funny, " Lil, Leo is a stuffed animal... we're eleven"

" So... I take Leo everywhere" Lily said

Severus still gave Lily a funny look

" Hmm, tell you what Sev... I'll pack Hissy in my trunk and if you change your mind, you can always come to the family quarters and get him" Harry said

Severus nodded his thanks and he grabbed Hissy from the shelf and gave him to his dad


	34. Chapter 34

The rest of the night the Potters packed everything they needed, it didn't take very long because of magic but what took a long time was Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted to take or leave behind

" Gin, we can always come back if we forgot something, we're coming back on the weekends anyway" Harry said

" I know" Ginny said with a sigh, " I just want to make sure we have everything we're going to need"

It took Ginny until 11:30 at night to actually get everything she wanted to take to Hogwarts in her trunk, it just took her that long because it took one and a half hours to get the twins to bed and since they're bedtime is at 8:30, they didn't get to bed until 10:00 at it took an hour to have Severus get to bed and his bedtime is at 9:30 so he didn't get to bed until 10:30, he was very excited, so basically it took Ginny an hour to get everything she wanted to take in her trunk

At midnight Severus woke up and he heard that his parents were still up so he got up and headed downstairs where his parents were at, he saw that only his dad was up working on school things

" Sev, you're supposed to be asleep" Harry said

" Can't sleep" Severus said, " Where's mum?"

" In bed where you should be" Harry said

Severus groaned and started heading back up

" Hey wait" Harry said

Severus turned around

Harry smirked, " Too excited?"

Severus nodded, " And... and a little nervous"

" Why are you nervous?" Harry asked

" What if I get Hufflepuff? Or what if Lily and I are in different houses and we don't get to see each other that much, what if I don't get to be in a house because I'm not good enough for any house... what if nobody likes me what if" Severus started

" Severus" Harry said walking over to him and putting his hands on Sev's shoulders

" What?" Severus asked looking up at his dad

" Calm down" Harry said, " Lets sit on the couch

Severus nodded

" Ok, first of all, you will not get Hufflepuff so you don't have to worry about that" Harry said

" How do you know?" Severus asked

" Because you're too smart for Hufflepuff, you are very sly like a Slytherin... and you are very brave like a Gryffindor" Harry said

" How am I brave?" Severus asked

" You stood up to the bullies at daycare when you still went there when they were picking on your siblings... what are their names again?" Harry asked

" Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb " Severus said with a glare, " They're going to be in my year at school"

Harry looked at Severus in sympathy then said, " You got Rose down from the tree she climbed up last year"

Severus smiled at that memory, " I am brave huh"

" Yep" Harry said with a smile

Severus frowned again, " Are you going to be mad if I don't get Gryffindor though?"

" Why would you say that?" Harry asked

" Well... because you were in Gryffindor, mum was in Gryffindor, All my aunts and uncles were in Gryffindor... well except for Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy, but they said that you and Uncle Draco used to be enemies at school" Severus said

" Well... I wouldn't call each other enemies, we were rivals" Harry said, " Sev, it doesn't matter what house you'll be in, I'll still love you the same" Harry gave his son a hug

" Promise?" Severus asked

" I promise Sev" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled and hugged his dad back

" Now how about a light sleeping draught and you get to bed?" Harry suggested

Severus nodded, " Can I have my Hissy?"

Harry smiled and took out his wand and accioed Hissy from his trunk and gave it to Severus

" I don't care what the others will say, Hissy's part of the family" Severus said

Harry smiled and nodded then accioed the potion for Sev

" Come on, lets get you tucked back in" Harry said guiding Severus back to his bedroom

" You know I'm too old to be tucked in right?" Severus asked, " I'm going to school tomorrow"

" Tomorrow you can be too old, tonight, you're still my scamp" Harry said ruffling Sev's hair

Severus giggled and climbed into bed and let his dad tuck him in

" Ok, now drink the potion" Harry instructed

Severus did as he was told in two gulps and a grimace later

Harry gave him some water to get rid of the taste

" Now lay down" Harry said

Severus did with a satisfied sigh " I love you dad"

" I love you too scamp" Harry said and got some hair out of Sev's face, " Good night son"

" Good night dad" Severus said and he closed his eyes

Harry walked out of the room shutting the door with a smile on his face


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning was very busy and hectic, everybody was excited that they got to go to Hogwarts that they were running around the house and not getting ready to leave

" Dad where's my wand? I can't go to Hogwarts without my wand" Severus said looking frantic

" It's on your bed next to your pants, now go get dressed" Harry commanded

" Rose did you eat breakfast?" Ginny asked

" Yes mummy" Rose said eating a doughnut

Ginny saw the doughnut crumbs on the floor

" Rose" Ginny called

Rose put her doughnut down so her mum wouldn't see it and headed towards Ginny, " Yes?"

" When I say eat breakfast, I don't mean a doughnut" Ginny scolded

" What doughnut?" Rose asked

" The one that's covered all over your face" Ginny said

Rose looked guilty and smiled sheepishly

" Who gave you the doughnut?" Ginny asked

" Daddy" Rose said

" Go in the kitchen and fix yourself some cereal" Ginny said and she accioed the rest of the doughnut, " And no more doughnut"

Rose groaned, " But mummy"

" No buts Rose, now get" Ginny said and she swatted Rose's bottom once lightly but firmly

Rose yelped a bit and glared at her mummy but she did as she was told

After Ginny saw that Rose was eating breakfast, she headed outside to water the garden, it was a very muggle thing to do but she thought it was fun

" HEY GIVE ME BACK HISSY JAMES" Severus yelled

" Why? You didn't want to bring it to school, so that means you don't want him anymore so he's mine" James teased

" NO" Severus yelled, " GIVE HIM BACK, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN TOYS"

The boys ended up wrestling in Severus's room and ended up tugawaring on the snake until there was a loud rip

" JAMES HAROLD POTTER LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" Severus yelled in anger and he began to really fight James

" I... I'm sorry Severus... Ow stop it... no stop it" James protested

Severus was beating James up sort to speak, not punching or anything but pulling hair and biting and James was trying to defend himself and fight back

Harry finished his shower and started hearing the commotion

Ginny didn't hear it because she was still outside watering the garden

Harry hurried and got dressed then hurried to Severus's room and saw his two sons fighting

" HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Harry yelled

The boy's stopped, James had Severus's hair and Severus had an arm to his mouth, and they both looked like they were deers caught in the headlights

" Let go of each other right now" Harry said in his mad teacher voice that means he's not playing around

Severus and James did as they were told

" Now then, do the two of you want to explain to me what this fight is all about?" Harry asked

They began talking at the same time and Harry couldn't understand what they were saying

" ONE AT A TIME" Harry yelled

The two boys were quiet again

" James, you may go first" Harry said

" I was just playing with Hissy and he just attacked me" James said

" That's not true" Severus said, " You're not supposed to be in here without my permission"

" Severus please, let your brother continue" Harry said

Severus groaned and glared at his younger brother

" I was just playing, minding my own business, I wasn't going to hurt it" James said with tears in his eyes, " Sev just attacked me and snatched it out of my hand and I guess I didn't let go fast enough and... it ripped and then he got real mad and attacked me again"

Severus growled, " That's not what happened"

" Ok Severus, you tell the story then" Harry said

" First of all, James is not supposed to be in my room unless I say he can, he walked into my room when I wasn't in here and he took stuff out of my trunk, Hissy was already tucked inside it and he started playing with it, yes I got mad and I asked nicely if I can have him back but he said no and I got angry and started yelling and then he said that I didn't want Hissy and that Hissy belongs to him now. Dad, Hissy is mine, he has Prongs, he doesn't need Hissy too, he wouldn't let go of Hissy and so we began wrestling and then I tried pulling Hissy away from him but he wouldn't let go and Hissy's head ripped off and then we started fighting" Severus explained

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, he was enjoying watching his two naughty boys squirm because they knew what was coming next and they wouldn't like it

After five minutes were up, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Hissy and reparoed the rip and took the snake and put it in Severus's trunk, then he went to Severus's bed and sat down

Both boys knew what that meant and they groaned

" James you go stand in the corner" Harry instructed

" Yes Dad" James said subdued

" Severus, you come here" Harry said sternly

Severus groaned and he walked towards his dad very slowly

" Dad please, it wasn't my fault" Severus said, " James started it"

" Severus, I don't care who started it, fighting is never the answer" Harry said sternly

" But he..." Severus started but he couldn't finish what he was trying to say

" I know James had Hissy and went in your room, but that doesn't mean you can beat up your little brother, what you did today was very wrong, you could have handled it differently" Harry said

Severus was quiet

" Now tell me, how could you have handled it differently?" Harry asked

" Could have told you or mum" Severus said quietly

" Exactly, if you would have done that, then you wouldn't be in this situation" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Now, maybe after your spanking you will start thinking before acting" Harry said

Severus whimpered

" You're getting fifteen swats" Harry informed him

" Fifteen?" Severus gasped

" You heard right" Harry said and he swatted Severus once

Severus grunted

Harry began a rhythm of swats and Severus was crying on the seventh one

" Ok Dad, no more, please" Severus cried

" Eight more to go" Harry said

Severus began wiggling but it was no use

" Daddy please, stop" Severus cried on the tenth

" Five more to go" Harry said and he swatted Severus again

Severus sobbed and Harry swatted him again and then again and again

" Two more Sev" Harry said and he swatted him two times then began rubbing his back to calm him down, " All done"

It took Severus fifteen minutes to calm down

After Severus's sobs turned into sniffles, Harry readjusted Severus so he was sitting on Harry's lap and Harry hugged him

" I'm sorry Dad" Severus whispered

" You're forgiven" Harry said and he kissed his son's forehead

Severus smiled still teary eyed but better

" Now then, switch places with James" Harry said

Severus nodded and slowly got off his dad's lap

James looked like he was heading towards the gallows

Severus put his nose in the corner and James slowly made his way to his dad

" Daddy please don't spank me" James said, you could already hear the tears in his voice

" Why?" Harry asked

" Because... I don't want you to" James said

Harry heard Severus snort

" James, just because you don't want to be spanked, doesn't mean I am not going to spank you, you were naughty today" Harry said, " You went into Sev's bedroom without permission, you messed with his things which ended up broken and you too were fighting"

" Were not" James said

" I caught both you and Severus fighting" Harry said

James looked down in shame

" All of this could have been avoided if you did as you were told and give Severus his Hissy back, how would you like it if somebody took Prongs away from you?" Harry asked

" I wouldn't like it" James said with his bottom lip sticking out

" How do you think Severus feels?" Harry asked

" Bad, sad, mad" James said

" How about betrayed?" Harry asked

James looked confused

" You're supposed to be Severus's brother, what you did made him very sad and he feels betrayed, because you betrayed his trust in you, now he cannot trust you not to touch his things or give them back when he asks" Harry said

" But... I'm sorry" James said

" Not yet you're not, maybe you will be after your spanking" Harry said

James whimpered

Harry pulled James over his lap

" You're getting eleven swats" Harry said

" Eleven?" James gasped

" Yes eleven, four less then Severus because you're four years younger" Harry said

James whimpered and braced himself for the first swat

It came a second later

James was crying on the fourth

" Daddy please stop it" James cried but Harry didn't listen and just swatted him again

" Six more to go James" Harry said

James started kicking his legs and wiggling to get free but it was no use

James was sobbing on the eighth swat

" Three more" Harry said and he swatted James one time, two times, three times then he began rubbing James's back, " Ok Fire bolt, calm down, it's over" Harry used James nickname

It took James ten minutes to calm down, he smiled when his dad called him Firebolt and when he was upright he hugged his dad

" I'm sorry Dad" James said

" It's ok Fire bolt" Harry said giving James a hug

James giggled

" Now then... what do you think you need to say to Severus?" Harry asked

" I... I need to say sorry" James said now serious again

Harry nodded

James groaned but the look Harry gave him made him be quiet

" Sev, come here" Harry called to the corner

Severus nervously headed over to his dad and brother

" James has something he would like to say" Harry said

Severus looked down at James and James looked at the floor in shame, " I'm sorry that I took Hissy Sev and didn't give it back"

Harry looked at Severus and gave him a pointed look

Severus got the message loud and clear, " Um... I forgive you James... and... and I'm sorry too... for fighting"

James smiled, he was forgiven and Severus also said sorry

" Ok now how do we forgive in this family?" Harry asked

The two boys rolled their eyes but smiled and hugged each other, then with mischievous grins, they tackled their dad and began tickling him

Harry let them have their fun for a few minutes, until he started tickling them back

The three males were wrestling until Ginny came in the room

" Harry, we're supposed to get ready to go to Hogwarts, not messing around" Ginny scolded lightly

Harry's face turned red, " Um... your mother's right... lets finish getting ready"

" I want to talk to you about giving our kids nothing but doughnuts for breakfast" Ginny said with a mock glare

Harry looked scared, he just messed with a Weasley

" Uh-oh dad's going to get it" Severus said with a grin

" He's going to get it good" James said

Harry looked like he was heading towards the gallows

By the time the Potters were heading towards the train station, Harry had a splitting headache because of the long lecture his wife gave him about sugar for breakfast


	36. Chapter 36

Ginny was hugging and kissing Severus like she wasn't going to see him that night

" I'm going to miss you so much, now you be good and be careful, don't let any body push you around" Ginny said, " Are you sure you have enough money for the train? Are you warm or cool enough?"

" Mum I'm fine, we'll see each other later" Severus said annoyed, he didn't want any body to see him like this

" Gin, let him be, we'll see him at the Welcoming Feast" Harry said

Ginny whined, " My little boy is so grown up"

" Mum" Severus said annoyed and he rolled his eyes

" Dad can we go on the train?" James asked

" No, only for students" Harry said

Severus couldn't help but smirk

" Don't teachers get to ride the train?" Rose asked

" No" Harry said, " Usually the teachers are already at school getting ready"

" Why can't Severus come straight to the school with us?" James asked

" Because he gets to ride the train, that's the benefit of being a student" Harry explained

" I want to ride the train too" James protested

" Me too" Rose said

" When you two are eleven, then you can ride the train" Ginny said

" But when we're eleven, Sev will be fifteen and used to school and everything, he wouldn't want to hang around us" James said

" I don't want to hang around you now, I'm going to be late" Severus said

Ginny hugged and kissed Severus again and James and Rose hugged him, Harry discreetly handed him a vial of pain relieving cream

" Just in case" Harry whispered when he was giving Sev a hug

Severus smiled at Harry gratefully since his bottom still hurts and he knew it would be a bit uncomfortable sitting down on the long bumpy ride

After all the hugs and kisses, Severus got on the train with his travel bag in one hand and the vial of pain reliever in the other

It took Severus five minutes to find Lily and they both found a compartment

" Can you believe it Sev? We're going to Hogwarts today" Lily said excited

Severus smiled, " Lets go wave goodbye to our families"

Lily nodded and they opened up the window in their compartment and waved

" Did you really not bring Hissy?" Lily asked

" I brought him, James and I fought over him this morning, I'll explain when we get going" Severus said

" BYE MUM, BYE DAD" Lily yelled

" WE LOVE YOU LILY" Linda yelled

" BE A GOOD GIRL" Henry yelled

" WRITE TO US ALL THE TIME" Linda yelled again

" I WILL" Lily yelled

The two waved good bye to their parents until the train started moving and out of sight

" So what made you finally decide to bring Hissy?" Lily asked getting Leo out of her bag and hugging him

" I kind of got scared last night about what house we would be in and I was thinking about not having Hissy for a whole year and it just scared me" Severus said, " I went and talked to my dad last night and he made me feel better, and he accioed my Hissy to me"

Lily smiled

Severus was now wiggling on the seat, he forgot to put the pain reliever on

" What's wrong?" Lily asked

Severus's face turned red, " Um... James and I were spanked this morning"

Lily gasped, " What did you do?"

" We got in a fight and the result was Hissy getting ripped and an even worse fight happened and... well lets just say my dad didn't like it and he made sure we learned a lesson" Severus said, " That reminds me... I'll be right back"

He took the vial of pain reliever out of his pocket he put it in and left the compartment and headed to the bathroom to fix himself up

He came back five minutes later and sat down, yep it didn't hurt at all

" Got to remember to thank dad once we're alone" Severus thought to himself

Severus and Lily talked about the up coming school year and wondering what house they would get, they were in the middle of talking when Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb opened the compartment

" Potter, I want to sit here, get out" Rettop said

" We were here first" Severus said with a glare

" You heard what he said, get out" Kcalb commanded

" No" Severus said firmly with a glare

" Come on Severus, lets not start a fight, lets just go find a different compartment" Lily said

" No Lil, we were here first" Severus said and he took out his wand

Rettop and Kcalb both laughed and took out their own wands, " We have wands too, not much you can do though" Kcalb said

Kcalb had some what of a point, there wasn't much he could do, but he could do some stuff, since his dad is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he showed him some spells a first year will learn that could help him out in sticky situations, like the levitating spell, body bind jinx, leg locking jinx, unlocking charm and the lighting charm

" Get out of here now if you know what's good for you" Severus threatened, he had a plan

" Come on Josh, we can take him" Kcalb said

Both of the bullies smirked

Severus smirked too, " Dont' say I didn't warn you... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Both of the bullies fell to the floor with a thump

" Severus Tobias Potter what did you do?" Lily asked with a gasp

" I put a body bind on them, it'll wear off in a while" Severus said with a triumphant smirk, " Now watch this... WINGARDIAM LEVIOSA" The boys rose up into the air

Severus cast the hovering charm that makes them move and Severus guided the bullies out of the compartment and to the boys bathroom where Severus dropped them with no cushioning charm to break their fall

" Severus I hope they're not hurt" Lily said

" They'll be fine" Severus said with a shrug

" How did you learn those spells?" Lily asked

" Dad, Uncle Draco, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and sometimes even mum" Severus explained, " I can teach you some of them if you wish" Severus said

" Mmm, maybe later, but that was pretty cool" Lily said with a smile

Severus smiled too

Once the trolley came around, Severus treated Lily and bought two of everything on the trolley

" I just love these frogs, I love how they jump and then stay" Lily said eating the legs off of her frog

Severus agreed, " And the best part is the card inside

" Who'd you get?" Lily asked

Severus looked at his card and his eyes went wide, " Severus Snape"

" Who's that?" Lily asked

" I don't know, but it's cool having a card with my first name on it... it says that he helped lead Harry Potter to Voldemort's hiding place and that gave Harry the chance to kill him, it says Severus Snape got an Order of Merlin First class and used to be the Potions Professor at Hogwarts until 1998 when he retired" Severus read

" Interesting... well at least it's a card you don't have, I got another Dumbledore, I have about nine of him" Lily said with a glare

Severus chuckled


	37. Chapter 37

Once the spell wore off on the bullies, they tried getting in the compartment again but Severus locked the door and they didn't know the spell to unlock the door and that made both Severus and Lily laugh

Both Lily and Severus got really excited when they saw the castle

" Dad says we used to live there, when I was a baby, before he married my mum" Severus said

Lily smiled

" We visit a lot" Severus said, " We get to meet Hagrid down at the train station"

" Hagrid... that's the giant right?" Lily asked

" Half giant, his dad was a human" Severus said

Lily nodded

After the train stopped the head boys and girls and prefects opened up all the doors to let the students outside

Hagrid was there and he called for all first years to come to him

" Sev, is that Hagrid? He's huge" Lily gasped

" And he's only half giant, think about what a full giant looks like" Severus said

" Wow" Lily gasped

Severus smiled and they hurried over to Hagrid

" Hi Hagrid" Severus said with a smile

" Well hello there Severus, how's your family?" Hagrid asked

" Fine, except for James, he's getting on my nerves" Severus said making a face

Hagrid chuckled, " Little brothers drive you nuts, but you have to love them"

Severus nodded reluctantly

" Who's your friend?" Hagrid asked

" This is Lily, we're best friends" Severus said with a proud smile

Hagrid smiled, for a different reason

Hagrid had all the first years get in boats

" Why are we the only ones getting in the boats and not the other students?" Lily asked

" Because we are going to get sorted, next year we get to ride in the carriages" Severus explained

After everybody was in the boats, Hagrid had one all to himself, the boats started floating by themselves much to the astonishment of the first years especially to the muggle borns

It took a while for the boats to get to the other side of the lake but everybody thought it was worth the wait

After they got out of the boats, Hagrid led them to the castle and to Professor McGonagall

" Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the y ear, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup... now if you will excuse me for a moment, I will see if we are ready for you to come in" McGonagall said and then she left

" She's my Grandma" Severus whispered to Lily, " Not biologically, but in heart... she's married to Grandpa Albus but not many people know about that"

Lily smiled

Rettop and Kcalb pushed their way to the front, " Potter, we have some unfinished business"

" Well you should have finished your business when you were in the bathroom" Severus said with a smirk

That got some of the other first years laughing

" Not that kind of business, you humiliated us" Kcalb said

" And we will not take that lightly" Rettop seethed, " Wait until my father finds out what you did, you'll be in so much trouble"

" Unlikely" Severus said rolling his eyes, " My father happens to be Harry Potter if you've forgotten"

" Just because your father is Harry Potter doesn't mean you can get what you want" Rettop said

" I don't think I can get whatever I want, but I don't like it when people bully me or my friends and family" Severus said, " Now you might want to turn around because Professor McGonagall is standing right behind you with a stern look on her face

Rettop and Kcalb gasped and turned around but nobody was standing behind them

" Why you little" Rettop started but before Rettop could do anything McGonagall cleared her throat

Rettop turned around again and McGonagall was behind him with a stern look on her face

Both Rettop and Kcalb gasped and headed towards the back

" We're ready for you" McGonagall said and the first years followed her into the Great Hall

The first years were awed and most of them were looking at the ceiling

" There's not a roof over our heads in this room? What if it rains?" Lily asked

Severus was almost regretting not telling her much about Hogwarts, he wanted it to be a surprise but all these questions were getting on his nerves a bit, " It's not really the outside, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside, you can read about it Hogwarts A History, well that's what Aunt Hermione said anyway, it looks wicked when it's lightening though" Severus explained

" That's cool" Lily said

" Oh look, there's my dad and mum... oh... and the twins... ha they have their own little table to themselves, I'm glad they don't get to sit at the head table" Severus said with a smirk

He waved at his family who waved back

" HI SEV" James yelled

Severus turned red and everybody stared at him

" And you actually want younger siblings?" Severus asked

Lily smiled and giggled

Ginny scolded James for yelling and embarrassing Severus

Harry gave Severus a thumbs up for good luck

Severus smiled at Harry and nodded then smirked because James was being scolded

" Ok, everyone settle down, I'm sure some of you have younger siblings at home" Dumbledore said

That got everybody to settle down because they were thinking of their younger siblings

" Now then, will you wait here please?" McGonagall said and she went up to the sorting hat, " When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses, but first the hat has something to say"

The First years mostly Muggle borns looked confused

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. __A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known: bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw, from glen, sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan. To educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts school began. Now each of these four founders __formed their own _house_, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; For Hufflepuff__, hard workers were  
most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? __In times of old, when I was new, And Hogwarts barely started, The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted. United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning, to make the world's best magic school, And pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they might some day be divided. __So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap" _The sorting hat sang

McGonagall went in ABC order and Lily was a Gryffindor

" Ok, hopefully I'm in Gryffindor" Severus thought to himself

They were in the Ks and Kcalb was also a Gryffindor

" Ok now I really need to be in Gryffindor, Kcalbs in Gryffindor and Lily will need protecting" Severus thought to himself

The first year group was getting smaller and now they were finally in the Ps

" Potter, Severus" McGonagall called

Severus very nervously walked up to the front where the sorting hat was at

Severus looked at his parents and they smiled, he looked over at his uncle Draco and he was giving him the thumbs up and smiling, that made him feel better, he even looked at grandpa Dumbledore and he was smiling with that annoying twinkle in his eye too. His grandma Min was expressionless

Severus got to the stool and sat down and waited for grandma Min to put the hat on his head

" Hmm, very peculiar, I thought I sorted you already" The sorting hat said

" What? No you didn't" Severus thought, it was strange talking to a hat through thought

The sorting hat was quiet for a moment, " You are right... I did not sort you Severus Tobias Potter yet, just... somebody else a lot like you"

Severus thought about the chocolate frog card he got

" Yes Severus, Severus Tobias Snape, you are a lot like him, down to liking both potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts" The Sorting hat said

" Severus Snape likes potions and DADA too?" Severus asked

" Yes, he was the Potions professor until he... retired" The Sorting hat said, " Now... where to put you... you are very brave and stand up to bullies, you are very smart... but you are very resourceful, ambishes, cunning... a disregard for the rules... hmm, kind of like Harry Potter your father"

" Dad was in Gryffindor" Severus said

" I was very tempted to place him in Slytherin but he flat out refused to go to Slytherin" The sorting hat said

" Well... can I be in Gryffindor? My best friend is in Gryffindor and all my family so far have been in Gryffindor... well except for Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy" Severus said

" I do not sort people in houses based on where they're friends and family are... you have Gryffindor qualities... but you have qualities for all the houses... but I am very tempted to put you in Slytherin" The Sorting Hat said

" But Lily's not in Slytherin, how can we be friends?" Severus asked

" Maybe with you two being in separate houses, this house feud will end, your uncle Draco and your dad became friends and they used to be enemies, I know you can break this feud between houses, so... I'm placing you in... SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat said


	38. Chapter 38

To Severus's disappointment, Rettop also got Gryffindor. Uncle Draco looked very happy that Severus got Slytherin and he was beaming all through dinner and kept giving Sev's parents cheeky grins

After the feast, the Prefects had the first years follow them to the Dungeons where their common room is located

After the Prefects gave them a tour of the Slytherin common room, they told the first years to wait for their head of house because he always welcomes them to Slytherin

The Prefects were right, five minutes later Draco Malfoy showed up

" Good evening students. My name is Draco Malfoy... I am your head of house and you may call me Draco when we are in private, if not then it's Professor Malfoy... If any of you have any problems and want to talk about them, you may come into my office which is right next to the Potions class room. While you are in Slytherin, I expect you all to be on your best behavior, if you are not on your best behavior and you end up getting a detention for any reason, you will also have a punishment with me... during school you might think of me as your father, because that is how much power I have over you, I am your guardian and I can punish you like your parents do" Draco explained

The first years all paled at that

Severus raised his hand

" Yes Severus?" Draco asked

" Uncle Draco, how can you be my guardian at school when my family is all here?" Severus asked

Everybody gasped when Severus called Professor Malfoy Uncle

" Severus we will talk about that later" Draco said then turned to the rest of the group, " Yes, Severus called me Uncle... because I am his uncle, but that doesn't mean he gets special privileges so nobody hold a grudge against him if he gets a better grade in potions or something, he is very good in potions by himself, in fact, I might even be harder on him the rest of you"

The other first years nodded, they figured it was hard enough having your family with you while at school

" Now then, for you, your curfew for bed is 10:00, that means lights out, not doing homework or playing, I want you all in bed at 10:00, if you break that rule, you get two warnings and the third time it happens, you get punished" Draco explained

The first years paled again, so far their head of house was very strict and mean

Draco smirked at their faces

" There are exceptions though" Draco said, " On the weekends Friday night and Saturday night you can stay up as late as you want but you have to be quiet in case others are trying to sleep, and when we have parties, we have a party once every two months and of course if we win Quidditch games we have a party"

Their faces relaxed

" Now then, next I am going to talk about studying and grades, if you are having trouble in a subject, come talk to me and I can find somebody to tutor you... if there is no one, I can schedule it and I can tutor you. Every night from after dinner to 8:00 is study time, that means it must be silent except for the noise of pages turning and quills scratching, everybody must study for at least an hour every night... if you want to study in a group and there will be talking in that I know, then you will cast a silence spell, if you do not know how to cast it because you're just first years and you don't learn many spells your first year, either come to me or one of your older house mates" Draco said, " Now then, are there any questions?"

The first years looked around but nobody raised their hand

" Ok, my personal quarters are in the next corridor next to this one, if you ever need me late at night, the portrait will let you in without the password, it will know if you actually need me or are just being immature" Draco said, " Now then, the rules are posted on the bulletin board just in case you forget or something"

The first years looked over at the bulletin board and nodded

" Now then, it is 8:30 right now, so you have an hour and a half to get ready for bed, you don't want to be caught breaking the bedtime rule the first day... everybody is excused... Severus... come with me please" Draco said

Severus nodded and he followed his uncle to his quarters

Draco had Severus sit on the couch and he went and poured drinks, he had a scotch and he gave Severus a cup of butter beer

" So... how was your first train ride?" Draco asked sitting down across from Severus

Severus took a drink before he talked " It was fun, Lily and I talked a lot about what Hogwarts would be like and then Rettop and Kcalb showed up and I petrified them and levitated them to the bathroom so they couldn't bug us any more, it was funny" Severus grinned

Draco smiled, " Hmm, I knew it would be handy to teach you those spells"

Severus grinned and nodded

" So what does Lily think of Hogwarts?" Draco asked

" She loves it, she really likes the ceiling in the Great Hall" Severus explained

" Yes, every first year is awed about that" Draco said smiling and remembering his first year

It was quiet for a few minutes

" Um... Uncle Draco... do you really punish us like a parent does?" Severus asked worried

" Oh yes... I don't spank much but grounding and lines go a long way... or cleaning out cauldrons" Draco said

" But you do spank?" Severus asked

" If a student is very... naughty, then yes, I do spank... why? Are you planning on doing something naughty?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow

" No... I'm just curious... because... well... you spank me all the time when I'm... naughty" Severus's face turned red

" And James and Rose too" Draco said

Severus nodded

" But we're family... they're just students" Severus said

" Well... Slytherin house is like a family, the students are all my kids and I'm the father, I explained that" Draco said

Severus nodded, " But my family is here so... I don't know, I'm just confused"

Draco nodded, " If I ever catch you doing something naughty" Draco started

Severus's face turned red, he really hated that word but everybody uses it

" I will spank you... not as hard as I might because your family is here, but like five swats or something, then I will turn you over to your family... that is what Harry and I talked about after dinner" Draco finished

Severus groaned, " Double the punishment"

Draco smirked, " That's one of the benefits of having family at the school"

Severus looked up at Draco and lifted his eyebrow, " Benefit?"

Draco smirked wider and nodded

Severus sighed, " So what's good about having your family all here?"

" Well, you never get homesick for one thing" Draco said

" Yah, well I'll get sick of home" Severus said

Draco went over to Severus and popped him one lightly on the bottom

" Ow, hey" Severus said glaring

" Oh you deserved that" Draco said smirking

Severus groaned and rubbed the bit of sting he had

" Trust me Sev, you'll have a better time with your family here" Draco said coming over to Severus and hugging him

Severus smiled, " I hope you're right Uncle Draco"

" I usually am" Draco said with a grin

Severus chuckled and rolled his eyes

" Now then, how about you head off to the common room and start getting ready for bed?" Draco suggested

Severus groaned, " I don't know any of those boys"

" Oliver Higgs, Wesley Bletchey, and Marcus Flint Jr." Draco said, " Their fathers used to be Quidditch players when I was in school, Flint's father used to be my captain and I replaced Higgs's father as seeker, Bletchy's father was the keeper" Draco smirked

" So where their fathers nice? They weren't um... death eaters were they?" Severus asked

" No... they weren't... nor were their fathers" Draco said grim faced

Severus nodded in relief

" I think you four will be good friends" Draco said with a smile, " Come on lets go and I'll introduce you to them"

Severus made a face but nodded and followed his uncle out of his quarters and to the Slytherin common room

They found the other three unpacking

" Flint, there's Professor Malfoy" Higgs whispered

Flint and Bletchey turned around real fast and gasped

Draco always wanted to say this, " At ease soldiers"

The first years looked confused

Draco sighed, " Never mind"

Severus chuckled

" Got to stop hanging around Hermione" Draco thought to himself

" D..Did we do something wrong?" Bletchey asked

" No, I was just escorting Severus up here, maybe you all could introduce each other and become friends" Draco suggested

" Ok Uncle Draco you can leave now" Severus said really embarrassed that his uncle came up here with him

" Are you sure?" Draco asked

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes"

" Ok, well have fun you lot" Draco said and he ruffled Sev's hair and left the room

" You guys are so lucky your family do not teach here" Severus said

The others smirked at him

" I'm Severus Potter by the way" Severus said

" I'm Marcus Flint Jr., and that's Oliver Higgs" Marcus said

" I'm Wesley Bletchey" Wesley said

The four first years became friends


	39. Chapter 39

Severus found out that his friends also had favorite stuffed animals and he was happy he wasn't the only one, Wesley had a bear named Griz, Oliver had a monkey named bananas, and Marcus like Severus had a favorite snake named Slyther

Severus also figured out that he could still be best friends with Lily and because of them still being friends, others started hanging out with other houses as well, but no matter what, Rettop and Kcalb would always try to mess Severus up at something and tease him because his family is at school

" Little baby Sevy pooh, has to have his family where ever he goes" Rettop would say on most days

Severus got in trouble a bunch of times by his uncle and his parents for hexing other students

" But Mum, it's not my fault, they started it" Severus said when Draco escorted him to his parents' quarters one night after he hexed Rettop and Kcalb and gave them rabbit ears and a fluffy tail and buck teeth, he already got a five swat spanking from Uncle Draco and a detention with him

" I don't care who started it, you were in the fight and that is why you're in trouble and you hexed them, now go to your room young man" Ginny scolded, " Your father will deal with you later"

Severus did as he was told with his head down in shame but he groaned, he almost wished him Mum would punish him so he could get it over with and not have to wait for his dad to show up, he didn't know why his dad was always the one to punish them, well except for a swat or two from her

Severus headed to his room and shut the door, then laid down on his bed and picked up Hissy, somehow Hissy always shows up in either bedroom he was in at the time and he was kind of grateful, he always feels better when he hugs Hissy

Severus thought about how the fight started

Severus was minding his own business, he was going to meet Lily in the library to help her with her Potions assignment, no matter what she just didn't understand Potions, she was very good at Charms and D.A.D.A. and even Transfiguration but not Potions and Uncle Draco assigned them a foot of parchment on the Wiggenweld Potion

Severus had all of his potions books that would help them with the homework in his bag and he was walking towards the library when the two bullies Rettop and Kcalb appeared

" Well well well look who it is... it's little baby Sevy" Kcalb said

Severus rolled his eyes at the 'nickname'

" Where are you going baby Sevy?" Rettop asked

Severus just ignored him and tried going around the two

" Hey, Josh asked you a question" Kcalb said with a glare

" Oh, is that what that noise was? I thought it was an annoying buzzing... well I don't think you're speaking to me because you don't even know my name, so if you would excuse me... I'll just be going" Severus said and he tried to pass the bullies again

" Oh no you don't, we still need to... talk to you about that day on the train" Rettop said with a glare

" Are you still mad about that? That was seven months ago, in September, it's now April" Severus said

" We know the date thank you very much" Kcalb said

" Well I'd hope so" Severus said with a smirk

" Why you little..." Rettop started and he looked like he was about to punch Sev but before he could finish his sentence, he was growing two buck teeth and he was having trouble talking

Severus smirked at that and he silently thanked his grandma Min for teaching him advanced Transfiguration, well advanced for a first year at least

Kcalb was going to say something and finish what Rettop started but he also ended up with buck teeth

" Hmm, now to add on to this... creation... how about... floppy ears" Severus suggested and he waved his wand and said the incantation, " Ooh nice... oh and what's a bunny without... a fluffy tail?" Severus waved his wand and said the incantation

The two boys howled in pain when they gained tails

Severus was laughing but it was short lived when Uncle Draco and Grandma Min showed up

" How did this happen?" McGonagall asked

The two boys pointed at Severus and said, " He did it"

Uncle Draco and Grandma Min looked at Severus and gave him a look that clearly said, " Explain"

" They started it" Severus said, he knew it sounded lame but what else was he supposed to say? They did start it

" Draco, you take care of him since he's in your house, and I'll take these two to the Hospital Wing" McGonagall said

Draco nodded and guided Severus by holding Sev's neck and pushing him in front of him. Once Draco saw that they were alone, he gave Severus five smacks, Severus yelped at each one

" Uncle Draco" Severus protested rubbing the sting from his bottom and the wetness in his eyes

" Oh believe me, that's just a warm up, you have detention with me on Saturday at 10:00, make sure you have your work clothes on because you will be cleaning cauldrons" Draco said, he mentally thanked his godfather for doing that punishment because it was a good one, when you're not on the receiving end

" But... But that's not" Severus started

" Fair?" Draco asked in a whiny voice

Severus was about to say it but Draco already said it so he closed his mouth and nodded

" I'll tell you what's not fair, it's not fair that you know advanced magic and you used it on two first years who do not know advanced magic... maybe we should all quit teaching you new things and you can learn with your year mates" Draco threatened

" NO" Severus protested, this time the tears were running down his face

" Then I suggest you stop hexing those two" Draco said and he steered him towards the Potter quarters

" Oh come on Uncle Draco, don't tell my parents" Severus protested

Draco gave Severus a look in like you got to be kidding kind of way

Severus groaned

" It's better now rather then later" Draco said

" But I have to notify Lily that I can't help her on the homework you assigned us" Severus said

" I'll tell her and I'll help her" Draco said

Severus sighed and it was a silent walk to his parents' quarters

Severus said the password to get inside and Ginny was there

" Sev, Draco, what a surprise" Ginny said then saw the defeated and worried look on Severus's face and the stern look on Draco's face, then her face looked grim, " What happened?"

" Severus here, was having a little fun hexing two boys... who are now... bunny rabbits" Draco said trying not to smirk at bunny rabbits

" Bunny rabbits?" Ginny asked

" Fluffy tail and floppy ears and buck teeth" Draco said

Ginny looked down at Severus, " Severus Tobias Potter you got in a fight and hexed them?"

He heard his dad come in the quarters and he heard Uncle Draco explain what happened

" Thank you for bringing him here Draco" Harry said

" You're welcome, hey it's what we agreed on" Draco said with a shrug, " Hey, where's James and Rose?"

" They spent the night at my parents' house, my Mum is baking cookies all day and they were helping... she said that they were having popcorn tonight as well and watching a movie now that dad has figured out how to set one up with magic" Ginny explained

Draco rolled his eyes, he knew Mr. Weasley was a big fan of muggles and was fascinated by anything muggle

" Well, I better be going, I have potions to brew for Poppy... and now a special one because of Severus" Draco said sounding annoyed

" I'm sorry Draco" Harry said shaking his hand

Draco shrugged and grinned, " No rest for the wicked"

Harry grinned and nodded

" See you tomorrow Potter" Draco said

" Later Malfoy" Harry said and Draco left

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " I hate being the disciplinarian"

" I could always do it" Ginny suggested

" No... it's my job... I'll do it" Harry said

" Don't be too hard on him" Ginny said giving her husband a kiss

Harry smiled, " I know what I'm doing Gin"

Ginny smiled, " In more things than one"

Harry blushed

" Ew, didn't need to hear that" Severus thought

Harry headed to Severus's door and knocked

Severus's heart began beating faster

" Severus" Harry said firmly

Severus sighed and sat up hugging Hissy and a pillow, " Come in"

Harry came in and saw that Severus looked really scared and it looked like he'd been crying

Harry accioed the desk chair and sat down in it, " Now then... would you like to tell me why you hexed Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb?"

Severus was quiet for a bit and he squirmed when Harry was starring at him

" Well?" Harry asked

" Dad... I tried ignoring them, I really did" Severus said remembering the last punishment was because he never ignored anybody who made him mad but went after them instead

" It doesn't sound like you ignored them" Harry said

" Well... they wouldn't leave me alone, I was afraid it was either hex or be hexed" Severus said

" And what were they going to do? Levitate you to death? Unlock doors, light up a wand in your eyes to death? You don't learn many spells in first year to actually do any harm Severus"

Severus looked down in shame and he hugged his pillow tighter

" But what you did... that was worthy of a sixth year spell" Harry scolded

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that, he did a spell that a sixth year could do

" Maybe Draco's right, maybe it's time we stop teaching you new spells and you will learn with the rest of your year mates" Harry said with a sigh

" But dad" Severus protested

" No buts, that's what we're going to do... and I'm putting a restriction on your wand so you only do your own level of magic" Harry said and held out his hand, " Now hand it over"

Severus glared and shook his head no

" _Now _Severus" Harry said

Severus shook his head no

" 1...2...3...4...5" Harry counted, he read that counting was a good way for children to start listening, he learned about that when the twins were five and he found that it was useful for all his children, the rule was that if the parents didn't get to five then everything was all right, but if the parent got to five, then the kid would be in more trouble, this was the one of the few times Harry actually had to count to five

Severus looked nervous, it was never good when his dad got to five, that ment bare bottomed spanking if you already had a spanking coming and it didn't matter how old you were, if Dad could get you over his lap, he could spank you

Harry leaned over to Severus and pulled him up and took the wand out of Severus's back pocket and swatted him once

Severus yelped

Harry put the restriction on the wand and handed it back to Severus who took it but was glaring daggers at Harry

" You brought this on yourself" Harry said

Severus hugged the pillow tighter so he wouldn't shed tears

" It's not fair that I'm going to be punished and they're not" Severus said through unshed tears

" Oh, they're going to be punished, Grandma Min will punish them how she sees fit and they will get a call from their parents and most likely will also get what's coming to you" Harry said

That made Severus feel a little better

" Now then, before we start, do you have anything else to say?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" Ok... chair or bed?" Harry asked

" Bed" Severus whispered, " Get dizzy looking at the floor that long of a time"

Harry nodded and waited for Severus to stand up so Harry could sit down

Harry guided Severus over his lap and got both himself and Severus situated and that ment taking the pillow and Hissy away

" You're getting 10 swats with your pants up since Uncle Draco gave you five and five swats bare bottomed because I had to count and I got to five" Harry said

Severus whimpered

Harry began

Severus was crying on the sixth swat and wiggling trying to get down on the ninth

" Four more with your pants up to go" Harry said

Severus whined and cried

By the end of the spanking he was sobbing

" Ok Sev, pants down" Harry said gently

Severus sobbed harder and he was trying to get his pants down but he just couldn't do it, he could barely think straight

Harry helped him get his pants down then he guided back over his lap for the last five

The last five were even worse

After the spanking, Harry just pulled Sev's underwear up and left the pants alone and began rubbing circles on Sev's back to calm him down

After Severus calmed down, Harry reagranged Sev so he was sitting up right and in a cuddling position

" I'm sorry daddy" Severus whispered

" All forgiven Sev" Harry said running his hand through his son's hair

" How long am I grounded for?" Severus asked gloomy

" Two weeks" Harry said

Severus sighed but nodded, he really didn't want to be grounded that long, he was going to miss the party they had in the Slytherin Common room

Harry held Sev until Sev fell asleep and for the first time in a long time, Harry got to put pajamas on Severus just like he did when Sev was little


	40. Chapter 40

A couple days passed and Severus's three guy friends and Lily came up to him

" Severus where have you been? Professor Malfoy said that you couldn't help me with my potions work because you were in trouble" Lily said giving Severus a hug

" What happened man?" Marcus asked

" Rettop and Kcalb" Severus said with a glare

Oliver sighed, " Now what did those two do?"

" They wouldn't leave me alone so I hexed them... Dad said I did a sixth year spell" Severus said with a smirk

" You can do sixth year spells?" Wesley asked

" Not now I can't, dad put a restriction on my wand, now I can only do spells a first year can do" Severus said gloomy

" Well, now you're like the rest of us" Lily said happily

" Yah, but now I can't protect you" Severus said

" Well, maybe I don't always need protection" Lily said

Severus sighed, " I just don't trust those two, they were nasty when we were in day care and they're nasty now"

Lily nodded

" So, what hex did you put on them?" Marcus asked

Severus smirked, " I turned them into bunny rabbits, I gave them floppy ears, buck teeth and a fluffy tail"

They all started laughing

" So Lil, did Uncle Draco help you with your homework?" Severus asked

Lily smiled and nodded, " He said I can come to him whenever I need help with Potions"

" Well, you can still come to me you know" Severus said

" I know, he means when you can't help me" Lily said

Severus nodded

" So how did you get caught?" Oliver asked

" Uncle Draco and Grandma Min" Severus said with a sigh, " Uncle Draco took me to my parents quarters and Grandma Min escorted those two to the hospital wing. On Saturday I have a detention with Uncle Draco and I'm grounded for two weeks"

" But that means, you won't be there for the Slytherin party" Marcus said

Severus sighed, " I know"

" You guys have parties?" Lily asked

" Every two months" Oliver said with a smirk

" No fair, I want to be Slytherin now" Lily said with a mock pout

The others chuckled

They all spent their free period talking before they had to get to class

Severus had to be back in his family's quarters right after dinner

It's been a few more days and it was now Saturday night, he just came back from his detention with Draco that lasted all day, he had to clean the cauldrons then restock the potions stores with the new potions Uncle Draco made then he had to write fifty lines saying " I will not hex any more students" Of course he had ten minute breaks every hour, Draco wasn't mean. By the time Severus was done with his detention, it was time for dinner and he was exhausted

" Hey Sev, you want to play Wizards chess with me?" Rose asked with the game in her hand,

" NO" Severus said getting off of the couch, upsetting the game and heading towards his bedroom

" Severus apologias to your sister and pick up the mess you made" Ginny scolded

Severus glared at his mum and Ginny gave him a pointed look

Severus rolled his eyes and walked in his room and shut the door

Ginny got up and headed towards Severus's door

" Severus I want to talk to you" Ginny said, " Now unlock this door"

" I don't want to talk to you" Severus said glaring at the door

" Now young man" Ginny said sternly

" Leave me alone" Severus said

" You don't give me dirty looks like that, now come out and apologias to me for being disrespectful and to your sister" Ginny ordered

" NO" Severus said firmly

Ginny was about to say something else but then decided against it, she'll wait and let Harry deal with him, and it'll give both of them the chance to calm down, though she doesn't know what got into him

Later that night, Ginny told Harry about Severus being rude to her and snapping at Rose and how he wasn't listening when she told him to open the door

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes and headed towards Severus's door

" Severus, it's dad, open up" Harry said

Severus looked up from his book and glared at the door without saying anything

" Severus" Harry said again knocking and a little more firmly

" Leave me alone" Severus said with a bit of worry in his voice

" Severus, if you don't open this door, I'm going to start counting

Severus hesitated

" One... two... three" Harry said

Severus opened the door when Harry said three

" I don't want to talk" Severus said

" Tough" Harry said

Severus sighed and went back to his bed and grabbed his pillow and Hissy

Harry sat down in the desk chair and faced Severus, " Your mother says you were disrespectful to her and you were mean to your sister when she just asked if you wanted to play with her... is that correct?"

Severus shrugged

" A verbal answer please" Harry said calmly

" Yes" Severus said

" Would you like to tell me why you did that?" Harry asked

Severus was quiet

" Well?" Harry asked

" I don't know why... I just did" Severus said

" I don't know? That's your reason?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" So... you were mean to Rose and disrespectful to your mother just... because?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged

" Well that's what it sounds like... and that's not a very good reason" Harry said crossing his arms

Severus sighed, " Lets just get the stupid spanking over with and leave me alone"

" Who said I'm going to spank you?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

" That's how all of these conversations end" Severus said

" Not all of them" Harry said

" Most of them" Severus said

" Well, not this one" Harry said

Severus looked confused at Harry

" I know why you did what you did, and you are going to apologias to your mother and sister because of what you did... and then I want you to take a warm bath... maybe with bubbles and then I want you to get your pajamas on and we'll watch all watch a movie"

" Why did I do what I did?" Severus asked

" Because you feel miserable because of your detention with Uncle Draco, you're probably very sore and you're most likely mad because you're missing the party in the Slytherin common room, and because of your detention you're probably very tired and most likely you don't want anybody to know that because it is still kind of early yet to go to bed" Harry said

Severus was shocked that his dad would know that

Harry smiled, " Trust me Sev, I know what you're feeling, I've felt that miserable before too"

Harry stood up and walked over to Severus who was on his bed and he pulled him up off the bed and sat down in his place and sat him on his lap and hugged him

" Every time you do this, I feel like a little kid" Severus complained but didn't try to fight it

" To me, you'll always be my little kid" Harry said ruffling Severus's hair

" I thought I was your scamp" Severus said

" That too" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled

They hugged for a few more minutes then Harry said it was time to apologias

Severus groaned but did as he was told and he headed out of the bedroom and into the family room where James and Rose were playing wizards chess and his mum was reading a book

" Um... Mum" Severus started with his dad right behind him giving him support

Ginny looked up from her book, " Yes Severus"

Severus cringed, his mum sounded mad... but at least she wasn't angry

" Um... I... I... I'm sorry I was... disrespectful to you... I know I should have listened to you and I know I shouldn't have been mean to Rose

Rose looked up from the game

" I'm sorry to you too Rose" Severus said

Rose smiled and went over to Severus, " It's ok Sev, I forgive you" And hugged him

Ginny smiled and she also went over to Severus, " I forgive you too" And hugged him, " Now would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

" Big, tiring day" Severus said giving the very short version

Ginny nodded in understanding

" Sev's going to take a bath and then we all are going to watch a movie as a family" Harry announced

The twins got excited

" Daddy can we have popcorn?" James asked

" And pop?" Rose asked

" And toffee?" Severus added

" Hmm, what do you think Gin?" Harry asked with a grin

" I don't know... Popcorn, pop and toffee?" Ginny asked surprised

" Please" All three kids begged

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, " Ok, since you all have been so good" He said sarcastically

" Yey" All kids cheered

" Everybody go take baths and get your pajamas on" Ginny instructed

" Yes mum" All three said and they hurried to their bedrooms since every bedroom had their own bathroom

Severus was glad he didn't get in too much trouble, but saying sorry was really tough, oh well his family forgave him and now he gets to watch a movie with his family, it's not a Slytherin party, but it's still fun and theres popcorn and pop and toffee so not all is bad

Severus was so relaxed in the tub that he fell asleep

The others were out a half hour before Ginny was getting worried

" Harry, you should go check on Severus, he could have fallen asleep" Ginny said

Harry nodded and he walked in Severus's room and knocked on the door

There was no answer so Harry got worried and opened the door and to his relief Severus didn't drown but he was sleeping

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes with a grin and knelt next to the tub and shook Severus's shoulder

" Scamp, hey Sev it's time to wake up" Harry said gently

Severus grumbled in his sleep

" Come on Scamp, you can't sleep in the tub" Harry said

Severus slowly woke up and he was confused because he didn't know where he was

" Dad?" Severus asked

" Hey Sev, you fell asleep in the tub" Harry said

That woke Severus up, because he was naked and his dad was in the bathroom with him and his face turned red

" Ok, well I'll let you finish up, just don't fall asleep on me again ok?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and waited until his dad left before he got out and got dried off and dressed

Severus was very embarrassed when he stepped out from the bathroom and he saw his dad sitting on his bed

" Sev, you don't need to be embarrassed, you have nothing I haven't seen before and you're my son" Harry said

Severus nodded, " I know... I just felt..."

" Vulnerable?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Are you ok now?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" You ready for the movie?" Harry asked with a grin

Severus smiled and nodded enthusiastically

Father and son walked out of the bedroom together to very anxious siblings and children and a relieved wife and mother

Severus was asleep before the movie was half over and the twins followed before the movie was 75 percent over


	41. Chapter 41

Severus was glad he wasn't the only one who got in trouble, Rettops and Kcalb's parents came to the school and they got what was coming to them too, and they also had detention with Uncle Draco

A couple more years passed, Slytherins won the House cup Sev's first year and they came in second for his second year, Gryffindor won in his second year, he was mad about that but also happy for Lily. Severus and Lily still remained best friends, Severus was the Slytherin seeker in Quidditch and Lily was a chaser for her team. They were both excited they made the team and both Harry and Draco were proud that Sev became a seeker

" Just like his old man" Harry said with a grin

" And his Godfather, and he's playing for my team" Draco said with a smirk

Severus thought it was funny how both his dad and Godfather fought over him like that

Severus kept getting Severus Snape cards in his chocolate frogs, he was very curious why the guy looked like him so much. Severus is now a third year and he just got another Severus Snape card, he had about fifteen of them now

" I need to ask mum and dad about him, he looks a lot like me" Severus thought one night while in bed

The next day after his DADA class, he held back

" What's up Sev? It's almost time for lunch" Harry said packing up

" Dad can I talk to you?" Severus asked

" Sure" Harry said and he leaned back on his desk, " What's up?"

" I... I keep getting these chocolate frog cards" Severus began

Harry smirked, " Well of course you do, you're a chocolate frog fanatic... as well as toffee fanatic"

Severus smirked and rolled his eyes, " Let me finish"

Harry nodded

" I keep getting this Severus Snape card" Severus said

Harry's face paled

" And... well... he looks a lot like me" Severus said, " And... I want to know why he looks a lot like me"

" Oh... um... maybe you look like him because you both have black hair and like to keep it shoulder length" Harry suggested

" But it's not just the hair, he has the same bone structure as I do and the same color eyes" Severus said and he took one of the cards out of his pocket

" You carry that card around?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " Dad, what if this Severus Snape is related to me? What if he's my grandpa or something, we both have the same name and we look a lot alike"

Severus was getting excited

" Um... Sev, I know for a fact that he's not your grandpa, Professor Snape never got married" Harry said

" How do you know?" Severus asked

" He didn't have time... he was a spy for Dumbledore and he helped me defeat Voldemort" Harry explained

" But... I look like him" Severus said

" Well... maybe... maybe you're related to him, his mother was a pureblood and his father was a muggle... all purebloods are somehow related down the line" Harry explained

" What was his mother and fathers names?" Severus asked

Harry was quiet, " I don't know... I never asked... he didn't like to talk about his family much, his dad was a drunk like your birth father was, he used to beat Professor Snape when he was young"

" I don't think parents should be able to do that to their kids" Severus said

" I agree 100 percent with you" Harry said

Severus looked at the card again, " You think I'm related to this person?"

" You could be" Harry said

" I should meet him some time... it would be good to actually get to know a blood relation" Severus said

Harry nodded, he hoped this conversation would end soon, he hated lying to his son but he couldn't tell him the truth just yet

" How about we go down to lunch now?" Harry asked

" Can I get Lily and can we eat in your quarters? I want to talk more about the Bogart" Severus said, " I don't think I cast the spell perfectly

Harry nodded, " Ok, go get Lily, you can invite your other friends too and I'll help you"

Severus smiled, " Thanks dad"

Sev gave Harry a hug

" You're welcome" Harry said, " Got to keep up those Os"

Severus grinned and nodded

Severus and his friends headed towards Harry's quarters fifteen minutes later and the room was cleared of breakables and furniture, in the middle of the room was a picnic

" I figured a picnic would be fun" Harry said

" Dad, I think you're turning into Aunt Hermione" Severus said with a grin

" Don't forget Aunt Pansy" Harry said

Severus made a face, he didn't like Aunt Pansy much but the one year old Scorpius was cute and Draco liked to parade him around Hogwarts

" Don't make that face, she's your god mother" Harry said with a mock glare

" You don't like her either" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes, " Don't let Draco hear you talk about his wife"

Severus nodded

The picnic was good, they had sandwiches, chips, fruit, and chocolate cake for dessert

After lunch, Harry taught the group more about the Riddikulus spell and how it is supposed to repel a Bogart

Harry had a Bogart and he had each of them repel the Bogart, Marcus's fear was clowns, Oliver's fear was poisonous spiders, Wesley's fear was the dark, Lily's fear was failing school, and Severus's fear was never getting to know where he comes from

Harry felt bad about that one

Marcus turned the clown into a balloon, Oliver had the spiders roller skate

Harry smiled at that one because that is what Ron did when he was in third year

Wesley turned the dark into a smiling sun, Lily turned her bad grades into flowers, and Severus turned his fear into his family having a tickling fight

Harry smiled, everybody did really well

" You all receive Os" Harry said

Everybody smiled and thanked him

" Now then, I believe you have to get to your next class, Care of Magical Creatures I believe" Harry said

The students thanked him and they hurried to leave


	42. Chapter 42

Rettop and Kcalb didn't like that Lily always hung around the Slytherins, especially the Potter brat and one day when Lily and Severus were in the library studying, Rettop and Kcalb went up to them

" Lily, you shouldn't hang around kids like Potter" Kcalb said

Severus glared at them

" Oh? And Pray tell, why not?" Lily asked with a glare, " He's been my best friend since as long as I can remember"

" He's a Slytherin, he'll turn his back on you in an instant, snakes are sneaky that way" Rettop said, " Come with us and we'll protect you from... things like him... Lions need to stick together"

Severus stood up and took his wand out, " You better leave us bloody well alone if you know what's good for you"

" Ooh Potter thinking he's a Gryffindor, yah well we'll see about that" Rettop took his own wand out, " This time your daddy or uncle isn't here to save you"

" I don't need saving from my dad from the likes of you" Severus spat

" Oops my bad... did I say daddy? Professor Potter isn't your dad... you're an orphan, your birth parents died because they couldn't stand the sight of you" Rettop teased

Severus saw red then

" DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS, ADOPTED OR NOT" Severus yelled and Madame Pince couldn't even quiet him down, Severus went after Rettop because he talked bad about his parents and started beating him up the muggle way

" MR. POTTER, MR. RETTOP STOP THIS AT ONCE" Madame Pince tried yelling over all the screaming from the two

" SEVERUS PLEASE, STOP THIS... YOU'RE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE" Lily pleaded

Madame Pince was livid and she notified both heads of houses, and Severus's parents

Harry and Draco had to pry the two fighting boys away from each other, Draco got Rettop and Harry got Severus, McGonagall had Kcalb just in case

" WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU THREE?" Harry yelled

The two were still struggling to rip each other's throats out

" AN ANSWER" Draco yelled even louder

That made the boys stop and actually take in their surroundings and they both grew pale when they noticed they were held back by Professors Potter and Malfoy

" Sev's going to be in trouble" James whispered

" Big trouble, fighting is not allowed" Rose whispered

" Well?" Harry said firmly

Severus was trying to hold back his tears of hurt and rage

" We were just minding our own business when he attacked us" Kcalb said pointing an accusing finger at Severus

" THAT'S NOT TRUE" Lily yelled, " Sev and I were minding our own business and they started bothering us and saying mean things to Sev"

" What were you two saying?" McGonagall asked

" She's lying, we didn't say anything mean to Potter" Rettop protested

" Just the truth" Kcalb said

" YOU'RE WRONG" Severus yelled, " YOU BOTH ARE BLOODY WRONG"

Severus yanked himself out of his dad's grip and started running towards the exit

" SEVERUS" Harry yelled trying to pull him back but missed

" NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY" Madame Pince yelled

" What happened" Harry asked in an angry tone turning back to Rettop and Kcalb

" They were talking bad about his birth parents, they said that you're not his dad and that he's an orphan and that his birth parents died because they couldn't stand the sight of him" Lily explained

Ginny, James, Rose, and McGonagall gasped

" I didn't say that" Kcalb protested

" Well you would have joined in" Lily spat

" Enough the both of you" Draco said

The two students were quiet

" Mr. Rettop, why did you say such a thing?" Harry asked

Rettop shrugged

" A verbal answer please" Harry said firmly

" I don't know, it seemed like the thing to do at the time" Rettop said

" Well that was the wrong thing to do" McGonagall said, " You both just lost your house twenty points each for your bad behavior and... you are banned from the rest of your Hogsmeade trips for the year, and you both have detention with Filch, also I will be writing to your families about this"

" But I didn't do anything" Kcalb protested

" I'm sure you didn't, but if we didn't get here when we did, I'm sure you would have" McGonagall said

" Well what about Potter? He bloody beat me up" Rettop said, " He always gets special treatment because his family lives here"

" He does not get special treatment" Harry said

" Sure he does, he gets to go see the headmaster all the time, he got to go to Hogsmeade when it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and he got to go when we were in first and second year" Kcalb said

" He went with his family, if your family came to pick you up for a Hogsmeade weekend, you could leave too" McGonagall said, " Now then, I think we should leave the library, it looks like Madame Pince needs a lie down"

Madame Pince looked very pale

" Everybody out" Draco said

Lily grabbed all of the school books and put them in her and Sev's bag

" Professor, what are you going to do to Sev?" Lily asked a little worried as she handed Severus's bag to Harry

Harry took the bag, sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, " I don't know right this moment... um... he'll see you tomorrow"

Lily nodded sadly and headed towards Gryffindor tower

Harry took out the Marauders map and found Severus in the Room of Requirement

Harry headed over to the Room of Requirement and it opened up for him when Harry thought that he needed to speak to his son

The room looked like Severus's bedroom and he was hugging Hissy

" Sev" Harry said gently

Severus looked up and he had tears running down his face

Harry walked over to the bed Severus was on and sat down next to him

" I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to lose control like that" Severus tried to explain

" Calm down son" Harry said and he leaned over and hugged Severus and started rubbing his back to calm him down

It took a while for Severus to calm down but Harry wasn't in any hurry

After Severus calmed down, Harry conjured up a box of tissues and had him blow his nose

" Better?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Now then, can you tell me what got you so worked up?" Harry asked gently

Severus sniffled and hugged Hissy tighter, " They were just... really mean and saying that my biological parents died because they couldn't stand the sight of me... maybe that was true for Tobias... but not Eileen"

" Of course not for Eileen, your mother loved you very much" Harry said

Severus sniffled, " How do you know?"

" I've never met your mother, but I have seen memories of her" Harry said with a smile

Severus perked up, " Can I see?"

Harry smiled and nodded, " They're of when you were a baby, before I adopted you"

" I wanna see my mum" Severus said excitedly

Harry nodded and stood up, " Come on then"

Severus stood up and Harry wrapped his arm around Sev's shoulders and together they headed towards Harry's quarters

Harry got the pensieve out and put some memories in there from his head

" You ready?" Harry asked

Severus nodded excitedly

They plunged in together and watched how Eileen tried protecting Severus as much as she could from her drunk husband

Severus felt better when they left the pensieve

" She really did love me... my dad was a bastard but she loved me" Severus said with a smile

Harry smiled, he wasn't even going to scold Severus for swearing, he liked seeing his boy happy, his family was a touche subject

Severus smiled up at his dad and hugged him

" Thanks dad" Severus said

" You're welcome son" Harry said and he patted him on the back

Severus was not punished for fighting with Rettop by his parents, he had a teacher student punishment though and he had to write twenty lines of " I will learn to control my temper and not get into fights"

Harry knew that wasn't going to happen but he hoped Severus would think some before he acts

Severus decided to stay in his parents' quarters for a couple days anyway


	43. Chapter 43

Rettop and Kcalb didn't like that they got in trouble because of Severus again, they hated not being able to go to Hogsmeade and thought it wasn't fair that Severus got to go and he went with Lily

" Josh we got to do something about Potter, he and Lily keep hanging out together" Kcalb said

" I know Sam, but what can we do? We can't go to Hogsmeade and it would be perfect if we had some pranks or something" Rettop said

" Actually Josh" Kcalb said with a smirk, " I heard professor Potter talking to professor Malfoy the other day about the statue of the humpback witch"

" And?" Rettop asked

" He said it leads to Hogsmeade" Kcalb said smirking

Rettop smiled

" He also said something how he always used it during third year since he couldn't go to Hogsmeade and that he used his invisibility cloak and it was him who threw the snowballs " Kcalb said, " I don't know what that's about though"

" Well? What are we waiting for?" Rettop asked

Kcalb nodded and they hurried towards the humpbacked witch

Severus was so happy that he still got to go to Hogsmeade and even better yet Rettop and Kcalb were banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year

He and Lily were heading over to the Shrieking Shack that they heard so much about from older students and from his parents and aunts and uncles

" That house looks really creepy" Lily said in awe

Severus smiled and nodded

" I wonder what it would be like if we went inside it" Lily said

" There's probably ghosts inside, in the old days there used to be something that would howl every month, dad said it was just Remus Lupin but still it's neat and not everybody knows about him being a werewolf" Severus said

" Where is Remus Lupin now?" Lily asked, " I haven't seen him for a while"

" He's working for the Order of the Phoenix" Severus whispered the last part, " He's helping the order because there are still Death Eaters"

Lily shivered and Severus didn't blame her, he would never forget that awful Halloween night and with Uncle Draco's dad nonetheless

" So when are we supposed to meet Marcus, Oliver and Wesley?" Lily asked

" They want to get a couple jokes from Zonkos" Severus said

" Why don't you get some?" Lily asked

Severus smirked, " I already have a trunk full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I don't want to be a traitor to my family by buying from Zonkos" Severus pulled some out of his pocket, " I have some here with me"

" Can we light off a few firecrackers?" Lily asked excitedly

Severus smirked, " What would you like to blow off? I have a frog, spider, phoenix, snake, ooh and my favorite the dragon firecracker"

" I like the dragon" Lily said

Severus smiled, " Good choice" He handed her the dragon

" Well well well if it isn't Little Baby Sevy pooh" Rettop taunted

" I am so sick of that stupid nickname" Severus thought and he rolled his eyes

" What are you doing here?" Lily asked, " You two are banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year"

" We snuck out" Kcalb said shrugging

" What are you going to do about it?" Rettop asked glaring, " Are you going to tell your daddy and uncle Little Baby Sevy pooh?"

Severus rolled his eyes again, " Come on Lily, the air just turned bad in this area"

Lily nodded and the two tried going back to the village but Rettop and Kcalb wouldn't let them through

" Where do you think you're going?" Rettop asked

" To the village, duh" Severus said, " Now out of our way"

" No, we have a bone to pick with you Potter" Rettop said pushing Severus in the chest

" Sam, Josh, leave us alone" Lily said with a glare

" Why are you hanging around this... snake?" Kcalb asked looking Severus up and down in disgust

" He is not a snake and Severus is my best friend, now leave us alone" Lily said taking out her wand and casting Flipendo at them, the bullies fell over and Severus and Lily ran for it while they were down

When the bullies got up they took their wands out and started chasing them while casting spells at them

It took Severus and Lily three minutes to get to the village and around people, it was easier to lose the two that way

" That was close, that stunner almost got you Sev" Lily said panting

Severus nodded and looked at the firecracker that Lily still had in her hand and he got a brilliant idea

" Hey Lil, you want to have some fun with these firecrackers? Shake Rettop and Kcalb a little?" Severus asked

" How?" Lily asked

" Scare the pants off of those two losers by using the dragon firecracker, my uncles Fred and George did that when they left school during their seventh year, they let me see the memory of that day and it looked awesome" Severus said

" Sev, you heard what your dad said, you need to think before you act, if we do this won't we get in a lot of trouble?" Lily asked

" He's talking about fighting, this isn't fighting, I didn't even cast a spell at them, but pranks... pranks are in the Potter and Weasley blood, my parents will understand" Severus said

" Sev, it sounds dangerous" Lily said

" Oh come on Lil, it'll be fun, we won't even do it in the village, we'll do it out by the Shrieking Shack" Severus said

" I don't know" Lily said

" Please Lil, you're my best friend and it'll be so cool" Severus said

Lily sighed, " Ok Sev, I'll do it with you"

" And if we do get in trouble, I'll take all the blame" Severus said

" We better not get in trouble" Lily said

The two got out of their hiding spots and headed back to the Shrieking Shack

Rettop and Kcalb saw them heading back and so they snuck away from the village and were following them

Severus heard the two following them and he smirked

" Almost ready" Severus said

" Sev, how do we know the village won't see this?" Lily asked

" We control it" Severus said

Lily looked worried

" I'll control it" Severus said

Lily nodded

" Come on, lets hide behind that tree and then release the dragon, we'll act like we're scared and watch them get scared" Severus said

Lily followed Severus behind the tree

" What are you two doing back there?" Rettop asked

" None of your business" Severus said and it really wasn't his business

" One... two... three" Severus said and he released the dragon firecracker and they ran out screaming with scared looks on their faces

" What are you screaming about?" Kcalb asked

" D...d...DRAGON" Severus yelled

" Yah right, you're lying" Rettop said, " What's really behind there?"

Rettop walked behind the tree and saw the dragon and screamed and the dragon roared

" RUN SAM, RUN" Rettop yelled running back to the others

" I TOLD YOU" Severus said scared

The dragon came out from behind the tree and roared and flew towards Rettop and Kcalb

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rettop and Kcalb screamed and they started running away towards the village

" This will teach them from sneaking out of the castle when they're not supposed to" Severus said to Lily

Lily smiled, it was funny seeing them run like that

" They're heading towards the village, you should bring the dragon back here" Lily said

" I'm trying" Severus said, " It won't stop following them"

" Well the dragon is heading towards the village" Lily said not smiling anymore

Severus wasn't happy either, he didn't know why he couldn't control the dragon

To their horror, the dragon entered the village and they heard a bunch of screams and a lot of spells aimed at the dragon

" Oh Sweet Merlin" Severus gasped, " I am so dead"

Severus and Lily ran towards the village to try and stop the firecracker and to explain that it was only a joke but nobody would listen to them

" IT WON'T LEAVE US ALONE" Rettop cried

" PLEASE GET RID OF IT" Kcalb cried

" NONE OF THE SPELLS ARE WORKING" A wizard said

All the teachers from the school came down to see what all the commotion was and Harry, Ginny and Draco recognized the dragon right away

Harry took out his wand and yelled, " FINITE INCANTATEM"

The dragon disappeared and the two cowering boys stopped crying

" Fred and George don't sell those fire crackers do they?" Harry asked

" Not the dragon ones" Ginny said, " Not after they left Hogwarts with a... bang"

Harry nodded and yelled in an angry voice" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" The whole village was silent

" Uh-oh" Severus gasped


	44. Chapter 44

Nobody moved, but they were all looking around for Severus

" Sev go to him or you'll be in more trouble" Lily whispered

Severus's face looked pained

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry yelled again

" YOU BETTER ANSWER HIM YOUNG MAN" Ginny put in in an angry voice

" Oh I wish I had an invisibility cloak but dad doesn't let me use it" Severus thought to himself

" ONE" Harry started counting, " TWO... THREE"

" OK, I'M COMING" Severus yelled very embarrassed that his dad started counting and everybody was staring, he had a feeling every body knew what counting meant

" Everybody get back to what you were doing" Dumbledore said, " Everything is fine"

" Easy for you to say" Severus mumbled to himself once the crowd started making noise again and he made his way over to his angry parents, angry uncle, and angry grandparents, " I really hate having family at school" He thought to himself

Draco spotted Rettop and Kcalb and he knew they weren't supposed to be at Hogsmeade

" Messrs Rettop and Kcalb, don't you go anywhere either" Draco said walking towards them and taking each one by the arm

" Professor Malfoy" Rettop started

" Don't even start" Draco said

The two were silent

Severus finally got to where his family was at and he wished he was anywhere but where he was right now

Harry grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled Severus in front of himself and grabbed the back of his neck and marched him towards the castle

" Ow, Dad not so rough" Severus hissed with a wince

That just made Harry squeeze tighter

Severus winced again but he kept his mouth shut

It was quiet on the way up to the castle and to the Potter quarters

Harry pushed Severus to his room and on his bed

" Stay there" Harry said harshly

Severus was not about to move

" Accio Severus's trunk" Harry said lifting his wand

Severus's trunk appeared and Harry started rummaging through it

" Dad what are you doing?" Severus asked surprised

Harry didn't answer, he just glared at Severus which told Severus to stay on the bed

Harry took out all of Severus's jokes he got from Fred and George

" Dad those are mine, stop it" Severus said but he still didn't move off the bed

After he cleaned the trunk of jokes he turned to his son

" Stand up and arms out" Harry said

Severus glared but did as he was told

Harry waved his wand and all of the jokes Severus had on him flew to Harry's hands

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared, " This isn't fair"

" I _don't_ want to hear it" Harry seethed

" Well don't you even want to know why I set the dragon off?" Severus asked

" Let me guess, because you wanted to scare Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb... you figured you could handle it and you wouldn't get in trouble if you were caught because you have uncles who own a prank shop and your grandpa and his friends liked to pull pranks is that it?" Harry asked glaring at his son with his hands crossed over his chest

Severus was stunned because that was exactly what he thought

" Well, guess what, you thought wrong" Harry said in a scary tone

" But nobody was harmed" Severus protested

" Everything was in chaos when I got there" Harry said, " People thought it was a real dragon Severus, they were shooting spell after spell and people were running all over the place and even the aurors showed up to try and stop it

" But Uncle Fred and George did it when they were in Seventh year" Severus said

" People knew they were firecrackers, we saw them light them off" Harry said, " Nobody saw you light them off"

" I was only trying to get at Rettop and Kalb, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, it wasn't even supposed to go in the village" Severus said with unshed tears in his eyes

" Well it did and it created a dangerous situation for everybody... what did I tell you about thinking before acting?" Harry asked

" I didn't fight them" Severus said

" When I told you that, I didn't mean for just fighting, I mean for everything, you need to think before you act" Harry said

Severus sighed, " I'm sorry ok?"

" Not yet you're not" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Ten swats with your pants on, five swats bare and... accio slipper, and five with the slipper" Harry said

" Slipper?" Severus gasped, " You... you never use the slipper"

" I used it once on James when he exploded that potion of Uncle Draco's last year" Harry said

" Dad please, jus... just your hand... please" Severus was in tears now

" Over my lap Severus" Harry said in a no arguing manner

Severus shuffled to the chair his dad was in

" The bed please?" Severus asked

Harry got up and headed over to the bed and sat down and waited for Severus to come to him

" Over my lap" Harry said

Severus whined and slowly did as he was told

" Please don't use the slipper" Severus said

" I am going to use it, five swats with it" Harry said and he positioned Severus so he would get a good angle and he brought his hand down hard

Severus was crying on the seventh swat with his pants on

After ten swats, Harry removed Severus's pants and began spanking the bare bottom and watched the slightly pink bottom turn an even deeper shade and turn red

Severus was sobbing at the end of the bare bottomed spanking

" Ok Severus, I am now going to use the slipper" Harry said and he accioed his slipper from his own bedroom

" Dad... please... no" Severus gasped trying to catch his breath

Harry waited until Severus calmed down some and he even pulled Sev's pants back up

Severus was not calming down, in fact his sobs were getting louder and Harry got worried and he began rubbing Sev's back to try to calm him down

Harry righted Severus up into a sitting position

" Severus what's wrong? You shouldn't be this upset" Harry said

Severus wasn't paying attention, he was too busy having a panic attack

" Severus... Severus... SEVERUS LOOK AT ME" Harry said shaking Severus a little because he was getting worried

After five minutes Severus looked at Harry and he wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and started sobbing

Harry rubbed Severus's back in soothing circles to calm him down

" Now what was that about Sev?" Harry asked gently

Severus began crying harder again

" Shh, Sev, you're ok" Harry said gently

Harry waited until Severus calmed down again

" Better?" Harry asked

Severus didn't let go of his dad's neck but he nodded

" Would you like to tell me what that panic attack was about?" Harry asked not stopping the back rub

" You'll laugh at me" Severus whispered

" No I won't" Harry said, " Panic attacks are no laughing manners"

" I... I... when... when you mentioned... the... the slipper... it brought me back... to... when I was... kidnapped by... Uncle Draco's dad" Severus stuttered

" Did those bastards use the slipper on you?" Harry asked

" No... they used canes and belts and anything else they could use to hurt me... it... it just scared me when you said you're going to use the slipper" Severus said

" Oh Sev" Harry said, " I never meant to scare you and it's not meant to abuse you like they did... the slipper doesn't hurt as bad as the cane or a belt... it... it will sting but so does the bare bottomed spanking

" Isn't that enough?" Severus asked, " You don't have to use the slipper on me"

" Severus, for what you did, you deserve five swats with the slipper" Harry said

Severus sniffled and laid his head down on his dad's shoulder

" How about we wait for a while? Let you calm down some" Harry suggested

Severus shook his head no, " Want to get it over with"

" Ok" Harry said

Severus was reluctant to lay across his dad's knees again and he needed help doing so

Harry positioned Severus again and took the slipper and patted the slipper firmly on Severus's bottom so he would get a feel of the slipper, then he brought it down with a loud smack

Severus cried out and jumped a bit

Harry waited for a minute, " One" he smacked Severus again and again Severus cried out

" Two" Severus said

" I never said you had to count them" Harry said

" Hurry up" Severus said through tears

Harry smacked him again, " Three"

Severus was sobbing

Harry smacked him again, " Four" and then again, " Five"

He began rubbing circles on Sev's back again to calm him down

" All done Sev" Harry whispered

It took ten minutes for Severus to calm down and then he was shifted so he was sitting in Harry's lap

" I'm never going to sit comfortable ever again" Severus said rubbing some of the sting out and cuddling up to his dad

" Sure you will... in a few days time" Harry said

" I don't like the slipper" Severus whispered

" No kid does Sev... no kid does" Harry said with a smile

Severus yawned and closed his eyes

" How about a nap before dinner?" Harry suggested

" Can we eat in here tonight? I don't want to go down to the Great Hall" Severus said

" Ok, but sooner or later you have to face the music" Harry said

" Later is fine" Severus said with another yawn

Harry tucked Severus in bed and gave him Hissy

Severus was asleep on his stomach in three minutes


	45. Chapter 45

After Severus woke up, he was subdued again like he always is after he is punished

" Hey Sev, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked, she was done being mad at him since Harry took care of it

Severus shrugged, " All right I guess"

Severus went to the couch and gently sat down with a pained expression on his face and a hiss

" You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked

Severus shook his head no and he just hugged a pillow

" Well the good news is that James and Rose won't be bothering you tonight or tomorrow, they're spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's" Ginny said sitting down next to him

Severus nodded

" Where's dad?" Severus asked

" Yelling at Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb" Ginny said, " Along with Uncle Draco and Grandma Min"

Severus smiled at that, " It's their fault anyway"

" Well you shouldn't have blown up that firecracker of a dragon" Ginny scolded

" Mum, not now" Severus said massaging his head

" Headache?" Ginny asked

Severus nodded

Ginny took out her wand, " Accio pain relieving potion"

A vial flew to her and she uncorked it

" Here" Ginny said giving it to Severus

Severus took it and downed it in one gulp and a grimace later

" Thanks" Severus said

" Just so you know, it's not going to work for your bottom" Ginny said with a smirk

" Kind of figured that" Severus said gloomy, " Are you going to be mad at me forever too?"

" I'm not angry with you anymore Sev" Ginny said and she put her arm around her son and he cuddled into her

" Can we watch a movie tonight?" Severus asked

" We'll see, we still have to talk about the rest of your punishment" Ginny said

Severus groaned, " Lets see... I'm grounded and I have a 9:00 bedtime instead of the usual 10:00... that still gives us enough time for a movie"

" We'll see Sev" Ginny said again

Severus nodded and just closed his eyes cuddling with his mum like he did when he was little

Ginny smiled down at Severus and started running her hand through his hair

" Mum you're going to make me fall asleep" Severus said yawning

Ginny stopped

" I didn't tell you to stop" Severus said with a relaxed smirk

Ginny smiled and kept running her hand through his hair

That's how Harry found his wife and oldest son

" Hmm, a Kodak moment" Harry said with a smirk while leaning on the wall

" Shh, I think he fell asleep" Ginny whispered

Harry accioed the camera and took the picture

" Mm not asleep" Severus mumbled

" Just relaxed?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Did you actually take a picture?" Severus asked sitting up

Harry smirked, " Sure did"

Severus rolled his eyes

" How's your..." Harry started

" I'll live" Severus said not looking at his parents anymore because now things got awkward

" Well we need to talk" Harry said sitting down in a chair across from the couch

Severus groaned and hugged a pillow

" You want Hissy?" Ginny asked

Severus nodded

Ginny accioed Hissy and Severus grabbed it and squeezed it along with the pillow

" So what did you say to Rettop and Kcalb?" Severus asked

" They have detention with Filch every Saturday for the rest of the school year, and they got an owl home so their parents will be notified" Harry said

Severus nodded in understanding, " It's their fault anyway" He mumbled

" Did they make you use that dragon firecracker?" Harry asked gently

" No, that was my idea... it wasn't supposed to get out of hand like that" Severus said looking at the floor

" Severus stop looking at the floor" Harry scolded but gently

Severus groaned but did as he was told

" You know I don't like you speaking to the floor just because you're in trouble" Harry said

Severus nodded

" So then... by being so... naughty" Harry said and he tried holding in his smirk

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down and his face turned a bit red

" You are grounded for a month... and that means no more Hogsmeade weekends without an adult with you, no staying in the Slytherin common room, you can go down during the day time when you don't have class but at night you come here and you cannot go to the parties. You will go to bed an hour earlier then usual, at home no flying on your broom and no friends over or you going over to friends' houses" Harry said

Severus sighed, " All of this because of a firecracker?"

" People in Hogsmeade thought it was a real dragon and you scared them pretty good Severus" Ginny said sternly

" If we didn't recognize it as a Weasley product, we would have thought it was real too" Harry said

" I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind tomorrow at work" Ginny said with a glare

" So is everybody in Hogsmeade mad at me?" Severus asked afraid to know what the answer would be

" Well... they're not happy about it but they forgive you since it was just a prank and nobody got hurt" Harry said, " But during your month of being grounded, I want you to apologias to the people of Hogsmeade and the aurors, you will make a letter and duplicate it over and over again and hand them out to every shop and every house"

Severus sighed but nodded, " But I'm not apologising to Rettop and Kcalb" He said firmly

" That's fine" Harry said agreeing

Severus sighed and stood up, " I better start working on the letter"

Harry nodded

" I'll call you when it's time for dinner" Ginny said

" Can we still watch a movie?" Severus asked

" We'll see, I want you to be done with your letter first" Harry said

Severus nodded and hurried to his bedroom to start working on it

Severus was half way done with his letter when Ginny called him in for dinner

" Did you finish your letter?" Harry asked

" Almost... I spent a lot of time thinking about what I was going to write" Severus explained

" Do you want me to check over what you have so far?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Ok, you can check his work after dinner" Ginny said

They had lemon chicken with white rice along with green beans and applesauce

" Wow those house elves sure like to out due themselves" Harry said after dinner with a satisfied smile

" You want to read what I have so far?" Severus asked

" Yah, lets go in your room and see it" Harry said standing up

" I'll get the movie ready" Ginny said standing up, " Sev, I want you to take a shower before we watch it though"

Severus nodded

" What movie are we watching?" Harry asked

" Shrek" Ginny said

Severus smirked, " Good, I could use a comedy"

Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement

Harry had Severus get ready to take a shower while he was reading the letter

" Well?" Severus asked after he had his pajamas, robe, slippers, towel and wash cloth with him

" This is good so far" Harry said, " I like how you put feeling into this letter and actually spent time on it"

Severus smiled

Harry opened up his arms, " Come here"

Severus walked into his dad's arms and hugged him back

" I don't want to face everybody tomorrow" Severus whispered, " Everybody is going to be mad at me"

" No they won't, most of the students will probably think it was cool seeing that dragon chase Rettop and Kcalb, the adults will understand that it was just a prank... not all adults like pranks mind you, but they would understand you didn't mean for it to get out of control" Harry said

" What if Uncle Draco spanks me... he's my head of house after all" Severus said scared

" He won't spank you, I'll tell him not too and as your parent, I rule over his rules" Harry said

Severus sighed with relief

" Now then, how about you go take a shower so we can watch that movie... I just love those Shrek movies" Harry said, " Donkey is funny"

" I kind of like that cat... Puss" Severus said, " In Boots"

Severus and Harry both smirked

" Go get in the shower Scamp" Harry said ruffling his son's hair and chuckling

" What about the rest of the letter?" Severus asked

" You can finish it tomorrow" Harry said, " I want to watch that movie so hurry up"

Harry was sounding like a little kid

Severus smiled and nodded

After Severus's shower and he looked like he was ready for bed, the three of them cuddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and pumpkin juice

Severus loved how his parents were so forgiving and he didn't think about his grounding for the rest of the night, not even when he had to go to bed an hour earlier then usual


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Lily was so worried about Severus

" Are you ok?" Lily asked, " Your parents were really angry looking"

All of a sudden there were four screaming parents screaming at Rettop and Kcalb, those two just got Howlers and it made the whole room go silent

After it was done everybody started to talk again

" I'm fine, just... can't sit down comfortably for a while" Severus said wincing as he sat down to breakfast then whispered, " Dad actually used the slipper this time... he's only done that with James once when he blew up one of Uncle Draco's potions"

" Oh I feel so sorry for you, that must have hurt terribly" Lily whispered in sympathy

" Well it didn't feel good" Severus said

" So how much trouble are you in?" Lily asked

" Um... I think the ultimate trouble, I'm grounded for a month and that means no Hogsmeade, no friends over or going to friends houses, I have to stay in my parents quarters and no broom and an early bedtime... and I had to write an apology letter to Hogsmeade and the aurors that showed up yesterday, that part wasn't that bad, at least I don't have to apologias to Rettop and Kcalb

" Thank goodness" Lily said with relief

Speaking of the bullies, they came over to Severus and Lily

" Potter, what you did yesterday was not cool, you got us in so much trouble, and our parents sent us howlers" Rettop spat

" Oh was that what that sound was that made the whole room go silent?" Severus asked with a smirk

" Yah, and it's all your fault" Kcalb accused

" How's it my fault? I didn't sneak to Hogsmeade without permission" Severus said

" You set that dragon on us and we were caught by Professor Malfoy" Rettop spat

Severus smirked, " That's your problem not mine"

Rettop smiled, " Yah, your problem is that you cannot sit comfortably for a while and you can't hang out with your Slytherin friends outside of class"

Severus glared, " Not that it's any of your business, but sure I can, I can hang out with my friends outside of class, the only thing I can't do is _spend the night_in Slytherin" Severus then smirked, " But my punishment is a small price to pay for seeing the looks on your faces when that fake dragon was chasing you, I swear to Merlin that you were crying"

" We were not" Rettop and Kcalb huffed

" Yah you were" Marcus said joining the group, " Please oh please don't let it get us"

" It's going to eat us" Oliver cried mockingly while sitting down

" We were not like that" Rettop said again

Draco went over to the Slytherin table where the group was currently at

" What's going on here?" Draco asked, " You three should be kept apart as much as possible"

" We were just talking to Lily here" Rettop said, " She is part of Gryffindor"

" Your point?" Lily asked

" You should make Gryffindor friends rather then hang around Slytherins" Kcalb said

" You two do realize the head of Slytherin house is Professor Malfoy right?" Severus asked with a smirk

" You two just earned yourselves another detention added on to your list" Draco said, " For being prejudiced against Slytherin"

" But that's not fair" Kcalb protested

" What's not fair about it? You two are the only ones I know who keep fighting with Slytherins, we are trying to have different houses become friends, Professor Potter and I did it, Severus and Lily did it, and there are others who did it too

" We're friends with Lily too professor" Marcus said

" Exactly and I'm very proud of all of you, but you two, you two just don't know when to quit and I don't know why you have a personal grudge against Severus"

" He took Lily away from us" Rettop said

" I was never yours for the taking, Sev and I have been friends since we were two and you two were bullies even in daycare, I don't want to be friends with bullies" Lily said

" Spoken by a true Gryffindor" Draco said, " Standing up to bullies... Mr. Rettop, Mr. Kcalb, I suggest you return to your own table, nobody wants you here and it will be for the best"

Rettop and kcalb were about to say something but then they changed their minds

" Yes sir" Rettop and Kcalb said at the same time and they left

Severus smiled, " Thank you Uncle Draco"

" I want to talk to you later Severus" Draco said firmly, " I already talked to your parents... come to my quarters during lunch"

Severus stopped smiling and he looked scared, " Yes sir" He sounded subdued

Draco nodded and left the Slytherin table

" Dude Sev, he's going to spank you" Oliver whispered

" But he said he spoke to my parents and they promised me he wouldn't spank me" Severus whispered

" Maybe your parents changed their minds" Marcus suggested

" They wouldn't... would they?" Severus asked

Severus was really scared all through the morning and was really quiet

" Sev, your parents would not changed their minds" Lily tried to reassure her best friend, " They never have before"

" Who said they wouldn't start though?" Severus asked

" Your parents aren't like that... Professor Malfoy is not going to... you know" Lily said

" The first night of school during first year, he told everybody that he was like their father and he can punish us like our parents can" Severus said, " And he said if somebody is... really... naughty, he would spank"

" But you said that he would hand you over to your parents and you already went to your parents" Lily said

" Well then I don't know why he wants me to come to his quarters" Severus said

" There's only one way to find out" Lily said

Severus nodded gloomy, " From the tone of his voice though, it's nothing good"

Just before lunch, Severus left Lily, Marcus, Oliver, and Wesley and headed down to Draco's Quarters and said the password which was Salazar

He went inside when the portrait opened but his uncle wasn't there

" Have a seat" The portrait said, " Draco will be back momentarily"

Severus nodded and he took a seat on the couch

Severus waited for five minutes before Draco showed up

" Good, you're here" Draco said

" Yes sir" Severus said with worry in his voice

Draco noticed that and rolled his eyes, " I'm not going to spank you if that's what you're worried about... your dad already did that"

Severus was relieved by that

" But... what I am going to do is give you a two week detention for pulling a stunt like that" Draco said with a pointed glare

Severus groaned

" Every night after dinner starting on Monday, you will report to my office and I will give you a task, mostly it will have to do with Potions so for you it won't be that bad, I suggest every night you bring some work clothes because you will get dirty" Draco said

Severus sighed and said, " Yes sir" He was disappointed because he wouldn't get to spend a whole lot of time with Lily or any of his other friends, only in classes he had with them and at meal times

" Now then... how about some lunch?" Draco asked and he beckoned Severus over to the dining room table and ordered sandwiches, fruit, chocolate cake and pumpkin juice

It was a silent meal and Severus was still squirming whenever he sat down

" So I heard your dad used the slipper" Draco said with a smirk, he remembered his uncle Sev using the slipper on him when he accidentally blew up a potion he wasn't supposed to be messing with... Draco was glad it wasn't the cane or the belt

Severus groaned, " Does everybody know about that?"

" No, just me... and maybe Dumbledore and McGonagall... I think they know everything that goes on in this school... well more-so Dumbledore... he always has that annoying twinkle in his eye that says he knows something that nobody else does

Severus nodded and he took another bite of his sandwich

" So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Draco asked taking a drink of his pumpkin juice

" I have to send all of my letters to Hogsmeade and the aurors... I have to deliver them in person" Severus said making a face

" No offense but it stinks to be you" Draco said

Severus groaned

" Hey Sev, it's not that bad... for what you did, I'd say you got off light" Draco said

" A month grounding and two weeks detention and a spanking with the slipper? You call that light Uncle Draco?"

" You could have been expelled for a stunt like that" Draco said lifting an eyebrow

Severus's face paled, he knew that his head of house could expel him if he wished

" You... you wouldn't... would you?" Severus stuttered

" For that? Nah, the uncle side of me is really proud of you for doing that, I thought it was funny... but the professor and head of house side of me knows that what you did was wrong and you needed to be punished in some way" Draco said, " So I figured the best way was to make you do potions tasks, it's helping me out and it is preparing you for the future because you want to be a Potions Master"

Severus nodded in understanding and smiled, " Good point"

Draco smiled

After lunch Severus headed towards his parents' quarters to find his dad so he could get the apologies done and over with. He said the password and was let inside

" Hey Sev, did you talk to Uncle Draco?" Harry asked grading papers

" Yah... I have detention for two weeks" Severus said

Harry nodded

" But at least it has to do with potions" Severus said with a smile

Harry nodded and put the papers to the side and stood up, " Are you ready?"

Severus sighed but nodded

Harry accioed the parchments that he duplicated and father and son headed towards Hogsmeade and Severus handed everybody an apology

After Hogsmeade got their apologies, Harry apperated Severus and himself as close as he could get to the Ministry of Magic

Severus groaned, " Dad, the village was one thing, but the aurors? They're going to be really mad at me"

Harry put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort, " You'll be fine and I'm right here"

Severus nodded, " Can we go see Uncle Ron and Grandpa Arthur?"

" Um... it's Sunday, they might not be at work" Harry said

" Oh... right" Severus said and sighed, " Lets just get this over with"

Harry nodded and guided his son to where the auror's offices are at

Severus handed every auror who showed up an apology and they still lectured about using dangerous products

Severus started to protest that it was just a firecracker but with a warning look from his dad he stopped and just said sorry

Both father and son were glad to get out of there

" How about we go stop for some ice cream?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and Harry apperated them both to Diagon Alley


	47. Chapter 47

Two more years passed and the twins are eleven and Severus and Lily are fifteen, it is August 30th and James and Rose's first train ride is tomorrow

" Well it was fun while it lasted, now they're going to bug us with homework and stuff" Severus said

" Oh come on, you know you love them" Lily said

Severus rolled his eyes

" And you're a good teacher" Lily said

Severus smirked

" So, who do you think will win the house points and the Quidditch cup this year?" Lily asked

Severus smirked, " Slytherin who else? You think Gryffindor will win it?"

They did this every year, they teased each other about who would win

" Of course we will win, Dumbledore _loves_ us" Lily said

" Well Slytherin will win, Dumbledore's _my_ grandpa" Severus said cheekily

" But I'm his favorite _student_" Lily said

" No you're not, I am" Severus said

" No me" Lily said

" Me" Severus said

" Me" Lily said

"Me" Severus said

"Me" Lily said

It got to the point that they forgot what they were talking about and they started laughing

" Wow you two are childish" Ginny said through the doorway

" Mum, how long have you been standing there?" Severus asked

" Long enough... what are you two bickering about now?" Ginny asked

" Mum who's Grandpa Dumbledore's favorite student?" Severus asked

" That would be me" Harry said coming outside as well with a smirk on his face

" I have to go with Harry on this one" Draco said coming outside with Scorpius in his arms

" Sevy, Sevy" Scorpius cheered

" This guy is a handful" Draco said with a laugh and he set the wiggling Scorpius down

Scorpius toddled over to Severus who picked him up

" Hey Scorp" Severus said

" Sevy play ball?" Scorpius asked

Severus rolled his eyes at that nickname but he let it go

" If he catches _us_ calling him Sevy, he'll pound us to the ground" James said

" And don't you forget it" Severus warned

" Ball?" Scorpius asked again

" Ok Scorp, we'll play ball" Severus said

" Yey" Scorpius cheered clapping his hands in delight

Everybody got in a circle and passed the ball to one another and Scorpius was having a grand time

The next day was hecktic, everybody was busy grabbing last minute items since they were leaving for Hogwarts

" JAMES WHAT IS WITH YOU AND GRABBING HISSY EVERY YEAR" Severus yelled

James grinned cheekily

" JAMES LET GO OF HISSY" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs

" OH COME ON, I'M JUST PLAYING" James yelled

" NOW" Harry said

James sighed and gave Severus Hissy

" Party pooper" James said

" You do this every year and every year it gets old" Severus said putting Hissy in his trunk

" You guys, hurry up, we're going to be late for the train" Rose said coming into Sev's room

" Then we'll just have to fly Grandpa Arthur's car" Severus said with a smirk

Harry heard that since he was about to come in and hurry his kids along

" Do that and you're grounded for the whole school year and you won't be sitting down for at least a week" Harry warned

Everybody cringed at that

" It was a joke" Severus said, " Since you and Uncle Ron did that in your second year"

" Ha, we were lucky we didn't get expelled... if I was in Slytherin, Professor Snape would have expelled me in a blink of an eye"

" Professor Snape sounds mean" James said, " I'm glad he's not the Potions Professor at school anymore"

" It was an act, he is actually... um... nice once you get to know him... he's still sarcastic but nice" Harry said

" Hey you guys, less chatting and more packing" Ginny called from the bottom of the stairs

" YES MUM/DEAR" Everybody said

" I can't wait until we get on the train, it will be so much fun" James said excitedly

" Make sure you have money for the trolley" Severus said with a smirk

James and Rose's eyes lit up, " Why?"

Severus smirked, " I'm not telling"

" Why?" Rose asked again

Severus smirk grew, " Because I'm a Slytherin and stereotyped to be evil... And I'm your older brother, you'll just have to find out why on your own

" Sev you're not evil" Harry said rolling his eyes

Severus shrugged

" Dad why do we need to bring money?" Rose asked

Harry smiled, " Oh you'll find out, it's always fun to find out on your own"

" I can't wait until we get going" James said excited

" Well then you better finish packing everything up" Harry said

" Why do we always wait until the last minute?" Severus asked but nobody answered

Finally everything was packed that they wanted to take

" Come on or we'll be late" Ginny said, " Usually you'd think being late is a Weasley trademark, but you all are Potters"

Harry conjured up some pillows and handed them to the kids

" On a count of three" Harry whispered, " One... two"

" THREE" Ginny yelled and she threw her own pillows at her family

They ended up having a pillow fight and were even later to the train


	48. Chapter 48

Ginny was crying when the parents put all three of their kids on the train

" Mum, you're going to see us later tonight" James said trying to get away from his mum's hugging

" My babies are all grown up" Ginny said with tears in her eyes

" Sev was mum like this when you were eleven?" Rose whispered

Severus smirked and nodded

" I just can't believe it" Ginny said finally letting go of James, " My oldest is in fifth year and my youngests are going to be first years, Harry where has the time gone?"

Harry too thought the time flew by and he also thought at some points that time slowed down, like when Severus keeps asking about Severus Snape and Harry has to tell him something. All during Sev's fourth year, he and Lily went in the library to look up Severus Snape, what scared Harry was that Severus found out that Severus Snape's mother was named Eileen like his birth mother was, he also noticed that Severus Snape could pass for his twin brother. Lets just say Harry was glad for mild memory erasers that Draco invented from a potion, it was a lot better then Obliviate because it only erased certain memories and not most or all. Everybody was busy getting rid of a lot of the Severus Snape things from Snape's school years and putting them in the chamber of secrets, Harry knew that was the only place Severus couldn't get to no matter what since he's not a parcelmouth. What Severus liked and Draco liked during Severus's fourth year was that Severus was doing an independent study with potions and he will be doing that until he graduates

After Harry and Ginny hugged their children goodbye and watched the train leave the station with their children waving goodbye, they both apperated to Hogsmeade and headed towards Hogwarts

" Harry what if something bad happens on the train?" Ginny asked

" Gin, nothing is going to happen on the train, come on you're just a worrying mother, calm down" Harry said

" But what if?" Ginny asked again, " Dementors showed up during my second year and your third year, what if something like that happens again?"

" Nothing like that will happen, everything is fine Gin, you'll see and when Severus, James and Rose are back, you can run and give them hugs after the feast is over" Harry said, " Professor's permission"

Ginny mock glared and punched him in the arm, " Professor's permission, ha"

Harry grinned

Meanwhile on the train

" Sev over here" Lily said waving at him

" Severus can we sit with you?" James asked

" We don't know anybody here" Rose said

" What about your friends?" Severus asked pained, he didn't want to play older brother baby sitter

" They all went to Durmstrang" James said

" And Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" Rose said

" Come on Sev, have a heart, they're your siblings" Lily said with a smile

Severus groaned but nodded, " Ok you can sit with us, but don't bug us with questions"

The twins smiled and nodded

" Come on" Severus said annoyed and he walked into the compartment, " So Lil have you seen the others?"

" No not yet, they should be coming soon" Lily said

Severus nodded

" So why did we have to bring money Sev?" James asked excitedly

Severus smirked, " You'll see"

" You didn't tell them yet?" Lily asked

" It's a surprise" Severus said with a smirk

" So how long does this train ride take?" Rose asked

" All day, and that's why you always bring something to do if you don't want to look at the scenery" Severus said and he pulled out a potions book

" You read when you're on the train? You don't talk or play games or anything?" James asked shocked

Severus smirked again, " Nope this is all we do"

Severus looked at Lily and silently urged her to play along, he liked messing with his siblings' heads, especially James because he is so gullible

Lily got out her game boy which is a muggle toy and began playing it

The twins were squirming for some time until the compartment opened and Oliver, Marcus, and Wesley appeared

" Why are you two reading and playing that muggle thing? We never do that until later" Marcus said

" Where have you two been?" Severus asked

Oliver smiled, " We just pulled a prank on Rettop and Kcalb, they'll be scratching in unusual places all the way to the castle"

Lily gasped, " What did you do?" At the same time as the twins asked with excitement, " What did you do?"

" Muggle itching powder" Wesley said

" We used a Fainting Fancy and while they were out we put the itching powder in their pants and under their shirts, they're going to be itching for a while" Marcus said with amusement

" You lot are very immature" Lily scolded

" Hey they've been giving everybody crap since our first year, it's about time we get some revenge" Marcus said

" Well the three of you are setting bad examples for James and Rose" Lily scolded

James loved playing pranks on people and his eyes lit up, " Can you teach me how to prank like that? Mum and Dad won't let Uncle Fred and Uncle George teach me"

" Now see what you started?" Lily asked

" You kidding? James have been trying to be a prankster since he was old enough to walk... nope let me re-fraise that, he's been trying to be a prankster since he was born, you've been trying to steal Hissy since you came home from the hospital" Severus said

" Really?" James asked excited

" Yah, I was four and Mum gave you Hissy thinking it was one of your toys and I got real upset and it involved me running away" Severus said

" Where'd you go?" Rose asked

" Well, I was trying to get to Uncle Draco's but it didn't work and I ended up meeting Lucius Malfoy in his animagus form for the first time, this was before I knew it was him though" Severus said shaking and remembering that time

" What's with you and that snake anyway?" James asked

" I like my snake as much as you like your stag... Prongs" Severus glared, " You wouldn't want me to take him now would you?"

" Don't you dare" James said with a glare

" Then stop taking Hissy away" Severus said

" Ok, ok, I'm just playing" James said, " No need to bite my head off"

" Keep on bugging me and I'll hex you into next week" Severus whispered eerily

" Severus Tobias Potter" Lily scolded, " That is not a nice thing to say to your brother"

" You sound like our mother" Severus, James and Rose said at the same time

" I sound like my mother" Lily said shivering

" Hey can we stop arguing and start playing Exploding Snap?" Marcus asked taking the cards out

The twins cheered

Everybody gathered in the seats, four on one side and three on the other

They played Exploding Snap until the trolley came and the lady was yelling "Anything from the trolley"

" What's on the trolley" James asked

Severus smirked, " You'll see"

James and Rose were getting very excited

Finally the trolley stopped at their compartment and the twins gasped, all kinds of sweets were on the trolley

" Get your money out" Severus told his siblings with a smirk

The twins rushed to get their money and the others weren't as fast since it was no big deal, they'll get their turn

James and Rose bought themselves two of everything

" Don't eat all of that at once or you'll get sick" Lily said

" Yes Lily" Rose said

The others bought what they wanted, Severus bought a lot of toffee and chocolate

" Now was this worth the wait?" Severus asked

James nodded with his mouth full of chocolate frog

Severus chuckled

They played more of Exploding Snap and then Severus saw that both James and Rose were falling asleep

" They were up pretty late last night" Severus said with a smirk, " You guys can close your eyes, we have a long while before we're there"

" Too excited" James said yawning and shaking his head to stay awake

" Don't want to miss anything" Rose said

" You're not going to miss anything" Lily said

" Don't want to fall asleep like a little kid" James said

" You two went to bed late and got up early, it's ok to take a nap, we take naps sometimes too" Severus said

" The ride gets boring sometimes, now just close your eyes" Marcus said

" Accio pillows and blankets" Wesley said and he distributed them

" You're not supposed to do magic outside of school" Rose said now wide eyed

" It's ok to do magic on the train, calm down" Lily said

" Close your eyes already" Severus said irritated

" What if we sleep all the way through the ride and don't wake up when we get there?" Rose asked

" You'll wake up" Severus said, " If you don't then we'll wake you"

" I don't know" Rose said, " What if you don't, you're my older brother after all"

Severus rolled his eyes, " It's _because_ I'm your older brother that you can trust me"

Rose thought about it and then nodded and laid down

Severus covered both his siblings up with blankets and then opened up his potions book and started to read


	49. Chapter 49

James and Rose woke up long before it was time to get off the train, but they were excited when they woke up

" You two better get your robes on" Severus said once they woke up, he already had his on

" Are we almost there?" Rose asked excitedly

Severus smiled and nodded his head

The two soon to be first years cheered and hurried to get their robes on

" So what house do you think they'll be in?" Lily asked

" Um... well I think James will be a Gryffindor since he's like Uncles Fred and George... I can see Rose being a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw" Severus said making sure he had everything in his carry-on bag, " She would also make a good Gryffindor... I just don't see her as a Slytherin"

Lily nodded, " Yah, definitely not Slytherin"

Rose and James were jumpy when they were waiting for the train to stop

" It's not going to be any different when we get there, you live in the castle during the school years the way it is" Severus reminded them

" Yah but this time we don't have to go to Grandma Weasley's every day during the day" James said

" And we get to get sorted and we don't always have to stay in Mum and Dad's quarters" Rose said

" Unless you're in trouble" Severus said with a smirk

" We're not going to get in trouble" James and Rose said together firmly

" I hope we either get Gryffindor or Slytherin" James said, " That will be so cool if we're house mates Sev"

" Please not Slytherin Please not Slytherin Please not Slytherin" Severus thought to himself but said aloud, " Uh yah that would be great"

They were a half hour away from Hogwarts when all of a sudden it stopped

" What happened?" James asked

" Don't know, this never happened before" Severus said

" Maybe we broke down?" Lily asked

" A magical train breaking down?" Severus asked giving Lily a look

Lily shrugged

" You two stay in here, you guys lets check it out" Severus said

The fifth years nodded but the first years complained

" We want to know what's going on too" James protested

" Hush" Severus said with a warning glare

The fifth years all had their wands out and stepped out of the compartment

They saw they weren't the only ones who had their wands out, everybody started talking at once wondering if anybody knew what was going on, the prefects and head boys and girls were trying to bring order back but it wasn't working

All of a sudden there were screams and yelling of spells

" DEATH EATERS" People were yelling

Severus paled then turned to Lily, " Lily you stay in the compartment with James and Rose"

" I can help fight too" Lily said with a huff

" I know you can, but those two cannot" Severus said

" Oh... yah... ok" Lily said and she headed back in the compartment

" Lily what is it?" Rose asked, " What is all the screaming about?"

" Death Eaters" Lily said

Both eleven year olds gasped

" Sev, we need to notify somebody... you're the best at the patronus... can you notify Dumbledore?" Oliver asked

Severus groaned, he really hated his patronus, it was so girly and he was really rusty with sending information through the patronus

" I'm rusty at sending messages with the patronus" Severus said

" Can you try?" Marcus asked worried, " We need help"

" I thought teachers rode this thing just in case" Severus growled

" Professor Flitwick rides it, but that's all" Wesley said, " Please Severus, cast the bloody patronus and get some aurors and your dad here"

Severus nodded and he cast his patronus and gave it a message for his dad, he just hoped all of the message got through, the message said, " Dad, the train is being attacked by Death Eaters, there are no adults on the train and we need help, please notify Dumbledore and the aurors and get here as soon as possible"

After he sent the message, they saw Lucius Malfoy and he was coming towards them with his wand raised

Severus's face paled

" We meet again Severus Potter" Lucius sneered

Harry was doing some last minute teacher things when Severus's patronus appeared, " Dad... train... attacked... Eaters...no adults... need help... notif Dumbdore and aurors... get here a soo as possible"

The message was choppy, he knew his son needed to work on that, but Harry could understand most of it, the train was being attacked by death eaters and there were no adults and they need help, Dumbledore and the aurors need to be notified and they need to get there ASAP

Harry paled and cast his own patronus for Dumbledore and the aurors then he hurried to find Ginny and Draco and they hurried down to Hogsmeade and apperated to the train

" I knew something bad was going to happen" Ginny cried

" No time for tears Gin, we have to stop them" Harry said

They spotted the students fourth year and up fighting the death eaters and there were students third year and younger in the compartments with their wands out, the third years were in front of the younger years since they knew more magic

The three adults started battling their way through the death eaters, they noticed so far that nobody was dead but just petrified, stunned and etc...

" It's like they're not on a killing spree but are looking for something or somebody" Draco said

Ginny paled at that, " Severus... they're always trying to get to him"

Harry's eyes widened, " Lucius Malfoy"

Draco paled, " We need to get to Sev"

Harry nodded, " Point me Severus Potter"

Harry's wand guided him to his son, and Lucius Malfoy

After Severus cast his patronus and Lucius Malfoy showed up, everybody raised their wands and were ready to attack, but all that Lucius did was talk

" Long time no see, eh Potter?" Lucius asked

" Why are you always coming after me?" Severus asked and you could tell that he was scared

" You betrayed our lord and you need to be punished" Lucius said

" I never betrayed anybody... and Voldemort died when I was a baby" Severus said

" Ha, Voldemort didn't die when you were a baby, Voldemort died when you were 37 years old" Lucius said

Everybody gasped, this death eater was nuts

" I'm only fifteen, you have the wrong person" Severus said, " Now please just leave us alone and stop coming after me and my family"

Lucius smirked, " Oh I'm not wrong... ask your father why you look so much like Severus Snape... why your mother and his have the same name... why he always talks about Severus Snape but you have never seen him even though you want to meet him"

Severus didn't realize it at first... but Lucius Malfoy was right, why had he never met this Severus Snape when he could be related to the guy?

Before Severus could ponder more about it, Lucius raised his wand about to cast crucio on Severus but Harry cast a STUPIFY at Lucius but it was blocked when at the last minute Lucius cast a protego

Lucius turned around, " Tisk tisk tisk Potter, that's not very nice, it's not very polite to attack somebody who's not ready"

" Nor is it polite to attack a train-full of students on their way to school... _father" _Draco spat with a glare

" Are you all alright?" Ginny asked

" Yes Mrs. Potter" Marcus said

" You all go in the compartment and stay there where it's safe" Ginny said

" Yes mum" Severus said and without taking their eyes off of Lucius, they retreated back to the compartment and locked the door but they didn't put their wands away

" What's going on?" James asked

" Mum, Dad and Uncle Draco are here" Severus said with relief

" And I think the aurors are here too" Oliver said, " Sev, your dad got your message"

Severus smiled and nodded

The students were waiting impatiently for somebody to tell them that it's ok to come out of the compartment, they were in there for a half hour when Draco with mussed hair and robes opened the door

" Ok, it's safe to come out" Draco said, " We are staying on the train and escorting you to the castle"

" Uncle Draco where's mum and dad?" Rose asked

" They're telling some other students" Draco said

" Uncle Draco, what happened to... your dad?" Severus asked

Draco scowled, " That bastard is not my father anymore... and he escaped... again"

" Are any of the Death Eaters caught?" Oliver asked

" We got a couple, none of the important ones though, just some rookies" Draco said with a sigh

Severus looked pale, " He said some things to me"

" Like what?" Draco asked

" I think he's telling me I'm Severus Snape" Severus said


	50. Chapter 50

Draco was afraid of that and he tried to deny it, but the fifth years were arguing and Severus was arguing the most. They kept asking Draco questions but there were too many questions and he didn't know how to answer them. Draco knew this was something Severus had to talk to Harry and Ginny about. Draco wanted to give everybody memory loss potion because he conveniently had some vials in his robes but he was going to wait until Harry and Ginny come back and ask them what the best thing will be

After everybody was was accounted for, Harry and Ginny hurried over to the compartment that their kids, and Draco were in

Ginny ran towards her children and hugged them real tight

" Are you three ok? Oh sweet Merlin I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys" Ginny said with tears in her eyes

" We're fine Mum" James said

" Sev didn't let us out of the compartment" Rose said

" That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Ginny asked Severus, " I saw him lift his wand"

Severus shook his head no, " Dad got to him before he could"

Ginny was so relieved that her children were all right and that nobody was hurt, she even hugged Lily, Marcus, Oliver and Wesley

" We're fine Mrs. Potter" Marcus said

" No doubt this is going to be in the Daily Prophet, when we get to school and everybody gets settled, I want all of you to owl your parents and tell them that you're ok, they'll be worried sick until they hear from you" Ginny ordered

" Yes Mrs. Potter" Everybody said in unison

" Dad... can I talk to you?" Severus asked

Harry nodded and they walked out of the compartment

" What is it son?" Harry asked

" Lucius" Severus said

Harry glared, " What about Lucius?"

" He... well... he didn't say it straight out, but I think he was saying that... that I'm Severus Snape" Severus said

Harry was quiet for a moment and he ran his hand through his hair, Severus knew that was a nervous habit

" Sev" Harry started but he didn't know what to say

" It's true isn't it?" Severus asked, " I... I'm Severus Snape"

Harry sighed, " Sev, you are not Severus Snape"

Harry wasn't ready for Severus to know the truth

" But" Severus started

" Lucius is lying, you look like him because you're most likely related, but you're _not_ him" Harry said, he felt really bad lying this much to his son, but he had to, Severus wasn't ready

" Are you sure?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " Yes Sev, I am sure"

Severus nodded, he could always trust his dad

Harry led Severus back inside the compartment and he went over to Draco

" Draco do you have the memory loss potion?" Harry whispered

Draco nodded

" Have everybody drink some, he's not ready to know yet" Harry whispered

" He's not ready or you're not ready for him to know yet?" Draco asked with a smirk

Harry glared at his friend

Draco nodded and he had everybody drink the potion, there was a lot of fighting but threats of being in trouble got them to take it, after they took it, they didn't remember Lucius talking about how Severus is Severus Snape, and they didn't remember the talk Severus and Harry just had

When they got to the school, the adults escorted the students to Hogwarts, the first years had Hagrid and three other adults with them across the water, one was Ginny, she was going to make sure nothing bad happened to her babies and she said that out loud much to the embarrassment of all three of her children

" Thank Merlin I'm not a first year this year" Severus said under his breath in the carriage up to the castle

Everybody was talking about the attack on the Hogwarts Express when they were seated at their house tables

It took Dumbledore three times to quiet the students down, well you know what they say three times the charm

After everybody was quiet, the first years nervously walked behind Professor McGonagall and McGonagall gave the same speech she gives every year and the hat started to chant again

_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan. To educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts school began. Now each of these four founders formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? In times of old, when I was new, And Hogwarts barely started, The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted. United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning, to make the world's best magic school, And pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they might some day be divided. They've been divided for quite some time but now are on a mend, so the next time you see someone down no matter what house, a hand you should lend. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap._

I think the hat is running out of material, that was almost like the one we had in first year, but only a bit different" Marcus whispered

Severus smirked and nodded, " Well the hat is as old as the founders of Hogwarts, imagine how many speeches he has to think up each year, they're bound to be similar to others"

They were quiet and were anxious to see who would be joining their house

It took a half hour for all the first years to be sorted, Slytherin got five new Slytherins, Ravenclaw got four, Hufflepuff got six, and Gryffindor got eight including both James and Rose

James seemed a bit disappointed, he really wanted to be with Severus, but Severus was happy his siblings didn't get Slytherin, he spent enough time with them the way it was

After Dumbledore said his speech that he says every year, the tables filled with food and everybody began eating

Harry and Ginny began arguing about the Hogwarts Express

" Ginny, you can't deny them the joy of riding the train" Harry said

" Harry, I knew something bad was going to happen and I was right, I don't want them to ride the train again, what if something like that happens again and nobody can send a patronus for help?" Ginny asked showing her Weasley side

" Don't worry, all of the teachers are going to have a meeting and we're going to talk about what happened on the train, I'm sure we're going to have more protection on the train for now on, our kids will be safe" Harry said and he kissed her forehead

" I just want our kids to be safe" Ginny said with unshed tears in her eyes

" They will be Gin, I promise" Harry said and he hugged his wife

" Everybody was starring at them when they broke apart and Severus, James and Rose's faces were bright red

" Couldn't they have had a heart to heart moment in their own quarters" Severus said with a groan

" I guess not" Marcus said with a chuckle

After dinner, everybody headed towards their houses

" It's good to be back" Severus said with a smile and a sigh

Everybody relaxed for the rest of the night until it was time for bed

**Yes I know I'm evil for having Severus's memories erased of him being told about him being Severus Snape, Don't worry, he will eventually know**


	51. Chapter 51

That night Harry and Ginny were talking about what Harry told Severus

" I can't believe Lucius would do something like that" Ginny said

Harry nodded, he hated lying to his son

" So what did you tell him?" Ginny asked sitting down on the couch next to her husband and started rubbing his back

" I basically told him he's not Severus Snape... I don't know why I feel like this, he doesn't even remember the conversation thanks to Draco's potion" Harry said, " I feel bad about that too, it's so hard hiding the truth from him"

Ginny nodded in understanding and started massaging his shoulders

" When are you going to be ready for him to remember?" Ginny asked

" I already decided when he turns seventeen I will give him back his memories... he doesn't need to know he's Severus Snape, his life is good now, I don't want to ruin that for him" Harry said

Ginny stopped massaging Harry's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, " I'm sure we're doing the right thing in keeping this from him, you're right, we shouldn't ruin his good life"

The next day was the first day of classes and James and Rose were very excited and James didn't sleep good last night because he was excited, their first class was with Professor McGonagall

" James, come on we're going to be late for Grandma Min's class" Rose called to her brother, " You already missed breakfast"

" Leave me alone Rose, I'm sleeping" James called

" James we're going to be late" Rose said again

" Grandma Min won't mind us being late, we're her grandchildren" James grumbled getting out of bed, he was the only one in there

" That just means she's going to be stricter with us... now hurry up... I'm leaving a couple slices of toast on the coffee table... see you in class" Rose said and she hurried towards her first class

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, Grandma Min wouldn't punish him the first day of school, he took his sweet time getting dressed and packing his school bag for the day

James ended up being 30 minutes late to class and it was twenty five minutes since McGonagall checked to see if everybody was there and twenty minutes since she turned into her animagus form, she did that every year to show her first years and everybody gasped

" Wow, I made it even before Professor McGonagall got here" James said with a smile on his face and he smirked at his sister

Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her reading McGonagall assigned everybody

James then noticed the cat and paled, " Uh... who's cat is that?" He was hoping that wasn't McGonagall in her animagus form

McGonagall leaped and turned back into her human self

James paled even more

" Thirty minutes late Mr. Potter, that record even beat your father and your uncle, they were only ten minutes late when they were first years" McGonagall said disapprovingly

" Um... Sorry professor" James said and he looked very guilty

" Would you mind telling me why you were late to my class?" McGonagall asked

" I slept late" James said sheepishly

" Maybe I should turn you into a watch with an alarm so in the future you would be on time" McGonagall said taking her wand out

James gasped, " Please no Grandma Min, I'll be good"

Everybody gasped and McGonagall had to get the class to settle down again

" Mr. Potter you will sit down in your seat and you will stay after class for the thirty minutes you have been missing" McGonagall instructed

" Um... Yes Professor" James said and he sat down in the only seat available and his face was red because he just realized he called his professor Grandma when he was told not to during class and only in private

James saw what McGonagall was going to do with the wand when she took it out and that was to shut the door James neglected to do. He was quiet for the rest of the hour and was dreading the end of it

After class was over, James stayed in his seat looking like his best friend just died

" I told you" Rose said walking passed him

" Shut up" James hissed

Rose shrugged and left catching up with her friends she made last night

After the last student left the classroom besides James, McGonagall shut the door and put up a silencing spell

" I'm going to be late for Potions" James said

" Professor Malfoy will understand" McGonagall said, " What's wrong with being late for potions but not late to my class?"

" I told you, I slept late" James said annoyed sounding

" Don't use that tone with me young man" McGonagall scolded

" I... sorry" James said defeated

McGonagall didn't like how her grandson was so sad looking

McGonagall sighed and opened up her arms, " Come here James"

James looked a little better and walked into his grandmother's arms, " Sorry Grandma Min" James whispered

" It's ok" McGonagall said patting James on the back, " I'm sure you calling me that in class was just a slip of the tongue... I will not punish you for that"

James sighed with relief

" But being late to my class... especially half and hour late will not be tolerated young man" She scolded

" Yes mam" James said

" For that, I am giving you a homework assignment that I want you to turn in the next time you have class with me, I will be speaking to your father so he knows about the project as well" McGonagall said

James eyes widened, " Please don't... he'll get mad at me"

" Yes, he might be disappointed but he won't hurt you" McGonagall said, " Now the assignment is, I want you to write different ways for you to get enough sleep and get up on time to eat breakfast and to get to class on time, I wasn't the only one who noticed you weren't at breakfast"

" Rose brought me some toast" James said

" You can thank your brother for that, he told her to do that before he headed off to class" McGonagall said

James was quiet

" Well, I know it hasn't been a half hour... but I think it's time you head down to Potions... the assignment needs to be eight inches long" McGonagall said

James sniffled, " Yes mam"

McGonagall wrote James a pass and after one last hug and a swat on the bottom in warning and a yelp later James was headed off to Potions class

James thought the Potions class room was downstairs in the dungeons but after he got in the dungeons, he was lost and nobody could help him because everybody else were in their own classrooms

" Oh great" James thought to himself, " Not only was I late for Grandma Min's class, I'm going to get lost on my way to Uncle Draco's class... this day has not been a good one... how can I be lost? I freaking lived here for years before school... of course Rose and I had to go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's during the say, but still, I should know my way around by now"

" You do realize you're going the wrong way right?" Severus asked who was behind him

James jumped and turned around and saw his big brother

" What are you doing here?" James asked

" Looking for you, since you're ten minutes late to Potions, Uncle Draco sent me to look for you" Severus said

" Don't you have your own class to get to?" James asked

" Yah, my class is an independent study with your class, now come on" Severus said taking his younger brother by the shoulders and guiding him in the right direction, " By the way, I heard what happened in McGonagall's class" Severus said with a smirk

" From Rose?" James asked

" Who else?" Severus asked, " Yah... I think it would be interesting if Grandma Min actually did turn you into a watch with an alarm"

James glared at his older brother and Severus just chuckled, " Next time, if you are late for breakfast, don't expect toast"

" Thanks for that by the way" James said and he stopped glaring

" You're welcome" Severus said and they entered the Potions classroom

" Well look who finally decided to join us with his presence" Draco said with a grin

James flushed, " Sorry Unc... Um... Professor Malfoy" He really needed to work on that

" James got lost, he was headed towards the Slytherin common room" Severus said as he guided his brother to his seat

" How can he get lost when he lived here for around four years before his first year?" Draco asked

James blushed even more, especially when everybody started laughing

James was not having a good day and it was making him mad

" SHUT UP, EVERYBODY JUST... SHUT UP" James yelled and he picked up his bag he hadn't unpacked yet and stormed out of the door

Everybody was stunned and it was silent

" Um... ok... Severus... will you please follow him and make sure he's all right? And the rest of you... turn to page fifteen in your books" Draco said bringing order back to his classroom

" Yes sir" Severus said and he headed out to find his brother again

This time James didn't get lost and he was running towards his mum and dad's quarters because he really didn't want to talk to anybody right now and in their quarters, he had his own room

When he entered the room, his dad was at his desk with some papers

" Hey James... don't you have Potions right now?" Harry asked

" Dad what are you doing here?" James asked

" I asked you a question first" Harry said

James rolled his eyes which had unshed tears

" Well?" Harry asked

" I don't want to talk about it... I just want this day to be over with" James said and he headed towards his bedroom and hid his head under his pillow

A couple minutes later Severus came into the quarters

" Dad what are you doing here?" Severus asked

" I could ask you the same thing, shouldn't you be with Uncle Draco?" Harry asked

" He told me to get James... where is he?" Severus asked

" His room" Harry said, " Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

" He's just having a bad day, he slept late and missed breakfast, Rose brought him some toast though... Rose said he was a half hour late to Grandma Min's class and he actually called her Grandma Min while in class and had to stay after, then he got lost on his way down to Potions and he was ten minutes late the way it was but I found him and brought him back and I explained to Uncle Draco that James was heading towards the Slytherin common room and then Uncle Draco asked how he could get lost since he lived here for about four years before his first year, the class started laughing and he just... blew up" Severus explained

Harry nodded, " Anything else?"

" Grandma Min suggested turning him into a watch with an alarm so he wouldn't sleep late next time" Severus said with a smirk

Harry rolled his eyes, " She threatened to do something like that to Uncle Ron and me when we were in first year"

Severus chuckled and nodded, he knew that

" I suggest you get back to class and I'll talk to James" Harry said

Severus paled, " You're not going to... spank him are you?"

Harry looked surprised, " What? No... I'm not going to spank him, just talk to him"

Severus was relieved

" Tell Uncle Draco where he's at" Harry said

" Yes dad" Severus said rolling his eyes, dodging the ruffle of his hair from said dad and he left the room to head back down


	52. Chapter 52

After Severus left to go back to Potions, Harry checked the time and saw that he had about an hour and a half before he had to be in his class room, that was plenty of time to talk to his son, so he organized his papers he was working on then he walked to his youngest son's door and knocked

" Leave me alone" James said and it sounded like he was crying

" James I want to talk to you" Harry said

" I don't want to talk about it" James said

Harry sighed and tried to open the door but it was locked, he sighed again and took his wand out, " Alohomora" The door opened with a click and Harry went inside

" I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK" James yelled angry at his dad for doing that

" Don't use that tone with me young man" Harry scolded

James shrank back and looked ashamed, " Sorry dad"

Harry walked to his son and sat on the bed next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, " It's ok... would you like to talk about what happened today?"

James sniffled and shook his head, " Not really"

Harry sighed, " I think you should, you'll feel better"

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, " This whole day just been bad"

" How so?" Harry asked

" Well... I was too excited for school that I couldn't sleep and because of that, I slept too late and I didn't make it to breakfast and I was a half hour late to Grandma Min's class, she threatened to turn me into a watch with an alarm, I accidentally called her Grandma Min in class and she got mad, she had me stay after class and gave me a homework assignment due the next time I have her class" James said and then sighed, "Then I got lost on my way down to Potions, but I shouldn't because I should know my way around the school, you showed me around enough... but I did get lost and my big brother had to come look for me, that's embarrassing by itself and then he had to announce to the whole class that I was headed towards the Slytherin common room and then Uncle Draco asked how I could get lost since I should know my way around and everybody started laughing and... well that's when I blew up and ran out of their and came up here"

" You want to stay up here for a while?" Harry asked

" Not for a while, forever, I can never face anybody again" James said gloomy

" You're going to have too" Harry said, " It won't be the end of the world and it'll pass"

James shook his head, " No it won't"

" Trust me James, it will, I was a first year too" Harry said

" Did people make fun of you on the first day?" James asked

" No... but people kept staring at me and whispering behind my back because I was the Boy Who Lived" Harry said, " All through my school years, there were people who would gawk at me because of my scar... I didn't like it but I didn't run and hide from everybody, I just dealt with it and ignored it because I knew the awe on their faces would eventually pass... hmm, maybe I should tell you more about my Hogwarts days later tonight"

James's face lit up

" As long as you swear you won't do anything dangerous like I did while in school" Harry said in warning

" I won't dad... I promise" James said

Harry smiled, " Good boy" He ruffled James's hair which was just like his own as in messy

Harry let James stay in his quarters for a while, until after Potions and then he made him go down for lunch and James had to go to his other two classes Charms and History of Magic

After classes were over for the day, Harry had Severus take James down to the dungeons

" I don't want to go to the dungeons" James complained

" Tough James, you missed a whole class period and you need to get the assignment from Uncle Draco" Severus said

" Why are you coming with me?" James asked

" Because so we know you actually got the assignment and I can help you on it, if you went to class, you wouldn't have homework because everybody worked on it during class, you just better be thankful little brother that I'm going to help you, I have my own homework to do you know" Severus said in an annoyed tone

James looked down in shame and groaned, he didn't like taking his brother's time away from his studies, his brother was in his OWL year

Severus didn't take James to the Potions classroom like he thought, they headed towards Uncle Draco's quarters

Severus said the password and guided James in

Draco was reading a book when they entered

" Hello boys... James are you feeling better?" Draco asked setting his book aside and standing up to greet his nephews properly

James nodded and he looked worried

Severus gave James a little nudge

" Yes Uncle Draco... Um... I'm sorry for that outburst I had in class today... and for running out... and for being late" James said looking down in shame

Draco rolled his eyes and went over to James and lifted his chin up, " Like your father, I don't like people talking to the ground when they're supposed to be talking to me"

" Um... Yes sir... sorry sir" James said and he almost put his head down in shame again

Draco wrapped James in a hug, " Enough of this sir talk... when we're in private, I'm _always_ Uncle Draco... no matter what... ok"

James smiled and nodded, not letting go of his Uncle Draco

" And I forgive you for that scene in class today... I just hope it doesn't happen again any time soon" Draco said

James nodded, " It won't... I promise"

" Good, now... how about we all have some tea and cookies... I'm starting to get a sweet tooth" Draco said with a grin

That made both boys grin and nod

" Just don't tell your mother, I don't want her to yell at me saying that I'm spoiling your dinners now" Draco said

" We won't tell, and it won't spoil our dinner" James said with a grin

Draco let them have three cookies and two cups of tea, and they were discussing James's assignment while they were eating and drinking

" When do we get to make potions?" James asked

" We will in a couple of weeks, right now first years need to get the basics down" Draco said, " Don't want to have any accidents"

" Have there been any accidents?" James asked

" Um... not while I've been teaching... I remember when Professor Snape taught... This first year messed up their potion so bad that it deaged Professor Snape into a baby" Draco said

Severus spit out his tea when he heard that and sputtered, " What?"

Draco just thought about what he said and it was hitting too close to home

" Professor Snape was deaged into a baby?" Severus asked

" Uh... yah... during my sixth year... don't worry, Madame Pomfrey had a potion and fixed Professor Snape right away... that first year was in a lot of trouble though" Draco said, he only lied a little bit

" How come that first year messed up, didn't Professor Snape assign them rules to write down like you are doing?" James asked

" Oh he did... but people who were not in Slytherin were kind of scared of Professor Snape because of his personality and when you're scared, you seem to mess up all the time... Neville Longbottom was the worst in Potions because of how much Professor Snape scared him" Draco chuckled at this, " In fact... during our third year, Remus Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he taught us about Bogart's by bringing one in and Neville's fear was Professor Snape... Neville stopped the Bogart by dressing Snape in Nevilles Gran's clothes... that was one of the most funniest things I've seen, just don't tell Professor Snape I told you that"

" I've never even met him, so you don't have to worry about that" Severus said smiling, he could imagine a Professor Snape in old ladies clothes and he also started laughing

The rest of the night went ok for James, Severus helped him with his homework and he even helped him with the assignment from McGonagall before they both went to their own common rooms

**This will be the last chapter this week because I will be out of town for Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

A couple months later Severus and Lily were studying hard for their OWLs and Severus was getting frustrated with Muggle Studies

" Merlin I wish Aunt Hermione still taught Muggle Studies... I wish she didn't quit and work at the Ministry with Uncle Ron" Severus complained one day to Lily, " This OWL homework is tough"

" Not Muggle Studies... this is the easy stuff" Lily said

" Maybe to you since you're muggle-born, both of my parents are wizards" Severus complained, " How am I supposed to know how the keys on a computer keyboard are supposed to be aligned? I don't work with computers"

Lily rolled her eyes, " When we go home some weekend, I'm showing you a computer and when I get done with you, you're going to know everything I know about computers"

Severus smiled

" What about Ipods and game boys?" Severus asked

Lily rolled her eyes, " Yes I'll show you how to work those too"

" Thank you" Severus said with a smile

That weekend it was very hard for Severus and Lily to study at the Potters' house, Rose was throwing a fit

" But mum, I have to go to the party, everyone is going to be there" Rose protested

" The party is going to last way to late for you" Ginny said

" But everybody's going to be there, I'm going to be the social reject next week" Rose protested, " Everybody's parents are getting them out of school for the weekend so they can go to this party"

" What's so special about this party?" James asked getting an apple from the fruit bowl

" Marybeth said she got the band Bloody Fairies and I have to go" Rose said, " She'll never forgive me if I don't"

" Don't be such a drama queen" James said

" Shut up James" Rose spat with a glare

" Will boys be there?" Harry asked

Rose groaned, " Dad"

" Will there?" Harry asked

Rose hesitated, " Um... a few"

" You're not going" Harry said

" But dad" Rose protested

" No but dad, with the way your grades have been, you're lucky you're not grounded for a week" Harry said pointedly, " A D in Potions, an A in my class and that's only because I'm being lenient, An A in Transfiguration a D in History of Magic..." Harry started

" Shh, dad don't announce my grades to the whole house" Rose spat, " How did you get my grades anyway?"

" I'm a teacher there, it's one of the benefits" Harry said with a smirk

" Not a benefit" Rose pouted

" Maybe this will teach you a little lesson about responsibility about studying for tests and doing your work right and not staying up to late on school nights" Ginny said

Rose glared at her parents and then stomped up to her room, " YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE" She slammed the door

" Are you sure you still want siblings?" Severus asked with a smirk, " You can have her if you want"

" I don't think your parents would like that" Lily said with a smirk

Severus shrugged, " They'll get over it eventually"

Severus ducked when Lily hit him over the head with a pillow and they both chuckled

Harry and Ginny checked on Severus and Lily a few times and checked on Rose a few times but Rose was just sulking

Lily stayed over for dinner and then she went home because she wanted to spend some time with her parents

At about 10:00 Harry knocked on Sev's door

" Come in" Severus said, he was reading a potions journal

Harry came in

" What's up dad?" Severus asked putting the book aside

" Sev, I know you have a lot on your plate, with OWLs and all" Harry started, " And I know how little free time that gives you"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Just spit it out"

Harry glared at his son's impatience

" Sorry" Severus said now looking ashamed

" As I was saying" Harry said pointedly, " I know you are very busy, but I was wondering if you could tutor Rose in Potions"

Severus hesitated and thought it over

" I'll give you three galleons an hour" Harry said

Severus's face lit up, " Ok"

Harry smiled, " Thank you"

" Sure no problem, we can make a study chart and I see if we can use Uncle Draco's lab"

Harry smiled, " That's a great idea, I can give him a floo tomorrow"

Severus nodded and it was quiet for a minute, " This won't interfere with my allowance will it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, " No, you'll still get your allowance" Harry chuckled

" Just checking" Severus said with a grin

Harry chuckled and ruffled Severus's hair, " Get to bed scamp"

" Can I finish my journal first? I have five pages to go" Severus said

" Ok, but then lights out" Harry said

Severus nodded, " Night dad"

" Night son" Harry said and he left and shut the door

**Three galleons is about fifteen U.S. muggle dollars, I hope everybody had a nice Thanksgiving holiday. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Later that night Severus was woken up to a shaking

Severus woke up groggy, it was about 12:30 and he just got to bed an hour and a half ago, he read another book after his Potions journal and pretended to be asleep when his parents checked on him

" James what are you doing? Go back to bed" Severus hissed

" Sev, you need to help me, Rose isn't in her room" James whispered

" Maybe she's in the bathroom, or getting a drink of water or something to eat or something, she didn't eat much during dinner" Severus whispered

" I checked all those places, her bed doesn't even looked slept in" James whispered, " And her purse is gone"

That woke Severus up a bit more, " She snuck out?"

" I think so... that party is supposed to last until 4:30" James said

" Why did you wake me up and not mum and dad?" Severus asked

" Because I don't want Rose to get in trouble, can't we just go get here and bring her back and not say anything to mum and dad?" James asked

" She deserves to get in trouble" Severus said with a glare

" _Please _Sev" James pleaded

Severus sighed, " I better not get in trouble for this"

" Don't worry, if we are caught, I'll tell them that it was my idea"

" It _was_ your idea" Severus said getting his clothes on he had on that day

" How are we getting there?" James asked

Severus sighed and looked around and saw his Hissy, Harry never took the portkey off of that

Severus picked up his snake and held out an end to James

James smirked

" Say anything and you're dead" Severus spat, " This is already a portkey from when you were three and I was seven, dad never took it off just in case"

James still couldn't hide his smirk

Severus sighed, " All we have to do is think of the destination, I tweaked with the portkey a bit, mum and dad or anybody else doesn't know about that so you better not tell them"

James nodded and they both thought of the destination they wanted to go to and they disappeared

They ended up in the front yard of the house where the party was at, there were a lot of people, people from school and some from not, there were easily a couple hundred people, from teenagers to young adults

" I'm surprised the cops weren't called on them for being loud" James had to yell over the noise

" Notice me not spells and silencing spells I guess" Severus said, " Lets just find Rose and get the hell out of here"

James smirked, " You might want to put Hissy away first"

Severus rolled his eyes and put Hissy in his robes pocket then he took out his wand and after a second of hesitancy, he cast the point me spell and the wand led them right to Rose

" ROSE MARIE POTTER" Severus yelled angry but it was barely heard over all the noise

Rose heard it and at first she looked scared but then she saw it was only her brothers, " Hi, did you sneak out to join the party too?"

" No, we snuck out to bring you home" Severus said and he grabbed her arm firmly

Rose yanked her arm out, " I'm not ready to go home"

" You weren't even supposed to be here in the first place" James said, " Now come on, we're going home"

" Who died and made you boss?" Rose asked, " You can't boss me around, we're the same age"

" No, but I can" Severus said and he grabbed Rose's arm again

" No Sev, I'm not ready to leave yet" Rose said with a glare

Severus and James were arguing with Rose and her three friends she was hanging out with for a total of fifteen minutes before two very angry parents showed up

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER, JAMES HAROLD POTTER, ROSE MARIE POTTER" Harry yelled and the noise got a lot quieter

All three said kids turned around and looked like deer caught in the headlights, it's been a long time since the Potter kids seen their parents this mad

Harry and Ginny didn't say anything, they were too furious and it looked like their kids were too scared to speak. Harry and Ginny just went up to their kids and Harry took both Severus and James by the hands and Ginny took Rose by the hand, that is when both boys began to protest about holding their dad's hand

" Not a word" Harry seethed and he gripped their hands tighter, not enough to hurt, but very firmly, they could feel the rage coming off of their dad in waves

After Harry and Ginny had their kids, they disapparated back home


	55. Chapter 55

Once they landed in their living room Harry let go of his sons' hands and started pacing back and forth trying to calm down, Ginny started doing the same once she landed in the living room with Rose

Both parents flashbacked to a bit earlier that night... or morning when they were woken up by an owl from the ministry explaining that an un-registered portkey was used as well as Severus using magic outside of school. It took Harry five minutes to figure out what was used as a portkey, once they figured that out, Harry took out his Kids' map that he created a couple years earlier that has not just Severus but all of his kids on it and he saw that they were at the party, Harry and Ginny apperated straight there after getting dressed

Harry had to do a point me spell when they got there because there were a lot of people there and it was very loud, when they found their kids, their kids were arguing, Severus and James vs. Rose and her friends

Finally Harry and Ginny got out of their flashback and turned to their three troublemakers. They just glared at them for a whole five minutes before Harry finally said something, " Severus give me Hissy and your wand"

Severus glared defiantly, " I'm not giving you my wand"

" Dad it was my idea to sneak out, don't blame Severus, he didn't even want to go" James said, he was going to take the blame for this

" Yet he did sneak out, you all are to blame, now... I'm going to count to three, if you do not hand me over Hissy and your wand, you will go to bed with a sore bottom not only tomorrow... but tonight as well" Harry threatened

Severus was shocked, " I... I'm too old to be... spanked"

Harry's glare deepend, " Not even close... one"

Severus took a step back away from his parents

" Two" Harry said warningly

" I can't go to school without my wand" Severus protested

" You'll have it for school now hand it over" Harry said

Severus groaned but he handed over his wand and Hissy and without turning his back towards his parents because he knew what would happen if he did, he slowly backed up to his siblings

Harry didn't say anything else but he took his own wand and pointed it at Hissy and said, " Finite incantatem"

After Hissy was De-portkeyed, he tossed Hissy back to Severus who caught it

" Now... all three of you will go back to bed and you will stay there until I come into your rooms... I do not want to see your faces out of your rooms unless you need to use the restroom... Breakfast will be waiting for you when you wake up so you do not need to come down for that" Harry said, " Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes dad" The three kids said

" Now then... turn around and bend over, you are getting five swats tonight" Harry said

The kids looked scared and they looked at each other and then did as they were told

" Once I am done spanking the three of you, you will give your mother a hug and then off to bed with you" Harry said firmly

" Yes dad" The kids said more subdued

James was the first one to get spanked, Harry wrapped one arm around James' middle and angled him better so Harry could get to his sit spots and landed all five swats there and they were hard and James yelped at each one

After Harry was done with James, he guided him over to Ginny and James hugged Ginny and apologised a few times

Next it was Severus's turn to get spanked, like with James, Harry wrapped one arm around Severus's middle and angled him better so he could get to Severus's sit spots, it was a little more awkward with Severus since he was taller then James but it wasn't impossible and when he was done with Severus, Severus turned around and apologised to his dad and hugged him

Harry was a little taken aback by that but he hugged his son back and then guided him over to Ginny and Severus hugged Ginny and apologised

Next it was Rose's turn to get spanked

" No Daddy, please don't spank me" Rose pleaded, trying to put on the charm

Both James and Severus who were waiting by the wall closest to the stairs rolled their eyes and glared at Rose, it was all her fault they were in this mess in the first place

" That's not going to work Rose" Harry said and he angled her like he did for his sons and he gave her all five swats as well

Rose actually had tears to her eyes when they headed back up to their rooms, but they weren't tears of sadness, but of frustration

" This is all your fault Rose" Severus said

" You just had to sneak out to that party didn't you?" James said

" We wouldn't even be in this mess if you just left me alone" Rose spat

" No talking" Ginny said behind her children

" Yes mum" The kids said in a subdued tone

Harry and Ginny made sure their children were in bed by having the doors stay open until they were in bed, all three of them laid on their stomachs


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning all three kids were dreading it, they were confined to their bedrooms until their dad came up, and it wasn't going to be a good thing when their dad came up. Like they were promised, breakfast was waiting for them when they woke up

After breakfast Severus didn't know what to do, he had a good feeling they all were going to get the slipper and he remembered how bad that hurt when he was thirteen when he set off that dragon firecracker, he's been better so far and never had to experience the slipper again... he knew he was in bigger trouble then James and Rose, first off he's the older brother, and he used an un-registered portkey and used magic outside of school... those are two things that could get you in a lot of trouble with the Ministry and school

By the time Harry decided it was time to confront his children, it was 11:00 and he knew his children were worrying something awful, Harry mostly waited that long because he had to take care of some Ministry business first because of the portkey and underaged magic, he also had to spend that time trying to figure out who he was going to punish first... he decided he was going to punish Severus first... he had a lot to talk about with his oldest son and he really wanted to get that out of the way and it will give Rose more time to think about her actions

When Harry knocked on Severus's door and walked in without being invited, he saw Severus sitting on his bed with his knees tucked up under his chin and he had a look of worry and dread on his face, it looked like he didn't even bother getting dressed

Harry shut the door behind him and put up a silencing spell then he headed towards Severus's bed and sat down on it

The two of them just sat there for a couple minutes

" Are you going to hate me forever?" Severus finally asked breaking the silence

Harry looked shocked then rolled his eyes, " How come every time you're in trouble you always think I hate you?"

Severus shrugged, " It's not every time"

" Just when you do something really bad" Harry said

Severus didn't say anything but Harry knew what his answer would be

" Sev, I don't hate you, I could never hate you... when are you going to understand that?" Harry asked

Severus sighed and looked down at his bedspread, " I'm just afraid one of these days I'm going to mess up so bad and you're going to think that I'm too much to handle and I'm afraid you're going to get rid of me"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " Maybe I should have waited until you were older to tell you that you were adopted... when are you going to learn that you're my son? And I love you as much as I love James and Rose?"

Severus shrugged

" Severus" Harry started, " Severus look at me"

Severus looked up at his dad

" I love you, your mother loves you, and no matter how much trouble you get into, we're always going to love you, you're our son and nothing that you do is going to change that" Harry said, " Ok"

Severus nodded and scooted closer to his dad and hugged him

" Love you too" Severus said

Harry smiled and hugged his son back

" Remember, I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to" Harry said

Severus nodded

They were quiet for a while

" Dad... I'm sorry I snuck out with James to find Rose... I'm sorry we just didn't wake you up and let you and mum handle it" Severus said

" Yes, that would have been the right thing to do... it would have saved you and James from being in a whole lot of trouble" Harry said

Severus winced

" Well that's what I wanted to do but James didn't want to get Rose in trouble... I don't think I was thinking clearly, my mind was still fuzzy from sleep" Severus said

" Yet your mind was clear enough to remember that Hissy was a portkey and clear enough to use a point me spell" Harry said with a slight glare

Severus looked down in shame

" And if I remember correctly... Hissy is only supposed to portkey you back to safety, not to a party... mind telling me about that?" Harry asked

Severus winced, he knew he was in for it now

" Um... not... not really" Severus said

" Well you're going to" Harry said firmly

Severus sighed, " It's my own invention... I was bored one day and I experimented different spells on Hissy and I came up with a spell that is between a portkey and an apparition... you need to have a portkey but you just have to think of your destination and you just... teleport there like apparition"

" And when did you invent this?" Harry asked

" Last year" Severus said

" And how did you test it?" Harry asked

Severus winced again, " I'd rather not say"

Harry glared at Severus

Severus groaned and mumbled, " IusedHedwig"

" What?" Harry asked

" I... I used Hedwig in my experiment" Severus said, he really didn't want to see his dad's face so he looked down at the bed again

Harry was furious now, Severus used Harry's first best friend and present as a test subject on an experiment that Severus created during his fourth year... Harry had to count to thirty three times both frontwards and backwards

" You used Hedwig" Harry said and Severus winced, Severus could hear the rage in his dad's voice, " On an experiement that you created during your fourth year"

Severus nodded

Harry took a couple deep breaths to calm down some, " Do you have any idea what could have happened if that experiment went wrong?"

" But it didn't" Severus said, " Everything went fine and Hedwig is fine"

" _That_... Severus is _not_ the point" Harry said with a fierce glare, " You endangered Hedwig's life because you were _bored_"

Severus looked scared now, " I'm sorry... I... I won't do it again"

" That's right... you won't... because you earned yourself five swats with the slipper bare bottomed" Harry said with a glare

Severus scooted as far away as he could from his dad, " Maybe I should leave so you can calm down"

" This is me calm" Harry said with a glare, " I'm just proving to you how much trouble you are in little boy"

Severus winced

" Ok, we have the portkey transgression out of the way... next... oh yes, _underaged magic_" Harry said, " Just be lucky I'm Harry Potter and I can pull strings... otherwise... you might have been expelled from Hogwarts"

" Just for a little point me spell?" Severus asked shocked then angry, " You cast a fucking patronus your fifth year and you got to go back to school"

" Dementors were coming after me and Dudley, _you_ on the other hand, had no business even being out that late of night" Harry said, " That is another five swats with the slipper, bare bottomed"

Severus gasped, " Ten swats with the slipper bare bottomed?"

" That and your allowance is gone for the month, along with you being grounded for a month and ten swats with my hand with your pants on, five with off and another five with the slipper for sneaking out... and since you said a _naughty _word... a mouth washing" Harry said and he cast scurgify at Severus's mouth and his mouth filled up with soap bubbles

Severus started gagging but more bubbles filled his mouth, tears started coming to his eyes

Harry left the spell on for a minute and then he released it

Severus ran out of the room and into the bathroom to get rid of the taste, when Harry thought Severus had enough time trying to get the taste out, he called him back in the bedroom and he was sitting down on the bed waiting patiently, with the slipper in his hand

Severus grudgingly headed back in the bedroom with the awful taste in his mouth and saw his dad, " Dad please"

" Over my lap Severus" Harry said in a no arguing tone

Severus got to Harry but he couldn't go any further

Harry helped Severus over his lap and got him situated and started the spanking

Unshed tears came to Severus's eyes when Harry was still on the hand spanking with the pants up, it didn't really hurt that bad yet, but he felt really guilty for what he did to Hedwig and using the portkey and underaged magic. No matter what his dad said, Severus knew that his parents were going to get rid of him

After the hand spanking, Harry pulled down Severus's pajama bottoms

Severus braced himself and yelped when the first smack came, and yelped all through that part of the spanking, next Harry took the slipper and patted it firmly on Severus's bottom so Severus knew what was coming next

" Fifteen left son" Harry said then he brought the slipper down

Severus was crying on the fifth swat with the slipper, and sobbing by the end of the spanking

After the spanking, Harry pulled Severus's underwear back up but left his pajama bottoms alone, Harry knew Sev didn't want those on right now and he started rubbing circles on Severus's back to calm him down... it was taking a very long time for Severus to calm down

" Sev you usually don't carry on like this... what's wrong?" Harry asked

" You'regoingtogetridofmenowforwhatIdidtoHeadwig" Severus mumbled

" Say that again... without mumbling please" Harry said calmly and he arranged Severus so he was sitting up but his bottom wasn't touching anything

Severus sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve then looked at his dad with teary eyes, " You're going to get rid of me now for what I did to Hedwig"

" _No_ I'm not, we just got done with this conversation, I love you, your mother loves you, and _no matter how much trouble you get into_, we're _always_ going to love you, you're our son and nothing that you do is going to change that" Harry said again

" But you're furious for what I did" Severus said

" Yes, I'm angry for what you did because you could have really hurt Hedwig, but you were punished for it and now it's behind us, thankfully Hedwig wasn't hurt and I can see how that spell you created could be useful in the future... I'm proud of you for inventing a spell that works, but I'd advise you to stop creating spells and potions until you graduate" Harry said

Severus smiled, " You're proud of me?"

Harry nodded with a smile, " Just please don't do it again anytime soon, ok"

Severus nodded and laid his head down on his dad's shoulder

Harry began rubbing circles on Severus's back again

Severus yawned and closed his eyes, " You have a hard hand"

Harry chuckled, " I know I've heard that before... how about you take a nap before lunch"

Severus nodded and he let his dad tuck him in and give him Hissy

" Who's next?" Severus asked

" James" Harry said


	57. Chapter 57

After he knew Severus was asleep, Harry left the room and shut the door, taking the silencing spell off and walking to James's room

" Harry can I talk to you before you go into James's room?" Ginny asked coming up the stairs

" Sure Gin... what's up?" Harry asked

" I'm just going to get right to the point... Rose is too old for you to spank her bare bottomed" Ginny said, " You haven't had to spank her bare bottomed since she was seven"

" I know... Don't worry, I know how I'm going to punish her, and it's not going to be bare bottomed, but it's still going to hurt like the blazes... and no, I'm not going to abuse her"

" What are you going to do?" Ginny asked

Harry told her what he was going to do

" Yes... I guess that sounds reasonable" Ginny said, " So... where's Sev?"

" Taking a well earned nap... he was very distraught today" Harry said with a sigh

" Thinking that we were going to get rid of him again?" Ginny asked

Harry nodded

" Poor baby" Ginny said and she started heading towards Severus's room

" Gin... no, let him sleep for a while" Harry said

Ginny sighed but nodded, " I better get lunch ready"

Harry nodded

Ginny left and headed towards the kitchen and Harry knocked on James's door and went inside without being invited and shut the door and put up the silencing spell

James was pacing back and forth, like Severus, James was still in his pajamas and when he saw his dad, he looked scared

" Go sit on your bed" Harry said

James did as he was told and made room for his dad to sit, James automatically grabbed his Prongs stuffed animal

" Dad I'm sorry we snuck out" James said

" So why did you? You could have just woken your mum and me up and then you and Sev wouldn't be in so much trouble" Harry said

James shrugged, " I didn't want Rose to get in trouble"

" You don't need to protect Rose, if she disobeys then she will be in trouble, that goes for you and Sev as well" Harry said

James sighed and nodded, " So what's the verdict?" James asked gloomily

Harry smirked a little without James knowing then his face was serious again, " Because you snuck out of the house at night by use of an un-registered portkey and with no intention of telling your mum or me, you are grounded for a month, no allowance for a month, and ten swats with your pants on, five swats off and five swats with the slipper

James winced at that

" Ok, you know the drill, come lay over my lap" Harry said patting his lap

James groaned but did as he was told and Harry got him situated then he brought his hand down with a loud smack

James didn't start crying until his dad took his pajama bottoms off then he started wiggling

" Dad please stop, I'm sorry... I don't want a bare bottomed spanking" James cried

" You're getting one" Harry said firmly and he smacked James's bottom

James was in tears before that part of th spanking was over, then Harry took the slipper and patted it on James's bottom so he would get a feel of it

" NO DAD NO" James cried and he tried getting up but it was no use, " DON'T USE THE SLIPPER"

" You're getting five swats with it" Harry said and he brought it down, " One... two... three... four... five"

James was sobbing

After Harry was done, he rubbed circles on James's back to calm him down, it only took ten minutes

" Mm sorry dad" James mumbled

" I forgive you son" Harry said and he pulled James's underwear back up but not the pajamas since he knew James wouldn't want those up right then and he had James sit on his lap and he hugged his son

James yawned and Harry chuckled, " I think somebody needs a nap before lunch"

James nodded and didn't even protest when his dad tucked him in and gave him Prongs

After James was asleep, Harry headed towards Rose's room and knocked, went inside and shut and silenced the door

Rose was on her bed pouting, and she was still in her pajamas as well

" Leave me alone" Rose said glaring at her dad

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored her and sat on the bed next to Rose

" You young lady I am most disappointed in" Harry started

Rose glared at her dad and didn't say anything

" I expected you to be the good child and do as you're told, I rarely have to punish you" Harry said

" You and mum should have let me go to the party" Rose said, " If you would have let me then none of us would be in this mess"

" You know why we didn't let you go to the party, your grades are awful and there were boys there, all different ages and I think there was some drinking there as well... there were just too many people there and I didn't even see Marybeth's parents" Harry said

" That's because you didn't stay long enough to see them, everything was under control" Rose said with a glare

" That's not what I saw" Harry said

" Then you need to get a new prescription of glasses" Rose spat

Harry glared at his daughter, " Watch it young lady, you're in enough trouble as it is"

" I'm too old for you to spank me, it's weird" Rose said

" Only if I bare your bottom will it get weird, but I'm not doing that" Harry said

Rose's eyes lit up, " You're not going to punish me?"

" Oh you're getting punished... just as harshly as your brothers did... but instead of baring your bottom... you get more of the slipper then they did" Harry said

Rose's eyes went wide, " WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR"

" Yes... it is" Harry said, " Now lay over my lap... you are getting ten swats with my hand and twenty with the slipper"

" NO" Rose yelled, " You can't do that... MUM DAD'S GOING TO HURT ME"

" I am not going to hurt you... I'm going to punish you... there is a difference" Harry said calmly

" MUM" Rose yelled again

" Stop that yelling, your mum can't hear you anyway, I put a silencing spell on your door so you can have some privacy when you cry" Harry said

" I'm not going to cry, I have no reason to, you should have let me go" Rose said again

" What? You don't feel ashamed for getting your brothers in trouble or for your mum and I waking up to see you all missing? Do you have any idea how worried we were before we figured out where you were?" Harry asked

Rose paled, " No"

" Well, we were very worried, we didn't know where that portkey Severus had would have sent you, I didn't know it was just Severus and James who used the portkey, and when we got to the party, there were hundreds of people there and I know I smelled alcohol and there were too many older guys, much older than Hogwarts students, when we saw them, you don't even want to know what your mum and I thought that could have happened to you" Harry said

Rose finally looked ashamed and unshed tears were in her eyes

" I'm sorry I worried everybody" Rose said

" Well you should be sorry" Harry said firmly, " Now... lay over my lap... lets get this over with"

Rose sniffled but did as she was told and she braced herself for the worst spanking she has ever had

Rose was screaming and crying after the tenth swat with the slipper

" Ten more to go and then we're done" Harry said

After the spanking was over, Harry rubbed circles on his daughter's back to calm her down. It took her fifteen minutes to calm down and then Harry had her sit up on his lap and he hugged his daughter

" All done" Harry said

" Mm sorry daddy" Rose said quietly

" It's ok, you're forgiven" Harry said

Rose sighed and smiled, " Can I go to Marybeth's now?"

" No" Harry said

" But you're done punishing me" Rose said

" You're grounded for a month and no allowance for a month as well" Harry said

Rose groaned and yawned

" You, like your brothers, should take a nap before lunch" Harry said

" Naps are for babies" Rose said with a pout

" No they are not, they're for anybody who is tired, now lay down" Harry said tucking his daughter in

" Can I have Flower?" Rose asked

" Where is she?" Harry asked

" On the shelf" Rose said

Harry accioed Flower to Rose and Rose smiled and hugged the deer

" Go to sleep" Harry said and he kissed his daughter's forehead

Rose smiled and closed her eyes


	58. Chapter 58

The kids had a two hour nap and the Potters had lunch at 1:15, the kids got dressed and headed down to the kitchen very subdued

Ginny put cushioning charms on her children's seats, yet when they sat down, they still winced

Before anything could be said, somebody knocked on the door

" That would be Lily" Severus said and he started getting up to answer the door

" Sev you sit down, I'll get it" Harry said and he stood up to get the door

Harry answered the door and it was Lily

" I'm sorry Lily, Severus can't hang out with you today" Harry said

" Oh... I was just wondering if he wanted me to help him with his Muggle Studies... that's what we were doing yesterday, but I said I'd show him how to work a computer and an Ipod" Lily said, " We have a test coming up and he's been having trouble in that class, he has an A in that class"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " We are just about to have some lunch... would you like to join us?"

" Um... I already ate... but I'd love to visit" Lily said with a smile

Harry grinned, " I don't know how much visiting Sev, Rose and James would want to do"

Lily gasped, " What did they do?"

" I'll let Severus tell you that later, come on in" Harry said

Lily walked in and headed towards the kitchen

" Good afternoon Lily, would you like some lunch?" Ginny asked

" No thank you, I just came by to visit and hopefully tutor Sev in Muggle Studies" Lily said

" Now's not the best time Lil" Severus said quietly then took a drink of his pumpkin juice

" Would you like something to drink?" Ginny asked

" Pumpkin juice?" Lily asked

Ginny nodded and poured her a cup

Harry returned and took his seat, " So what is the test on?"

" Muggle technology" Lily said taking a sip

" I understand the telephone, I don't understand computers, Ipods or Game boys, those are the topics we are studying" Severus said

" And I'm going to show him my computer, Ipod and gameboy at home" Lily said, " If... he can go that is"

Harry sighed, " As long as you're studying, you can go Sev"

" That's not fair" Rose protested, " He can go to his best friend's house, but I can't?"

" Shut up Rose" Severus hissed

" He is studying for a test, unlike you who wants to go to your friend's house and create trouble" Harry said firmly

" Like they're really going to just study" Rose huffed

" That _is_ what we're going to do" Severus said glaring at his younger sister

" _Sure_ it is" Rose said in a pout

" Enough both of you" Ginny scolded

" Sorry mum" Severus and Rose said

" Both of you finish your lunch and Severus, you go to Lily's... Rose and James, you two will study in your bedrooms... and you better be studying and not playing around" Ginny ordered

" Yes mum" All three kids said

The lunch was silent after that and Severus and Lily hurriedly left the Potter house

" Just say the word and Rose is your sister" Severus said

Lily chuckled, " And just think, she's not even a teenager yet"

Severus cringed at that thought

The first thing Lily tutored Sev on was the computer

When she turned the computer on, Severus jumped a little bit

" Sorry... I just never used one... I've seen it all the time but your parents are usually on it" Severus said

Lily nodded, "Mum and Dad usually do their work on it... this replaces writing with a quill and ink and parchment... actually notebook paper and pens replaced that but you know what I mean, you can type on the computer anything you want and print it from the printer and it's less messy, and when you mess up you can easily change it and it doesn't leave any smudges like ink does on a parchment, this is one thing that I wish the wizarding world would know how to use, it's so much easier then working with quills and ink... another thing, it can also replace the research books... Name anything from the wizarding world and I'll look it up for you"

" Um... Nicholas Flamel" Severus said

Lily typed in Nicholas Flamel and came up with

**Nicolas Flamel**(c. 1326-1992) was a well known real-world alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner with Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life . He was 666 , respectively, at his time of death

Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and also as an opera-lover. It is said he enjoyed his later years living a quiet life in Devon. Although it is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life it is not stated that he used the stones powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is also capable of turning metal into gold

" That's cool" Severus said, " My dad saved the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort in 1992, he had to fight a guy named Quirrle who was the D.A.D.A. professor, before my dad, they never had a teacher stay more than one year in that subject"

Lily smiled, she already knew all of that but she didn't care if her best friend bragged a bit about his dad

After Lily tutored Severus with the computer by showing him more things, they moved on to the Ipod

It took Lily a little more time to explain what an Ipod was, because she had to explain what Microsoft, and Apple was, she was glad Severus knew what CDs were since he owned a bunch of them, it was easier telling him that this replaced CDs

She showed him how you download songs from either the Internet or if you have a CD you put it in the CD slot and you can download your music to your Ipod that way

Severus was glad he was taking notes with a regular pen and paper, he wouldn't be able to remember all of this

After Severus understood how the Ipod worked and got to listen to some of Lily's music, Lily showed him her gameboy, it was a gameboy advance, she didn't need a Gameboy DS since she rarely played with the gameboy anymore

" This is basically a handheld version of the video game systems, you don't have to plug it in, it runs on batteries

" Grandpa Weasley would have fun with this" Severus said once he got the hang of the gameboy an hour earlier

Lily let Severus play the classic Nintendo Mario game, it was the easiest way to learn how to play

" Ok now since we know everything that's going to be on the test, how about I test you on your knowledge?" Lily asked

Severus grinned and nodded

They spent another hour testing each other on their knowledge, Lily knew more then Severus did but he would at least get an E on his test

At 4:30 there was a knock at the door and Henry answered it

" Severus, your dad is here to pick you up" Henry said after knocking on Lily's door

Severus groaned, " I could have walked home, he would have just needed to call"

" That's what parents do when you're grounded" Lily said with sympathy

" See you at school" Severus said with a sigh

" Yah, I'm heading back in an hour or two" Lily said

" Yah, we are too...you just won't see any of us for the rest of the night" Severus said with a sigh

" Well there's always in between classes and during class" Lily said with a smile

Severus smiled and nodded, " Well, see you tomorrow Lil"

" Bye Sev" Lily said

Severus left Lily's room and headed down to meet his dad

" So did you learn anything?" Harry asked

" About computers, Ipods and Gameboys" Severus said, " Can we get a computer and Ipod?"

" Um... we'll see" Harry said, Harry didn't know one thing about computers since the Dursley's never had one and he didn't think he'd need one, " We need to get ready and go back to Hogwarts"

Severus nodded

" I'm going to ask about the grade you got on that test, you better have been studying and not just hanging out" Harry said

" Don't worry... Lily said I would at least get an E" Severus said

" Yah... we'll see" Harry said and they started walking back home

" You know, you didn't have to pick me up you know, you could have given them a call and I could have walked home" Severus said

" I wanted to get out of the house, Rose is still throwing a tantrum because you got to go to Lily's" Harry said, " When she headed to her bedroom she wasn't studying, she threw everything she owned on the floor and... well basically she was acting like a five year old. She said some pretty colorful words too and before I could do anything about it your mum washed her mouth out with soap, and left it in there for five minutes... you'll be happy to know that little tantrum gave her an extra week of grounding"

Severus liked that idea

" I swear, your sister as the famous Weasley temper" Harry said opening the door and walking inside with his son right behind him

" If you're going to act five, I'm going to treat you like a five year old, now stay in that corner" Ginny could be heard from the living room

" NO" Rose yelled, " IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ginny put a silencing charm on Rose so she couldn't be heard

Rose got out of the corner and started hitting her mum

A few seconds later you could hear somebody being spanked and Harry went to investigate with Severus right behind him

Ginny was actually spanking Rose bare bottomed

Harry put his hand over Severus's eyes, " You shouldn't see this"

Severus rolled his eyes

" It's not fair to Rose" Harry explained

" You do not hit me young lady, when I tell you to do something, you do it... I have had it up to here with your tantrum, you will stay in the corner until I say you can come out do you understand me?" Ginny asked with anger

Rose nodded through her tears

Ginny stopped, pulled her pants up and rubbed her daughter's back to calm her down which took five minutes, then a very very subdued Rose walked to the corner and put her nose in it

Harry took his hand away from Severus's eyes

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that, he has never seen or heard his mum give a full out spanking before, he's just glad it wasn't his bottom on the line

Ginny saw the smirk and glared, " Severus Tobias Potter you wipe that smirk off your face young man and head to your room, or you'll be joining her"

Severus wiped his smirk off his face, " Yes mum" He hurried to his room

Ginny had Rose stay in the corner for a half hour and then she had Rose go up to her bedroom, clean up the mess she made of her room and get ready to go back to Hogwarts

Once the Potters returned to Hogwarts, the kids headed straight to their bedrooms until dinner time, it was a very quiet night

The next day Harry gave Severus his wand back right before it was time to go up to breakfast


	59. Chapter 59

The month went by very slowly for the Potter kids, the only good thing about it was that it gave Severus plenty of time to tutor Rose in Potions and it gave him a lot more time with his studies since he couldn't hang out with his friends outside of class, he really hated the 7:00 curfew though, that didn't give him a whole lot of time with his friends, after the month was up Severus and James got their allowances back just in time for the Christmas Holidays and Severus was glad his dad paid him for tutoring Rose or he would have been very short on money for Christmas gifts, he had a big family

Rose pouted because she still had another week of being grounded and she didn't get her allowance back yet, and she didn't like how Severus got extra money for tutoring her, she argued about that to her parents and even when they said that Severus shouldn't have to tutor her for free since he could use that time studying, she still argued and said that he should tutor her because he was her older brother and that's what older brothers do

Severus thought of something else that older brothers did, but he couldn't pick on her in front of his parents

Rose argued some more about it but that just gave her a half hour in the corner for arguing with her parents and that made both Severus and James smirk, they were not going to forgive her for getting them in trouble, of course it was there fault they went after her, but they were trying to do something nice for her so she wouldn't get in trouble, and then she blamed it all on them, well the brothers decided they weren't going to help their sister anymore if she does something like that again, they didn't like being grounded for a month (even though they deserved it for worrying their parents like that and getting the ministry involved), and they didn't like getting spanked

The day Severus was done being grounded, he and his friends celebrated by having a picnic in the Room of Requirement, it was kind of cold to have one outside

" To freedom" Severus said making a toast

" To freedom" Everybody else said and they drank their pumpkin juice

" So Severus Potter, what are you going to do with all of your extra free time?" Lily asked in a reporter like way

Severus sighed, " Seriously... I'm going to spend a lot of my time flying, I need practice so the Slytherins can beat Gryffindor in Quidditch this year" He said the last part with a smirk

" Dream on Sev, no matter how much practice you get, you cannot beat Gryffindor at Quidditch" Lily said teasingly

" Hey, we beat your Gryfindorks two times already" Marcus said with a smirk

Lily rolled her eyes, " You just got lucky, we now have a secret weapon"

" Who's that?" Severus asked rolling his eyes, he knew who their secret weapon was and he thought it was a joke

" James Potter of course" Lily said with a grin, " Well he's our alternate if our seeker can't play, but he's really good and when our seeker graduates this year, he'll be the best Gryffindor seeker since Professor Potter"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Ha, jokes on you, I taught him everything he knows"

Lily smirked, " Exactly"

Severus smirked back, " That doesn't mean I taught him everything _I_ know"

" Well, then we'll just have to see which Potter is the best... the Biological Potter son, or the reject... neither one of you are good though" Rettop said coming in the room along with Kcalb

The other five stood up and aimed their wands at the bullies

" How did you get in here?" Severus seethed

" You didn't ward it so anybody else could get in" Kcalb said, " Lucky for us"

" Come on Lil, why are you hanging around a bunch of snakes anyway? Come with us lions and lets have some real fun" Rettop said winking at her

Lily cast a stinging hex at Rettop, " HOW DARE YOU JOSH RETTOP"

" You want us to take these two down for you?" Severus asked, " Because I will"

" No Sev, you just got out of trouble, don't get into trouble" Lily said

" Come on Lil, don't be like that" Kcalb said

" You both have no right calling me Lil, that is reserved for my friends" Lily said

" What and we're not your friends? I'm hurt" Rettop said with mock hurt in his voice

" You're about to be hurt in a minute if you don't get out of here" Marcus said

" Is that a threat? Is a Slytherin threatening me?" Rettop asked, " How dare you threaten me, you're not worthy enough to breathe the same air as me and here you are threatening me"

Marcus cast Tarantallegra on Rettop and he started dancing, before Kcalb could do anything, Oliver cast Locomotor Mortis at him

After Rettop was dancing, without lifting the spell, Wesley cast Rictusempra at Rettop and now Rettop was breathless with dancing and laughing from the tickling charm

Being the Slytherins that they were, they kept the spells on Rettop for ten minutes and then released Kcalb as well

" I suggest you two get out of here now" Severus said with a smirk

Rettop and Kcalb looked at each other and hurried out of the room

" Is there any way we can get in trouble for that?" Wesley asked

" No, those spells were harmless enough and we didn't hurt either one of them or put them in danger of any kind" Severus said with a smirk

The friends got back to their picnic

After they left the picnic, McGonagall was waiting for them with a stern look on her face and Rettop and Kcalb were behind her

" Would you all like to explain to me what is going on?" McGonagall asked, " Mr. Rettop and Mr. Kcalb said that you all hexed them when they were just trying to make small talk"

The other five started talking all at once

" ONE AT A TIME" McGonagall yelled and it quieted down

Lily started talking

" That is not what happened Professor, see we were just having a picnic because Severus just got out of trouble and we forgot to ward the room so nobody else could bother us... they entered and started talking bad like they always do when they're around us, they said some things to me that made me uncomfortable and my friends were defending me" Lily said

" The worst thing that was used was a stinging hex, all the other things we used was a leg locker jinx, the dancing spell and the tickling charm" Severus said, " After that, they left on their own to tattle on us" Severus rolled his eyes at that point

McGonagall nodded in understanding, " Ok, I have two stories to go by, I didn't see it so I don't know who is telling the truth"

Every student shouted, " We are"

" There are two ways we can figure out who is the guilty party, one is by using veritaserum, but that is not allowed to be used on students... the other way is to extract all of your memories of this event and put it in a pensieve" McGonagall said, " Professor Dumbledore has one and he will let me borrow it"

" Professor, how do you extract memories?" Kcalb asked a little afraid now

Severus smirked, " Oh don't worry, it doesn't hurt, I did it when I was seven"

" Liar, what could you possibly want to take out of your brain when you were seven?" Rettop asked

" Death eaters kidnapping me and abusing me" Severus said in a bored tone

" Ha, yah right" Kcalb said with a glare

" That did happen, I was there" Lily said, " Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy were really worried"

" Well yah, since it was Uncle Draco's dad who was the one doing the most hurting" Severus said

" Ok enough talking about that night, I saw the memories and that scared me enough" McGonagall said, " All of you follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office so we can get this straightened out"

The students followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore led them to the pensieve and one by one Dumbledore and McGonagall extracted the memories from the students

Rettop and Kcalb looked like they were pouting

McGonagall went through the memories and saw that once again Rettop and Kcalb were to blame

McGonagall got out of the pensieve and returned the memories to the students and then with a stern expression, looked at all of them

" Mr. Rettop and Mr. Kcalb you have detention for three nights for disrupting something you were not invited to, saying awful things about Mr. Potter's parents, for saying that you are better than anybody else, and for hinting that you want to do... something to Ms. Evanston" McGonagall said

" THAT'S NOT FAIR" Rettop said

" Yah, they jinxed us and they're getting off Scot free?" Kcalb asked, " Why are we the ones always getting into trouble?"

" You two are not the only ones who are in trouble" McGonagall said and she turned to the other five, " Mr. Flint, you have detention for using the dancing spell on Mr. Rettop, Mr. Higgs, you have detention for using the leg locking jinx on Mr. Kcalb, Ms. Evanston, you have detention for using a stinging hex on Mr. Rettop, Mr. Bletchey, you have detention for casting the tickling spell on Mr. Rettop"

" Yes Professor" The students said in a subdued voice

" Well, now that is taken care of... would anybody like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked

Everybody took a lemon drop from the Headmaster


	60. Chapter 60

When Harry saw Severus in his quarters the first day of Severus's "freedom" Harry was curious

" Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Harry asked

" They all have detention" Severus said and he told his dad the story on what happened, " They're writing sentences for Grandma Min, at least they only have one detention and it's not with Filch like Rettop and Kcalb" Severus smirked

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, " What is it with you and those two boys? You all have been at each other's throats since daycare"

Severus shrugged and sighed, " I'm bored... my first day of freedom and I'm still here... can I go see if Uncle Draco wants some help making a potion or something?"

Harry nodded, " Have fun"

" NO FAIR" Rose yelled from her bedroom

" Quiet Rose, you still have a week of grounding, Sev does not" Harry said back

Severus smiled and hurried out of his parents' quarters and headed down to the potion lab and entered, he was too excited about his freedom that he forgot to knock

He saw not only his Uncle Draco, but to his horror, Lucius Malfoy as well. They were talking and Draco was very annoyed and glaring at him

" Hmm, Severus Sn... Potter, what a pleasant surprise" Lucius said

Severus's face paled

" Don't you dare go near him" Draco threatened and he pulled his wand out, " Severus I advise you to head to the common room"

Severus was too scared to move

" Severus" Draco said more firmly

" Oh there is no need for that, I've finished what I had to say, now I would just need an answer from you" Lucius said turning back to Draco

" I will _never_ join you and the rest of those death eaters _father_" Draco spat and glared, " How did you get in anyway?"

" That _son_, is for me to know and for you and the others like you to never find out" Lucius said with a glare of his own then he took out an unmarked vial and poured some of the contents on his hands, " Dry hands, I've been using this stuff for years, works quite well"

After that he walked towards the exit where Severus was standing

" Don't you dare hurt him" Draco said again with a glare

Lucius smiled at his son then smiled at Severus, " Severus has no reason to fear me" Lucius petted Severus's hair and Severus went stiff, " After all, all lions care for their young, and since you're his godfather, that makes him family"

" Yah I know how you care for your young, leave me alone" Severus seethed

" Don't talk that way to your great godfather, or I just might have to _punish_ you" Lucius said with a smirk, " I'm sure you remember how I punish the naughty"

" THAT'S ENOUGH FATHER, LEAVE AT ONCE" Draco yelled raising his wand with a spell on his lips

Lucius smirked at both of them and then walked out of the door

" Sev are you ok?" Draco asked

Severus didn't say anything, he was feeling very light headed

" I'm going to contact Dumbledore and tell him Lucius got in... have a seat in a chair, you look like you're going to pass out" Draco said

Severus did as he was told and he put his head in his hands

Once Dumbledore was notified, Draco walked towards Severus

" Sev are you ok? How come you didn't leave when I told you to?" Draco asked

" I... I tried... I... I think I was in shock or something" Severus stuttered

" Why did you come down here?" Draco asked

" I... I wanted to make a potion with you, I know I should have knocked, but I was just very excited that I was free from being grounded, " I'm sorry Uncle Draco"

" It's ok Sev" Draco said patting his back, " Do you want to make one now?"

Severus shook his head no, " I feel very dizzy right now... I just want to go lay down for a while"

" Maybe you should go see Pomfrey" Draco suggested

Severus shook his head no, " Just want to go to my room"

" Your parents' quarters?" Draco asked

Severus nodded

Draco nodded and he helped Severus stand up and together they made it to the Potter Quarters

Ginny and Rose were there and they both looked frantic, they just heard what happened down in the dungeons

" Oh Sev" Ginny said rushing to Severus and Draco, " Draco is he alright?"

" He's not feeling too well" Draco said

" Did that man do anything to you?" Ginny asked after hugging her son

" No... just patted me on the head before he left... and had me remember that night when I was seven" Severus said

" Does he still have that cane?" Rose asked

Severus nodded

" Where's Harry?" Draco asked

" He's talking to Dumbledore about the wards... Draco how did that bastard get in?" Ginny asked

" I don't know... he wouldn't tell me when I asked him... he was talking to me for about an hour, he paralyzed me from the shoulders down that lasted an hour so I couldn't notify anybody or hex him and thankfully it wore off when Severus came in" Draco explained

" Why did he come?" Rose asked

" He wanted me to join the death eaters, apparently, he's the new... Dark Lord sort of speak so he thought I would join because I'm his son" Draco said then looked at Severus, he pulled out a vial from his robes pocket and gave it to Ginny, " Have him eat something then give him this, it's a dreamless sleep"

Ginny nodded

" Sev" Draco said

" Hmm" Severus said not paying much attention because he was dizzy

" Don't worry, he's not going to get you anymore" Draco said, " Have a good rest"

Severus nodded with a smile, " Thanks Uncle Draco"

Draco ruffled his hair and with a hug from Rose and a last goodbye to Ginny, he walked out

Ginny called a house elf right a way and asked to bring Severus something light, after she did that, she told Severus to get his pajamas on

" I feel like a baby going to bed this early" Severus said

Rose smirked at that

" You need to get a good night's rest" Ginny said

" Yes mum" Severus said and he headed to his room to get ready for bed

Severus and Rose were eating apples when their dad came back, the house elves brought enough for the whole family

" Lucius disappeared, I don't know how he keeps evading us all the time" Harry said running his hand through his hair, then he looked at his son, " Sev you ok?"

Severus nodded, " He didn't hurt me, just patted me on the head and scared the pants off me"

Harry nodded, " Draco told me that you are feeling dizzy"

Severus nodded, " I don't know what it is, probably by just being really scared... nothing a good night's rest can't cure"

Harry nodded, " If you're feeling dizzy tomorrow, I'm taking you to see Pomfrey"

Severus nodded and finished his apple

" Now go brush your teeth and get in bed, I'll be in there to give you the potion in a bit" Ginny said

Rose smirked again and chuckled a bit, she still thought it was funny her big brother was going to bed this early

" Yes mum" Severus said then glared at his little sister then looked at his dad, " Good night dad"

" Good night son" Harry said

" Hey, don't I get a good night?" Rose asked with a mock pout

" Not when you make fun of me because I'm going to bed early" Severus said

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, " I'm sorry, I was just teasing, I hope you feel better soon, I hope you're not sick"

Severus smiled, his sister actually cared, " No, I'm not sick, just don't feel good... Good night Rose"

Rose smiled, " Good night Sev"

Severus smiled when he went into his room

That night even though Severus was given a dreamless sleep, Severus dreamed, and they weren't just any regular dreams either, they were Severus Snape's memories, Every single one of them from when he was a kid up until the summer of Harry's fifth year, not the first time deaged memories

Severus woke up the next morning clutching his head and groaned, " Bloody Lucius was right... I'm Severus Snape"


	61. Chapter 61

It took Severus a while to digest all of his memories, he had all of Snape's memories, from what he knew as well as his Potter memories, it took him another few minutes to figure out that his da... no... _Potter_ lied to him his whole life... It took him a second later to realize... that somehow he was deaged

" My life... is so... screwed up" Severus whispered to himself

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door

" Sev... Sev honey are you up?" Ginny asked

" Oh great, mum... no... Ms. Weasley... no, now she's Mrs. Potter" Severus thought to himself, " What should I tell her? What should I call her?"

Severus sighed

" I'm awake mum" Severus said and thought, " I'm going to play Severus Potter for a while until I can get everything straight"

Ginny opened the door, " How are you feeling?"

Severus smiled, " Fine" He lied, he just figured out he was lied to by his so called family and just realized that he used to teach his so called family when they were students, of course he wasn't fine"

" No dizziness?" Ginny asked

" Nope" Severus said with a smile, " I told you, all I needed was a good night's sleep"

Ginny smiled and nodded, " Well then, hurry and get dressed and we can go to breakfast "

Severus nodded and waited until she shut the door

" Ok Sev, you can do this, you've been a spy for years and Voldemort never figured you out, you can easily play Severus Potter, Merlin you've been Severus Potter for almost sixteen years now" Severus thought to himself while he was getting ready

During breakfast everybody knew that Lucius Malfoy came to the castle last night and everybody was worried that he got in, Dumbledore announced that they were going to be cautious and advised everybody to travel in groups of at least two or more. Lily, Marcus, Oliver and Wesley were really nervous when they were told that Lucius talked to Severus, Lily had to give Severus a hug

" I was so worried about you last night, and Uncle Draco said that you were dizzy... I'm glad you're alright now" Lily said

Severus smiled at Lily and he was imagining another Lily with red hair and green eyes

" Well, I'm fine now, he just scared me that's all" Severus said, " Lets not waste time talking about that, lets eat"

Even though Severus said that, he didn't eat a lot like he used too, he ate like how he used to eat when he was Severus Snape... very little

" Sev, are you ok?" Lily asked

" I'm fine" Severus said with a smile

" Then why aren't you eating?" Lily asked

Severus shrugged, " I guess I wasn't very hungry after all... you know what... I'll see you in class, I want to take a walk for a while"

" Sev, you heard Dumbledore, we shouldn't be by ourselves" Lily said

Severus smirked, " Don't worry Lils... I know what I'm doing"

" Ok... wait a minute... Lils?" Lily asked

Severus caught what he said, " No, Lil... I said Lil"

" Hmm, must have been imagining things" Lily said, " Just be careful, and if you're not in class on time, I'm telling the teacher"

Severus chuckled and rolled his eyes then he got up and left

" I got to watch myself, I can't believe I called her Lils... that was Lily's nickname... not... well she _is_ Lily but she's not Lils she's Lil" Severus said to himself

Later that day after D.A.D.A. class, Harry had Severus stay after

" What's up?" Severus asked, inwardly he was seething at Harry

" Where did you go after breakfast?" Harry asked, " You went by yourself"

" Oh... um... just for a walk in the grounds, it was only for five minutes" Severus said

" Well next time you want to take a walk, take somebody with you" Harry said

Severus smirked, " Ok dad, no problem"

" I mean it Sev, after last night... who knows what Lucius has planned" Harry said firmly

Severus stopped smirking and his face was blank, " Ok, I understand, I'll be careful... can I go now? I have another class you know"

Harry nodded and Severus left

Severus was more careful after that, he played Severus Potter really well and he stayed with his friends most of the time, but at night, he went off by himself after curfew, he just wanted to be alone, he didn't like the Christmas holidays because that meant a whole two weeks with his so called family and by the end of it, James and Rose were getting on his nerves and he was very snappy at them

" Rose if you want me to tutor you in Potions, you need to pay attention, one wrong move and you can blow the whole place up" Severus snapped one afternoon during a tutoring session

" You're making me nervous" Rose complained, " What happened to you? You used to be a good tutor, now you're just... well a snarky git"

Severus rolled his eyes, like he hasn't heard that before, but coming from his so called sister, that was pushing it

" Call me that again, and these tutoring sessions are over" Severus threatened

" Then your extra three galleons an hour are over too" Rose shot back

Severus groaned, she was right, it really sucked being a kid, he had to rely on his parents for money and he got an allowance and three extra galleons for tutoring his annoying brat of a sister, he wasn't going to let her have the last word though

" That may be true, but I am sick of wasting my time when I could be studying for my OWLs" Severus shot back, like he actually needed to study, he knew everything since he took them already, but he wanted her to feel guilty, he was Slytherin after all

Rose huffed, " Fine"

Severus rolled his eyes again and began tutoring her for another half hour

Another thing that bugged him was when his younger brother wanted to play with him, and what irked Severus was that Harry actually named his brother James Potter, and James looked a lot like Harry, which meant James looked like his grandfather James Potter

" James leave me alone, I'm trying to read" Severus said

" You've been reading all holiday, come and fly with me, you love flying" James said

" Have dad fly with you... or better yet, fly by yourself" Severus said

James huffed, " You know, you used to be fun to play with, now... now you're not"

Severus rolled his eyes again

Severus was glad when the holidays were over and school was back in session, that meant he could avoid his family as much as he wanted, well except for his dad when he had D.A.D.A. class and his... uncle... that was awkward for him to say, since Draco used to be his godson, he didn't get to avoid them during his sixteenth birthday though

" Harry, I'm getting worried about Severus, he seems... different" Ginny said one evening when they were alone

" What do you mean?" Harry asked grading papers

" Well... he's snapping at James and Rose more, he's in the library more and he doesn't eat like he used to" Ginny said

" Gin, this is Sev's OWL year, he is snapping at James and Rose because they keep bugging him when he is trying to relax from studying or is trying to study" Harry said

" Well, he looked awkward during Christmas when we went to my parents' house" Ginny said

" I'm sure it's nothing Gin, he's probably just worried about his OWLs" Harry said with a smile

" I hope that's all it is" Ginny said and she went back to her book she was reading

A few more months passed, it was April and Severus was getting weirder and weirder, he spent a lot of his time in the library, or in a potions lab, he didn't spend a lot of time with his friends or family anymore, only Draco working on potions, he was rarely seen at meal times and that got his parents worried and Harry had Severus stay after class one day

" Yes Professor" Severus asked not smiling

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Since when do you call me professor?"

" Since we're technically still in class and Draco has us call him Professor Malfoy and... Grandma Min has us call her Professor McGonagall, so... you should be Professor Potter" Severus said pointedly

" You've never called me that before" Harry said, " Is something bothering you?"

" No" Severus said automatically, " Why?"

" Because we rarely see you at meal times, you never come to our quarters, you don't hang out with your friends a lot... and... well... you're just acting different" He was going to say that his hair was greasier too, but he didn't want to push it

" Dad... I'm fine... really... I just want to study by myself that's all and I call a house elf to bring me food... I want to pass my OWLs and they're coming up soon" Severus said

Harry nodded, " Ok... but for your mum's sake, can you please just show up during meals and come visit with her once in a while? She misses you, you know"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Ok dad, I'll come visit... now is any of that tutoring helping Rose?"

Harry smiled, " Well... she has an E now"

Severus nodded, " Good, now I know my time wasn't wasted, well... I'll see you later... I don't want to be late for my next class"

When he was heading to his next class, he was wondering why he was going to his next class, he was very bored with all of this, he knew everything and he knew he was going to pass his OWLs with flying colors

" Forget this" Severus said and he headed outside on the grounds instead of wasting his time in class, he headed towards a shaded tree by the lake where he used to go when he was a teenager the first time

Severus was sitting by the lake for quite some time and then there was a low growl, at first Severus stiffened, then he relaxed and pulled out his wand and took the stupid restriction off of it that his da... Potter put on it when he was eleven

" Will you please stop stalking me like I'm some damn prey Lucius?" Severus asked, " I've known you were an animagus way before I was... deaged"

Severus faced the lion with a glare in his eyes

The lion indicated that he should follow him into the Forbidden Forest

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Ok fine... but... not quite yet... accio Lightning Storm 5000"

Severus's broom flew towards him and he shrunk it

" I'm not taking any chances after what happened when I was four and seven" Severus said with a glare

Lucius nodded and led Severus into the forest, but not too far, Lucius wanted Severus to trust him

After they were 50 feet into the forest, Lucius transformed back into his human self

" I'm quite surprised that you actually followed me here" Lucius said

" Well considering you went to _all that trouble_ giving me my memories back by use of that potion you put on your hands that night, I'd like to know why you went through all that trouble" Severus said

" You do know that the Dark Lord is dead" Lucius said

" Of course... Potter killed him I guess with my help, but I do not remember helping him" Severus said

" Actually the only way you helped him was by being tortured to death by our Dark Lord and Potter saved you" Lucius said, " But since you were mostly unconscious at that time, of course you wouldn't have remembered it"

" So... are you here to kill me or cane me or something just as evil or what?" Severus said in a bored tone

Lucius rose an eyebrow, " Actually, none of the above... I would like to know if you would like to join me and become a Death Eater again"

Severus smirked, " Talk about dejavu"

" Except this time, no Crabbe and Goyle... they... are not with us anymore, killed and Azkaban" Lucius said

Severus shrugged, " They were flunkies anyway"

Lucius smiled and nodded, " So what do you say?"

Severus sighed, " I don't know... I have a family now and... well they're the nosiest bunch of Gryffindors I have ever met, they'll see the mark in no time... and I really don't feel like getting my arse tanned and grounded forever... I might have my memories, but I'm still deaged"

Lucius smiled, " It's been a long time since the Dark Lord left us... I invented a way to hide the mark from any detection, actually it's quite ingenious if I do say so myself... and very simple, it's Morsmordre but you say it backwards to hide it, Erdromsrom"

Severus sighed again, " I don't know Lucius... killing muggles... well... I just don't know if I want to do that anymore"

Lucius frowned, " Ok then... if you change your mind... then I'll come find you"

" That's it?" Severus asked, " No crucio, no caning? You're letting me go?"

" We've been friends for a long time Severus, I appointed you my son's Godfather, I think I punished _you_ enough when you were younger" Lucius said

Severus nodded

" I'll see you around" Lucius said and he turned back into his animagus form and left Severus

Severus waited, he did not want to turn his back to the departing animagus form... but after a few minutes, he left and hurried back to his tree and did a lot of thinking


	62. Chapter 62

It has been a week since Lucius talked to Severus and Severus did not go to any of his classes, nor was he studying, he spent all of his time working on potions and fuming that he was lied to all his life, well his life as a Potter. His friends were worried about him, he snapped at all of them and even made Lily cry

It all started when Severus was on his broom flying by himself and playing with a snitch, Rettop and Kcalb also showed up flying, a long with James

" That's my brother" James said pointing

" Oh look Josh, it's Little Baby Sevvy Pooh" Kcalb cooed

" You know, that's not a nice thing to say" James said

" Shut up squirt, you want to hang around the big boys, you got to do as we say" Rettop said

Severus heard those three and saw that the short one was his brother, now his brother got on his nerves but he didn't want him to hang out with the bullies that were too much like James Potter, the one he went to school with the first time and Sirius Black, so he flew to the group

" James what are you doing hanging around these two losers?" Severus asked

" Actually Potter, the only loser here is you" Rettop said, " Flying all alone, skipping class, meals... are you turning into a depressed freak or something?"

" What I'm doing is none of your damn business, and I would appreciate it if you leave my brother alone" Severus said in the Snape silky voice

" But he's not your brother, you're not related to him" Kcalb mocked, " I bet your parents just took pity on you for being an ugly baby... like how Quasimodo was taken in when he was a baby, he had a large hump on his back and you have greasy hair"

Severus was glad that he didn't have a hooked nose this time around, otherwise they'd be mocking him of that

" Stop talking mean to my brother" James said, " I only came up here with you because I didn't know he was already up here, he can help me with my seeker skills better then you can, he is a seeker and you're not"

" James I can fight my own battles thank you, just fly back down so you don't get hurt" Severus said not taking his glaring eyes off of the bullies

" But I want to help" James said

" No, mum would freak if you got hurt, now get down now" Severus ordered

" Stop bossing him around, you're not his boss" Rettop said, " Stay up here kid, this is where you belong"

" James Harold" Severus started

" Isn't it funny how your little brother is named James Harold and your name wasn't changed, you have the middle name of your drunk abusive father, it's a shame that Professor Potter didn't change that, I guess he wanted his real son to have his father's name" Kcalb said

That stung Severus... but he wasn't going to let it get to him, he clenched his teeth and hissed, " James get down now"

Severus didn't wait to make sure James listened, he started attacking Kcalb, but since it was two against one, even with the restrictions off his wand, he couldn't take down both of them and while Severus was getting Kcalb, Rettop shot a spell at Severus and it lit his broom on fire

James screamed but he didn't know what to do because he didn't know the spell that shot a stream of water out of a wand

Severus was too preoccupied to turn and get rid of the fire, he knew it was there but he was trying to block curses

All of a sudden somebody doused the fire and it was Lily

Severus nodded his thanks

It was finally two against two... or two against two and a half, if James actually counted

" JAMES, BLOODY HELL, GET TO THE GROUND" Severus yelled

James finally obeyed and he headed towards the ground, but when he got there, he flew back up and headed towards the castle, he was going to tell his dad that there was a dangerous fight going on

The four were still fighting when both Harry and Draco flew up on their brooms, Harry still had his Firebolt and Draco still had his Nimbus 2001 and they broke up the fight, there was a large crowd watching the fight from the ground

" Would somebody like to tell me what is going on here?" Harry asked

Severus glared and didn't say anything

Rettop and Kcalb smirked, " Daddy and Uncle to the rescue again"

Severus growled and hexed Kcalb who was the closest, but the hex was missed and Kcalb shot his own curse and it hit Severus's broom and it made him lose his balance and fall off his broom, the only thing that kept him from not falling was that he wrapped his legs around his broom in the last second, his robes lifted up over his head, Rettop thought this was a perfect way to humiliate him, and he cast a spell and it made Severus's pants fly off exposing Severus's green boxers that had snakes on them

Rettop chuckled, " Slytherin through and through"

That made Lily mad and even though the professors were here and they were trying to get Severus back on his broom and stop them from hexing again, Lily cast a slashing hex at both Rettop and Kcalb and then flew over to them and decided to go muggle and she punched both of them on both sides of their faces

Rettop and Kcalb knew they couldn't hurt a girl so they just took it

By the time Harry and Draco got Lily to stop, Severus was upright on his broom and he looked pissed

" Are you ok Sev?" Lily asked

Severus glared at Lily, " I didn't need help from a mudblood"

After he said that he stormed towards the castle

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry yelled hearing what his son just called Lily

Severus knew that if his family caught him, he was going to be in so much trouble, but right then and there, he didn't give a damn, Severus flew all the way to the castle doors and then shrunk his broom and hurried to the dungeons and to the common room, he ran to the boys' dormitory and ran to his bed, pulled the curtains and screamed into his pillow

An hour later Marcus, Oliver and Wesley showed up in the dorm

" Hey Sev, what did you say to Lily to make her cry like that?" Marcus asked

" None of your bloody business Marcus" Severus spat

" What's your problem? You've been acting weird for a few months now" Wesley said

" I have no problem, bloody Rettop and Kcalb are the problem, they are worse then Potter and Black" Severus seethed

" Potter and Black?" Marcus asked, " I'm confused, you are a Potter"

Severus groaned, " Never mind, you won't understand even if I explained it to you nice and slowly"

" Hey that's mean" Wesley said, " What did we do to you?"

" Just telling the truth" Severus said

" Well here's a bit of truth for you" Oliver said, " You have turned into a git"

Severus glared and said, " Like I haven't heard that before, why don't you do yourselves a favor and leave me the hell alone?"

" Sev what happened?" Marcus asked

" It's none of your damn business, just leave me the hell alone" Severus said, " I don't want to be your friend anymore"

It was quiet for a few minutes

" Fine by us" Marcus said with a glare but you could see the hurt, " Consider our friendship... discontinued"

Marcus shut Severus's curtain

" Well, I lived without friends before" Severus whispered

Fifteen minutes later Draco came storming into the dormitory, " SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER"

Severus groaned, " What?"

" Oh, you know what young man" Draco said pulling the curtain back, " I am appalled by your behavior"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Are you talking about me saying mudblood? If I remember correctly, I was told you said mudblood every time you and Aunt Hermione were a few feet away from each other when you were in school and nothing happened to you, and now I say it one time and everybody wants to kill me... figure of speech"

" You, young man, were raised better then that" Draco scolded

" Yah, well it's over with, everybody hates me, now just leave me the hell alone" Severus said and he stood up and tried heading out of the door

" No, we're not through talking yet" Draco said blocking his path

Severus rolled his eyes and cast petrificus totalis at Draco

Draco was caught off guard, he did not see that coming and it hit him right in the chest and he went stiff and fell to the ground

The other boys in the room gasped, " SEVERUS, YOU JUST ATTACKED DRACO" Wesley yelled

" Yah, no kidding" Severus said and he walked out of the room

Severus was long gone when his dorm mates took the spell off of their head of house

Severus spent the next few weeks basically in hiding, he didn't want to face his the Potters or Draco, he knew Harry could always find him because of the Marauders map, the Sev map and the Kids' map but he kept dodging him, he was also in a depressed state, Lily was starting to hang out with Rettop and Kcalb, since they were comforting her and forgave her for beating them up, he heard that they all had a weeks worth detention with McGonagall

One night, way past curfew, Severus was outside by the tree by the lake, he was thinking this over for a while, weighing the pros and cons, he decided he should get the mark so he whispered, " Lucius"

All of a sudden there was a lion coming towards him and Severus stood up and followed him to the Forbidden Forest and the lion turned into Lucius

" You came" Severus said, " I didn't think that would actually work"

Lucius grinned, " What can I do for you?"

Severus took a deep breath, " I want the mark"

Lucius lifted up an eyebrow, " Oh? And what made you change your mind?"

" I don't want to kill or torture people anymore... I just... want to be part of something... I've lost my friends... I'm afraid to face my family... I don't even go to classes anymore, my da... Potter stopped even trying to talk to me... I just want to get my life back to normal... and normal for me is... well... being a Death Eater... I just don't want to cause death this time" Severus said

Lucius nodded, " Ok, if you become a Death Eater, you do not have to kill people, you can just be one of us, like how we were in school"

Severus nodded his thanks

" Hold out your arm" Lucius said taking out his wand

Severus hesitated then grit his teeth and held out his arm and made a fist

Lucius said, " Morsmorde"

Severus hissed and grit his teeth, he would never forget how bad getting the mark hurt

" There, all done" Lucius said with a smile, " Edromsrom"

The mark disappeared

Severus breathed heavily and it took him five minutes to get his breathing back to normal

" Thank you Lucius" Severus said

Lucius smiled and nodded and then he guided him back out of the Forbidden Forest

" And this time, the mark doesn't burn as bad as it did before" Lucius whispered

Severus sighed with relief and Lucius chuckled

" Good evening Severus" Lucius said

" Good evening Lucius" Severus said and he walked back towards the castle


	63. Chapter 63

**AN/ For those of you who are wondering why Severus is mad at the Potters for lying to him, even though you know it was his idea to be deaged in the first place, please re-read the end of chapter 60 where it states that Severus got all of his memories up until Harry's summer of fifth year. Severus wasn't deaged until Harry's sixth year. So he doesn't have his first deaged memories right now. Thank you :)**

The next day Severus was by the lake again reading a Dark Arts book disguised as a potions journal and Rose came up to him

" Hi Sev" Rose said

Severus looked up and glared at his sister, " What do you want?"

" Can't a sister say hi to her big brother?" Rose asked sitting down next to him

Severus rolled his eyes, " Hi... now go away"

" What are you doing?" Rose asked

" I'm reading, what does it look like I'm doing?" Severus asked

" Sulking" Rose said

Severus rolled his eyes, " Did you want something or are you just here trying to annoy me?"

" Um... I was just wondering if you could... look over my potions homework" Rose said

" Have Pot... Dad do it" Severus caught himself in time, or so he hoped

" You almost called Dad, Potter didn't you" Rose said

Severus sighed, " I call him that in class ok"

" You haven't been to class for a long time, I'm surprised you don't have detention or you're not grounded or something" Rose said

" Oh I have a feeling I have plenty of detentions and I'm probably grounded for a year, and have a you know what coming, but I'm not facing anybody so they can't make me or you know what me" Severus said

" Hmm, maybe I should do that" Rose said

" No" Severus snapped, " Don't you dare do what I am doing"

" Why?" Rose asked with a glare

" Because" Severus said

" Because why?" Rose asked

" Because you don't want to be in as much trouble as I am" Severus said with a glare

" Why don't you just go to Dad and just start your punishment and just get it over with, he forgives and forgets quickly and you'll get out of the hole you're in instead of making it bigger" Rose said

Severus sighed and looked at his arm, he was having second thoughts, " Rose... I... I just dug myself in the biggest hole... I don't think I can get out of it... even with... help"

" Lily and the others will forgive you" Rose whispered

" It's bigger then that" Severus whispered

" What is it?" Rose asked

Severus sighed, " Don't tell anybody... but the best way I can put it is... well, lets just say my past caught up to me"

" What do you mean?" Rose asked

Severus shook his head no, " Lets see your homework"

Rose sighed but nodded and she got out her homework

When Severus read through his sister's homework, he was a bit annoyed that Rose spelled so many words wrong and got sentences mixed up

" I don't know how you're passing Draco's class" Severus said editing the parchment again

Rose sighed, " I know I'm not very good with spelling and grammar, but I'm doing better with making potions"

" At least that's a start" Severus said marking another error

All of a sudden his arm started burning and he hissed and clutched his arm

" What's the matter?" Rose asked worried

" Nothing... I... I got to go" Severus said standing up

" But we didn't finish" Rose protested

" Have somebody else look at it, I got to go" Severus said

" Where are you going?" Rose asked

" None of your business, just... leave me alone" Severus said

" Sev" Rose said putting her hand on his arm where the mark was

Severus backhanded and slapped his sister across his face and she fell down, " DON'T TOUCH ME", Severus made sure she wasn't unconscious and then he left for the DE meeting

Since he was too young to apperate, Lucius was waiting for him in the Forbidden Forest and they walked away from the disapperition wards and they side along apperated to the DE meeting

When Rose was done crying, she picked up her things and hurried back to the castle to find her dad

Harry was in class when Rose knocked on the door, he opened it and saw that his daughter was crying

" Rose what is it?" Harry asked worried

" I was talking to Sev and he was helping me with my homework and then all of a sudden he said he had to go and I asked him where and I touched his arm and he hit me" Rose said the short version of it

Harry could see the bruise that was forming around his daughter's eye

Harry sighed and turned back to his class

" Everybody read chapters 20 and 21, I'll be back in a few minutes" Harry said and he took his daughter to see Madame Pomfrey

" How did you get that black eye Ms. Potter?" Pomfrey asked once they got to the Hospital Wing

" Severus hit her" Harry said

Pomfrey tutted and went into another room and came back with a salve

" Close your eyes Miss Potter, this will be a bit cold" Pomfrey said

Rose did as she was told and Pomfrey rubbed the salve on her swollen eye

" Give it fifteen minutes and you'll be all better" Pomfrey said

" Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Rose said with her eyes still closed

" You're welcome" Pomfrey said

" Dad, I think there's something wrong with Sev, I think he's scared to come to you" Rose said with her eyes still closed, " He said he dug himself such a hole that even with help he can't get out of it"

Harry sighed, " I'm going to find him and have a talk with him, tonight"

" He's not going to come to you" Rose said

" I'm going to go to him, he can't dodge me forever, I was giving him some space for a while, but this is getting serious" Harry said

" Dad do you know what's wrong with him?" Rose asked

Harry was quiet for a minute and he and Pomfrey looked at each other in understanding

" I have a feeling... but I'm hope I'm wrong" Harry said

Harry was deep in thought for the rest of the time they were in the Hospital Wing and then he led Rose back to his quarters, " Take the rest of the day off and lay down for a while"

Rose nodded and headed to her room

Harry headed back to his classroom and saw that everybody was still reading

" Everybody... class dismissed" Harry said tiredly

Everybody headed out of the classroom

When Severus got done with the meeting, he walked back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade and went back to his tree, he felt guilty for hitting Rose like that, but her annoying sister touched his burning arm and it made it burn worse then it was already, Lucius said that it wasn't as bad as it was before, he was right, but it only hurt a _fraction_ less

Later that afternoon, James ran up to Severus

" Hi Sev, want to go flying with me?" James asked

" No" Severus said

" Oh come on, Sev, it'll be fun" James said

" James the last time I went flying, Rettop and Kcalb came up and I ended up being humiliated by a lot of people because those bullies thought it would be funny to pull my pants off and expose my boxers to the school, I do not want to go flying" Severus said with a glare and he got up and walked closer to the lake

" Come on Sev, I want to do something fun with you, you've been by yourself for a long time and we all miss you" James said

Severus rolled his eyes, " I bet Dad put you up to this"

" No, I haven't seen dad all day" James said, " And you haven't seen him for weeks"

" Yah and there's a reason for that" Severus said

" Just because you don't want to get spanked or grounded, doesn't mean you should avoid your family, how long do you think you can keep this up? It's May now, we go home for summer next month" James said

Severus glared, " I haven't thought that far, but I have a month to figure it out, now just leave me alone"

Severus started walking along the edge of the lake

" Sev" James said running towards him and touching his arm

" LEAVE ME ALONE" Severus yelled and he picked James up and threw him in the lake, which was cold since it wasn't quite warm enough for swimming, after he did that he ran away from the lake and ran to the boating dock

" Can't they understand I just want to be alone?" Severus whispered to himself and tears came to his eyes


	64. Chapter 64

That night after Harry finished grading his papers, he grabbed his cloak and the marauder's map and headed towards the portrait

" Where are you going?" Ginny asked

" I'm getting our son" Harry said, " Maybe you should spend the night at your parents' tonight, this might get ugly"

" I'm his mother" Ginny said

" I know... please?" Harry asked, " I have a bad feeling"

" Well then maybe I should stay here" Ginny said

" I don't think Sev would want you here" Harry said

" Why wouldn't he want me here? I'm his mother" Ginny said lifting her eyebrow

" Um... I don't know, I just have a feeling this is going to get ugly and he wouldn't want you here" Harry said

" Severus wouldn't want me here, or you wouldn't want me here?" Ginny asked

" Um... a little of both, I have a feeling Severus is going to lash out and I have a feeling sparks are going to fly. I don't want you in the crossfire"

Ginny sighed but nodded, " I guess I can work at WWW for a while, it is Friday after all"

Harry smiled, " Thank you" and he kissed his wife

" I want full details when I return though" Ginny ordered

Harry nodded and waited until Ginny had a few things packed and flooed her parents to tell them she was spending the night

Molly was delighted to have her youngest stay the night but she wanted to know why

" Harry and Sev, need a bit of father, son... bonding" Ginny said

" Well come right on over" Harry heard Molly say from the floo

Ginny smiled and left the castle and the grounds to apperate to the Burrow

Five minutes later, Harry walked out of the room, headed towards the entrance to the castle, checked the map so he knew where to look for his son and he started heading in that direction

It wasn't that hard to find Severus, he was sitting under the tree by the lake, he had his cloak wrapped around him and he was reading a book by wand light

Harry walked up to him as silently as possible and said, " You'll have better light inside"

Severus jumped and growled, " What do you want?"

" I want to bring you to your family" Harry said sitting down next to Severus

Severus turned his head away from Harry, " My family's dead... I'm _adopted_ remember"

" Your family is not dead, I am your family, your mother, siblings, grandparents, Uncle Draco..." Harry listed

Severus turned around and glared, " You _Potter_, are _not _my family" Then he stood up and started walking away

Harry was stunned for a minute but then got out of his stupor and hurried to catch up with Severus and when he got close enough, he turned his son around and asked firmly, " Since when do you call me Potter, Severus?"

Severus smirked the Snape smirk, " What? Bringing back memories?"

Harry glared, " Not any good ones"

Severus rolled his eyes and then sneezed

" Bless you... come on, I'm taking you inside" Harry said trying to steer Severus in that direction

" NO" Severus yelled and sneezed again

" Sev you're going to catch a cold, you've been spending all of your days and nights out here, only spending a few hours a night to sleep, I tried giving you space after you kept dodging me, but it's just not working, you're coming inside" Harry said firmly

" Leave me alone Potter, and stop calling me Sev" Severus spat with a glare

Harry glared, " Fine, _Severus_, but you're still coming inside"

" NO" Severus said and he ran away from Harry

Harry rolled his eyes and took off after him and casting leg locker jinxes but they kept missing

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry yelled

Severus turned around and glared at Harry but he kept on running towards the Forbidden Forest

" DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THERE YOUNG MAN" Harry yelled

Severus didn't listen and he ran into the Forbidden Forest and ran towards a clump of trees to get lost in

Harry lost Severus and he was very angry, he stopped to take a couple deep breaths to calm down, it wouldn't do any good to get worked up, then he cast a point me spell and his wand led him closer to where Severus was

Severus climbed a tree and started catching his breath, he knew if he was caught, he would be in so much trouble, the Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason and he remembered how many points he docked off when he caught students in here when he was a teacher and how many detentions he assigned, but he actually ran in here when his da... Potter was chasing him, oh yah, if he was caught, he'd be in lots of trouble

Harry's wand pointed him to a group of trees and to the exact tree Severus was in

Harry cast Lumos and he shined the light at the tree and Severus glared

" Get down here Severus" Harry said firmly, " You have nowhere else to go"

Severus shook his head no and sneezed again

" Stop being stubborn and come down here" Harry said firmly

Severus shook his head no again, " Just leave me alone Potter"

" Don't make me come up there" Harry said threateningly

Severus tried to pinpoint how far he would have to jump to reach the next tree, it was only a couple feet away, he figured he could make it

" I'm going to count to five, if you're not down here, then I'm coming up" Harry warned, " One... two..."

Severus hated it when his dad got to five, but he wasn't going to be caught, he stood up and Harry stopped counting when he was on three thinking that Severus was going to come down but all that Severus did was wrap his cloak around him like one would do a towel so it didn't get caught on any branches and he tried jumping to the next tree

Harry saw that Severus wasn't going to make it before he even jumped

" SEVERUS DON'T" Harry yelled panicked

But it was too late, Severus was in mid air and he miss-calculated the jump by five feet and he was falling

" EVENESCO MOMENTUM" Harry yelled and Severus began floating down instead of falling down ready to break his neck

Severus was scared when he started falling, he couldn't believe he miss-calculated the jump but then he heard his da... Potter yell Evenesco Momentum and he started floating, he was glad about that, relieved actually, but now he dreaded hitting the bottom because now he was going to be in so much trouble

Once Severus landed, Harry spun Severus around and landed five hard swats on his bottom

" DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry scolded, but his disobedient son was just glaring at him and rubbing the sting out of his bottom

" Leave me alone" Severus said sulky

" No, we're going back to the castle" Harry said firmly and he pushed Severus forward and he had his hand on the back of Severus's neck

Severus groaned but finally listened... for now

It was quiet on the way out of the forest, and when they got out, Hagrid was outside

" Harry, Severus, what are you two doing in the forest?" Hagrid asked waving

" None of your business" Severus mumbled

Harry tightened his hold on Severus's neck a little as in warning

" Sev here decided to pretend he was a squirrel and nearly gave me a heart attack when he was falling to his death" Harry said to Hagrid

Hagrid looked worried, " Are you all right there Sev?"

" Stop calling me Sev" Severus said

" He's fine... for now" Harry said

" You know Sev, students are not allowed in the forest" Hagrid scolded

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

" Anyway, I'm glad you're all right, dangerous things are in the forest" Hagrid said

" Thanks Hagrid for your concern, but we better be going, we still have a long night ahead of us" Harry said glaring at Severus

Hagrid nodded in understanding, " Well... then I wish you good luck and good night, I hope later when things are calmed down that you come and visit me"

" Thank you Hagrid, that would be fun" Harry said with a smile, " Come on Severus" Harry said firmly

They were twenty feet away from Hagrid's hut and Severus got out of Harry's grasp and started running away

Harry grabbed Severus's cloak to try to tug him back, but he didn't want to choke him, but Severus unbuckled it and took off again

Harry growled and cast a leg locking jinx again but it kept missing, and when it was close of hitting Severus, Severus blocked it with protego

When Harry got closer to Severus he cast a tripping jinx, Severus cast another protego and cast his own spell, Flipendo to try to knock Harry backwards but Harry used his own protego and cast another leg locking jinx and a tripping jinx after that, he knew Severus could only protect himself against one of the spells and the second one hit it's target and Severus tripped landing on his hands and that gave Harry enough time to catch him

" LET ME GO! LET ME GO" Severus yelled trying to get out of Harry's grasp, " That was a cheap shot"

Harry ignored him and just paralyzed him from his shoulders down so he would stop wiggling, Harry didn't want to accidentally drop him when he picked him up

Harry carried him to where Severus dropped his cloak and Harry stood Severus up and wrapped the cloak around him so he wouldn't get cold and he picked him up again

Severus was yelling all through the castle on the way up to the Potter Quarters

Once Harry got inside and the portrait shut, he told the portrait to not open for Severus

Harry sat Severus on the couch and released the spell

Severus glared daggers at Harry

" Now then, we can talk in a calm and quiet manner" Harry said

" Where's Mrs. Potter?" Severus asked

" Your _mother_... is at your _grandparents_' house for the night" Harry said

" SHE'S NOT MY MUM" Severus yelled

" Yes she is now stop this nonsense this instant Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said firmly with a glare

Severus glared at Harry, " I'm not a Potter, _Potter_"

" Oh? And what are you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

Severus rolled his eyes, " If you can't figure it out, then you're more dense then I realized"

" You know... you're really starting to sound like..." Harry started

" Like who? Professor Snape?" Severus asked sarcastically still glaring

Harry wasn't surprised, just curious " How did you find out?"

Severus stopped glaring and sighed and sat down on the couch, " The day after my dizzy spell I got my memories back and now... everything's confusing"

Harry slowly went towards the couch and sat next to Severus, " Why didn't you tell someone?"

Severus glared again but didn't look at Harry, " Because I usually keep to myself"

" Your mum and I could have helped you" Harry said

" Yah right, you and m...Mrs. Potter were the ones who lied to me all my life, why would I trust you?" Severus spat with a glare, but he sounded more hurt

Harry sighed, " We hated lying to you Sev"

" So why did you?" Severus asked in a hurt voice

" Because you weren't ready to get your memories back... I was going to give them back after you graduated, I don't think a sixteen year old boy would be able to handle all of this" Harry said, " And I think I'm still right"

" I'm handling it just fine" Severus said talking to the floor with a glare

" Really? So lashing out at your friends and family is handling it?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

Severus didn't say anything

" You're handling it all wrong... it's just like your first childhood, you got mad at two people who are like James Potter and Sirius Black... they humiliated you, and Lily tried to save you but you called her a mudblood" Harry started

It was silent for a while

" There's still time Sev, you can make this right and apologize this time, an apology goes a long way" Harry said and at this point he was rubbing Severus's back

" She won't forgive me" Severus whispered

Harry smiled, " I'm sure she will Sev, Lily has a good heart"

" She's with Rettop" Severus spat

Harry chuckled a bit, " Only to make you jealous Sev, Lily _really_ likes you... and she wants to forgive you"

" How do you know?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

Harry smiled, " I'm the dad, I know everything"

Severus smiled and rolled his eyes, " You got a big head"

Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair then put his arm around his shoulders and Severus leaned back and sighed then sneezed

Harry accioed a cold relief potion

" Told you you were catching a cold" Harry said and he handed him the potion

Severus looked at it and lifted an eyebrow

Harry rolled his eyes, " Don't worry, I didn't make it, Uncle Draco made it"

" He's not my uncle" Severus said with a glare

" Yes he is" Harry said firmly

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed and he downed the potion, he made sure it was a cold relief potion first though

" That relationship is too confusing" Severus said

" Because he's your godson like you're his godson" Harry said

Severus looked surprised that Harry knew that

" I'll explain that later" Harry promised

Severus nodded and sighed

" Tonights not going to end well for me is it?" Severus finally said after five minutes of silence

" Well... that's one way of looking at it" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Sev" Harry started

" I know I deserve it, and it'll probably do me good... it doesn't mean I'm going to like it" Severus said

" Then it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" But before we do that... we need to talk about _why_ you're being punished" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Dad... before we do that can I ask you something?" Severus asked not caring that he called him dad again

" Sure" Harry said smiling that he wasn't _Potter_ anymore

" Why did you deage me?" Severus asked

Harry looked surprised, " I thought you got your memories back"

" I did... but I still don't know how I became deaged" Severus said

" How old are you Sev... mentally?" Harry asked

" 35" Severus said, " Um... your fifth year"

Harry sighed, " That explains it, Sev, you were deaged when you were 36 from a messed up potion and I took care of you my whole 6th year and you were aging fast because Pomfrey had a potion. After I graduated though, you wanted to be deaged and not remember anything and you wanted me to adopt you, so I did and since you were Draco's godfather, I let him be yours... If you want, I can give you those memories too"

Severus shook his head no, " I'm confused the way it is... save those for later"

Harry nodded, " Ok Sev"

Severus sighed, " Ok... I'm done with questions"

" Ok... lets see... the first thing is you were skipping classes" Harry said

" But I know everything" Severus protested

" Sev, the last time you took your OWLs was in 1975, there are a lot of new things that you will be tested on since then" Harry said

" Well... I've been studying" Severus said

" It's best if you attend class as well" Harry said

" How will I catch up? I'm so behind" Severus said with a groan

" Well... you're going to have plenty of free time" Harry said pointedly, " And we can postpone your OWLs and take them in the summer"

" How much free time?" Severus asked not really wanting to know the answer

" Don't make any plans this summer" Harry advised

Severus groaned and sighed and nodded

" Don't worry, it's not going to be bad as all of that, you'll be spending most of your free time studying for your OWLs and being tutored by your mother and me, since you missed a few months of classes" Harry explained

Severus groaned again, " Summer School"

Harry hid his smirk

" Don't worry, you'll still be able to have fun this summer" Harry said

Severus doubted he'd be having any fun since he didn't have any friends

" The next thing you are being punished for is that fight on the Quidditch Pitch" Harry said

" Oh come on Dad, I think what happened on the Quidditch Pitch was punishment enough" Severus said and he sounded a bit whiny

" You're not getting out of this one Sev, and don't worry Mr. Rettop and Mr. Kcalb spent two weeks in detention with Filch for that after a week with McGonagall and an owl home... not to mention a very nasty Howler" Harry said, " And, what also happened on the Quidditch Pitch was that you called your best friend the M word" Harry was glaring a bit at Severus and Severus cringed

" I know... I'm sorry I said that" Severus said

" Don't say sorry to me Sev, say it to Lily" Harry said

Severus nodded, " I should also apologize to Marcus, Oliver and Wesley"

" That wouldn't be a bad idea" Harry said, " The next thing... hexing Draco was very... naughty"

Severus groaned, " I know... please stop using the N word"

" No, you listen better when I use the N word" Harry said firmly, " Breaking curfew every night is very naughty as well"

Severus sighed, he knew he wouldn't be sitting down for a while

" And then lets talk about today" Harry said pointedly

Severus groaned

" Hitting your sister... you gave her a black eye" Harry said with a glare

" I... I didn't mean to, I just wanted her to leave me alone and she... she was just bugging me and I had to go" Severus said

" Where did you go?" Harry asked

" Um... Hogsmeade" Severus said

Harry nodded, " And what did you do in Hogsmeade?"

Severus shrugged, " Just looked around, took a walk"

" And was that worth hurting your sister?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" And what about throwing your brother in the lake?" Harry asked

" He wasn't hurt" Severus protested

" But was that right?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no

" And then running off and heading towards the Forbidden Forest, not listening when I told you to get down from the tree and then risking your life with that stupid stunt of trying to jump to the other tree, if I wasn't there you could have broken your neck" Harry scolded

Severus thought, " If he wasn't there, I wouldn't have been in the forest in the first place" But he knew he was already in hot water and he didn't want to snap anymore

" So... now that we have everything that you're going to be punished for covered... lets go into your bedroom" Harry said

Severus groaned but followed his dad to his bedroom

Harry sat on the bed and had Severus join him

" Ok, for all of your transgressions, this is going to take a while, you are getting fifteen swats with my hand then fifteen with the slipper" Harry said

Severus cringed

" And for one week you will have bedtime spankings, fifteen swats, ten with my hand, five with the slipper"

Severus sighed and thought, " Not a good time telling him about the Dark Mark... why did I get it?"

" So, are you ready?" Harry asked

" Bedtime spankings?" Severus asked

" Bedtime spankings" Harry confirmed, " Starting tomorrow, so you will learn not to disobey curfew and not go into the forbidden forest, it's forbidden for a reason"

Severus sighed, " This feels awkward... I was your professor and now your son"

Harry chuckled, " You haven't been my professor in about sixteen years, but yes, it'll be awkward for a while... you'll get used to it again... It feels too awkward to spank you bare bottomed, so consider yourself lucky"

Severus hid his smirk then thought of something else and sighed

" What are we going to tell everybody?" Severus asked

" The truth" Harry said

Severus wrinkled his nose

" We don't have to tell any of the students, unless you feel comfortable doing so" Harry said

" What about James and Rose?" Severus asked

" We'll have to do that as a family" Harry said, " I have a feeling they're going to be confused"

Severus nodded

" Now then, enough stalling" Harry said, " Over my lap"

Severus groaned but he took his cloak off and his robe off and now he was just in shirt, pants and shoes then laid over his dad's lap

Harry undid Sev's shoes and took them off for him

" Oh... yah... sorry" Severus said

" No problem" Harry said, " Just don't want anybody to get hurt when you start kicking your legs... you ready?"

" Just get it over with" Severus said gritting his teeth

Harry nodded and situated Severus and then brought his hand down with a loud smack

Severus yelped and he was crying after the fifth smack, not because he can't handle pain, Harry knew he could, but because he actually felt guilty and that was one of the reasons for the punishment, you feel guilty until the punishment is over then you're forgiven

Severus started wiggling after the tenth swat

Finally half of the spanking was over and then Harry picked up the slipper and Severus started whimpering

Harry patted Sev's back to calm him down

" It's ok son, almost done" Harry said and he took the slipper and tapped it on Severus's bottom

Severus whimpered and grit his teeth

Harry started smacking Severus's bottom with the slipper

" Ten more Sev" Harry said and he smacked the bottom again and again and again

" Just five more Sev" Harry said

Harry finished up and put the slipper away and started rubbing Severus's back to calm him down

Severus didn't care at this point, he slipped his pants off and just stayed in his shirt and boxers, his bottom hurt too much to have that much cloth over his bottom

It took a long while for Severus to calm down but he finally did

" You have a really hard hand" Severus said once he was sitting on his dad's lap

Harry chuckled, " You say that a lot"

" Well it's true" Severus said with a sigh, " So when am I going to be old enough to not receive these awful spankings? It's still embarrassing even without the bare bottomed spanking"

Harry smirked, " When I can't get you over my lap anymore... I wouldn't be holding my breath if I were you Sev, before you were deaged during my seventh year, I still got you over my lap... it's one of those memories you don't want to see yet"

Severus's cheeks turned red, " Or ever... what in Merlin's name did I do?"

Harry sighed, " You helped me destroy Voldemort"

" And you spanked me for it?" Severus asked

" You led me to Voldemort by disobeying everybody and returning to him when he already knew you were a traitor to him, you were under the cruciatus curse for a long time, I saw the whole thing when I was under the petrified spell you put me under before you left, that was one of the worst nights of my life because I couldn't do anything to save you, well until Dumbledore lifted the spell of course and I argued with him for a while but I got my way" Harry saw the eye roll Severus gave him, "Again" Harry said for Severus's amusement

Severus smirked

"And killed Voldemort and rescued you, you were unconscious for a long while but I didn't leave your side, except for bathroom breaks but that was pretty much it" Harry said, " Do something that dangerous and I will spank you bare bottomed again and give you bedtime spankings for a month no matter how old you are" Harry warned with a mild glare

Severus cringed, " I guess if I did something that bad, I would deserve what's coming to me" He was silent for a while then said, " I'd really like to know how we got to this relationship, I know it has to do with me deaging but there has to be more too it"

" There is... I'll have you figure it out though" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled too, he had a feeling he knew what it was and he hugged his dad

" I'm glad that whatever happened in the past... happened, you're a better dad then Tobias" Severus said

Harry smiled and hugged his son back, "Well I hope so... I'm glad it happened too, I love being your dad"

"I love being your son... even though you have a hard hand... and you're _very_ strict" Severus said cheekily

Harry chuckled and ruffled his son's hair

Harry held his son until Severus fell asleep, then Harry tucked him in, first by putting him in his pajamas which he hasn't done in so long but he didn't want to wake Sev up and then he laid him down on his stomach and tucked Hissy underneath his arm

**Wow this chapter was like the longest chapter I wrote for this story, I hope it was worth the wait  
**


	65. Chapter 65

The next day thankfully was a Saturday, that meant both Harry and Severus could sleep in, after a night they had last night, they deserved it

Severus was the first one up at 8:00, that was his usual sleeping in time when he was Severus Snape, not when he was Severus Potter which was 9:00 to 10:00 on some weekends. Harry got up at 9:00 and after he got dressed and stepped out of his room, he saw Severus sitting on the couch reading a potions journal

" Good morning" Harry said

" Morning" Severus said not looking up from his journal

" How long have you been awake?" Harry asked

" Been awake since 7:30, been up since 8:00" Severus said still not looking up

Harry rolled his eyes, " You do know the concept of sleeping in right?"

Severus rolled his eyes as well, " Part of me does, the other part of me never sleeps in because there's too much stuff to do... for instance... I'd be half way done with a pain relieving potion by now"

" You have some in your bathroom cabinet" Harry said

" I know, already took some" Severus said and his face turned a red color for a brief second, " It was just an example"

Harry nodded, " Well, now you're not responsible to make those potions, Draco is"

" Old habits die hard Pot... Da..." Severus was so confused and he groaned

Harry sighed, " Just call me what you feel comfortable calling me" Harry said

" That's the problem, not comfortable with either name" Severus groaned

Harry nodded, " Well then... how about you call me... professor?"

Severus nodded, " I can handle that... Professor... Professor Potter"

Harry smiled, " So did you have breakfast yet?"

Severus shook his head no, " Not hungry"

Harry rolled his eyes, " Yah right... come on, how about some toast?"

Severus sighed, " Fine"

Harry called for Dobby the house elf and ordered some toast for the both of them and pumpkin juice for both of them as well

" So what's on the agenda for today?" Severus asked taking a bite of his toast

" Apology letters" Harry said pointedly, " To your friends that you hurt, and your siblings and Draco"

Severus's face looked pained

" They'll forgive you Sev" Harry said, " Trust me"

" I have to come out in the open?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

Severus sighed but nodded, " Not everybody at once though, just... real small groups... and make sure Ron is restrained or something... he's not going to like it"

Harry tried to hide his smirk but he couldn't

Severus glared at Harry, " I'm serious"

" No... you're Severus, Sirius isn't here" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes, " Bad joke"

Harry grinned

Severus gave him a serious look

" Ron will be ok with it Sev, don't worry" Harry said with a serious expression

Severus nodded and sighed, " I think I want to tell mu... um... Mrs. Potter and James and Rose"

Harry sighed, it's weird having his son call his family by their formal names, and he nodded, " Finish your breakfast and I'll send for your brother and sister, then floo your mother"

Severus nodded and watched Harry leave their quarters

Ten minutes later after he finished his breakfast, Rose and James entered followed by Harry

Both first years looked cautious when they spotted their older brother

" Dad why are we here?" Rose asked

" Yah, I was in the middle of a chess game" James said

" Your brother has something he would like to say to you" Harry said

" I don't want to talk to him" James said with a glare directed at Severus

" Yah, he's different, I don't want to talk to him either" Rose said with a glare toward Severus too

" Now you guys, none of that, it's taking Severus a lot of courage to say what he's about to say" Harry scolded

" Fine" James said crossing his arms

" Fine" Rose said crossing her arms

" Um" Severus started and he ran his hand through his hair, " Follow me"

James and Rose didn't move

" Oh come on" Severus said

" We don't want to be alone with you" Rose said

" Yah, you might hurt us... again" James said

Severus rolled his eyes, " I'm not going to hurt you, I just... don't... Oh fine... whatever... look you guys... I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I shouldn't have snapped like that and I feel awful for what I did, I realized that my mood wasn't your fault and you shouldn't have been the ones getting hurt... I'm sorry... I know sorry isn't enough... but... I don't know what else to say or do... I really hope you forgive me, but I would understand if you do not... I'm used to people not forgiving me" He said the last part quietly

It was quiet for a few minutes and then both Rose and James looked at each other and then at their older brother and walked up to him and hugged him at the same time

" Of course we forgive you Sev" Rose said

" You're our big brother, we couldn't not forgive you" James said

" We know how stressed you've been with this being your OWL year and all, and we shouldn't have been so annoying, so... we're sorry too" Rose said

" Will you forgive us?" James asked

Severus smiled down at his brother and sister and nodded, " Forgiven"

Harry discretely took a picture of that and then went up to his kids and they had a group hug

After a minute of the hug, Harry released himself from it along with everybody else, " I'm going to floo your mum"

Severus's face paled

" Where did she go?" James asked

" She spent the night at your grandparents' house" Harry said

" Why?" Rose asked

" Never mind Rose" Harry said firmly that meant the subject was dropped and he flooed the Weasley's residence

Ginny appeared in the fire and Harry talked to her and she said she was on her way back and the floo ended

" Is she going to be mad at me?" Severus asked

" No Sev, your mother will not be mad at you... you were punished and that's the end of it... well except for the grounding but you know what I mean" Harry said

Severus nodded

Fifteen minutes later Ginny came through the portrait and hugged all her family, lingering a little bit on Severus since it's been a while since she saw him properly

" Harry what was the big hurry?" Ginny asked a little scared, " Did Lucius come back?"

" No Gin, calm down... and all of you sit on the couch... Severus has... well... something to say" Harry said and he stood to the side, not sitting down with his wife and youngest, but standing up just in case Severus needed the support

Severus rolled his eyes, " Articulate as ever" Then he took a deep breath

Harry rolled his eyes

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath again

Severus smirked, he knew how he was going to drop the bomb, and he thought it would be funny " I don't know how big of a shock this will be for you two Rose and James... But I can't wait until I see your reaction... Miss Weasley"

Ginny gasped, " Did you just call me?"

Severus smirked again and nodded

" Since when do you call?" Ginny gasped again, " Harry?"

Harry nodded

Ginny paled, " How did this? When did this? Who did this? How could this? This can't be"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Well she took it better then I thought"

Ginny looked pained, and she wouldn't look at Severus, " I... I have to lay down"

Without looking at anybody, she left the common room and headed towards her and Harry's bedroom

Severus crossed his arms, " Well that was interesting"

" I'm confused, what was that all about?" James asked

Severus smirked, " Short version... I'm actually Severus Snape but I was deaged and became Severus Potter, I got my memories back and Miss Weasley just figured that out without me telling her out straight... she had a panic attack because I used to be her professor when she was in school, and if you think about all of that, you'd probably have a panic attack as well"

James and Rose still looked confused

" How about a longer version?" Severus asked with a sigh

James and Rose nodded

" Fine... Dad you explain, I'm going to see if mum's alright" Severus said

" Sev you called us..." Harry began

" Yah I know" Severus said annoyed, " You explain, I talk to mum"

Harry nodded

Severus headed towards his parents' bedroom and knocked

" I wish to be alone right now" Ginny said, she sounded like she was crying

" Mum... mum it's Sev" Severus said

" Severus... please... not right now" Ginny said, " This is... too much"

Severus sighed, " Mum we need to talk"

" There's nothing to talk about" Ginny said

Severus rolled his eyes and checked the door, it was locked, " Alohomora"

The lock unlocked and Severus opened the door and walked inside

" There's a lot to talk about" Severus said shutting the door but keeping his distance

" Like what?" Ginny asked, she was sitting on the side of her bed

" Well... you wanted to know how did this, when did this, who did this, and how could this" Severus said with a smirk then frowned, " And... the way I announced it... wasn't very good... I didn't mean to say it like that"

" It's ok Sev" Ginny said with a sad smile and she patted the spot next to her

Severus smiled and joined his mum

" Now then... how did you get your memories back?" Ginny asked

Severus answered all of her questions, explained how he got his memories that night he felt dizzy after Lucius patted him on the head after putting that potion on his hands, and then he explained how Harry found out and how Harry took care of... things last night

" It must be awkward for you Sev" Ginny said playing with his hair

" Very... but... this life even with all the spankings and awkwardness is better then my first life with Tobias Snape... he was a down right bastard" Severus said

" Language Severus, or you'll get your mouth washed out" Ginny warned

" Oops, sorry mum" Severus flushed

" First and only warning" Ginny warned again

Severus nodded, " But he was... Did dad ever show you memories of Tobias? He saw some of my memories when he looked in the pensieve during his fifth year"

" Um... a few, I couldn't watch all of them, I felt sick to my stomach" Ginny said

" Well there wasn't that many memories dad saw" Severus said

" We saw different memories of you Sev, when you were deaged for a year, your dad was worried about you because you weren't crying at all, and he wanted to know why" Ginny said, " This was before he and I dated"

Severus nodded in understanding and they were quiet for a while, Ginny didn't stop running her hand through Severus's hair

" You know, you're going to make me fall asleep" Severus whispered, he didn't want to break the silence

Ginny chuckled and continued

" What's going to happen now?" Severus whispered

Ginny sighed, " I don't know Sev... I think that should be left up to you... I don't know if there's an antidote to the potion you took to deage you, but I'm sure if you really wanted to... you could live your life as Severus Snape... or... you can continue your life as Severus Potter... whatever you wish Sev, you will always have family"

Severus thought about that and smiled

" You don't have to choose right away" Ginny said

After another ten minutes, they decided to walk out of the bedroom and talk to the other three

" Gin, you ok?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded

Severus looked at James and Rose and rolled his eyes, " You two still look confused"

" Yah... well... it's weird... you taught Mum, Dad and Uncle Draco and now they're teaching you" James said

" James... Don't forget, I taught all of our aunts and uncles as well, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Pansy... I taught a lot of students"

James smiled, " Out of all of your students, who was the worst student you taught? Who got on your nerves the most?"

Severus smirked and lifted an eyebrow, " It's between Neville Longbottom and" Severus looked at Harry and smirked, " Dad... Longbottom was scared of me for some reason, and Dad" Severus rolled his eyes, " Dad looks like my school rival"

" Who was that?" Rose asked

" Grandpa James" Severus said, " He and Black were just as bad as Rettop and Kcalb"

Severus was so glad his dad wasn't getting mad at him for talking bad about James Potter and Sirius Black

" What irked me the most was... Potter got the girl" Severus said and he wasn't enjoying this conversation anymore, " And if I don't do something... Rettop will get the girl"

" Who's the girl?" Rose asked

" Both times... Lily" Severus said looking at the portrait that leads to the exit

" You had a crush on Grandma Lily?" James asked, " Ew"

Severus turned and faced his brother, " Hey, she and I were childhood friends, we grew up together, we were only apart because of the rival houses, thank Merlin that's over with"

" You can apologize to your friends after you apologize to Uncle Draco, and explain everything to him as well" Harry said

Severus groaned, " He's going to... um... be mad"

" Don't worry, he's not going to punish you" Harry said, " Come on, I'll take you down there"

Severus groaned again but did as he was told

Father and son walked down to the dungeons in silence, and then asked the portrait to Draco's quarters if Draco was inside, once the portrait said yes, Harry said the password and walked inside

" Harry... Severus... what a... pleasant surprise" Draco said, he was mostly surprised to see Severus there, he hasn't seen Severus since he was hexed that day... lets just say he couldn't wait until he could give Severus a lecture and maybe a detention or two, " Come sit down... I'll have a house elf bring some tea"

Severus didn't move until his dad nudged him to the couch

A house elf brought tea and sweet rolls and nobody started talking until everybody had a cup of tea and a pastry

" So what do I owe... this pleasure?" Draco asked, his eyes looking at Severus

Harry was also starring at Severus and Severus was looking at the floor

" Sev" Harry urged

Severus sighed and said without looking at Draco but still at the floor, " I'm sorry for hexing you Draco"

That surprised Draco, that was the first time Severus didn't call him Uncle, he was always Uncle Draco

" Even though I was outraged that day... I know what I did was wrong and I had no excuse for hexing you" Severus finally looked up, " Even though Dad already... punished me for it... I will accept any punishment you wish to give me"

Draco was quiet for some time, he was trying to figure out why Severus didn't call him Uncle

Severus was looking at Draco and knew he was deep in thought, but he didn't look like he was thinking of a punishment, he looked like he was confused, then he understood why Draco looked confused

" That's what you're thinking about? Why I didn't call you Uncle?" Severus asked

Draco looked startled

" Severus" Harry scolded

" No, it's alright, that is what I was thinking about" Draco said

" Um... before I tell you the reason for that... maybe you should tell me what my punishment is... I don't want you to... um... chicken out" Severus said and he couldn't believe he was actually asking for the punishment when Draco would easily chicken out on it since he was Severus Snape

Draco lifted an eyebrow, " Ok... fine... well... since your dad already... punished you... you will have a week's worth detention with me and you will be cleaning out cauldrons"

Severus wrinkled his nose, even though he was a potions master, he hated cleaning out cauldrons, that's why he always assigned them to his students

" After that week is up, you will have detention writing sentences with me for that fight and for attacking me" Draco said

" Yes sir" Severus said subdued

" And another two weeks detention for skipping all of your classes" Draco said

Severus was about to protest now, that meant he had a month's worth of detention and that's all the time there was left of school, and his dad already punished him for that

" Draco, I already punished him for that" Harry said

" Oh... ok, then just the two weeks" Draco said

Severus looked a little relieved

" Now then, would you like to explain to me why you were acting like that?" Draco asked

Severus nodded but didn't say anything

" Well?" Draco asked

" I was... confused" Severus said looking at the floor

" About?" Draco asked

" Between my Severus Potter memories and my... Severus Snape memories"

It was quiet for an awkward three minutes and the surprise on Draco's face was priceless

" You... uh... got your memories back?" Draco asked to confirm

Severus nodded

Draco looked at Harry, " I thought we were going to wait"

" I didn't give them to him... your father did" Harry said

" That night he came by unwelcome and he patted you on the head?" Draco asked

" And I was dizzy... yes" Severus said, " Lets just say that dreamless sleep potion didn't work"

" You got all of your memories in one night?" Draco asked, " That must have been... awful"

" Well I didn't like it" Severus said

" He didn't get all of his memories though, just up until our fifth year summer" Harry said

Draco nodded in understanding, " You didn't get your memories of your first deaging, and that's why you've been so distant"

Severus nodded

Draco laughed bitterly, " I really hate my father"

" Yah, me too" Harry said

It was an awkward silence for a few minutes

" Um... Sev... you don't have to serve detention" Draco said awkwardly

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes I do"

" Seriously... no you don't" Draco said

" Seriously... yes I do, and that's final" Severus said firmly

" Why would you want to when I say you don't have to?" Draco asked

" Because I'm a student and what I did deserves detention" Severus said, " If you didn't know I had my memories back, you would have still gave me a detention, just because I have my memories, shouldn't change your mind"

Draco looked at Harry and Harry had a proud look on his face

" I wouldn't argue with him Draco, he has a point" Harry said with a proud smile

" This is just weird" Draco said

" You have no idea" Both Harry and Severus said at the same time

For fifteen minutes, Draco made out a detention schedule for Severus, they came to an agreement that two hours a day would be sufficient

" What if I want to get my detentions over with quicker? Can I work for four hours sometimes and be done quicker?" Severus asked, " Like tonight I can work four hours since tomorrow is Sunday, and come earlier tomorrow and work four hours, I'd be done in half the time and have more time to catch up on my studies"

Draco looked at Harry

" It's up to you Draco, you're the teacher" Harry said

Draco nodded, " Ok Sev, but only two more extra hours, you will have a total of twenty-eight hours of detention time, we'll look at it by hours instead of two weeks, otherwise, this might get confusing"

Severus nodded

Harry chuckled

" What?" Severus asked

" You're the biggest Slytherin I know, you just negotiated your own punishment in a way where you're still going to be punished, but it's going to be done faster, I think you have us all wrapped around your finger, we would never have gotten away with that when we were students" Harry said with a smirk

Severus grinned cheekily

" When do you want him to start tonight?" Harry asked

" Um... well I was planning on having him start at 7:00, but since he's doing four hours now, he wouldn't be done until 11:00... so, how about have him start at 6:00 and he'll be done at 10:00?" Draco asked

Harry nodded, " Sounds reasonable"

Severus sighed, that didn't give him much of an evening, he probably wasn't going to have much of one anyway

" Severus?" Harry asked

" It's fine" Severus said gloomily

" We'll make sure you have an early dinner" Harry said patting Severus on the back

Severus nodded

" Now what am I going to say to my friends and most importantly... Lily?" Severus asked


	66. Chapter 66

It was quiet for a few minutes then Harry took out his wand

" Accio Marauders Map" Harry said

Three minutes later Harry had the Marauders Map in his hands

Severus rolled his eyes, " You know, that night during your third year when I caught you out of bed, I had a feeling it was that bloody map"

" Language Sev" Harry lightly scolded then smirked, " I couldn't believe when you had it reveal its secrets that it would actually insult you instead of actually revealing its secrets"

Severus glared then rolled his eyes, he didn't understand what was so bad about saying bad words, everybody does, yet he was already threatened about a mouth washing from his mum, he also glared and rolled his eyes because he didn't think that insult was amusing, he didn't even get to punish his student for it because of that mangy mutt Lupin, oh well, that was a long time ago, another lifetime sort of speak

" How did you get that map anyway?" Severus asked

" Uncles Fred and George gave it to me during my third year" Harry said not caring that he told his previous teacher this now, there was nothing he could do about it, " And later I updated this and then created the Sev map... then later the Kids map"

" Saved your life a few times if I'm not mistaken" Draco said

Severus rolled his eyes again, " Why did you accio that down anyway?"

" I want to see where your friends are at" Harry explained then took out his wand and said, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Both Severus and Draco snorted at that, they knew all of the mischief Harry got into with that thing, and Severus knew how much mischief the Marauders got into with that thing as well

The three of them watched the map come to life sort to speak and looked for any of Severus's friends, they found Marcus and Oliver outside on the Quidditch Pitch, they saw Wesley in the library and they saw Lily in the Gryffindor common room by Josh Rettop and Sam Kcalb

Severus groaned and Harry started patting Severus on the back

" I suggest you confront Wesley first, he's all by himself in the library" Draco suggested

Severus nodded then looked up at his dad

" Go on" Harry urged, " I'll see you at lunch"

Severus nodded and slowly got up and walked towards the portrait

Both Harry and Draco looked at the map to make sure Severus was heading towards the library, and they smiled when they saw that he was

Severus thought about just forgetting to apologize to his friend, he didn't know if he was ready and he really couldn't handle if he was rejected. That was his biggest fear, being rejected by his friends and family. But then he remembered the stupid map and his dad and uncle were probably still looking at it and he knew they would come after him if he didn't give it a try and if they came after him, he'd most likely be in more trouble then he is already in, he wouldn't think it would be worth a spanking, but at least a lecture and he hated those. He didn't mind giving lectures, but being lectured sucked. So Severus headed towards the library and hoped Wesley was in a good mood, he also wondered why he wasn't flying with the other two. Once Severus got to the library, he did a point me spell to find Wesley and found him by himself at a table with many books all open

Severus took a deep breath and walked up to Wesley, trying not to scare him

" Hi Wesley, mind if I join you?" Severus asked

Wesley looked up from his book and was shocked to see Severus there, " Uh... yah... sure"

Severus half smiled and sat at the other end of the table

Wesley looked confused, he was wondering why Severus was sitting with him, and before he went back to his studying, he was going to get some answers, " If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting with me?"

Severus sighed and looked at the table then remembered that his dad always wanted him to look at him when he was talking, so he looked at Wesley, " I want to apologize for my appalling behavior"

Wesley was shocked, he didn't know what has gotten into Severus

" I... had a lot of time to think and I realize that... you were right, I was being a git and I realized that I shouldn't take my problems out on my friends" Severus continued

" That's right, you were being a git and you shouldn't" Wesley said

Severus bowed his head a little so his hair fell into his face

" What sort of problems though?" Wesley asked, " I know you said you didn't have a problem, but we all know you were having a problem, and it has nothing to do with Rettop and Kcalb

Severus looked up again and sighed, " It's... complicated... very complicated"

" Well, maybe I can help" Wesley offered, " I know you said you don't want to be our friend anymore... but... I know that's not what you really want, everybody needs friends"

Severus nodded

" I'm willing to be your friend, and friends tell other friends their problems so they can solve it together" Wesley said, " No matter how complicated it is"

" Wesley, I really wish it was that simple... I'm still really confused and I've been having this problem for months now"

" What is it Sev? You can tell me" Wesley said

Severus sighed, " Um... before I tell you, can you come with me to the Quidditch pitch? I kind of want to tell the story one time"

Wesley smiled and nodded, " Can you help me clean up first?"

Severus smiled and nodded and together they cleaned up the book mess

" Why are you studying on a day like this anyway?" Severus asked

"Days like these, the library is practically empty and OWLs are coming up, I'm surprised you're not studying, the way you are about your grades" Wesley said

Severus sighed, " Yah about that... I'm not taking my OWLs when you're taking them... I'm taking mine in the summer... I missed too many classes to catch up on time"

" Can you do that?" Wesley asked surprised

Severus shrugged, " Hey, with my dad being Harry Potter, a lot of the rules are bent for him, but you can take your OWLs in the summer, my grandpa Weasley works in the Ministry and he told me that, they can be retaken if somebody does a horrible job on them but they would have to go to the Ministry of Magic to take them... that's probably where I'm going"

Wesley nodded in understanding and it was quiet for a few minutes

" So... um... why did you... call Lily that name?" Wesley asked hesitantly

Severus sighed, " I'll... tell you when I tell everybody else"

" You know you really hurt her, she now spends all of her time with Rettop and Kcalb" Wesley said

Severus flinched and said quietly, " I know... I just hope... I'm not too late"

" Too late for what?" Wesley asked

Severus didn't say anything until they got to the Quidditch Pitch

It took Marcus and Oliver three minutes to spot Severus and Wesley and they descended from the air and got off their brooms

" What's up Wesley... Severus" Marcus asked glaring at Severus

Severus flinched a little bit but not a lot to notice

" Marcus be nice, Sev came here to apologize" Wesley scolded

" Yah right, his mum or dad or uncle put him up to it" Oliver said with a glare

" Did not" Severus said with his own glare

" What are you apologizing for anyway? I thought you didn't want to be our friend" Marcus said

" That was at a really bad time and I lashed out at everybody that day, I didn't mean what I said and I regretted it right away but I didn't know how to confront anybody, I've been ditching class, meals, been out at all hours of the night with only a few hours of sleep a night... I've been really stupid for a while and I want to apologize for my appalling behavior... If you give me a chance, I will explain as much as I can on why I've been acting this way"

" I think we should give him a chance" Wesley said

" I don't know, what do you think Oliver?" Marcus asked

Oliver looked at Severus then at Marcus and Wesley, " I don't know... I guess we can hear him out then decide from there"

Marcus nodded, " Ok Severus... tell your story"

" Ok... well, it started that night when you all had detention because of hexing Rettop and Kcalb" Severus started

" At your party in the Room of Requirement" Marcus said

Severus nodded, " Well when you were in detention, I went down to Draco's lab to see if I can help him with a potion, well I walked in there without him inviting me in and... Lucius Malfoy was there"

The others nodded, they knew that night well

" Well... Lucius Malfoy has been trying to kidnap me since I was four, well that time he was in his animagus form and he tried to kill me... I think... maybe not... I don't know what his plan was... anyway, he was in Uncle Draco's lab when I went in and the three of us were talking... not buddy buddy though, but eventually he put a potion on his hands, saying that it was because he had try hands, I don't think Uncle Draco saw anything wrong with that because he always uses a potion for his hands, after he rubbed the stuff in his hands though, he was about to leave and I was still by the door for some reason and he... patted my head and I got real dizzy and I had to go back up to my parent's quarters and I went to bed early, it turned out that, that potion was a memory restorative" Severus said

" What memories did you forget?" Marcus asked

Severus took a deep breath, " I forgot that I am not only Severus Tobias Potter... But I am... Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

It was quiet for thirty seconds and Marcus glared

" Yah right, you'd have to be at least in your fifties, you would not be sixteen" Marcus said

" Deaging potion" Severus said, " After my dad graduated from Hogwarts... the very same day actually"

" Ok... if you really are Professor Snape, then you would have had our dad's in class" Oliver challenged

Severus lifted his eyebrow and smirked, " Ok, Oliver, your dad's name is Terrance Higgs, he was my student from 1989 to 1996, he was Slytherin's Quidditch Seeker during his second year but he was replaced by Draco Malfoy during his third year because he couldn't even beat Harry Potter when Harry was a first year, he was a quiet student and ok at potions, I've had a few conferences with your grandparents about him because of his quietness... Wesley, your dad's name is Miles Bletchley, he was my student from 1989-1996 as well, he was Slytherin's Quidditch Keeper, he was a trouble maker but because I was a spy for Dumbledore, I couldn't actually discipline him, there was this one time when I really wanted to though but I had to play favorites, it was in 1995 and your dad hit a student who played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team right before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, and even though there were fourteen eye witnesses, I didn't believe them... well I refused to believe them, I knew they were telling the truth... Marcus Flint Jr. Obviously your father is Marcus Flint... he was the Slytherin Quidditch team captain and a chaser, he was in school from 1986-1994... he was not good in school and had to repeat his Seventh year, should have kicked him off the team for that, but I didn't, he liked to cheat though but I still didn't do anything about it because of me being a spy"

The three boys were shocked, nobody would know that much information about their dads

" Ok... if you really are who you say you are... then you wouldn't mind if we talked to Professor Potter and ask him" Oliver said

" Be my guest, it's almost lunch time anyway" Severus said with a smirk

The four of them walked to the Potter Quarters and found themselves an hour later eating lunch and laughing like nothing has happened between them, Severus got 3/4s of his friends back


	67. Chapter 67

After lunch that day, Severus asked his friends how he's supposed to apologize to Lily

" I really hurt her... and I must do something special" Severus said

" Well, Lil likes lions, get her something with a lion on it" Marcus suggested

" Take her out on a picnic with all of her favorite foods" Oliver suggested

" She likes lilies" Wesley said, " And chocolate"

Severus turned to his parents

" Just be yourself Sev" Ginny said, " She'll forgive you, you don't need to buy her forgiveness" She glared at the other three

Severus nodded

" Well, here's your chance Sev, she's out of her common room and only Josh Rettop is with her" Harry said looking at the map

Severus groaned

" You want us to go with you?" Marcus asked

Severus shook his head, " I need to do this by myself"

" Well, how about we are just in the room, just in case Rettop wants to start something" Oliver suggested

" You boys will do no fighting or you'll have detention and points lost" Harry threatened, " I'll go with you Sev and just be in the background, just long enough so I know a fight will not happen"

Severus nodded and stood up from his seat

" Good luck Sev" Ginny said giving her son a hug

Severus smiled and hugged her back, " Thanks Mum"

Severus left the quarters and Harry left three minutes later, he was making sure there was enough space between him and Severus, he didn't want it to look like he was hovering or anything

Severus found Lily and Rettop in the Entrance Hall, Rettop was talking and Lily was looking bored

Severus smiled, maybe it would be easy to get her away from him, he put on his blank face and took a deep breath, " Here it goes... Sev you can do it"

Severus walked up to the two and interrupted Rettop who was talking about how great his family was and how much money he had and all of the things he could buy Lily, but Lily looked very bored

" It's probably a good thing I didn't get her anything" Severus thought to himself, loving the bored look on her face

" What do you want Potter?" Rettop spat, " Go away you git, you hurt poor Lily enough, come on Lil, the air just got bad in this area"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Lily, " Lily... can I talk to you?"

" What part of go away don't you understand Potter?" Rettop spat again and he was about to take his wand out of his pocket

" What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked a little wearily

" Can we talk... outside by the tree by the lake?" Severus asked

Lily nodded and looked at Rettop again then headed out with Severus

" Lily come back here, don't go with that snake, he'll just hurt you again, he doesn't even go to classes anymore, he'll never amount to anything... Lily come back" Rettop said and he pulled out his wand, but before he could cast anything, Harry put a hand on Rettop's shoulder

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry warned

Rettop groaned and Harry smiled that Lily went with Severus

Severus turned around real fast and smiled at his dad who smiled back

" Let's go to my office" Harry said guiding Rettop to his office

Rettop groaned again

Severus and Lily were quiet until they got to the tree

" What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked, " You interrupted our conversation"

" Sorry... it didn't look like you were having any fun" Severus said, " You can always go back if you wish"

Lily made a face, " No thank you... I wasn't having any fun"

Severus smirked, " I thought so"

Lily smiled a little... then it faded, " What do you want Sev?"

" Well... first off... I would like to say... I'm sorry... for snapping at you and... calling you the... M word" Severus said

" You're sorry?" Lily asked

Severus nodded

Lily was quiet for a minute but then said, " Sorry doesn't cut it Sev, you really hurt me"

" I know... and I am really sorry, I was... really confused that day" Severus said

" Confused about what?" Lily asked, " You were acting funny way before that day"

" I know... And... I'll tell you why I was acting the way I was" Severus said

Lily lifted an eyebrow, " Well... go on then"

" Ok... well, remember that day after I was done being grounded and we had a picnic in the Room of Requirements?" Severus asked

Lily nodded

" And Rettop and Kcalb showed up and you all hexed them and got detentions for it?" Severus asked

Lily nodded again, " What does that have to do with anything?"

" I'm getting to that" Severus said, " Well when you were all in detention, I went to see Uncle Draco"

" And Lucius Malfoy was there" Lily finished

Severus nodded, " Well, Lucius Malfoy put a potion on his hands and he said it was because he had dry skin, Uncle Draco didn't do anything about it because Lucius probably did that all of Uncle Draco's life, but what was very sneaky was, that the potion Lucius put on his hands wasn't a skin softener potion, but it was a memory potion... After Lucius left, he patted me on the head and I got really dizzy and I went to bed early... when I woke up... I remembered that I was Severus Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Lily's eyes went wide, " You mean to tell me that you are Severus Snape, the one we've been researching because you might have been related to him?"

Severus nodded

Lily was quiet for a moment then said, " Ok... if that's true, and I'm not saying it is... but... if that's true, how are you sixteen and not... in your fifties?"

" Deaging potion, the same day my dad, Uncle Draco, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione graduated... apparently it was my idea, I only have my memories from when I was 35, I was deaged when I was 36, then again when I was 37" Severus explained

Lily was quiet for a minute, " This is unbelievable"

" I know, but I'm telling the truth" Severus said

" We'll see" Lily said, " If you are Severus Snape, what does you being deaged have to do with you calling me that bad word?"

Severus sighed, " When I was in my fifth year when I was Severus Snape, it was right after my DADA OWL, I was reading a Dar... a book by this tree and Potter and Black decided to have a little fun at my expense"

" Potter and Black?" Lily asked

" Dad's dad and Dad's Godfather Sirius Black" Severus explained

Lily nodded and indicated that he should continue

" Anyway, Potter and Black decided to have a little fun and they disarmed me and I ended up upside down, like Rettop and Kcalb, they thought it would be funny to take my pants off, and they did, you'd think that would have been the worst of it... but it wasn't... what really irked me was that my best friend since childhood came to my rescue... Lily Evans" Severus said

Lily gasped

Severus nodded

" Lils was also a muggle born" Severus said

" Lils, you called her Lils... you called me Lils one time and I just thought it was a figment of my imagination" Lily said

Severus nodded, " It was the day I got all my memories... I was very confused... anyway I snapped at her and called her the M word"

" I bet she was very upset about that" Lily said

" She was, and our friendship ended and she ended up marrying Potter and had a son, fifteen months later Voldemort killed them leaving Dad with a scar and I never got to apologize"

" That must have been awful" Lily said

" It was, and after that incident many years later, I thought that I lost again when I saw you and Rettop together" Severus said embarrassed

" You think Josh and I are together?" Lily asked, " I hate those two losers"

" The other Lily hated Potter and they ended up married" Severus whispered

" Sev, I only hung out with those two to make you jealous" Lily explained

Severus looked confused

" I was hoping you would see me with them and you would fight to win me back... sort of speak" Lily said with a smile

Severus smiled cheekily, " Better late then never?"

Lily smiled and nodded, " Better late then never"

" So... do you forgive me?" Severus asked shyly

Lily grinned a little evilly, " You Severus Tobias Potter/Snape... are on probation"

Severus was shocked

" Take it or leave it" Lily said

" I'll... I'll take it... but I don't get it" Severus said

" I have to make sure that you're back to your normal self, it will take at least two weeks for me to know that you're back" Lily said

Severus sighed

" Now you have to confront your parents" Lily said

Severus blushed, " I already confronted them"

" And?" Lily asked

Severus rolled his eyes and made sure nobody was listening to them

" I was... you know what... and... I have... bedtime spankings as well" Severus blushed a deep shade of red

Lily had to hide her smirk, she never had a bedtime spanking before, neither has Severus or his siblings

" I swear, Dad keeps making up different kinds of punishments" Severus complained

" Was it on the... um... bare?" Lily asked her face turning red

Severus's face turned even a deeper shade of red, " No, he doesn't do that... to me anymore, now it's too awkward, but I thought it was too awkward way before I got my Severus Snape memories"

" You should have said something" Lily said

" Well I asked him when he was going to stop spanking me, but he said if he can get me over his knees, he can spank me... I'm just glad it's not bare, but now ever since our third year, he started using that damn slipper" Severus complained

Lily smirked and Severus saw and rolled his eyes, " You're loving this aren't you"

Lily grinned cheekily and nodded

" Gee thanks Lil" Severus said rolling his eyes

" I'm sorry Sev, but you do deserve it" Lily said

Severus rolled his eyes again, " Yah yah yah"

" So how long are you grounded for?" Lily asked

" Who said anything about being grounded?" Severus asked

" Well, you're always grounded when you're in trouble" Lily said

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, " Two weeks of detention and... I don't know how long I'm grounded for, Dad just said don't make any summer plans"

Lily groaned and sighed, " Well, I hope I can still come over and we can hang out sometimes"

Severus nodded in agreement

It was quiet for a few minutes

" So Potions Master, do you think you can continue tutoring me in Potions? You kind of stopped after you got your memories" Lily said

Severus was quiet for a while

" Or if you think it'll be too hard" Lily started to tease

" You kidding? I should give Draco a few pointers and tell him to stop using all of my ideas for detention" Severus said

" So you'll tutor me?" Lily asked excitedly

" You, Marcus, Wesley, Oliver, Rose, James, Mum and Dad" Severus said

" But... your parents already finished school" Lily said

" Yet they still can't make a decent calming draught, sleeping draught, or pain relieving potion, they always have either Uncle Draco make it or they buy it at the apothecary" Severus said, " In fact, the only people I know in my family besides me and Uncle Draco who can make decent potions are Aunt Hermione, because she is a know it all... don't tell her I said that, and my Uncles Fred and George, but they wasted their talents with that joke shop, they had potential, if only they didn't goof off so much"

Lily chuckled at that

Severus smiled, he missed hearing Lily laugh, even if most of it is at his expense

" Two weeks?" Severus asked again

" Two weeks" Lily said with a smirk

" Ok, I still don't understand how I'm supposed to prove to you that I changed" Severus confessed

" It's easy, just be yourself" Lily said, " Before you got your memories back"

Severus nodded, " I can do that"

" Great, then there's nothing to worry about" Lily said with a smile and she hugged him

Severus smiled, yes, things can get back to normal, he then looked at his left arm... " Well, almost" He thought

**I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update, real life got in the way and my computer was acting goofy by not letting me save so I had to type this chapter about five times before it would let me save. I hope it was worth the wait. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

Later that night, Severus served his first detention for four hours, it was hard work scrubbing all of those cauldrons, but at least he wasn't the only one scrubbing, Draco decided to give him a hand with them. After the detention was over, Severus started to stall

" Are you sure theres nothing else you want me to do?" Severus asked

" Sev, you've been here for four hours already, it's time for you to go up to bed" Draco said

" But I" Severus started

" No buts, come on" Draco said

" I don't want to go up yet" Severus whined

Draco rolled his eyes, " Whining never worked for me, and it's not going to work for you, now come on"

Severus groaned again, " Nobody said you had to be just like me when you became the Potions professor"

Draco smirked, " I'm not just like you, you never helped your students clean out the cauldrons"

Severus rolled his eyes

" Sev, I know why you don't want to go up there, but the sooner you do, the sooner your spanking will be over with" Draco said

" I've never had a bedtime spanking before, I don't think I want one" Severus whispered

" Well it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you wanted it" Draco said

Severus sighed, " Why can't my life ever be easy?"

" Well that's why you were deaged this time, so you can have an easier life, but with this life, you have consequences for your actions, but it's so you don't do something you'll regret when you're older" Draco said

Severus had a feeling he knew what Draco was talking about

" I was still in school when I got it" Severus whispered

Draco nodded, he knew that, " This time, you have no reason to get it"

Severus winced and felt guilty

" I feel guilty" Severus whispered, " I shouldn't have gotten it"

" Sev, that was a long time ago, you don't even have it anymore since you were deaged" Draco said trying to comfort him

Severus sighed, " Can I tell you something?"

" Sure, you can tell me anything" Draco said

" Promise you won't tell anybody?" Severus asked worried

Now Draco looked worried, " What is it Sev?"

Severus sighed, " Never mind, you'll probably hate me once I tell you"

" Severus" Draco scolded, " Don't you dare say that"

" Well... you will" Severus said, " Everybody will"

" Come on, lets go to my quarters and you can tell me what's on your mind" Draco said guiding him to his quarters, " I'll notify Harry that you'll be late"

Severus nodded and they walked into Draco's quarters and Draco flooed Harry and told him that Severus was with him and that Severus wanted to talk to Draco for a while before he was sent up

Harry allowed that for 45 minutes

Draco thanked Harry and ended the floo call

Draco stood up and saw Severus sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chin, Draco sat next to him

" Well, you want to talk about it?" Draco asked

Severus sighed, " I shouldn't have said anything"

" Sev, no matter what, I'm not going to hate you" Draco said

" Do you hate your father?" Severus asked

Draco glared and nodded, " Yes"

" Because he's a Death Eater" Severus said

Draco was surprised by that, " Um... no... I hate him for what he did to you... even if he wasn't a death eater, I'd still hate him... what does my father have to do with any of this anyway?"

Severus sighed, " A lot"

Draco looked really confused

Severus sighed again, " I did something bad and I regretted it the next day and I still regret it"

Draco looked scared now, " What did you do?"

" I... I didn't kill anybody or anything" Severus said trying to calm Draco down a little

" Well that's good, but _what did you do?_" Draco asked putting emphasis on the question

Severus sighed and looked at the floor and mumbled, " Igotthedarkmark"

" What?" Draco asked, he didn't understand what Severus said, " Don't talk to the floor and don't mumble"

Severus sighed and looked at Draco, " I... I got the dark mark"

Draco's eyes were wide and he was stunned to silence, Severus didn't like the quiet or the look on Draco's face

After a couple minutes, Draco didn't say anything but grabbed Severus's arm and scared Severus and he jerked back

" Let me see it" Draco said firmly and he grabbed Severus's arm again and lifted up his sleeve but there was nothing there

Draco looked at Severus questionably

Severus sighed and pointed his wand at his arm and said the spell that revealed the mark, a moment later, the dark mark was on Severus's forearm

Draco gasped and dropped Severus's arm, " SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER"

Draco sounded mad

" I'm sorry, it was a sper of the moment thing" Severus protested

" Who gave it to you" Draco demanded in an angry voice, " Who?"

Severus looked down at the floor, " Lucius"

Draco growled

" AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM, YOU GO TO HIM TO GET THE MARK?" Draco yelled angrily, " THAT BASTARD TRIED TO KILL YOU"

" He didn't try to kill me, just... punish me for helping destroy the Dark Lord" Severus protested

" Oh, and now you're defending that bastard?" Draco asked challengingly

" Don't call him a bastard, he's your father" Severus said with a glare

" That may be true, but he's still a bastard, your biological father was one to you, well mine is too" Draco said

" Well at least he's the only one who's been telling the truth the whole time, since the beginning, he's been trying to tell me that I'm Severus Snape" Severus said

" You know why you weren't told, and that is no reason to throw your life away by becoming a Death Eater" Draco scolded

" I know, I regretted it the very next day, sheesh, I thought at least _you_ would understand me, I wouldn't be yelling at _you_ if you got the mark, I guess you _are_ different from me" Severus said and he stormed out of Draco's quarters before Draco could say anything else

It's been an hour since Draco flooed him and Harry was now getting annoyed, before he could do anything though, Draco came up

" It's about time Draco, you're late" Harry said

" I can't find Severus" Draco said scared

" What do you mean you can't find him?" Ginny asked walking towards the entrance with a worried look on her face

" We got in an argument and he stormed out, I was hoping he came up here" Draco said

Harry was already accioing the Marauders map, but when he opened it he couldn't find his son anywhere

" Damn it, he's not on castle grounds" Harry said angry

" What were you two talking about?" Ginny asked

Draco looked uncomfortable, " I'll talk about that later, right now, lets just find him"

Ginny nodded

Harry accioed the Kids map and once he saw that his younger two were where they were supposed to be, he had the map focus on Severus

It took a minute to find Severus, he was at Spinners End

" Spinners End... that sounds familiar" Harry said

" That's Uncle Sev's home away from school" Draco said

" Do you know how to get there?" Harry asked

" I can get you to the house, but his wards are as strong as Hogwarts wards are" Draco said, " If he doesn't want to talk to anybody, he won't"

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, " We have got to try"

Draco nodded, " I only know how to apperate with one other person"

Ginny sighed, " I'll stay here, I'll tell Dumbledore what's going on"

Harry nodded

" Just... don't be too hard on him, he's still really confused and probably scared, that's probably why he ran away" Ginny said

" Or it could be a different reason" Draco muttered

" What was that?" Ginny asked

" Nothing, I'll explain later" Draco said

" Explain what?" Ginny asked

" I'll explain it when we get Severus back" Draco said, " Come on Harry"

Harry kissed his wife and then got the Kids map and accioed his broom, he didn't know what he would need and they headed towards the Hogwarts grounds and to Hogsmeade so they could apperate side along

Once they touched ground, they could feel how strong the wards were around the house

" Sev likes his privacy" Draco said

Harry nodded in understanding

They spent about two hours trying to get through the wards and they were getting tired, it was well passed Midnight

" We're going to need your brother in law... um... the oldest one... what's his name? The curse breaker... we could probably use his help" Draco said

" Um... Bill... we'll ask him tomorrow if we can't get through tonight" Harry said

" We're not going to get through" Draco said, " Not unless Sev wants us to and he clearly doesn't or we would have been in already" Draco said

Harry sighed and cast a patronus and talked in it, " Severus let us in so we can talk in a calm manner"

A minute after his patronus left, a doe showed up and one word was spoken, " No"

" Severus whats wrong? Please talk to me" Harry tried again

" No, leave me alone" The doe with Severus's voice said

Harry sighed, " Draco what was your argument about?"

Draco sighed, " You're not going to like it"

" Just tell me" Harry said annoyed

" Severus has the dark mark" Draco said

Harry gasped

" Lucius gave it to him" Draco said

Harry was too stunned to speak

" I kind of blew up at him and he stormed out" Draco confessed

" Why... why didn't he come to me?" Harry asked

Draco shrugged his shoulders, " Maybe he thought you wouldn't understand because you've never been on the other side"

" Neither have you" Harry said

" True, but I understood it better, son of a Death Eater, destined to be a Death Eater" Draco said, " I used to confess my fears to Uncle Sev when I was scared, because I heard what the Dark Lord did to his subjects if he was angry and I would always end up crying and Severus would always comfort me... maybe that's what I should have done to him... our roles are changed... but all I did was snap at him and make him mad at me... he probably also felt betrayed"

Harry nodded, " He probably does"

Harry cast another patronus, " Sev, come on, I just want to talk, you're not in trouble, just let us in"

Severus's patronus came out, " Yah right, that's a new one, I'm not in trouble... Draco most likely already told you what we talked about... well I'm not coming out and you're not invited in"

Harry groaned and tried again, " Severus, yes I know about the mark, and we'll talk about that but I'm not mad at you, I'm worried about you, please let us in so we can talk"

" Just leave me alone Potter" Severus's patronus said and he almost sounded like he was about to cry

Harry sighed, nothing was getting through to his son, " I don't know what else to do"

" We'll have to wait until morning and ask your brother in law Bill to help us" Draco said

Harry thought for a minute then got an idea, " Draco, since technically Severus is still a minor, even though he has his memories and I'm his father, doesn't that mean I own everything he owns until he is of age?"

Draco smiled at that, it was very Slytherin of Harry, " Yes"

" So that would mean that I own this place until Severus is of age" Harry said

Draco's smile got bigger, " You have to acknowledge that you own it and command the wards to let us in"

Harry smiled and nodded and felt the magic on the wards, " As father of Severus Tobias Potter or Snape, I am in charge of all of his belongings until he comes of age, I command the wards to let us in"

Harry lifted up his wand and stepped forward closer to the house and felt the wards recognizing him as the master of the house

" Cool" Harry whispered with a grin

Draco smiled

They both walked towards the front door and walked inside


	69. Chapter 69

After Severus stormed out of Draco's rooms in a fury, he went to the only place he could think of that nobody can get to him, he ran towards Hogsmeade and apperated illegally to Spinners End

Once he got to his house, he stormed inside and first screamed out his frustration and then looked around, he was surprised that there was not any dust at all

" House elves probably came here and tidied up, probably on Dumbledore's orders" Severus thought

At first he was going to go to bed, since he spent four hours cleaning cauldrons, but then he was too worked up and so he went down to his Potions lab and worked on an easy potion just to calm himself down, a calming draught ironically

After a lot of brewing and feeling the wards working against his dad and Draco's magic, a familiar patronus appeared, it was his dad's

Severus groaned, he had a feeling he'd be followed, he knew Draco would be with him because he didn't think Harry would know where to look

" At least they can't get in" Severus thought and he answered his dad with his own patronus

Communication went on for another few minutes and Severus began getting worked up, he wanted everybody to leave him alone, nobody cared for him and he was very mad at Draco for not being there for him, and he was scared and confused and right now he wished he had Hissy, but that was at Hogwarts and it wouldn't pop to his room here

After a while to Severus's horror, he could feel the wards letting both Harry and Draco in

" Damn it" Severus whispered a little terrified

Harry and Draco walked in and Harry did a point me spell and it pointed to the basement

" That's where Severus has his potions lab" Draco said

Harry nodded, he had a feeling and they walked towards the door and walked down into the lab

Both Harry and Draco had their wands out because they expected Severus to fight them, but when they got down there, Severus was sitting down with his knees to his chin and he was glaring at both of them

" How did you get in?" Severus asked in a voice he used for his students when he was a teacher

" Well, technically since I'm your father, I own this place until you come of age" Harry said

Severus growled and then it was silent for a minute

" So, are you here to take me to Azkaban now?" Severus asked with challenge

" Why would we do that?" Harry asked

Severus rolled his eyes, " Because I'm a Death Eater you idiot"

" But you regret it" Draco said

" Since when does that solve anything?" Severus spat

" You're not going to Azkaban" Harry said

" Oh, so it's the Dementors kiss then" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes, " No, you're not in trouble... you're not going to jail, you're not getting a Dementors kiss, the aurors won't even know anything about it"

Severus was silent

" How long have you had it?" Harry asked

" Since I called Lily the M word" Severus whispered not looking at any of them

" Why did you get it?" Harry asked

" Seemed like the thing to do at the time, I lost all of my friends, and my family... well I thought I did at the time and... being a Death Eater seemed like the only normal thing at the time... I regretted it the next day though" Severus said still not looking at them

" I thought you didn't want to kill muggles and muggle borns, that's why you sided with the light side" Draco said

" I never said I wanted to _kill_, I told Lucius I didn't want to kill, just be part of something... It was a stupid idea and I didn't even think it through" Severus said

It was quiet for a few minutes

" Look, can you guys just go and leave me alone? I came here to be alone" Severus said, " You both know I'm ok, you've proved you can get in... I just want to be alone"

Harry sighed, " I think what we all need is some sleep"

Severus glared, " Too worked up to sleep"

" Well that's what a sleeping draught is for, I'm sure there's one around here somewhere" Harry said looking

" Do you have any idea how old it would be? It wouldn't work properly" Severus said, " I taught you about potion expirations during your first year, if you haven't learned anything useful, I hope you at least learned about _that_"

Harry smirked, " Oh I remember, I remember a lot about Potions class, I also know about stasis spells that keep potions and ingredients fresh for many many years, and knowing you, you probably have stasis spells on all of your potions"

Draco smirked at that and accioed a sleeping draught and checked it for a stasis spell, there was one and he handed it to Harry, " Come on, lets go to bed"

" We'll stay the night here, we're all too tired to apperate back to Hogwarts" Harry said

Draco agreed

" This place hasn't been used in years, it's not safe to stay here" Severus protested

" It looked pretty clean to me when we walked in" Draco said, " Like House elves clean this place every day"

" But I don't have two guest rooms" Severus said grasping at straws

Draco rolled his eyes, " Who you kidding? You have ten guest rooms, I've stayed here too many times not to remember that"

" Sev what's wrong?" Harry asked

" Nothing" Severus said defensively

" I think he's afraid you're going to spank him" Draco whispered

" Am not" Severus said defensively

" Ok, then what's wrong?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head

Harry rolled his eyes, " I'm not going to spank you if that's what you're worried about"

" I'm not worried about that" Severus whispered

" Then what is it?" Draco and Harry asked

Severus sighed, he knew they wouldn't stop pestering him until he answered, " Nightmares"

" Nightmares?" Harry asked

" Been having them a lot" Severus whispered

" Nightmares of what?" Draco asked

" The past... killing muggles and muggle borns when I was a Death Eater for real" Severus said

" Severus" Harry said coming over to his son and hugging him, " Why didn't you tell us?"

Severus shrugged

" Is that why you haven't been sleeping much?" Draco asked

Severus nodded

" Draco, check if there's any dreamless sleep" Harry said

Draco nodded and accioed a dreamless sleeping potion

" I can't always take that" Severus said, " That stuff can get addicting"

" I know, but one night isn't going to hurt you" Harry said taking the potion from Draco

" Then what am I going to do?" Severus asked

" We'll think of something tomorrow, right now it's about 1:30 in the morning and we all could use a good night's sleep" Harry said

Draco agreed and Severus sighed

They all headed upstairs after bottling up the potion Severus made and walked up more stairs to the bedrooms, Draco took one bedroom and Harry and Severus took the master bedroom, much to Severus's protesting, but Harry wanted to be close to Severus just in case Severus got any nightmares even with the potion or somehow decided to runaway

" There are pajamas in the bottom drawer, they should fit you... might be a little long though" Severus said and smirked at the end

Harry took out three sets of pajamas, they were all in black and laid two on the bed and went to Draco's room to give him the third pair

" Why does he still have clothes here?" Draco asked

Harry shrugged

Harry returned to the other bedroom and had Severus take a shower

" You'll feel better" Harry said

Severus agreed, he would feel better if he took a shower, so he brought his pajamas into the bathroom with him and took a quick shower then got into his now very long pajamas growling because they were too big and hoping he would be that tall again

After Severus got out with a glare on his face, Harry chuckled a bit and took his wand and shortened the pajamas for him

" Thanks" Severus whispered

" You're welcome" Harry said with a smile

Severus rolled his eyes, " I hope I get that tall later"

" Oh you will be" Harry said and indicated that he should get in bed

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled back the covers on his side of the king sized bed, and too his surprise, Hissy was waiting for him under the covers

" How did..." Severus started

Harry chuckled, " It goes wherever you go"

" But I didn't think he would come here" Severus explained picking Hissy up and hugging him

Harry smiled and waited until Severus was under the covers before he handed him the potion

" You're tucking me in aren't you" Severus said a little annoyed

Harry smiled, " It's ok to act like a little kid sometimes you know"

Severus rolled his eyes and with a deep breath, downed the potion and grimaced

Harry handed him a glass of water which he drank greedily and then Harry had Severus lay down and Harry brought the covers up to Sev's chin

" Now I feel like a little kid" Severus said lazily but smiled

Harry chuckled and climbed into bed on his side and then spelled the lights off

" Dad" Severus said

" Hmm?" Harry said

" M glad you're here" Severus slurred

Harry smiled, " Me too Sev"

A minute later both Severus and Harry were asleep


	70. Chapter 70

The next morning Severus was the first one up, he left the room still in his pajamas, he didn't want to wake his dad up yet and none of his clothes fit except what he wore yesterday so he went down into the kitchen to see if there was any food, he remembered he put everything under stasis spells to keep them fresh, to his relief, there was a full cupboard and fridge full of fresh food

" Wouldn't want to be a bad host" Severus thought to himself with a smirk and he started making bacon, ham and cheese omelets, and buttered toast for the three of them

Harry was the second one up when he smelled somebody cooking, he saw that Severus wasn't in the room so he figured it was his son who was cooking. Harry got up and still in his pajamas as well, slowly went downstairs and followed his nose to the kitchen to see his son by the stove making what looked like omelets

" Morning Sev" Harry said

" Morning Dad, there's pumpkin juice in the fridge and the cups and plates are in the cupboard on the far left side, silverware in the second drawer to the left " Severus said not taking his eyes off of his task, " Don't worry, everything is fresh"

" Stasis spells?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

Harry got out the pumpkin juice and the cups, plates and silverware and set the table

A few minutes later Draco came down and he was dressed of course and his hair was tidy, " Mm smells good in here"

Severus finished cooking and looked at Draco and lifted his eyebrow

" What?" Draco asked

" Only you would get up and dress before breakfast on a weekend with the Potters" Severus said

Draco shrugged, " Way I was raised, you used to do it too once upon a time"

Severus shrugged and indicated that he should sit down next to Harry

After everybody was sitting, they all passed the food around and once everybody was served, they began to eat

" This is really good Sev" Draco complemented

Severus smiled, " Thank you, I don't usually have company while I'm here, I'm just glad I had enough sense to put stasis spells on everything"

" Must have been lonely" Harry said

Severus shrugged, " I like my privacy"

Harry nodded knowingly

It was quiet for a while and everybody was eating

" So uh... how... much did mum freak when you told her... about...?" Severus asked Draco

" Your mum doesn't know" Harry said, " Draco didn't tell me until we were outside the wards"

Severus sighed, " Now what?"

" Well... for one thing... you are not spying for Dumbledore anymore" Harry said firmly with a bit of a glare to make his point, " _Nor_ are you going to any more meetings"

Severus's eyes went wide, " Yes sir"

" You've had the mark when you were deaged the first time, we took care of it with a pain relieving potion and ice... we will do that" Harry said

" And I'll try to come up with a way to get rid of that mark" Draco said

Severus sighed and put his head in his hands, " I'm sorry I got it... it was really stupid of me"

Harry sighed and put his arm around his son, " It was a mistake... don't worry Sev, we'll fix it"

Severus nodded and resumed eating

It was quiet for about five minutes

" What are we going to do about my nightmares?" Severus asked

" Well, don't you have a pensieve?" Draco asked the Potters

Harry nodded

" I don't want to put them in the pensieve we used before, they could easily be discovered" Severus said

Harry knew what Severus was thinking about

" Don't worry Sev, we'll think of something" Harry said

" I hope it's quick, I don't want to keep having nightmares and getting dependent on the dreamless sleep" Severus said

" Just finish your breakfast and we'll get ready to leave" Harry said

Severus groaned quietly, he didn't want to leave his home yet

Even though the groan was quiet, Harry still heard it, " We'll come back here soon, but right now your mother is worried sick about you and most likely so are James, Rose, Grandma Min, Grandpa Dumbledore, Lily, Marcus, Oliver and Wesley"

Severus nodded in understanding

They finished eating and then the Potters went back upstairs to change, Harry put freshening charms on their clothes they wore yesterday

" Is there anything you wish to take back with you?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " A number of books"

" What kind" Harry asked warily

" Potions... and a couple of recreational reading" Severus said

Harry was quiet for a minute and Severus had a suspicious feeling why

" Um... you can look them over if you wish" Severus said uncomfortably

Harry nodded

After they got ready for the day, Severus led Harry to the library that could rival the one at Hogwarts

Severus smirked when he saw his dad's face, " Aunt Hermione would be jealous"

Harry nodded

" All the Dark Arts books are in the Restricted Section under an age line to anybody under twenty one" Severus said rolling his eyes, " I wouldn't be able to get in there even if I wanted too"

Harry looked really confused

" It's a Prince rule, you know, my mother's maiden name" Severus said

Harry nodded

" You can still check them though" Severus said accioing a few of the books he wanted to take and handing each of them to his dad who checked them over by skimming through them and waving his wand over each one of them

There were five books out of the twenty that Severus selected that Harry didn't want Severus to have because there were some very dangerous potions in those books and some were to make poisonous potions, he was wondering why these books wouldn't be in the Restricted Section

Severus protested and Harry and he ended up arguing

" I know how to be careful, I've made dangerous potions before" Severus protested

" Before you were an adult, you're just a kid now" Harry said

" I'm sixteen" Severus protested, " I'm not a kid"

" And seventeen is of age, I'm liking the rule the Princes came up with, I'm putting these books in the Restricted Section" Harry said firmly, " They should have been in there anyway"

" No Dad, please" Severus begged

" Severus, why do you need them?" Harry asked, " What could a sixteen year old boy possibly need to make a potion that would liquefy somebody's organs very slowly and painfully?"

" Oh come on, I'm not going to make any of those potions" Severus said

" Then why would you need the book?" Harry asked

" Because I like reading them" Severus explained

" You like reading the ingredients and how to make a potion that would kill somebody?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

" I also like to find antidotes to those potions" Severus said with a pout

" Not while you're sixteen" Harry said and he placed the books in the Restricted Section

" You know, I'm starting to think that you don't trust me" Severus spat when Harry came out

Harry was quiet for a minute before he said something " You haven't done anything that would make me trust you" He said pointedly, " So far you've hurt yourself, family and friends, thankfully you made up, but you got the dark mark by the man who kidnapped you and hurt you giving you nightmares, tried kidnapping you and your siblings numerous other times and you ran away to the hardest place besides Hogwarts to get into... I love you Severus and I want to protect you, but... trusting you... isn't high on my list right now... you have to earn that trust back son"

Severus had his arms crossed and he was glaring with tears running down his face

" The truth hurts" Harry said, " Now do you want these books?"

" I don't know, I don't think you can _trust_ me with them" Severus spat and he turned on his heel and with billowing robes stormed out of the library and went to a different part of the house

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair

Draco came in the library a few minutes later

" I heard Severus yelling and... well cursing you out... what happened?" Draco asked

" I wouldn't let him have five out of the twenty books he wants to take back, they are very dangerous... like Dark Arts dangerous" Harry said

" He's cursing you out because of that?" Draco asked

" I told him, I don't trust him" Harry said

" Harry" Draco gasped

" Well I don't, look what all he did, how can you trust him after that?" Harry asked

" I thought loving parents were always supposed to trust their kids" Draco said

" I want to trust him, and if he does the right thing, he will gain my trust bit by bit, I'm hoping he will learn from his mistakes" Harry said

" Well you need to tell him that, I think he's feeling like you will never trust him again" Draco said

Harry sighed and did a point me spell which indicated that Severus was in another guest bedroom

They both headed towards the guest bedroom

" I think Sev and I need to talk alone" Harry whispered

Draco nodded, " Just don't say anything stupid"

Harry nodded

" Again" Draco finished

Harry rolled his eyes and knocked on the door before walking inside


	71. Chapter 71

When Harry opened the door, Severus was in a corner with his knees to his chin and he was glaring at him with tears in his eyes and a look of hurt on his face

Harry walked in and shut the door

" I guess you don't _trust_ me to be alone for more then fifteen minutes" Severus spat

" Severus we need to talk" Harry said

" We are talking" Severus spat

" Not civilly" Harry said

" I don't think you _trust_ me to talk civilly" Severus said with a glare

Harry rolled his eyes, " Severus I _trust_ that you can talk civilly, I _trust_ that you can be alone for more then fifteen minutes"

" Are you sure?" Severus asked with a glare, " Because I don't _trust_ that you can"

Harry sat down on the bed and indicated that Severus should sit with him

Severus shook his head no, " We can talk right here"

" Ok... well... the way I stated that I didn't trust you, didn't sound the way I wanted it too" Harry said

" What? Was it supposed to sound better?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " What I meant was... I don't trust you with anything dark... it's like... giving a bottle of firewhiskey to a recovering alcoholic"

" So now I'm a recovering alcoholic" Severus said and rolled his eyes

" No, that was an example... say that I did let you have those books, and let you read them... whose to say you wouldn't be tempted to actually brew one of those potions, a potion that is illegal for anybody anyway" Harry said

" I wouldn't brew it" Severus protested

" Oh? So are you telling me that you never brewed a dangerous illegal potion before? Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

" I have but" Severus started

" But what?" Harry asked

" But that was different, that was a long time ago... I was a death eater then" Severus protested

" And you didn't brew those potions when you were on the side of light? But you were a spy and you would have to do the darks bidding anyway" Harry said

" Well, yah I still brewed those potions, but I was still a death eater then, even though I was for the light side" Severus protested

" And what would you do if you had those books and Lucius Malfoy knew you had them and he wanted you to make him a potion?" Harry asked

" I wouldn't, he wouldn't make me" Severus said panicking now

" How? How do you know he wouldn't make you?" Harry asked his voice raising

" Because he's my friend, he wouldn't do that to me" Severus said

" Oh... so Lucius is your friend... Lucius was your _friend_ when he tried to hurt you when you were four, Lucius was your _friend_ when he kidnapped you and he and all of the other Death Eaters beat you with canes and other instruments, Lucius was your _friend_ when he stopped the train, and I bet Lucius was your _friend_ when he gave you that mark" Harry said

Severus didn't say anything, he was stunned to silence, his dad had a point, friends did not hurt friends like how Lucius hurt him

" And heres one you wouldn't remember but I remember like it was yesterday, Harry said, " _Lucius_ was the one who gave Voldemort the Veritiserium that exposed you as a traitor to Voldemort, _Lucius_ was one of the Death Eaters who took his time torturing you and he was the one who _started_ using cutting hexes"

" How do you know?" Severus asked with tears in his eyes

" I saw the whole thing through Voldemort's eyes", Harry said, " Lucius is not your friend, he never was, he is an evil monster who is looking out for himself and only himself, if it did him good, he would make you make those potions, he would easily use the imperious curse on you without giving it a second thought"

Severus ended up sobbing once everything set in

Harry was glad he finally got through to Severus and he walked over to his son and sat down next to him and ended up having a crying son on his shoulder and he was rubbing soothing circles on his son's back

" Sorry Dad" Severus said in between sobs

" It's ok son, I'm sorry too" Harry said

" I'm sorry you lost your trust in me... I want to gain it back... I want you to trust me" Severus sobbed, " I don't know how to earn it"

Harry couldn't help it, he smiled and said reassuringly " It's not going to be hard, just do as you're told, attend classes, notify somebody where you're going, and just be the sweet boy I know you are Sev"

Harry held his son until way after Severus was done crying

" Are you ok?" Harry asked, he could hear Severus mumbling something, but he couldn't make out what it was, " Sev what are you saying?"

"Snivillus, stupid Snivillus, crying too much" Severus mumbled to himself, " Cryings for wimps, Snivillus, only wimps cry, Snivillus, Snivillus, Snivillus, Snivillus, Snivillus"

Harry heard a Snivillus and he knew nothing was good when that was said

" Severus" Harry said firmly

" Snivillus, Snivillus, Snivillus" Severus mumbled

" Severus" Harry said louder, " Severus stop saying that"

" Crybaby Snivillus, all he does is cry, cry, cry, cry" Severus mumbled

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER SNAP OUT OF IT" Harry yelled angrily and he snapped his fingers in front of Severus's face

Severus looked at Harry with tears on his face

" Why do you keep saying that horrible nickname?" Harry asked

" Cryings for wimps and babies... I'm a snivilling crybaby" Severus whispered

" No you're not" Harry said firmly

" All I've been doing lately is crying" Severus said

" It's ok to cry, crying is not for wimps and crybabies, everybody cries, it's ok to cry" Harry said

Severus shook his head

" Yes it is" Harry said firmly

" Father says no" Severus whispered

" That bastard was wrong, and so were James and Sirius, they were wrong, it is ok to cry" Harry said

" Father says" Severus started

" Severus, _I am_ your father, and _I_ say it's ok to cry" Harry said firmly

" To... Tobias" Severus started

" _Is not_ your father, he's just a bastard and you will never see him again" Harry said, " Now say it's ok to cry"

" Not ok to cry" Severus said

" It's ok to cry" Harry said, " Say it"

" It's... ok to cry" Severus said

" Again" Harry said

" It's ok to cry" Severus said

" Again" Harry said

" It's ok to cry" Severus said again

" Now do you believe the words you are saying?" Harry asked

" It's ok to cry... I'm not Snivillus" Severus whispered

Harry smiled, " I think you got it, and I _trusted_ that you would"

Severus smiled, he was gaining back his dad's trust even now

**Yes, I know I used a line from Starwars :)**


	72. Chapter 72

Draco was getting worried, they've been in that room for about an hour and he couldn't hear anything because most likely there was a silencing spell on the door. He decided to go in there to make sure everything was ok

Once he opened the door, he saw Harry and Severus on the floor and they were in a hug

Once Harry heard him, he looked at him questionably

" I thought something was wrong, I haven't heard anything in about an hour" Draco said

" Everything is fine Draco" Harry said quietly with a smile, " Severus fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago"

" Was he that tired?" Draco asked

" He's been crying for a while... I'll tell you about it later, it just drained him" Harry said

" Want me to pick him up so you can get off the floor?" Draco asked

Harry shook his head no, " I don't want him to accidentally be woken up... but you can give me a hand up"

Now that Draco looked at it from that angle, he saw that Severus fell asleep with his head laying on Harry's shoulder with his arms around Harry, like a little kid does, Draco smirked and first cast a lightening charm on Severus and then helped Harry up

" You know, it's a good thing you're still taller then him or this would be impossible" Draco whispered

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked

" Gee, I wish I had a camera, this is a perfect Kodak moment or great blackmail" Draco whispered

" Well you can always put the memory in a pensieve" Harry whispered with a grin

Draco smirked at that

Harry didn't want to wake Severus up but have him wake on his own, he tried having Severus lay down on the bed in the room they were in but Severus had a death grip on Harry's neck

" Looks like you're his bed for now Harry" Draco chuckled quietly

Harry didn't want to think about how wrong that sounded and he rolled his eyes at Draco and made himself comfortable sitting on the bed against a wall with Severus still sleeping on him

" What I'd do for my children" Harry whispered to himself but Draco heard it and chuckled

It was another two hours before Severus finally started to wake up, the first thing he noticed was that he was not laying down, the second thing he noticed that he had a crick in his neck by laying his head down at an odd angle, the third thing he noticed was that he was sitting in his dad's lap with his arms wrapped around his dad's neck and he just realized he just woke up from sleeping in his dad's arms. He stiffened and it didn't go un-noticed by said dad and uncle/godson

" Hey Sev" Harry said calmly rubbing circles on Sev's back to relax him

Severus grunted and slowly removed his arms from his dad's neck and got out of his dad's lap with a red looking face and didn't look at anybody but moved to a window that was in the room and looked out of it

" Don't know what's so interesting about looking out a window" Draco said

" Go away" Severus said defensively, he couldn't believe he fell asleep in his dad's arms like that, why didn't his dad put him down on the bed or wake him up?

Draco looked hurt, but with a confused look at Harry, Draco left the room

" Sev, you have no reason to be embarrassed" Harry said still on the bed, his legs kind of fell asleep after an hour

Severus huffed, " Wanna bet?"

" It's common for children to fall asleep in their parents' arms" Harry said

Severus huffed again, " Not when they're sixteen"

" They are if they are drained from crying and fell asleep while giving a parent a hug" Harry said coming over to Severus ignoring the tingling feeling his legs were giving and he put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder

" Why didn't you wake me or put me on the bed?" Severus asked

" You were drained from crying, and you wouldn't let go, I didn't want to wake you" Harry said

" I've been crying too much" Severus said glaring out the window

" Severus" Harry said firmly

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, " I know, it's ok to cry... but it's still embarrassing"

" Sev, nobody but you, me and Draco are here, we are the only ones who know about this" Harry said

" Uncle Draco will use it as blackmail or something though" Severus said

" No he won't, if he does, you have my permission to use anything that's not an unforgivable on him" Harry said with a smirk

Severus couldn't help it, he grinned, " You mean it?"

" If it doesn't do permanent damage, go right ahead" Harry said with a grin

Severus grinned and nodded his thanks

" Now how about we go back to Hogwarts and convince your mum that you're alright?" Harry suggested

Severus nodded and leaned in to his dad for another hug which Harry gladly gave

" Before we go back though, can you accio a pain relieving potion? My neck is killing me" Severus said

Harry chuckled and accioed said potion and gave it to Severus who downed it with a grimace

" Also before we go, you and Draco need to talk, he feels kind of bad for getting mad at you last night" Harry said

Severus glared, " I'm sure he'll get over it... I sure did"

" Sev, he's your godfather and he loves you" Harry scolded mildly

" He yelled at he" Severus said and winced, he knew that sounded very childish

" Well, he was probably scared for you, if I found out first, there would probably be some yelling from me as well, but I had enough time to calm down and so did he and instead of having a yelling contest between the three of us, we talked in a calm manner" Harry said

Severus nodded and looked down, " He needs me to say that I forgive him and to apologize for snapping doesn't he"

" Yes" Harry said

Severus sighed and nodded, " Ok"

They walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen where Draco was making lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and lemonade and what looked like a chocolate cake for dessert

" Hey you two, lunch is served, Sev I hope you don't mind but I found that cake in the fridge" Draco said with a smirk

Severus smiled, " Mm eighteen year old cake for dessert" He said sarcastically

" Eighteen?" Draco asked confused

" Well, lets see, I'm sixteen now, I was deaged before when you were in sixth year and apparently that was for a year and I assume I didn't come back here when I was thirty-seven... and I remember making that cake... so yes, eighteen year old cake for dessert" Severus said with a smirk

Harry helped himself to some cake without talking and took a bite, " Mm, still tastes good "

" Harry, not before lunch" Draco whined

" You sound like my mother in law" Harry said taking another bite

Severus started laughing and followed his dad's example

" Sev not you too" Draco whined

Severus exaggerated eating the bite of cake very slowly

" And I spent a lot of hard work making these sandwiches" Draco sighed

" Oh no Sev, Draco put chicken salad on two pieces of bread, what hard work" Harry teased and he picked up one of the sandwiches, " I guess we should eat them since he spent so much time making them"

Severus followed his dad's example again and picked up a sandwich and he was the first one to take a bite, his dad was still holding his sandwich... then he grabbed his throat and started choking

" Haha very funny" Draco said rolling his eyes

Severus was having a hard time breathing and he was trying to indicate this wasn't a joke but none of them got it

" Ok Sev, you can stop now" Harry said a little concerned and he put his sandwich down

A few seconds passed and they realized Severus wasn't joking and he was choking, Harry got around Severus and started doing the Heimlich maneuver

The sandwich bite came out but Severus was still choking and his eyes were going to the back of his head and he was turning blue

Draco ran a diagnostic on Severus and saw that he was poisoned

Draco gasped and accioed a bezoar knowing that Severus Snape would have one around somewhere

One came zooming into the kitchen and Draco caught it and stuffed it in Severus's throat

A few minutes later Severus woke up breathing heavily

" Are you ok Sev?" Harry asked who was on the floor holding Sev's upper body up

Severus sat up more and leaned against his dad trying to get his breathing under control, he couldn't believe how stupid he could be, he remembered testing a poison to try to kill the Dark Lord without anybody noticing. The poison was tasteless, orderless and colorless and hard to detect by magic until it's in the system, he knew that the Dark Lord likes chicken salad and so he was testing the poison in chicken salad, he wasn't going to give this food to the Dark Lord because he knew it would never be eaten by him, but if he could get the poison into something the Dark Lord would have ingested without anybody noticing, then the war would have been over, well now it was over and he couldn't believe he forgot about the poison in the chicken salad, he felt like a complete fool

" Sev?" Harry asked

Severus looked up and looked at his surroundings, he was in his kitchen and he was in his dad's arms again and Draco was standing above him with a look of concern on his face

" Don't eat the sandwiches" Severus whispered

" Yah, we kind of figured that out" Draco said, " Are you ok?"

Severus nodded

" How come the chicken salad was poisonous?" Harry asked

Draco shrugged

" It... was an experiment... a long time ago... forgot about it... until now" Severus whispered

" You poisoned the chicken salad?" Draco asked

Severus nodded, " Trying to kill the Dark Lord by poison, it's colorless, odorless, and tasteless, and it is hard to detect by magic until it's in the system"

" Is anything else poisonous? Food wise" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no, he was shaking from his ordeal

" Come on, lets go back to Hogwarts, I'm going to have Poppy take a look at you" Harry said standing Severus up who was still shaking and almost fell three times

" Dad... I don't feel too good" Severus said and he vomited up all he ate within the last twenty-four hours and then passed out


	73. Chapter 73

Harry picked up his son and both Harry and Draco took the poisonous food and hurried to the apperating wards and apperated to Hogsmeade and sent a patronus to Dumbledore and Pomfrey saying that Severus has been poisoned

They were in the Hospital Wing two minutes later thanks to Dumbledore letting the wards down for a minute so they could apperate to the Hospital Wing

" Put him down on the bed" Poppy instructed

Harry did as he was told

" Now how did this happen?" Poppy asked

" The poison is in the chicken salad from Spinners End. It was Severus's experiment when he was older" Draco said

Pomfrey nodded, she just learned from Ginny that Severus has his memories back to him, but unfortunately not all of them

" I accioed a Bezoar and he woke up" Draco said

" But then he vomited everything he ate within the last twenty-four hours and passed out" Harry said worriedly

Pomfrey cast her own diagnostic spells on Severus and was relieved that there was no poison, but she was still not happy

" It seems that the Bezoar worked getting the poison out of his system, the bad news is... Severus has a temperature... 103.5... and it looks like he won't keep anything down... I want to keep him here so I can monitor him" Pomfrey said in a no nonsense tone

Harry and Draco nodded

A few minutes later Ginny came running in the room looking frantic

" Harry what happened?" Ginny asked worriedly

" Sev's been poisoned" Harry said

Ginny gasped and tears were in her eyes, " My poor baby, is he going to be ok? Who did this to him?"

" Um... technically, it was me" Draco said sheepishly

" WHAT!" Ginny asked and she showed that Weasley temper, " YOU POISONED MY BABY"

Draco backed up a few paces

" YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Ginny yelled

" Gin, calm down" Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder

" CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HE POISONED OUR SON" Ginny yelled

" Not on purpose, he didn't know it was poisoned" Harry said, " The poison was in a chicken salad at Severus's old house that Severus put in there when he was older, it was just an accident and the poison is out of his system because Draco accioed a Bezoar and saved his life"

Before anybody else could say anything, a weak voice was heard, " Mum"

Ginny was by Severus's side in an instant, " What is it honey?" Ginny began running her hand through Severus's hair

" Don't be mad at Uncle Draco, not his fault" Severus said tiredly

" Ok sweetie" Ginny said, " Now you go to sleep"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes

Ginny didn't leave Severus's bed but said, " I apologize Draco for yelling at you and accusing you, I know you wouldn't do that to him or to us"

" Apology accepted" Draco said

Ginny nodded

Draco left with the chicken salad to see if he could try to figure out what the poison was and figure out why it gave Severus a very high fever which got even higher to 104.2

Harry and Ginny were putting cool cloths on Severus's forehead to try to cool him down and bring his fever down, they were really worried because he wouldn't keep anything down so a fever reducer was out of the question

Severus woke up many times either too hot or too cold and his parents tried to make him comfortable

Severus has been in the Hospital Wing with a high fever for two days, his friends and the rest of his family, extended or not visited him when he was awake for a very short while

On the third day, his fever went even higher to 105, at that point, when Severus woke up, Harry picked him up and carried him in the bathroom and literally gave Severus a cold bath to try to get rid of the fever much to Severus's protesting

" Dad, too cold" Severus complained, he wanted to go back to the bed and sleep, his head hurt

The water wasn't freezing, just lukewarm

" I'm sorry Sev, I'm trying to bring your temperature down" Harry explained

Severus whined, " Won't go down"

" What do you mean?" Harry asked

" Poison side affect, keeps getting higher and higher until 107, but at that time, the brain cooks... I knew Dark Lord would die from that if the poison didn't kill him first" Severus whispered weakly

Harry gasped

" M sorry dad, I wish I wasn't a horrible son, I'm glad I had this second chance" Severus whispered, " I guess it won't be too horrible dying... I'd see Lily again... and my birth mother"

" You're not a horrible son, and you're not going to die" Harry said firmly, " We are going to save you Severus, you just need to fight the poison"

Severus sighed, " I'm sick of fighting"

" Keep fighting Severus" Harry said firmly with tears in his eyes, he lost so many people in his life, he wasn't going to lose his son as well

Severus sighed tiredly, " I'll try"

Harry finished giving Severus the bath and then he dressed him comfortably in pajamas then carried him back to his bed after drying his hair with a spell

Ginny cast a diagnostic on Severus and the bath made his temperature go down a degree

" Hopefully it stays that way" Harry said

By the fourth day, Pomfrey went muggle and told the Potters she was going to put an IV in Severus's arm so he could get some fluids in his body, Ginny looked very scared, she didn't know what an IV was but Harry let Pomfrey do it, he knew it was safe

Severus was still asleep when Pomfrey put the IV in and when he woke up he was shocked to see a tube stuck in him

" What the..." Severus said

" It's an IV, it's giving you fluids" Ginny said trying to convince herself as well that it was ok that there was a muggle invention stuck in her son's hand

Severus sighed, " It doesn't matter... it's my poison that's in me, I know nothing will work... I'm going to die"

" Severus Tobias Potter, you stop saying those words right now young man" Ginny scolded, " You are not going to die, you're going to beat this"

" There's no antidote" Severus said

" The poison is out of your body" Ginny said, " The Bezoar took care of that"

" There's no antidote for the fever, it's going to keep getting higher and higher until I'm a corpse" Severus said tiredly, he wished his parents would understand and accept the facts that he was going to die, " Face it mum, there's nothing you, dad, Uncle Draco, or anybody can do... I always knew I was going to die by my own hand"

" Severus, you are not going to die... already your temperature has been going down, it was 105 and now it's 104" Ginny said

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " That's interesting"

" I think this muggle... IV is helping... and the baths your dad is giving you" Ginny said

" Hmm, maybe" Severus said sighing and he looked up at the ceiling, " The Dark Lord would never try anything muggle, maybe this will work"

Ginny smiled, she was glad Severus wasn't talking about death anymore

" Where is Dad anyway?" Severus asked

" He broke up a fight between James and Rettop" Ginny said

Severus was now interested, despite being very tired and having a migraine, " What happened?"

" James got very defensive when Rettop kept cheering saying that you were... well, going to die, of course he's just being spiteful, you're not going to die Severus" Ginny said

Severus nodded, " Go on, this is interesting"

" Well James started using anything he knew how to use to use against Rettop, but he's a first year, he doesn't know that much, and so he stopped using his wand to hex Rettop and he started fighting him the muggle way" Ginny said

" Now this is interesting" Severus said with a smirk, " How far did he get?"

" Severus" Ginny scolded

" Sorry, but that guy's a prat" Severus said

Ginny rolled her eyes, " Rettop got a bloody nose and a black eye, then Kcalb helped get James off of Rettop and broke James' nose and a black eye, that's about when your father stopped the fight and gave them detentions and those two had owls home again and right now James is probably being spanked, lectured and grounded, not the best time right now to get on your father's nerves"

Severus nodded, he was proud that his little brother was standing up for him though, if he somehow got through this fever, he was going to teach both of his siblings how to cast defensive spells beyond their first year levels... heck, beyond third or even maybe fourth year levels

The fifth day in the hospital wing, Severus's family and friends visited him again and brought things to cheer him up, like pictures made by Scorpius, candies from all of his friends even though he couldn't eat them it's the thought that counted, books from his Grandma Min and Aunt Hermione for his parents to read to him since according to Pomfrey, reading was still too strenuous for him, a mini version of a Quidditch stadium from his Uncle Ron that has mini players playing a game of Quidditch, he knew with that gift, his parents wouldn't be bored when he was asleep, he wasn't the only Quidditch fan in the room

Pomfrey only let them stay for fifteen minutes saying that he needed his sleep, he's been sleeping almost constantly for almost a week, but he was still very tired and it was almost time for his next cold bath which by the way he didn't like and he grumbled every time his dad gave him one, but it did help bring down his temperature that was at 104 and it was brought down to 103

After Severus's cold bath, Harry tucked Severus in again, put the IV back in Sev's hand and ran his hand through his son's hair, " Go to sleep, when you wake up, we can watch a Quidditch game together"

Severus smiled tiredly at his dad and he closed his eyes and fell asleep, a few hours later Harry tried to wake Severus up but... couldn't


	74. Chapter 74

When Harry found out he couldn't wake up Severus, he panicked and he couldn't find a pulse

" GINNY" Harry yelled in a panicky voice

Ginny hurried out of the bathroom with worry on her face

" I can't wake him up" Harry panicked, " He has no pulse"

" MADAME POMFREY" Ginny yelled

Pomfrey was in Dumbledore's office

Ginny cast a patronus for Madame Pomfrey and once Pomfrey got it, she hurried towards the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore and McGonagall behind her to two anxious, frantic parents trying to wake their son up

" HE WON'T WAKE UP. HE HAS NO PULSE!" Harry screamed with tears in his eyes

" Out of my way Potters" Pomfrey said pushing the distraught parents aside while Pomfrey tried to revive Severus

Pomfrey managed to get Severus's pulse to beat and his heart to beat by casting a spell to put air in his lungs before he turned to the two parents who were crying, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore who were also crying

" Severus has turned for the worst... his heart stopped beating as well" Pomfrey started

" OH NO" Ginny screamed and she sobbed into Harry's shirt who was holding her tightly

" I got it to beat again, there was still time" Pomfrey continued, " Right now he is in a coma and cannot breath on his own, there is a slight chance that he will make it, his temperature is still at 103, there is still hope... right now... all we can do is pray and wait to see what happens... I'm sorry... I wish there was more I could do"

Once the Potters were alone Harry whispered, " I'm going to kill that bastard Lucius"

" Harry, Lucius has nothing to do with this" Ginny said confused

" Yes he does, he has everything to do with this, he gave Severus the mark which Severus confided about to Draco who got mad at him which is why Severus ended up at Spinners End where the poisonous chicken salad was... it's all Lucius's fault and I'm going to kill him"

" He has the mark?" Ginny gasped

Harry nodded

Ginny cried in Harry's shirt some more and Harry tried to comfort her

After an hour has passed, James and Rose came up to the Hospital Wing

" Mum... Dad" Rose said

" Grandpa Albus said we should come up" James said

Their parents held their arms open for their youngest two and they hugged them

" What's wrong?" James asked

Ginny sniffled, " Your brother... is in a coma"

The twins gasped

" He's going to be ok right?" Rose asked

" We don't know... he's not breathing on his own" Harry said

" You mean... he might..." James trailed off

Nobody said anything else

A few hours later Molly and the rest of the Weasleys, even Percy showed up

" We just heard, we knew you could use the company" Molly said hugging her only daughter

" Mum, I'm so scared" Ginny sobbed onto her mother's shoulder

Hermione went up to Harry and hugged him

That was all it took for Harry to lose it and he started crying again on Hermione's shoulder

Hermione rubbed circles on Harry's back and Ron joined the two and put a comforting hand on his best mate's shoulder

Fred and George comforted James and Rose and unusually for them, they were serious

Five minutes later Draco showed up with Scorpius and Pansy

" Dada what going on?" Scorpius asked

" Severus is really sick... everybody is scared" Draco said with tears in his eyes

" Will a kiss make him better?" Scorpius asked

" Not this time Scorp" Draco said with tears running down his face

All the Weasleys stayed at Hogwarts as the days passed, the Potters stayed in the Hospital Wing taking turns sleeping, there was not a moment when Severus was not watched like a hawk by at least one of his parents

The whole school found out how much danger Severus was in to dying and Rettop and Kcalb were having a hay day cheering, Dumbledore was so mad at them and so stressed which was unusual for Dumbledore, that he suspended them for the rest of the school year and they had to go home without taking their OWLs much to their parents' disapproval of their children, not Dumbledore, Dumbledore explained why he was so upset and it was just cruel that Rettop and Kcalb were celebrating because there was a chance that a boy could die

A few weeks later, OWLs were over and the school year was coming to a close and there was no change in Severus, his temperature stayed the same and he was still in a coma and he didn't seem to wake up any time soon. Harry and Ginny whispered together and they had to make a very hard decision, they made the decision and they didn't know if the children should be in the room or not when they fulfill what they were about to do

" You should go to the end of the year feast" Ginny said to her children, Lily, Marcus, Oliver and Wesley

" We don't want celebrate, there's nothing _to_ celebrate" Lily said sadly

" It's not the same without Sev" Oliver said sadly

Ginny turned to her children, " It's your first end of year feast"

" Don't want to go" James said

" Want to stay here" Rose said

Ginny sighed and gave up, she didn't know if the children should be here for this

A few minutes later all of the family was in the Hospital Wing along with Pomfrey

Harry turned to the children, " You guys... shouldn't be here for this"

" Whatever you have to say Professor, you can say in front of us... we want to be here" Marcus said and all of the others nodded in agreement

Harry sighed and then nodded " This will be the most hardest thing a parent has to do to his or her child. Severus is not getting any better... he is getting weaker, his temperature is the same but his body is now rejecting the IV"

" His magic is trying to fight off the fever and it's depleting" Pomfrey said sadly

It was quiet for a few minutes and Ginny took a hold of her husband's hand

Harry took a deep breath " I thought... that it would be good... if you all said... goodbye to Severus... before we... let him... rest in peace" Harry gasped through sobs

Everybody was quiet and in tears and they were waiting for Harry to calm himself down

One by one, the family and friends each said a teary goodbye to Severus. Everybody left to give the Potters some privacy so they could say goodbye to him by themselves

James went first, " Severus, you've been the best big brother a guy could ever have. I know I got on your nerves like all the time and I'm sorry for that. I stood up for you when Rettop and Kcalb were here, they've been gone for about two weeks now. I gave Rettop a black eye, that was worth the detention and getting in trouble with dad, he didn't give me a very bad punishment, just like five smacks and sentences, he was proud that I stood up for you. You should have seen me, I was brilliant" James smiled and then sighed, " It's not going to be the same without you, I loved hanging out with you even though sometimes you snapped at me, but I wouldn't want any other brother besides you. I love you Sev... I'm going to miss you"

James gave Severus a hug and kissed his forehead, if Severus wasn't in a coma, James could never have done that, he probably wouldn't want to anyway but... right now he did

Next was Rose's turn, " Hi Severus... I don't really know what to say... You're an awesome brother... lets start with that. I love how you defend us and try to get us out of trouble, you've been looking out for me and James all our lives, I always thought it was annoying but now I realize, you do it because you love us... I love you too Sev, even if I don't show it all the time. I'm trying my best in Potions so you know your tutoring didn't go to waste... I have an E in Potions because of you, you're a great tutor... I'm really going to miss you Sev, it's... it's not going to be the same around here without you"

Rose was crying after she finished her speech and she hugged her big brother and kissed his forehead as well

Next was Ginny's turn, " Severus... I can't believe this happened. When I was younger, I kept hearing stories of you from my brothers and I admit I was afraid to go to your class. I didn't really like your class that much throughout my Hogwarts years I admit. When Harry was taking care of you the first time, I wasn't really part of his group yet, but I watched how he was with you and I knew he'd be a good father to his children. I was right, when he adopted you, he was still teaching and you had to stay in the playpen while he taught, I was a Seventh Year then but I fell in love with you right when Harry let me hold you his first day of classes, you were such a sweet little boy, you always called me Inny because, well, you couldn't say Ginny yet, but I thought it was cute. I was very happy when Harry wanted to be my boyfriend and I got to spend more time with you. I was very honored to become your mummy and you made me very happy. I'm very proud of you for being a big brother to James and Rose, they love you very much Sev as well as I do. I'm proud of all of your accomplishments you've made in your life. It's not going to be the same without you Sev, I think you're tired of hearing that because everybody is saying it, but it's true, it won't be the same. I love you Severus Tobias Potter, and I'm going to miss you so very much"

Ginny was crying and she laid her head down on the side of the bed holding her son's hand

A few minutes later, Harry coaxed Ginny to leave the bedside and go to James and Rose who were also crying

Ginny nodded with tears running down her face and she let Harry have his turn to say goodbye

Harry held Severus's hand, " Severus... There's just so much to say, some you won't even remember what I have to say, but... I'm going to say it anyway... to start off though, even though you were rotten to Gryffindors and especially me while I was at Hogwarts, I think you were a really good teacher, you were strict and that was because you knew how dangerous potions could be. I want you to know that I admire you for that. When you were first deaged and Dumbledore gave you to me, I thought this would never work, you had all of your adult memories then and you seemed to hate me. But as time went on, we began to bond and you started thinking of me as your father, it made me really proud. After you were aged to your regular self though, you seemed to have turned back into hating me, it was like nothing happened between us... for a while, I was ok with that... well I seemed to be, but I still looked after you, I wouldn't let you go to any more Death eater meetings, every time your dark mark burned and you left, I always apprehended you or somebody else did and you'd always end up in your quarters, you probably already thought it was me, but after a while, it never was but it would be Ron, Hermione, Neville or somebody like that. One night it was me, the night you ended up going to Voldemort, he found out you were a spy and that night I ended up killing him and saving you... you were under the cruciatus curse for a while along with cutting curses. You were unconscious for a long while but I never left your side, just like now, I'm not going to leave you and you will not be alone... After I graduated, you wanted to be deaged for real with no memories and I accepted that. There was always a way for you to retrieve your memories if needed be. I love being your dad, I started out as a young father and I loved every minute of it. I took you with me to classes and all the girls cooed over you, I think you fell in love with your mum before I knew that I loved her, I knew she'd be the perfect wife for me and the perfect mum for you. I proposed to her and even before we were married, you called her mummy. I think she loved hearing you call her that. When the twins were born you were a very good big brother, you're the best big brother they could have son. They love you a lot Sev as well as I do. I'm glad that you were deaged that day when I was in Charms, that day changed my life forever for the better. I hope this second chance you had was as enjoyable as it was to me. I love you Severus Tobias Potter, I hope you can hear me. I love you... when... when you get to heaven... try to get along with my father... he's your grandfather you know... and also try to get along with Sirius... please... tell my parents and Sirius that I love them. I hope you and my mother will be best of friends like you were when you grew up the first time. I'm glad there are people up there who love you as well as down here, I know that you'll be safe... and loved... I'm going to miss you Severus Tobias Potter... a lot of people are going to miss you... so... so very much"

After Harry was done talking to Severus, he was in tears as well, he nodded to his family and they came over on both sides of Severus and held his hands, Harry and James was on Severus's left side, Ginny and Rose on the right side

" Ma...Madame Po...Pomfrey" Harry choked out

Pomfrey came from outside the door and slowly walked to the Potters

Harry looked up at Pomfrey and nodded his head

" It's time for Severus to... Rest in peace" Harry whispered

Pomfrey nodded and had everybody come in for a very last farewell to Severus Tobias Potter/Snape

Two minutes later Severus took his last breath and his heart stopped beating

**This chapter made me cry when I wrote it. I hope my readers had some tears too**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N Wow I've never had so many reviews for one chapter. I'm sorry I made everybody cry. Well I think you all were tortured enough, here's the next update. **;)

Severus heard every single one of his loved ones goodbyes, everybody was crying and he was getting nervous, he wasn't dead, he just couldn't move or breathe on his own, the only thing he could do was think and listen, he knew his time was almost up, especially when he heard his dad speak to him last and felt his family hold his hands, he tried to move his fingers but he couldn't, he had mere moments to live, he didn't want to die yet and he was scared, he was glad he wasn't alone, he could feel all of his family and his friends' presence

A minute later he could feel his breath shorten and his heart slowly beating slower and slower and finally, Severus Tobias Potter took his last breath and his heart stopped all together

When Severus woke up, he was in a white room that looked exactly like the Hospital Wing

" I made it, I'm not dead" Severus said excitedly

Another moment later a man with messy hair appeared, " Good you're awake"

" Dad" Severus asked hopefully with a smile

That startled the man for a second then rolled his eyes and smirked, " Nope... Grandpa"

Severus's smile faded, " Oh... you"

" Nice to see you too Sev" James Potter said sarcastically

All of a sudden a big black dog appeared and the dog turned into Sirius Black, " How's he doing?"

" He just woke up" James said

" And landed in Hell" Severus said putting a pillow over his face

" Hey that's not nice" Sirius scolded mildly

" Well what would you call it if your worst two rivals were the first things you woke up to when you landed in... whatever this place is" Severus said still with the pillow over his face

" Some people call it Heaven, lets just stick to that" James said taking the pillow off of Severus's face

" Is Lily here?" Severus asked

" Of course she is, she's talking with Eileen, they've become good friends" James said

" What about Tobias?" Severus asked wondering why he wasn't really mad at James and Sirius right now

" No, he's not here, nor is Voldemort" James said

Severus sighed with relief, maybe... heaven wouldn't be too bad

" Come on, I want to show you your room" Sirius said bouncing up and down in excitement

Severus looked really confused, " Why are you two being nice to me?"

James shrugged, " Putting it simply, we saw our past selves and we realized we were gits"

" That and... heaven changes you for the better" Sirius said, " Thats why you don't feel like hexing us as well"

Severus nodded in understanding, that made sense, " Ok another question, why does heaven look like the Hospital Wing?"

" Because we're not home, you wake up for the first time wherever you died at... we're going home" James said

" Where's that at?" Severus asked

" Why Godric's Hollow of course" Sirius said, " It's bigger here then it is on earth, I live there and Eileen lives there, James's parents live there, Lily's parents live there, the place is like a castle"

Severus was anxious to see it

" How come you two came and got me and not Lily or my... mother?" Severus asked

" They wanted to get your room ready" James said

Severus nodded in understanding, he was still trying to process the information of himself being dead

It took them a minute to get to the house, James apperated with Severus in tow to the house

" Wow, it doesn't feel like you're squeezed through a tube here" Severus said in awe

" Cool isn't it?" Sirius asked, " Flying is much more fun though, you don't need brooms" Sirius demonstrated by rising into the air

" It takes a while to learn that, you'll have lessons later" James said

Severus nodded in understanding

James led Severus into the house that looked more like a castle and Lily and Eileen were waiting for him in the enterence

Eileen gasped and ran to her son who ran to her as well

" Oh Sevy, I missed you so much, I was so worried about you" Eileen cried

" I missed you too mum" Severus whispered

After they hugged, Severus gasped when he saw Lily, she was even more beautiful then he remembered

Lily walked over to Severus and smiled then opened up her arms, " Welcome home Sev"

" Lily" Severus whispered and hugged his best friend, " I'm sorry Lils, I'm so sorry about that day"

" It's ok Sev" Lily said breaking the hug, " I forgave you a long time ago"

" I never got to say it before you died" Severus confessed

" I know, and I know it was eating you up inside" Lily said, " But I forgive you, and now you must forgive yourself"

Severus nodded then he remembered what his dad wanted him to say, " Dad told me to tell you and Pot... um... James and Sirius that he loves you"

Lily smiled, " Thank you Sev, we know that... we love him dearly as well, we watch him grow up every day"

" Just like we watched you grow up every day" Eileen said giving her son a hug again

" Why am I still a sixteen year old?" Severus asked, " Shouldn't I be as old as my memories are?"

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't know the answer to that, or they weren't telling him

" Maybe it's time you see your room" Lily said

" What's so special about going to my room? Do dead people sleep?" Severus asked

" Yes" Eileen said, " We get tired too"

" But I'm not tired, I've been sleeping for a long while" Severus protested

" Severus, you need to sleep" James said firmly

" But I'm not tired" Severus said with a glare

" You will be once you lay down, the beds are very soft" Sirius said

" But I'm not tired, why can't I stay up?" Severus asked, " You guys are hiding something from me, what is it? I want to know"

" It's always hard to keep secrets from him, even when he was little" Eileen said with a sigh, " Sevy sweety... you're not dead"

Severus gasped, " What?"

" You're not dead" Eileen said again

Severus looked confused

" Let me refraise that, if you go to sleep now in your own bed, you'll wake up with your family alive and recovering" Eileen said

" You're still somewhat in a coma, enough to come to heaven but not enough to be dead... if that makes any sense" Sirius said

" No, but I think I understand, _miraculously_" Severus said

" Good" Sirius said with a smirk

" So... if I go to sleep, I'll wake up on earth, alive and recovering... I'll still have the mark and still be a death eater" Severus said trying to get it straight

" Yes... but Draco is finding a way to get rid of it" Eileen said, " He's a good Potions Master, just like his godfather"

Severus smiled at his mum then frowned, " Will I remember this?"

" You might, we don't know, this never happened before" James said

" So all I have to do is sleep in my room?" Severus asked

Everybody nodded

Severus nodded, " Lead the way"

Lily and Eileen showed Severus where his room is

" This room will always be here for you Sev, when it is your time" Lily said

" Which isn't for a very very long while" Eileen said firmly

Severus smiled, " Yes mum"

" Oh... and when you see your dad again, please tell him that James, Sirius and I love him" Lily said

Severus smirked, " Yes _Grandma_"

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked Severus on the bottom very lightly, " Watch it mister"

Severus laughed, " Lily, don't let James see you do that"

Lily gasped, " Severus Tobias Snape"

" Not a Snape anymore... I'm a Potter" Severus said with a grin

" Snape, Potter, whatever" Lily said

" Oh come on Lils, I'm only teasing... but you are still my grandma, can't get out of that one" Severus said with a smirk

Lily smiled, " And nor can you get out of the fact that even though you knew I am your grandma, you _still_ have a crush on me"

Severus shuddered, " Not anymore, you're too old, you're in your fifties, there's a new Lily now"

Lily gasped mockingly, " I've been replaced?"

Severus grinned, " Yep"

Lily smiled, " I'm glad you found someone Sev"

" Ironically, she's like you in every way, even her last name is almost the same" Severus said

Lily smirked, " I know, cool huh"

Severus nodded

" Are you two done chitchatting? Severus you need to lay down and go to sleep now" Eileen said

Severus sighed then nodded, " Ok mum"

Severus laid down and covered up, " Sirius was right, this bed is very soft"

Lily smiled and kissed Severus on the forehead, " Good luck Sev"

" Thanks Lils" Severus said with a smile, " Thanks for forgiving me as well"

Lily smiled and nodded then left the room

Eileen tucked Severus in again and grabbed something from a shelf and handed it to Severus

" Hissy" Severus gasped, " How in the world?"

" He follows you wherever you are Sevy" Eileen said smiling

" There's no way" Severus was cut off because Eileen put Hissy under his arm and he could believe it, Hissy followed him wherever

Eileen sat on the edge of Severus's bed with a smile on her face, " I'm so proud of you son"

Severus smiled

" You're going to have a bright future ahead of you, with a family like the Potters, I'm glad you were deaged so you can have this chance" Eileen said with a smile, " I wish your first childhood didn't turn out so awful"

" You did what you could, don't be mad at yourself" Severus said

" I'm not mad at myself Sevy, I know I did all I could, I just wish Tobias was as nice as Harry is to you, Harry's right you know, Tobias was never your father, a father wouldn't be so cruel to his son" Eileen said

Severus nodded

" Can you do me a favor and thank your parents for all they've done for you that you never had the first time?" Eileen asked

Severus nodded tiredly

Eileen smiled, " Thank you Sevy, you're still my special boy"

Severus smiled and with a yawn he fell asleep

When he woke up next, Severus was in the Hospital Wing and his family was still holding on to his hands and everybody in the room was crying, Severus's head was killing him and he was very numb and cold, Severus gasped for breath and everybody looked up to see Severus's eyes open and he was breathing on his own

" Sev... Severus?" Harry asked

" Hi... Dad" Severus said with a weak smile


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N Thanks everybody who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm sorry to those I made cry and I'm glad you all are happy that he's not dead. :)**

Nobody could believe it, Severus was alive and he was shaking along with sweating, the fever was broke

" C-cold" Severus shivered

At once Harry and Ginny covered him up in blankets and put warming charms on them and then they started massaging his arms to get his blood pumping again

Severus sighed once he was comfortable again, he had a smile on his face, he remembered everything

Everybody was so excited and they started talking all at once

" EVERYBODY QUIET" Pomfrey yelled once the level got too high, " Give Severus some air, he's just had a life changing experience"

" That's saying it lightly" Severus rasped, he hasn't used his voice in a long while

" How? How can you be?" Harry was at a loss for words

Severus shrugged, " He said I wasn't really dead"

" He?" Dumbledore asked

" Sirius Black" Severus rasped, " He said I was in a coma enough to go to Heaven but not enough to stay there, somehow that kind of made sense"

" You saw Sirius?" Harry asked

" And James, and Lily and my mum Eileen" Severus rasped, " There were other people there as well I guess, but I didn't see them, they wanted to get me to my room right away so I could come back"

It was quiet for a while

" Lily and James and Sirius love you very much and they watch you every day" Severus whispered

Harry smiled

" And... my mum wanted me to thank you for her, for giving me this chance" Severus whispered

" No thanks are necessary" Ginny said hugging her son, she thanked Merlin that he was alright, " I'm so happy you're alright"

Severus smiled and sighed, He was happy to be back with his family, even though he had loved ones up there, he wasn't ready to leave his family

Everybody talked to him and he didn't get a moments peace until Pomfrey shooed everybody who wasn't immediate family out of the Hospital Wing, Severus really need his rest

" Hissy was even up there with me" Severus said quietly when he hugged his stuffed animal

" What was it like?" James asked

" Kind of like earth, except all the houses are castles because loved ones live together" Severus explained, " My room looks the same there as it does here, except the beds are so soft, it can't be described, I really didn't get to see all that much, they wanted to get me to sleep ASAP since I stopped breathing and my heart stopped"

" That was the hardest thing we've ever had to do" Harry said seriously

Severus nodded in understanding

" I didn't want you to suffer anymore" Harry said with tears welling up in his eyes

" Dad I know... I'm glad you did actually, it helped me get better... I was trapped, I couldn't move or anything, just hear what everybody was saying and think, if you didn't... pull the plug sort of speak, I'd still be trapped in nothing" Severus explained, " Now it's over and I'd like to get back to our lives now, not dwell on me dying... because I'm not going to" Severus smiled, " You were right, I wasn't going to die"

Harry smiled at his son

" Can we watch that Quidditch game now?" Severus asked

" Quidditch?" James asked excitedly

" You can watch too James" Severus said with a chuckle

" Severus I think you should go to sleep for a while, you've had a big day" Ginny said

" I'm sick of sleeping mum, I've been sleeping a lot lately, I want to watch the game. Dad _promised_ I could watch it when I woke up" Severus said with a grin

Harry smiled, " He's right Gin, I did promise him we could watch the game"

" Ok, but if you get tired, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep" Ginny said

Severus nodded, " Yes mum"

The five of them got comfortable and Harry turned on the mini Quidditch stadium and chose two teams that he thought would be a very good game, Stonewall Stormers and the Thundelarra Thunderers

In the middle of the game, Severus's stomach growled and it was one of the best noises his parents could hear, Severus was getting better and he would be able to keep food and drinks down

Before anybody could summon Pomfrey, she already came in with chicken noodle soup, a glass of water and a fever reducer

" I heard that stomach growl all the way from the kitchens" Pomfrey explained and she turned off the Quidditch game much to James protesting

" We'll resume the game in a bit James" Harry said as he and Ginny helped Severus sit up

Pomfrey set the table of food on Severus's lap, then took a big napkin and tucked in in Severus's collar so nothing is spilled on him

" This is going to be embarrassing" Severus grumbled

" It's only us Sev" Ginny said and she began feeding her oldest son the soup very slowly

" Soon you'll be strong enough to feed yourself" Harry said reassuringly

Severus nodded and took another spoonful of the soup, he really felt like a helpless baby, but right now, he knew he was helpless, he couldn't even sit up without help because he was too weak

After the soup, Harry helped Severus drink the glass was water then picked up the vial of fever reducer

" Um... can we hold off on that? That's going to put me to sleep and I want to finish the game... and James looks like he has ants in his pants waiting very impatiently" Severus said

" Severus you need to take it to make you better" Ginny said

" I know... I'll take it... later, after the game" Severus said

" An hour... if the game is not over by then, you're still taking it" Ginny said in a no argument manner

Severus sighed, " Yes mum"

They watched the game for another hour and the snitch was still not caught, but it looked like the Stonewall Stormers were going to win, they couldn't tell because nobody caught the snitch yet

" Ok Sev, we had a deal" Ginny said grabbing the potion

" Oh come on, just another hour" Severus begged

" No, I gave you one hour and that hour is up" Ginny said uncorking

" A... A half hour" Severus begged

Ginny shook her head no

" Dad, talk some sense into your wife" Severus begged

" Sorry Sev, you know her temper, I have to go along with her on this one, we'll stop the game for now" Harry said much to James's protesting

" Come on mum, let him stay up for a little while longer" James protested

Ginny ignored her youngest son, " Open up Sev"

Severus glared and had his mouth firmly shut, he knew he was acting childish, but he didn't care, he wanted to finish the game

" Severus" Ginny said in a warning tone

Severus ignored her

" One... two... three..." Ginny started, " If you're going to act like a child, then we're going to treat you like a child"

" You wouldn't spank a guy who was an inch from death a while ago would you?" Severus challenged

Ginny smirked, " Try me... four"

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes but he didn't want his mum to get to five so reluctantly he opened his mouth and let his mum feed him the potion

Severus grimaced but his dad had a glass of water by his lips in an instant and he drank greedily

" Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ginny asked

Severus was still pouting

" I'm sorry Sev, but I want you to get better real soon... like you said, you were an inch from death" Ginny said, " The potion is going to do wonders for you"

Ginny began running her hand through his hair, Severus couldn't help but lean in to her touch and he stopped pouting and just sighed

" We won't finish the game without you" Harry said

Severus smiled tiredly and nodded

Harry and Ginny helped Severus lay back down and Ginny tucked Hissy under Severus's arm and resumed running her hand through his hair

" Love you guys" Severus whispered with his eyes closed and a smile on his face

" We love you too Sev" Harry and Ginny said and together they kissed his forehead, " Get some rest"

James was still pouting because they couldn't finish the game

" At this rate, we'll never finish the game" James pouted

" James how can you be so selfish? Severus was literally an inch from death, he was in heaven yet he came back to us and now he has to recover from it. You should be glad he's getting better and stop complaining about the game. Dad said we will finish it when Severus woke up" Rose hissed

" Go on you two, go down and play with Scorpius for a while, I'm sure Uncle Draco would like to check in on his godson" Ginny said

" I don't want to babysit, he screams if he doesn't get his way all the time" Rose pouted

" So do you, now do as your mother says" Harry said, " Draco and Sev need to talk"

" About what?" Rose asked

" Its between Uncle Draco and Severus" Harry said

" But you know it" James said

" I do, but I'm also going to step outside once Sev is awake and Draco's in here... now off you go" Harry said

James and Rose groaned, they didn't think Scorpius liked them very much, but he loved Severus

About fifteen minutes later, Draco came in the Hospital Wing

" How is he?" Draco asked

" He's sleeping" Ginny said quietly

Draco looked worried

" It's safe, he was fed a fever reducer and he ate a bowl of soup and drank a glass of water" Ginny said with a smile

Draco looked relieved, " He's getting better"

Ginny and Harry nodded

" When he wakes up, the two of you can talk" Harry said

Draco understood and nodded, " I told him I was sorry for that night... I was hoping he heard me"

" He said he could hear everybody... and he told me that he forgave you... but I want him to tell you that, it would mean more" Harry said

Draco nodded, " I just felt really bad, I made those stupid sandwiches that got Severus that sick, I spent all of my free time and a bunch of my teaching time trying to find the antidote to that poison, I didn't get very far"

" Where is the poisoned chicken salad at?" Ginny asked

" Chamber of Secrets" Harry said

" What?" Ginny gasped, " You two actually went back down there? Harry"

" Riddles not down there anymore Ginny, I killed him when I saved you" Harry said, " Now all that's down there is a rotting snake and a lot of cool places to explore... that's the safest place I could think of to store a poison that evil, I don't want anybody to get poisoned by that again, only a parslemouth can open the entrance and the poison is in a secret container down there with a parsletongue password and a muggle lock is on it... I think that stuff is hiding better then the sorcerer's stone was"

" I gave up on finding an antidote... right now, I tried everything I could think of, a bezoar works for the poison but I don't know what would work for the weird fever" Draco said

Severus woke up two hours later and Ginny cast a diagnostic spell and it indicated that his fever was 100 degrees

" Please tell me you did something with that poison Uncle Draco" Severus said

" It's secure" Draco said, " I wish I could have found an antidote"

" No antidote, still in the experimenting stage" Severus said

" We'll leave the two of you alone to talk" Harry said

" What?" Severus asked confused

Harry gave his son a pointed look

" Oh... that... ok" Severus said

" We'll just be outside if you need us" Ginny said running her hand through his hair

Severus nodded

The Slytherins waited until Harry and Ginny were gone

" I'm sorry I stormed out the way I did, I should have figured you would freak out over something that big" Severus said quietly and ashamed, " If I didn't run off, this would have never happened"

" It's not your fault Sev" Draco said sitting down on the side of the bed

" Yes it is, if I didn't get the mark, this wouldn't have happened" Severus said quietly

" You, Severus Tobias Potter are not to be blamed... it was Lucius Malfoy's fault and nobody else's" Draco said firmly

Severus thought about that and figured his uncle was right

" It could also be Rettop's and Kcalb's fault as well, they were the ones who made me angry enough to get it" Severus said

" Ok, we can blame them as well, but you are not to be blamed for what happened, it was a fatal accident and it was fixed and you're going to get better" Draco said

Severus sighed and nodded, " Still, it would be easier if there was an antidote, I think I'm going to stop creating new potions for a while"

" That wouldn't be a bad idea" Draco said with a smirk, " You already created the Wolfsbane and the Veriteserium, I think that's enough for right now"

Severus smiled and nodded then sighed, " I'm sorry I snapped at you... I was so scared when I heard that the plug was going to be pulled because I never got to tell you that I forgive you for yelling at me when I told you, it was just a normal reaction to something that big and I shouldn't have stormed out like that"

Draco smiled and sighed then ran his hand through his godson's hair, " It's ok Sev, I'm sorry too... for yelling that is, you trusted me with your secret and I blew up in your face... I felt really bad afterwards... I'm glad you could forgive me, I forgive you as well"

Severus smiled with relief

" No what... no more detention, I think this near death experience was punishment to last... I don't know how long... I feel really bad for making those sandwiches" Draco said

Severus frowned, " Don't feel bad, you didn't know and I... forgot"

" Still" Draco started

Severus sighed, " It was stupid of me for putting that poison in the kitchen fridge anyway, I should have put a cooling charm on the food and left it sealed in a container with a lock and put a label on it, that was my mistake, you and Dad could have eaten it just as easily as I could and you'd be in this mess as well"

" Don't blame yourself Sev, not many people go to your home, you couldn't have known this would happen... the main thing is that nobody else got hurt and you're getting better... how about we put the past behind us and get over this little nightmare?" Draco suggested

Severus nodded and sighed with a relieved smile, " Sounds good Uncle Draco"

Draco hugged his godson

Severus smiled then asked, " Can you bring everybody back in here? I want to finish the Quidditch game, Mum and Dad had me take a fever reducer before the game was even over"

Draco huffed, " You started a game without me? Who's winning?"

Severus smiled sheepishly, " Sorry... the teams are the Stonewall Stormers and the Thundelarra Thunders right now the Stormers are winning, but if the Thunders get the snitch then they'd win by ten points"

" I'll bring Scorpius up and he can watch it too, I think he'll like it" Draco said

Severus smiled, " I hope I didn't scare him too bad"

" Oh he was crying for a while when I told him you wouldn't wake up... I'm sure now that you're better, he'll want to hug you" Draco said

Severus looked scared, " Keep him away, he's too young and I don't want him to catch this fever, who knows what will happen"

Draco nodded then thought, " How about a blow kiss? You know... a kiss makes everybody better"

Severus sighed and nodded, " As long as he keeps his distance"

Ten minutes later everybody was watching the Quidditch match and Scorpius kept asking questions about Quidditch and everybody was happy to answer them for him, Scorpius tried going near Severus but everybody stopped him when he got less then five feet away

" I want a hug" Scorpius protested with tears in his eyes

" Scorp, I promise, once I'm all better, I'll hug you till you'll get sick of me... and I'll play with you all day long" Severus said

" Kiss make better" Scorpius said

" Only a blow kiss, don't want you to get sick" Severus said

" Daddy say you wouldn't wake up... I was scared" Scorpius said

" Everybody was scared Scorp... I wasn't going to wake up and I saw Heaven" Severus said

" That's where Harry's mummy and daddy are at" Draco explained

" I was sad that I was leaving my family behind, so when I got to Heaven, I was led to what my room would be and they had me go back to sleep so I could wake up here and be with my family, it wasn't my time and they help me fight off the icky bad stuff that made me really sick" Severus said and everybody chuckled when he said icky bad stuff but Scorpius wouldn't understand what poison was

" You get better?" Scorpius asked

" Yes, I'm getting better and all of your blow kisses are helping" Severus said with a smile, " That and all of these wonderful pictures you're making"

Scorpius smiled and blew Severus five more kisses

" I hope you get better real soon" Scorpius said, " I make lots more pictures to help"

Severus smiled, " Ok Scorp, thank you"

Scorpius smiled and asked his Daddy, " I make pictures now?"

Draco smiled and saw that Ginny was already getting some parchment and crayons

" Yes Scorp, you can make pictures now" Draco said

Scorpius smiled and took the items from Ginny

" What do you saw Scorp?" Draco asked

" Tank you Aunt Inny" Scorpius said

" You're welcome Scorpius" Ginny said with a smile

Scorpius began making Severus a picture


	77. Chapter 77

Severus stayed in the Hospital Wing for another three days just to make sure he was well enough to leave, Severus was very restless and he insisted that he was better but his parents and Madame Pomfrey were not taking any chances

Finally Severus could go home after assuring Pomfrey that he will take it easy for two weeks and stay either in his bed or on the couch. Pomfrey gave orders that he should drink plenty of fluids and take at least a three hour nap every day and to eat plenty of fruits and vegetables

Severus couldn't walk yet, he was just strong enough to sit up by himself and feed himself witha little help from his parents with the drinks. Before he was able to leave, his parents made sure he was comfortable and they packed all of his things. Ginny took the twins home and Harry was going to take Severus home

" I wish we could apperate from here, I feel silly being carried from here to the apperation point" Severus complained

" You'll be fine Sev" Harry said, " Nobody will see you, everybody except for most of the teachers left"

" Still, what about the Hogsmeade residents?" Severus asked

" Do you want a notice me not spell on?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

Harry sighed and cast the notice me not spell and then picked Severus up making sure he was comfortable, not too hot or too cold, then after thanking Pomfrey for the millionthtime, Harry walked out the door with Severus in his arms

" I really don't like the Hospital Wing" Severus whispered

Harry chuckled, " Me either Sev"

When they apperated home, Ginny made up the couch for Severus and Harry laid him down on it

" Hey Sev, you want to watch a movie?" James asked

" Yah sure, what movie?" Severus asked

" Ooh, how about Titanic?" Rose asked coming in the room

" No, that's too girly" James said

" Is not" Rose argued

" Um... I'm not in the mood for a love story/tragedy" Severus said, " How about something scary?"

" Like what?" James asked

" Um... Halloween... or Friday the 13th... or Scream... or Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires, Mummy, Mummy 2..." Severus listed some

" Lets watch a vampire movie" Rose said, " Some people at school said that their parents who went to Hogwarts had a vampire for a teacher"

Harry and Ginny gasped in horror

Severus smirked at his parents before turning to his siblings, " Oh? And what was the teacher's name?"

" They didn't say... all that they said was that he lived down in the dungeons and he wore lots of black and made them... what was the word?" James asked Rose

" I don't know, it started with a B I think" Rose said

" Billow" Harry, Ginny and Severus said at the same time

" Yah that was it" James said happily, " Billow... hey, you guys went to Hogwarts when you were young, who was the vampire?"

Harry and Ginny both turned red, " Um... there was no vampire at school"

" But the kids at school said there was" Rose said

" They were mistaken and so were their parents" Ginny said

" You know you two can stop walking on eggshells, you think I don't know what people called me behind my back?" Severus asked

" They weren't talking about you" Rose said

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Are you sure? I taught down in the dungeons, I wore black all the time and... I made my robes _billow, _I even caught people trying to figure out how I did make my robes billow, that was amusing"

" I didn't know you were a vampire" James said in awe

Severus glared at his younger brother who was being a very big thick head right now, " I'm not"

" But the kids at school" James started

" Who are you going to believe? Your brother who used to be the said person my former students are talking about or those said former students who most likely wet their pants every time I glared at them" Severus challenged

James blushed, " My brother"

" Good choice" Severus said with a smirk

" Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to that you were a different person and not always my brother" James explained

Severus nodded, " Apology accepted"

" So can we watch the vampire movie?" Rose asked

" Who wants popcorn?" Ginny asked

All three kids and Harry who was acting childish raised their hands and chanted ooh ooh me me me

Ginny chuckled and went into the kitchen to make it while Harry put in the movie

With the popcorn, Ginny also made lunch of turkey sandwiches and apples with peanut butter since she didn't want the popcorn to be their lunch

After the movie, Ginny told Severus that he needed to take a nap

Severus was horrified about that

" Severus you heard Madame Pomfrey" Ginny said

" Since when do we have to follow her directions when we're at home?" Severus protested

" You need to sleep to heal" Ginny said

" I am fine" Severus said, " I'm resting on the couch, you don't see me flying on my broom or going to Lily's, I don't need to take a nap like some sort of baby anymore, I've been doing that for a long time now and I'm sick of taking naps"

" Severus, you made a deal with her" Ginny said

" That was so she would release me from that horrid place... I wasn't going to follow through with it" Severus said in a grumpy voice

" You mean you lied to her?" Ginny asked

" Like you never lied to her before" Severus said with a glare

" Severus" Harry scolded

" You need to take a nap" Ginny said

" What is with everybody wanting me to sleep?" Severus asked to no one in particular

" Come on, lets get you upstairs" Harry said picking him up

" When can I try walking?" Severus asked

" In a few days" Harry said going up the stairs and to Sev's bedroom and laying him down and tucking him in

" Dad I don't want to take a nap, can't I just read for a while?" Severus asked

" Nope" Harry said

" But I'm not tired" Severus complained

" You will be" Harry said

" That stuff is addicting, I don't want to take it" Severus complained thinking that he was going to take a sleeping potion

Harry rolled his eyes, " Did I say you were taking a potion?"

Severus shook his head no

Harry nodded, " Turn over"

Severus sighed and turned over so his back was facing his dad, he was going to get a back rub... actually he didn't mind that

Harry started rubbing his son's back in soothing circles, " Close your eyes and breathe deeply"

Severus did as he was told and after five minutes he was very relaxed and he was getting sleepy

Harry stopped rubbing his back and moved to running his hand through Severus's hair

Another ten minutes Harry smiled, Severus was asleep

After Severus's nap, James wanted to watch a Quidditch game and Severus liked that idea as well, it would get him out of his grumpy mood he was in because he didn't like taking naps and he didn't like being so helpless he couldn't walk by himself

The game lasted until it was time for dinner

Later that night at 9:00 which was James and Rose's regular bedtime and Severus's new bedtime for a while, Severus looked scared and was real quiet

" What's wrong?" Harry asked carrying Severus to his bedroom

" Bedtime spankings" Severus whispered

" What? Oh... that... I've decided I'm not going to spank you for that... I think you've gone through enough for now, and we'll just drop those bedtime spankings... the grounding still stays though" Harry said

Severus nodded and smiled with relief

" Now lets get you tucked in" Harry said laying his son down and covering him up with blankets

" Why do I have to go to bed this early?" Severus asked, " I took a freaking three hour nap"

" Healer's orders" Harry said

Severus groaned

" Don't worry Sev, I'm sure you'll get back to your regular sleeping patterns and be able to walk again before you know it" Harry said with a smile and he got a piece of hair out of his son's face

" Well... I'm not tired... can I read for a while?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " Half hour"

" An hour" Severus said

Harry mock glared, " 45 minutes"

Severus smirked, " Deal"

Harry nodded, " What book do you want to read?"

" One of the books we got from Spinner's End" Severus said

Harry nodded and looked at Severus's bookshelf and picked a book Severus would like to read

" Hows this?" Harry asked handing it to Severus

" Perfect" Severus said with a smile, " Thanks"

Harry nodded, " Remember, 45 minutes, I'll check on you at that time and make sure you're not reading"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes Dad"

Harry smirked and left the room

" Harry, Severus is supposed to be sleeping" Ginny said once she saw the light coming from Severus's bedroom, " He cannot sleep with the light on"

" I let him stay up and read for a while" Harry said

" But Pomfrey said he needs to go to bed at 9:00, not reading" Ginny said

" Give him a break Gin, he took a three hour nap and I gave him 45 minutes, he's still going to bed earlier then his usual bedtime" Harry said, " I'm trying to give him a bit of normalcy here, he doesn't like that he can't walk, we have to help him with liquids and he has to take naps... right now he's feeling like a baby and he's not liking that, let him read for a while"

Ginny sighed, " Ok Harry... but he must go to sleep soon"

" He will" Harry said and smiled, " Come on... I see a couch that is just waiting for us to cuddle on"

Ginny smiled and nodded and the couple walked downstairs and cuddled on the couch for a while thinking about how fortunate they were, they had three beautiful children and they were all alright


	78. Chapter 78

It has now been a week since Severus got to come home and he could now walk by himself as long as he's not going up any stairs because stairs were hard for him and they make him tired, his naps were reduced to one hour much to Severus's relief because he also had to go to bed earlier then usual and he kept feeling like he was getting too much sleep, he was also relieved that his 9:00 bedtime was changed to 9:30... things were getting closer to normal, he usually went to bed at 10:00 to 11:00

" Hey Dad, can you come flying with me?" James asked after breakfast

" I can't James, I have so much work to do" Harry said

" But it's summer" James protested

" Yah and I have finals to grade and get the grades in by a certain date... maybe later" Harry said

James groaned then saw Severus on the couch reading a book and he walked up to him

" Sev, can you come outside with me and fly with me?" James asked

" Love to but can't" Severus said not taking his eyes off his book

" I don't understand why you can't fly for a while" James said in a huff

" Yah me either, but if I want to be able to stay away from those god awful naps and that god awful bedtime, I have to do as I was told, and that means I can't do anything strenuous for another week... oh... and I'm grounded" Severus said

" From what?" James asked

Severus rolled his eyes, " For ditching class, throwing you in the lake, smacking Rose, calling Lily the M word etc..."

" You're still in trouble for that? That was months ago" James protested

" No kidding, hey I'm not complaining... much... I wasn't spanked" Severus said

" Well that's a first" James said

" No kidding" Severus said

James sighed, " Well can you at least come outside and read? Dad and Mum don't like it when I fly by myself, and Dad's too busy and Rose is at her friends and Mum is at work"

Severus sighed like he was put out, but secretly, he wanted to get out of the house, " Oh alright, I'll go outside and make sure you don't get hurt while you're flying"

James smiled, " Thanks Sev"

Severus nodded and he got up from the couch and grabbed his shoes and with his book, headed outside and sat down in a lawn chair

" Well go get your broom" Severus said

James smiled and nodded and hurried to get his broom out of the broom cupboard

" Where are you going with that?" Harry asked

" Flying" James said

" I don't like you flying without supervision" Harry scolded

" Severus is outside, he's not going to fly, just watch me" James said

" He should be on the couch resting" Harry said sounding putout and he headed to the backyard, " Severus"

" What?" Severus asked looking up at his Dad

" You should be inside resting" Harry said

" Well... I'm sick of being inside and I'm resting out here... I can watch James for a while" Severus said

" I don't want you to fly" Harry said

" I'm not going to" Severus said, " I'm just going to sit here and read my book and watch James fly"

Harry thought about it, " Ok... just... don't tell your mother"

" I won't if you won't" Severus said

Harry nodded, " Come in if you feel light headed, tired, hot, cold or whatever"

" I feel fine, you two and Poppy are being way over protective" Severus said

" We're being cautious, we don't want you to get sick again" Harry said

" It's been almost two weeks since I woke up... I don't think I'm going to get sick again, I feel fine, I have no temperature, I can walk on my own, I can seriously take care of myself" Severus said

" Just hang in there for a few more days to make sure" Harry pleaded, " That's what parents do, they worry over their children... especially after one of their children had a near death experience"

Severus sighed, " For a while longer, then... stop treating me like a fragile little kid... deal?"

" Deal" Harry said with a smile

" Guys, can I fly now?" James asked

" Go ahead James" Harry said

James smiled and took off with a woohoo

Harry stayed outside for a minute watching his son fly, then he smiled at Severus and went back inside

Severus watched James fly for a while before he went back to his book

" Haven't flown in months" Severus thought to himself

An hour later Severus finished his book and he was watching his younger brother fly

" I wish I could feel the wind in my face right now, it's such a beautiful day" Severus thought to himself, " Mum and Dad are over cautious, I'm fine... I should be able to do what I want"

Severus got up from his spot and stretched, then he walked to the back door and saw that his dad was at his desk grading finals and he was very focused on his work

" I wonder if I can get passed him with my broom" Severus thought to himself, " Gee even he would see that"

Severus walked in anyway and Harry looked up with a concerned look

" Don't fret, I finished my book, just getting another one, James will be fine for a few minutes" Severus said

Harry nodded and got up anyway to go outside to look at his youngest son

Severus rolled his eyes but that was his chance to shrink his broom and put it in his pocket then grab a book

That's what he did, he took out his wand and hurried to the broom cupboard and grabbed his broom and shrank it, then he walked upstairs, that took a while because he had to hang on to the railing and take the steps one at a time, by the time he reached the top he had to catch his breath

" Ok I'm not as fine as I thought I was" Severus thought to himself, but he knew he was fine enough to fly for a while

After Severus grabbed a book and looked what it was, he headed back down the stairs by hanging on to the railing, it was still hard going down the stairs but it didn't make him tired. Severus headed outside

" You find a book?" Harry asked

Severus let him look at it

Harry nodded, " Did you have any trouble going up and down the stairs?"

" A bit, not too bad though, I was careful and I hung on to the railing" Severus explained

Harry nodded, " Just... don't strain yourself"

" I won't Dad" Severus said with a smile and he sat back down in his chair and opened up his book, he was going to sit for a while and catch his breath

Harry stayed outside for a few minutes watching both his sons then he went back inside to grade some more

After Severus read his book for a half hour, he made sure his dad was in the zone grading, he put his book down and took out his broom and wand and enlarged his broom then mounted it and took off

" Severus what are you doing?" James asked surprised

" I'm taking a break from reading and having everybody telling me what I can and cannot do" Severus explained

" But I thought you weren't supposed to be..." James started

" I've been taking it easy for a week and three days, I've been in a coma for longer then that, I haven't flown since that day that nobody wants to remember... you better not tell anybody about this" Severus threatened

" I won't tell, I'm glad you're flying with me" James said with a smile

" I'm not going to fly for very long, just for a while" Severus said

The brothers flew for another few hours, Severus lost track of the time and Harry came outside to call his sons in for lunch, what he didn't expect was that his oldest son was flying when he should have been resting

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER" Harry yelled

Severus and James stopped the game they were playing and looked down at their dad

" Uh oh" James whispered

" Crap, lost track of time" Severus whispered

" You're going to get it now" James whispered

" Shut up" Severus hissed

" BOTH OF YOU DOWN HERE NOW" Harry yelled

Both boys groaned and they started to descend. When they got to the ground, they wished they were still up in the air, their dad looked really mad

" Dad I can explain" Severus started

" Don't want to hear it" Harry said taking away his broom and James' broom too, " Inside, both of you"

" Yes sir" Both boys said at the same time and they walked inside in silence

" Kitchen table" Harry said heading towards the broom cupboard and storing the brooms and locking the broom cupboard

Severus and James sat at the kitchen table looking worried

Harry didn't say anything, he just waved his wand and three bowls of soup, three sandwiches and three small bowls of fruit appeared along with three glasses of water, " Eat"

The three men ate lunch in silence, there was a lot of tension in the room and it was an awkward silence

After everybody ate lunch Harry ordered his sons to their bedrooms

James hurried upstairs to his room and Severus walked up the stairs as fast as he could, but his legs were still weak and it was harder for him

Harry watched as his sons climbed the stairs, James hurried as fast as he could to get away from him, and he felt bad for Severus since Severus was still weak from his sickness, that was the reason why nobody wanted him to strain himself with activities like flying

Finally Severus got up the stairs and he was breathing hard while he walked towards his room and collapsed on his bed after taking his shoes off, another few minutes and he got under the covers and closed his eyes, he wasn't going to take a nap, just rest and get his breathing back to normal, he really hated being that weak, all he did was go up some stairs

A few minutes later Severus was asleep fretting about the upcoming punishment


	79. Chapter 79

After Harry sent his boys up to their rooms, he went back to his grading to calm down, he graded for about an hour and decided it was time to confront his boys, first he went to see James

Harry knocked on James's door

" Come in" James said subdued

Harry walked in and saw that James was working on a homework assignment

" What are you working on?" Harry asked

" Charms" James said

" Need any help?" Harry asked

James shook his head no

" Do you think it's time for a break?" Harry asked

James hesitated, he knew what his dad was getting at and he groaned

" Come on" Harry said indicating to the bed

James sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down

Harry sat down next to him, " Now then... do you know why I was mad today?"

James nodded

" And that reason is?" Harry asked

" Sev wasn't supposed to fly" James said

" Because?" Harry asked

" He's still weak from his sickness" James said

Harry nodded, " Exactly... now I want to know why you didn't tell me that Severus was flying"

" Because that would be tattling and I didn't want Sev to get in trouble" James said

" What if Severus got light headed and he fell from his broom? Would that have been better?" Harry asked

James gasped and shook his head no, " But he was fine"

" He might look fine and act fine, but he is still weak, he has trouble going up and down the stairs, he falls asleep before his bedtime half the time, he falls asleep when his head hits the pillow when we make him take a nap, Severus is long from being fine and he needs to rest, not strain himself with activities like flying" Harry explained

" I... I didn't know that" James said

" And it's something that Severus wouldn't want you to know, he is a very proud boy and he hates how his pride is being ruined because we are being cautious and not letting him do a lot of things he enjoys" Harry said

James sighed, " I'm sorry dad, I know I should have come to you, but... I couldn't betray Sev like that, he really wanted to fly and he said he wasn't going to fly long, but then we ended up playing a game and lost track of time"

Harry nodded in understanding

It was quiet for a few seconds then James asked, " Are you going to spank me now?"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds and it scared James, " You know... I could spank you and ground you from your broom for a week and no dessert for the week, or... I could just ground you from your broom for a week and no dessert for the week"

" Second decision" James said scared

Harry smirked, " I thought so"

" No dessert?" James asked in a pouting sort of way

" No dessert" Harry confirmed

James sighed and nodded

Harry patted James on the back and then let him get back to his homework and he left the room and went towards Severus's bedroom and knocked

There was no answer

Harry knocked again and again there was no answer

Harry walked in the room a little scared but then he saw that his son was sleeping and he relaxed a bit, he wouldn't relax until his son woke up, he still had nightmares about that day he tried waking Sev up but couldn't

Harry sat at the edge of the bed close to Severus and he shook his shoulder, " Wake up Severus"

Severus groaned and turned away

" Time to wake up Severus" Harry said again, he wasn't saying Sev on purpose, Severus was in trouble, " Severus"

" Five more minutes" Severus mumbled

" No, now" Harry said firmly shaking his shoulder again

It took Severus another five minutes to wake up and another few minutes to realize he actually fell asleep and remember what happened earlier that day

Severus groaned and put his face in his hands

" Would you like to explain what you were doing up there today?" Harry asked

" I think it was pretty obvious what I was doing" Severus said with his head still in his hands

" Would you like to explain why you were flying when you knew you weren't supposed to?" Harry asked

" Because... _I... was... bored"_Severus said putting emphasis on the last three words

" So you decided to fly and risk getting hurt" Harry said

" How would I get hurt? I flew many times before, this time was no different" Severus said

" Except you're still recovering from your sickness" Harry said

" I'm recovered" Severus said

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Oh really?"

" Really" Severus said with a glare

" So... you can walk up and down the stairs without tiring, you can run a distance without tiring, you can stay awake when you hit your pillow for an amount of time, you can stay awake past your normal bedtime" Harry challenged

Severus glared and his face was red

" I thought so, Severus you are not recovered to your full strength" Harry said

" Well I'm sick of everybody hovering and telling me what and what not to do like a little kid, I'm sixteen and 35 mentally I know how to take care of myself... I had to before" Severus whispered the last part

Harry felt bad about that, " Well you don't have to now, you have people who love you and we want to take care of you"

" That's fine... but I don't like people telling me what and what not to do all the time, I've been taking it easy and I wanted a break and do something fun for a while, I was going to only fly for a half hour but... I lost track of time" Severus explained

" Sev, if you wanted to fly because you needed a break, you could have told me and I would have watched both of you, you didn't have to lie about the book" Harry said

" I didn't lie, I was finished with the book and I wanted to read a new one, I read it for a while after you went back inside" Severus said

" Yes but you also shrunk your broom and brought it out without me knowing" Harry said with a glare, " What if something happened?"

" Like what?" Severus asked

" I don't know, you fainted or something, James isn't powerful enough to cast a spell that would break your fall or save you in anyway, it was dangerous for you to be out there when you're still recovering" Harry said

Severus sighed, " I'm sorry ok?"

Harry glared, " No it's not ok, I don't think you know how serious this is"

" Yes I do know, I'm 35" Severus protested

" You're sixteen" Harry corrected

" _Mentally_ 35. Yes I know it was dangerous and I'm sorry... I don't want to argue anymore... I just woke up" Severus said tiredly

" I think we covered everything" Harry said

Severus groaned, he knew what was coming next

" I'm not going to spank you this time... you are grounded from your broom for a week after you are announced better, and for this week, no dessert, I also want you to write 25 lines saying you will not endanger your life like that again" Harry ordered

Severus sighed, " Yes Dad"

Harry looked at his son for a moment and he looked really depressed, " Sev, we're not treating you this way because we want you to feel bad, we hope you get better"

Severus nodded, " I know"

" Tell you what, after you're all better and you're done being grounded, how would you like to go to the ocean?" Harry asked

Severus looked at his dad weird

" I think it'll be fun... we'll wake up early and apperate to the ocean, we can make hotel reservations and just have a fun vacation, a way to relax from the hectic school year" Harry said

" What about my OWLs?" Severus asked

" You have all summer for that, you'll take them in August, I think it'll be fun to get away for a while... we can invite the Evanstons, Uncle Draco, Aunt Pansy and Scorpius, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione might like to come" Harry said

" Um... can it just be us five?" Severus asked, " Just us and nobody else? I want a family vacation"

Harry smiled, " Sure Sev... but only if you be good from here on out"

Severus nodded, " Um... do you... do you have to tell Mum about today?"

" Well she's going to wonder why you and your brother are grounded from the broom and no dessert" Harry said

" Just... tell her she doesn't need to know, I don't want her yelling at me and sound like Grandma Weasley and Poppy put together" Severus said

Harry sighed but nodded, " Ok, I'll tell her not to worry about it and tell her not to yell at the two of you, but I want you to finish those lines by tonight, so you better get started"

Severus nodded and got up from his bed and went to his desk and got out parchment, quill and ink

Harry was about to leave the room

" Dad" Severus started

" Yes?" Harry asked

Severus smiled, " Thanks"

Harry smiled, " You're welcome"

Severus got to work on his lines and Harry left the room


	80. Chapter 80

Rose came home with a smile on her face

" Hi Rose, did you have fun with your friends?" Harry asked

Rose nodded, " We flew brooms and played a Quidditch game"

" Sounds fun" Harry said with a smile

" Where's Mum?" Rose asked

" She's still at work" Harry said, " She should be home soon"

Like magic, Ginny flooed into the house and she had a cake in her hands

" Hi you guys" Ginny said stepping through

" Hi Gin, what's that?" Harry asked

" A cake, I felt like celebrating our good fortune" Ginny said with a smile

" Oh great" Harry thought to himself

" Where are the boys at?" Ginny asked

" Their bedrooms working on homework" Harry said

" Did Sev take his nap?" Ginny asked walking into the kitchen

" Yah, and this time I didn't even have to fight him" Harry said with a smirk

Severus heard the end of the conversation because he was coming down because he finished his lines

" Ha ha very funny Dad" Severus said sarcastically and handed him the lines

Harry smirked and took the lines from Severus

" What's that for?" Ginny asked

" Nothing Gin" Harry said

" Are you two keeping secrets away from me?" Ginny asked glaring

" It's just a minor punishment and now it's over, it's no big deal" Harry said

" Severus what did you do?" Ginny asked

" Should have kept it upstairs and gave it to you later" Severus whispered, " It's nothing, it's over with... please just drop it"

" I want to know what you did that you had to write lines" Ginny said

" Ginny just drop it, I already took care of it" Harry said putting the parchment away

" I just want to know what he did, I'm not going to say anything" Ginny said

" Yes you will" Severus said, " You don't need to know"

" Severus" Ginny scolded

Severus sighed he knew he and his dad weren't going to win this argument, " I flew for a while"

" WHAT!" Ginny yelled

Severus winced

Ginny turned to Harry, " You let him fly? He's still recovering"

" I didn't let him fly, and he was punished for it, I made him write lines" Harry said

" It's no big deal Mum, don't make it a big deal" Severus said

" It is a big deal Severus Tobias Potter" Ginny said with a glare, " You could have been in danger, what if you fainted or fell off your broom or..."

Severus got mad and he glared, " Why is everybody treating me like a bloody snot nosed kid? Yes I had a near death experience, yes I'm still weak and I tire easily, I'm sixteen and I know my limits, and I was fine up in the air, I've been resting for a week and three days and a long time after that when I was still sick, I'm a lot better and I'm sick of you all treating me like a toddler"

It was quiet after Severus' outburst

" Severus... we're not treating you like a toddler, we're following Poppy's instructions" Ginny said

" Nobody follows her exact instructions" Severus said with a glare, " And we shouldn't start now"

" Ok... then what do you want to change?" Harry asked

" Harry" Ginny started

" No Gin, Sev's right" Harry said, " Ok, what do you want changed?"

" No... more... naps" Severus said slowly, " And... my regular bedtime schedule, and Lily can come over, she hasn't even been over since we've been home and you guys didn't let her stay at school when we were there before I could go home, so she hasn't seen me since the time I woke up from the coma... and the only way I'll get stronger is by exercising, not sitting down on the couch"

" Hmm, maybe we can all go for a walk after dinner" Ginny suggested

Severus nodded, " That sounds good, can Lily come along?"

Ginny nodded

James and Severus were really disappointed that they couldn't have any cake but Ginny promised they were going to save them some for when their grounding was over

After dinner Ginny had Severus call Lily and ask her if she wanted to take a walk with them

" Hello?" Lily asked

" Hey Lil, it's Sev" Severus said

" Severus, are you ok? Are you back? Of course you're back, you're on the phone, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Can you walk, do you need help with something?" Lily rambled

" Wow wow wow slow down Lil" Severus said with a chuckle, " Take a breath"

Lily calmed down

" Yes I'm ok, I'm feeling fine, I don't need anything and yes I can walk... I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with my family and me, we haven't actually had a chance to talk since that day and I really miss you" Severus explained

Lily sighed with relief, she was glad her best friend was alright, " I'll be over in three minutes Sev"

" Great" Severus said with a smile

When Lily knocked on the Potters' door, Severus answered it and Lily wrapped her arms around him in a hug

" I missed you so much, I was so worried about you" Lily said

Severus chuckled, " Sorry that I worried you"

" Why didn't you call or something?" Lily asked

" Because I knew you would come over right away and I didn't want you to see me how I was, I couldn't walk for a while and... well... I still have trouble with the stairs" Severus said with a blush

" Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about silly, after what you went through, I'm surprised you're up and walking around the way it is" Lily said

" Yes... Well, I didn't like being that helpless" Severus said

A minute later Rose came into the room

" Hi Lily, are you going to take a walk with us?" Rose asked

Lily nodded with a smile

" Sev didn't like sitting on the couch all day so he flew on his broom and got in trouble, now he's grounded from dessert and broom flying" Rose said with a smirk

" Rose" Severus growled

" Well you are" Rose said, " I was just making sure Lily knew too"

Severus growled and rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming next

" Severus Tobias Potter, why were you on a broom? Do you realize that you could have felt faint or something and fell off and hurt yourself?" Lily gasped

" Yes, I already got yelled at by both my parents" Severus said a little annoyed while glaring at his younger sister

" Well do you realize how dangerous it was?" Lily asked

" I do now, believe me I had a lot of time to think about it" Severus said, " Can we talk about something else please?"

" Like what?" Lily asked

" Like the question you've been dying to ask me since I almost... well died" Severus said

Lily looked shocked

" I'm really good at reading body language" Severus said with a smirk

" And reading minds, don't forget that Sev" Harry said coming in the room

Severus rolled his eyes, " After all these years you still think it's mind reading? That is so... muggle"

Harry shrugged, " I still don't understand it, that or Occlumency"

" Well then it's a good thing the Dark Lord is gone, because otherwise we'd all be doomed because he would easily be able to get inside your head" Severus said with a smirk

Harry rolled his eyes, " Get your shoes on Sev, or it'll be too late to take a walk"

" What a way to change the topic Dad" Severus said with a smirk then he frowned

" What's wrong?" Harry asked

" Um... both my wand and shoes are upstairs in my room" Severus said"

" So" Harry said

Severus looked at his dad pleadingly

Harry looked at Severus then at Lily then back at Severus and rolled his eyes, " You shouldn't be embarrassed Sev, but... Ok"

Harry took out his wand and accioed both Sev's shoes and his wand

" I'm surprised you left your wand upstairs, you never done that" Harry said

Severus shrugged, " We have so many wards up on the property and it was just dinner, any other time, I wouldn't... thanks though"

" You're welcome" Harry said, " But you should go up and down those stairs to get stronger"

Severus sighed and nodded in agreement

Everybody got their shoes on and they started their walk

The others went on ahead of Severus and Lily to give them some privacy

" So?" Severus asked, " Ask away your questions"

" Are you sure Sev? I don't want you to remember bad memories" Lily said

" It wasn't bad... it was... pleasant" Severus said with a smile

" Ok... what was it like then?" Lily asked, " Heaven I mean"

Severus nodded, he knew what she was referring too, " Well... you wake up where you died, I supposedly died in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts so that is where I ended up... the first two people I met was James Potter and Sirius Black"

" Your dad's dad and Godfather?" Lily asked

Severus nodded

" I wasn't expecting to see those two and I was kind of weary of them because they used to pick on me during school... Um... my other life" Severus explained

Lily nodded

" They weren't mean to me at all, they treated me like... well like family" Severus explained

" Well they are your family now" Lily said

Severus nodded, " Being dead changed them"

Lily nodded

" Anyway, they took me to Godric's Hollow and I met the two people I've been wanting to see for a long time, Lily Evans and my mother" Severus said

" What is the other Lily like?" Lily asked

" A lot like you, red hair, green eyes, good at Charms, a temper if provoked, Gryffindor, very forgiving if apologized to, she was also good at Potions... but I was better" Severus said with a smirk, " I apologized to Lily for what I said to her all those years ago and... she forgave me... just like you did"

" Of course I forgave you Sev, I'm glad you heard my speech, I didn't want you to die thinking I wouldn't forgive you" Lily said

" Yah, I heard everybody's speeches, Aunt Hermione's had a lot to do with education and books, Uncle Ron talked a lot about Quidditch, Fred and George talked about their shop and how they were going to make products dedicated to me... they all found out that I have my other memories, that was pretty interesting and... a bit awkward" Severus said

Lily chuckled

Severus smirked at her and rolled his eyes

" So what was your mother like?" Lily asked

Severus smiled, " Perfect, like she was before she died... she called me Sevy when I was there just like she used to, I'm glad I got to see them, that means I know I have loved ones up there if I ever do die before anybody else"

" Why would you even think that you will die before anybody else?" Lily gasped, " You're only sixteen"

" True... but... there's something I need to tell you... I... I have the... Dark Mark" Severus said

Lily gasped

" That was a very stupid mistake and I told my family already and they're trying to find a way to remove it, I got it the day I called you the M word and I regret getting it" Severus said

" Who gave it to you?" Lily asked

" Lucius Malfoy" Severus said

Lily gasped

" I know, it was stupid of me to get it and especially from him, can we please talk about something else?" Severus asked

Lily nodded

They changed the topic for the rest of the walk


	81. Chapter 81

It has now been another week and Severus was stronger, he could go up and down the stairs with ease, he could run, jump and do everything he could do before he was very sick, Madame Pomfrey said he was back to his normal 100 percent self but now he was grounded from flying because of last week

" Come on Dad, this is so not fair" Severus complained

" We already discussed this a week ago Severus" Harry said not letting up on the punishment

" But you had me write lines, you didn't make James write lines" Severus complained

" He didn't endanger himself, you did, and you lied to me" Harry said, " Now drop it"

Severus huffed and glared at his father then he was heading for the front door

" Where are you going?" Harry asked

" Lily's" Severus said

" Have you forgotten your other grounding?" Harry asked

Severus sighed, " No"

" Did you ask permission if you can go over there?" Harry asked

" They never tell me to call, just go over there" Severus said

" I'm talking about did you ask either your mother or me? You're grounded which means that you have to have your parents' permission to go out"

Severus groaned, " Can I please go to Lily's?" He asked sarcastically

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Later, after you get rid of that tone"

" Oh come on Dad" Severus complained

" Go to your room and calm down, and then ask me nicely" Harry said pointing up the stairs

Severus glared at his dad all the way up to his room and he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door

Severus laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, five minutes later his Dark Mark started burning but after that he didn't know what happened and the next thing he knew, it was very dark out

Severus gasped and got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs where his parents and siblings were at along with the Evanstons

" Severus where have you been?" Ginny asked with relief that he was there

" What do you mean?" Severus asked

" You've been gone for hours, where did you go?" Harry asked

" I've been in my room the whole time" Severus said, " You told me to go up there to calm down... I must have fallen asleep or something"

" Don't lie to us, you were not in your room when I checked on you six hours ago and every hour after that, it is now 8:00, we've been worried sick" Harry said

" I'm not lying, I've been in my room" Severus protested

All of a sudden an owl flew in with a letter in it's talons addressed to Harry

Harry took the letter and read it, it said that there was a Death Eater attack in a small village, five people were killed and many were injured and at St. Mungos

" Harry?" Ginny started, " Harry what is it?"

Harry looked up and looked at Severus, " Did you know about this?"

Severus's face paled, " About what?"

" The Death Eater attack, is that where you were?" Harry asked getting up and glaring at his son

Severus gasped, " Death Eater attack... where at? How many were killed?"

" Were you there?" Harry asked again his voice rising

" No, I told you, I was in my room" Severus protested

" And I said that you weren't in your room, for six hours" Harry said, " Don't lie to me Severus Tobias Potter, where were you for six hours"

Severus looked scared now, " I don't know... I don't remember, the only thing I remember is laying on my bed and closing my eyes, please you have to believe me"

" Give me your arm" Harry said

Severus looked scared and shook his head no

" Now Severus" Harry said with a glare

Severus stuck out his arm and Harry said the spell that would reveal the mark, and the mark was angry looking

" What does this look like?" Harry asked

" Like... Like I've been summoned" Severus whispered, " But I didn't go... I don't want to be a Death Eater" He had tears in his eyes now, his family didn't believe him and the Evanstons had to witness this

" Um... maybe we should go, this... looks like a family thing" Henry said and his wife agreed, " We'll talk to you later, come on Lily"

" Sev" Lily started

Severus looked at Lily and he had tears in his eyes and he looked really scared

" Just go" Severus whispered

Lily nodded and followed her parents out the door

" Harry, maybe Sevs telling the truth, maybe he didn't go and he was summoned, I don't know where he was all this time but I truly believe he doesn't want to be a Death Eater" Ginny said and she went up to Severus and put one arm around him

" Maybe Sev was forced to go to the meeting and somebody erased his mind of the meeting" James said

" Tomorrow morning Severus and I are going to look for a personal pensieve for him, we will get to the bottom of this then" Harry said

" I want a pensieve" James said, " Can I have a personal pensieve as well?"

" No" Harry said firmly

" Why does Severus get one then?" James asked, " That's not fair"

" Because Severus needs one so that he can stop thinking about the bad memories of his first life" Harry explained, " That's all I'm saying about that" Harry said the spell that made the mark invisible

Severus was still crying and he looked really out of place, he felt like running back up to his room and cry up there, he didn't like looking weak in front of his family

Harry wrapped his arms around his son and Severus began crying harder. Harry started rubbing circles on Severus's back to calm him down

" I don't want to be a Death Eater, I wish I never got that stupid mark" Severus cried in Harry's shirt

" I know Sev, I know... we're trying to fix it" Harry whispered

" What if I was there? I don't remember anything... what if I killed" Severus started and then he started hyperventilating

" Wow, wow wow calm down Sev" Harry said and he guided his son to the couch and sat him down and patted him on the back, " Breathe Sev... Breathe"

It took Severus fifteen minutes to calm down enough to talk and take a calming draught

" What if I killed somebody" Severus asked, " How will I be able to live with myself?"

" Don't think like that, you didn't kill anybody, no imperious curse would make you kill somebody, you're stronger then that Sev... I know you are" Harry said

It was quiet for a few minutes

" How about we all have some hot chocolate before bed? I think we all could use some" Ginny said getting up and heading to the kitchen

" Dad... can I sleep in your room tonight?" Severus asked, " I don't want to be alone, what if it happens again?"

Harry nodded, " Ok Sev, I'll conjur up a bed for you"

Severus nodded his thanks

Ginny came back with mugs of hot chocolate and handed them out to everybody

They were quiet while they sipped the hot drink

" Sev's going to sleep in our room tonight" Harry said

Ginny nodded, " That's fine"

After a few minutes Harry asked, " Are you hungry? You missed dinner"

Severus shook his head no

After everybody drank their fill, it was about 10:00 and Ginny said it was time for bed, Ginny made sure the twins were in bed and Harry followed Severus into his room so Sev could grab his pajamas and his pillow and Hissy

Harry waited for Severus to get out of the bathroom where he changed into his pajamas

After Severus came out, Harry led him to his own room where Ginny conjured up a bed for him

Severus tested the bed and then put his pillow down and laid down

Ginny covered him up, " Are you comfortable?"

Severus nodded

" You'll be ok Sev" Ginny said sitting next to him

" I hope so" Severus whispered

Harry accioed a Dreamless sleep

" Dad" Severus started

" You haven't taken it for a while, I know you've been putting silencing spells on your door and I don't like that" Harry said

Severus blushed

" I don't want you to have nightmares, and hopefully when we get you a pensieve your nightmares go away" Harry said, " Now take the potion"

Severus took the potion from his dad and downed it with a grimace

Ginny accioed a glass of water and Severus downed that too

" We'll figure this out Sev, I promise" Harry said running his hand through Sev's hair

Severus sighed in contentment and nodded

" Go to sleep" Ginny said and she kissed Sev's forehead, " Goodnight"

" Night Mum" Severus said tiredly

Ginny got up from the bed and grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change

Harry took Ginny's spot and had Severus turn over

Severus did as he was told and Harry began rubbing his back

" Close your eyes Sev and relax" Harry said

Severus sighed and closed his eyes

Harry didn't stop rubbing his son's back until he heard Sev's breathing even out


	82. Chapter 82

The next morning at 8:00 Harry and Severus were ready to head to Diagon Alley

Their first stop was to look in the Potter and Black vaults just in case they missed anything, but there was not another pensieve

" Dad I don't think a pensieve will work, anybody can look through my memories" Severus said giving Harry a pointed look

Harry looked at his son and rolled his eyes, " I'm looking for something a little different then a regular pensieve"

They looked everywhere in Diagon Alley but Harry wasn't satisfied, Harry took out his wand and made sure he had a firm grasp on Severus

" What?" Severus asked

Harry didn't say anything, he just hurried Severus down to Knockturn Alley

" You've got to be kidding" Severus said trying to hide his smirk, " Harry Potter going down Knockturn Alley, who'd have thought"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, " This is the next place I can think of that would have something this rare"

" Hmm, probably right" Severus said in agreement

They headed down to Borgin and Burkes and Harry was clutching both his wand and Severus very firmly

" I guess you don't like being down here" Severus said with a smirk

Harry glared, " No... I don't"

" We can always go back to Diagon Alley and look somewhere else" Severus suggested, " I don't like being down here either"

" Keep your wand out, I don't trust the people down here" Harry whispered

Severus did as he was told and they entered the shop

" Mr. Potter what a... surprise to see you... and... you brought your son how... nice" Borgin said

Harry tightened his grip on Severus

" What can I do for you two... gentlemen?" Borgin asked

" We're looking for a pensieve, do you have one?" Harry asked impatiently

" A pensieve you say... hmm, I might have something like that around here" Borgin said, " It is not cheap you know"

" I wasn't planning on buying a cheap one" Harry said

Borgin smirked, " I'll... be right back"

Borgin went into the back of the shop

" Dad can you let go or lighten your grip?" Severus whispered

Harry lightened his grip

" Dad you can let go, nothing is going to happen" Severus said

" There are weird things in this shop, cursed things, I don't want you to get hurt" Harry said

Severus sighed with impatients but didn't say anything else about it

Fifteen minutes later, Borgin came out of the back with a handful of miniture pensieves

" They were too heavy for me to carry, so I shrunk them" Borgin explained

After Borgin set them down, he enlarged them

" Have a look... Gentlemen" Borgin said

Before Harry let Severus or himself look at them, he waved his wand to look to see if there were any dark curses on them, he did every spell he could think of and that was a lot since he was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher

At first Severus thought his dad was being over protective, but then he saw that his dad actually did take off some curses and they both glared at Borgin

" It is not my fault that the items were cursed, I just buy and sell them" Borgin protested

Harry just glared, " Ok, now they're safe of all curses, hexes and spells"

The pensieves were in all different sizes and kinds, some were the regular pensieves like the one Dumbledore has and the one Harry has, and others were smaller versions, and a couple of them were shrunk down to jewerly size, one was a necklace, one was a ring, one was a bracelet

Severus picked up the necklace and ring

" These look cool, how does it work?" Severus asked

" They hold as much as a regular pensieve but you can take it with you just in case of snoopy people" Borgin explained, " Once you have the jewerly on, only you can take it off and they are magicked to stay on and will not fall off "

Severus looked at the ring, he was liking that better then the necklace because he wasn't a necklace type, but a ring would be kind of cool and the band was shaped like a green snake

" Dad I like this ring one, I can keep it with me at all times, nobody will be able to get inside it and I can stop remembering the scary parts of my life" Severus explained

Harry held his hand out for the ring and Severus gave it to him

Harry cast some more diagnostics on the ring and saw that Borgin was actually telling the truth, only the owner can get it off and it will not fall off once it is on

Harry looked at Borgin then at his son and nodded

Severus smiled

" Excellent, would you like me to wrap it up for you?" Borgin asked

" No... thank you" Harry said, " Now... how much?"

2,000 Galleons later Harry and Severus were on their way home, Harry wouldn't let Severus wear the ring yet, he had his own spells to put on it

When they got home Harry went right to work on the ring, he put protection charms and even an emergancy only portkey on it that will only go off if Severus was in a real emergency, not like how it was with Hissy which was a regular portkey

" Ok Sev, come here" Harry said firmly

Severus walked up to his dad's desk

" I want you to put the memories of last night in the pensieve, I want to look at them" Harry said

Severus looked a little worried but nodded and did as he was told

Harry and Severus looked at them together and they both saw that there was a six hour black out in Severus's mind

Harry sighed once they came back out and Severus looked nervous

Harry put an arm around Severus, " Don't worry Sev, we'll keep an eye on you... I made the pensieve into an emergency portkey just in case as well"

Severus nodded

" Come on, lets get some lunch" Harry said and he handed Severus the pensieve and Severus put it on his finger

" Don't you dare tell your mum how much that thing cost" Harry whispered

Severus chuckled and nodded

**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated last. I'm back to school and I'm getting used to my classes and I have a lot of homework. My goal is to at least have one chapter up a week, and I'll try to stick with it. Thank you everybody who stick with this story and who review, you guys make my day better. :)**


	83. Chapter 83

Severus wasted no time putting all of his bad memories in the pensieve, he didn't like having nightmares and after that, he didn't have any nightmares of his past, he still didn't understand how he couldn't remember being away for six hours and that kind of scared him. Severus still slept in his parents bedroom because he was afraid he would be summoned again and he didn't want that and he felt safer

After Severus was done being grounded, Harry asked Ginny what she thought about going to the ocean as a family

" Harry that would be wonderful, it's been a while since we had a family vacation, we usually invite everybody along" Ginny said with a smile

" Ocean?" Rose asked, " Did I hear correctly? Are we going to the ocean?" She came running down the stairs with an extendable ear in her hand

Harry and Ginny saw the Weasley product and rolled their eyes

" Yes Rose, we're going to go on a family vacation" Harry said with a smile, " I'm going to reserve a cabin right now, see what they have available"

Harry went to his desk and wrote to the people who own the cabins he was thinking about renting for a few weeks, then he went to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg and told her where to go

The next day Hedwig came back with another letter tied to her leg and it gave the available cabins that were open and the prices for the models, it gave information about each one

They looked at the parchment for fifteen minutes trying to find one that suited them, there were three bedroom ones with bunk beds and they were thinking about that but they were looking for four so each of their children can have their own room

" Here's a four bedroom cabin with spacious bedrooms with full sized bathrooms in each bedroom, a hot tub in the master bedroom" Ginny said and she smiled at Harry and winked "A full sized kitchen with dishes and silverware, a furnished common room with fireplace, a fenced in yard and beyond the yard is the beach, this is perfect Harry... they can take their brooms and play in the back yard and they can go to the beach"

Harry looked at the description and nodded, " It's perfect"

The price was 20 galleons a week and they were thinking about staying for two weeks so Harry put in forty galleons in a pouch and rolled up the letter with a check mark next to the one that they wanted and a request for two weeks

They waited until tomorrow to have Hedwig fly, she already flew so much today and yesterday

Hedwig was out the door bright and early the next day

" This will be so much fun Harry" Ginny said that morning during breakfast hugging and kissing her husband, " The ocean" she sighed

Severus smirked at his parents and his younger siblings looked horrified

" Come on you two, lets give these two lovebirds some privacy, because obviously they won't take it upstairs" Severus said smirking at his parents who now had red faces and he took his siblings outside and they started playing with a snitch

" Hey Sev, can I see some of your memories from your other life?" James asked after they were outside for an hour

" No" Severus said

" Oh come on, why not?" James asked

" Because you don't need to" Severus said, " There's a reason why I was deaged, and I don't like talking about it"

" Oh come on, how bad can it be?" James asked

" James... just drop it, I'm not showing you my memories, you'll have nightmares for months" Severus said and he spotted the snitch and was going after it

" How bad was it?" Rose asked also seeing the snitch and she wanted to get it before her brother got it

" What is with you two and asking me questions about before?" Severus asked catching the snitch

" We're just curious" Rose said disappointed that she didn't get the snitch

Severus rolled his eyes, " Well, Mum and Dad, Uncle Ron, Uncles Fred and George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill would say that I was a greasy git, Aunt Hermione wouldn't call me that because she's... well Hermione and Uncle Draco looked up to me"

" Not about your adult life, we know about that, we mean what you were like as a child" Rose said

Severus shrugged, " A miniature git"

" Why do you keep calling yourself that?" Rose asked

Severus rolled his eyes then sighed and explained " Because everybody called me that growing up and when I was teaching, it's not that big of deal anymore, I'm used to it"

" Well you need to stop calling yourself that" Rose scolded

Severus rolled his eyes, " Rettop and Kcalb call me that all the time"

" Yah well they're bullies, you shouldn't call yourself that, it lowers your self-esteem" Rose said

" And you got mad at Dad for calling you that once" James reminded him

Severus groaned, " Ok, I'll stop, sheesh you guys are annoying"

James and Rose smiled, " That's because we're your younger siblings, it's in our job description to annoy the big brother"

" And I bet Uncles Fred and George taught you how to say stuff at the same time like that" Severus said

" Yep" James and Rose said still smiling

" Brilliant" Severus groaned and he rubbed his temples

The twins laughed

" Well are we going to play or what?" Severus asked

" Yah, throw the snitch, I know I can beat you this time" James said

Severus smirked, he caught each and every snitch so far, he was trying to toughen James up because he was the Gryffindor Seeker, but since Sev was the Slytherin Seeker they were rivals on the Quidditch Pitch, but at home they were just brothers and big brothers are supposed to teach younger brothers stuff, and James needed help, he only beat the Hufflepuffs last year and the Gryffindors didn't let him forget that for a while

The three kids spent another two hours outside and Severus was showing James some of his broom tricks

Harry and Ginny walked outside watching their kids and they clapped when any of their kids got the snitch

" Dad what am I doing wrong?" James asked

" You're not focused" Harry, Ginny and Severus said at the same time

" You're thinking about what my past was like and that's distracting you" Severus explained

" Well I can't help it, I want to know about your past" James said

" Yah me too" Rose said

" No" Severus said firmly, " And that's final"

" Mum... Dad" James and Rose whined to their parents

" You guys, Severus is right, stop bugging him about his past, if he doesn't want to share it with you then he doesn't have too" Harry said

" Your father and brother are right" Ginny said when her youngest children looked at her

" You're better off not knowing" Severus said and he descended to the ground, he didn't feel like flying anymore

After Severus landed he went up to his bedroom and started thinking about some of the happier memories of his previous life, like Lily


	84. Chapter 84

The following week was busy, James and Rose stopped bugging Severus for now because Harry and Ginny scolded them and they were grounded for the weekend from flying. Everybody was packing their things and Ginny was making sure they had everything, she had a checklist and she was going from room to room making sure her kids and husband had everything, right now she was in Severus's room

" Ok, do you have at least fourteen pairs of socks?" Ginny asked

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes mum"

" Hmm, better put in some extra, you never know when you'll get your socks wet" Ginny said

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes but did as he was told

" Ok what shirts do you have?" Ginny asked

Severus smirked and showed her, they were all black

" Maybe you'd want to add some color to your wardrobe?" Ginny suggested

Severus rolled his eyes again and accioed a couple pairs of green T shirts with silver linings then gave his mother a cheeky grin

Ginny rolled her eyes, rolled up the parchment and bopped him on the head with it

That just made Severus chuckle as he folded them and put them in his trunk

" Whatever... do you have enough pants?" Ginny asked

" Eighteen pairs in case they get wet" Severus said rolling his eyes, " You never know when it's going to rain or we have a bloo" His mother gave him a look, " A freaking water fight"

" Nice save" Ginny said, " Now... how many pairs of underwear do you have?"

" Mum please, I know how to pack" Severus said his face red now, " Go bother James and Rose"

" This never bothered you before" Ginny said

" Yah well before I didn't know you were my student once upon a time, and it still bugged me before I just never said anything" Severus said

Ginny looked hurt and sighed and walked out of the bedroom without saying anything else

It took five seconds for Severus to realize he better apologize to his mum and he hurried out the door, " Mum, don't be like that"

Severus hurried to her before she could go into Rose's room and he hugged her from the back, " I'm sorry I snapped... I know you want to make sure we are all packed for vacation, but Mum... I'm sixteen and I have my other memories... I know how to pack, I've been packing my own things for years"

" It's not just the packing Sev" Ginny said

" Ok... well then why are you sad?" Severus asked

" Everybody is growing up, soon you'll be seventeen and out of school, you'll want to move and live your own life, James and Rose will be right behind you four years later... it's just hard letting you all go, I want my babies back" Ginny said

Severus was quiet for a while then said, " Mum... we might be getting older and someday move out... but... we'll always be your babies... and I'm not planning on moving out for a while, I've been alone all my Severus Snape life and it got really lonely living in Spinners End by myself, if you and dad don't want me to move out right away then I'm not going to... I might get into the shop business like Uncles Fred and George and open up an Apothecary by myself but I'll stay with you and Dad for a while"

" You'll have to move into Hogwarts" Ginny said

" I can do that too" Severus said

Ginny smiled at her oldest son and turned around and hugged him

" Thank you Sev" Ginny whispered

Severus smiled, " You're welcome Mum"

**I know this chapter is really short, but I think it's a wonderful mother son moment**


	85. Chapter 85

Severus wasn't the only one who was embarrassed when Ginny did the packing check, both James and Rose were embarrassed as well and so was Harry

" You act way too much like your mother" Harry said

" Where do you think I got this from? My mum did this every year remember?" Ginny asked

" Yah that was embarrassing" Harry said with a red face

" Oh well, it's over and tomorrow we're leaving, oh Harry I'm so excited" Ginny said with a smile

Harry smiled, " Me too, a family vacation sounds wonderful, it's just what we need"

The next day bright and early much to the twins' and Harry's complaining, they left Godric's Hollow and by portkey arrived to their destination

" Why'd we have to wake up so early?" James asked stifling a yawn

" We want to get as much as we can out of the two weeks" Ginny explained

" The sun's not even up yet" Rose complained

Severus rolled his eyes, " You two complain way too much, I don't know about you, but I want to explore"

" There are trails by the beach you can walk on" Harry said

" Come on you guys, after we unpack, lets go search for seashells" Ginny suggested

" I want to get Lily a shell necklace" Severus said

" Ooh, I want a shell necklace" Rose said excited

" Well there are many shops around here, we can go shopping later as well" Ginny said

After the family unpacked the twins didn't feel like looking for seashells right away, the sun wasn't even up yet and they were complaining, Ginny suggested they all take a nap, Severus didn't like that, he was already wide awake so when the rest of his family went to bed, he went to the beach and watched the sun rise while wading in the water

A half hour later Harry joined him

" I thought you were going to take a nap" Severus said

" Tried too, but then figured I'm awake already, might as well start the day, the others will be napping for a few hours, you want to go do something?" Harry asked

" Can we go explore?" Severus asked

" Sure, I think there are some caves that we can explore" Harry said with a childish twinkle in his eye, Harry liked to go exploring and Severus knew it

Severus smirked

" I'll just go inside and write a note to your mum so she knows where we are" Harry said, " Don't want her to get all worked up over nothing you know"

Severus nodded

Harry left and Severus sighed with content with a smile on his face and he looked out at the ocean, a couple minutes later he blinked like any normal person does and the next thing he knew, the moon and stars were out and it was dark out, not like how it would be after a sun rise

" What on earth?" Severus gasped

Severus took out his wand and lit it up before he hurried to the cabin where a worried looking Ginny and Rose were at

" Severus" Ginny gasped getting up from the couch and hurrying to her son and hugging him then got mad, " Where have you been?"

Ginny looked really angry and it actually scared Severus a bit, " I didn't do anything, I was..."

" Didn't do anything? You've been gone all day long, we've been searching everywhere, frantic that you went in the water and the current pulled you under, we called the local aurors and you're father and brother are looking for you, your father checked the maps and nothing, we tried everything now where were you young man?" Ginny questioned with a glare

" I... I don't know... last thing I remember is waiting for dad to finish the note so we could explore a cave" Severus explained

Ginny's eyes widened at that, " Let me see your arm"

Severus's eyes widened at that but did as he was told and the mark looked angry after Ginny revealed it

Severus groaned, " Not again"

Ginny created her patronus and notified Harry that Severus returned

Five seconds later Harry and James apperated into the building and another three seconds later five aurors apperated behind them

" Severus Tobias Potter where have you been?" Harry asked with a glare

" I don't know" Severus said, " All I remember doing was looking out at the ocean waiting for you to finish the note to Mum so we could go exploring, I blinked and the next thing I knew it was dark out"

" What kind of story is that young man?" An auror asked gruffly

" One we're trying to figure out, this is the second time that has happened" Harry explained, " Severus do you have the same symptoms as last time?"

Severus knew what symptoms Harry was referring to and Severus nodded, " Yah, but I don't remember anything"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair then turned to the aurors, " Thank you all for your help, um... we don't need your assistance any longer"

" I think you do, if you can't keep an eye on all of your kids" An auror started

" Hey, don't blame Mum and Dad on their parenting skills, there's just something wrong where I disappear for a while and I come back, I don't know what it is, but we can figure it out by ourselves, we don't need your help" Severus snapped

" Now see here young man" An auror started

" Enough Alan" Another auror said, " You must forgive him, he is always this gruff"

The auror named Alan huffed

" You disappearing just sounds kind of suspicious" The auror said, " Do you know why you disappear?"

" No, it just happens out of the blue, but we're trying to figure it out" Severus said, " And no offense but we don't want any help, we have others working on it"

" Who, may I ask is helping you work on it?" The auror asked

" Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasley" Harry explained

The auror nodded, " That's quite a list"

" It still sounds suspicious" Alan huffed glaring at Severus

" Let it go Alan, for all we know, it could be uncontrolled magic, the kid looks fifteen or sixteen, he could be accidentally apperating" The auror said

" Without a license?" Alan asked

" Uncontrolled Alan" The auror said

" We'll be keeping an eye on you boy, no funny business you hear?" Alan said

Severus crossed his arms and nodded

" Come on lets go... good evening everybody" The auror said and dragged his partner out of the door

" That auror Alan reminds me of Mad Eye Moody" Harry said running his hand through his hair and looking at Severus

" I don't remember anything" Severus whispered

" Let me see your arm" Harry said

Severus revealed his mark to his dad like he did to his mum

Harry sighed, " Not again"

" Dad, I'm scared" Severus whispered, " What if I am killing people?"

" Don't think like that Sev, you're not a murderer" Harry said, " Don't worry, we'll figure something out"

" How about right now, we put a magical leash on you so you can't disappear anymore?" Ginny suggested

Severus made a face, " Those things are for toddlers"

" So they can't escape" Ginny said, " It will work for you too and you can't feel anything, I can make it long enough for you so you can have your freedom, but it will be secure enough so you can't disappear again"

Severus glared, " Fine, but you have to put it on those two also"

" What?" James gasped, " No way"

" I don't want it" Rose protested

" Ok, you all three are getting the magical leash" Ginny said firmly

" But that's not fair, we're not disappearing, why do we need that stupid leash?" Rose asked

" Because it's safer for all three of you, we are in trying times, Death eaters can be anywhere, we don't want any of you to get hurt" Harry said and with a wave of his wand before anybody could protest, he put the magical leash on all three of his children and extended it to 150 feet away from himself and Ginny so they have a sense of freedom

None of the kids were happy about that and they all stormed to their rooms and pouted

Ginny sighed and walked over to her husband and hugged him, " What a way to start a vacation"

Harry sighed and nodded


	86. Chapter 86

When Severus stormed to his room, he jumped on his bed face first and screamed into his pillow to get rid of some of his frustration. After he did that for a while, he looked at his mark and glared daggers at it, " You are ruining my family's and my life, why in Merlin's name did I get you? I had a second chance and I blew it"

Severus stood up and screamed, " I BLOODY BLEW IT"

Severus had a bit of uncontrolled magic and he broke the windows in his room and they made such a loud noise that both of his parents and his siblings came running in his room with their wands drawn

Once they knew that there was no danger, Harry and Ginny put their wands away and sent James and Rose back out of the room

" You ok?" Harry asked

" Bloody brilliant" Severus said sarcastically feeling tired from the bout of uncontrolled magic

Ginny reparoed the windows then walked to her son and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Severus shook his head no, " I think... I think I just need some air"

Without saying anything else, Severus walked past his parents and walked outside to the backyard

Harry and Ginny gave Severus an hour but then Harry wanted to talk to his son

" You think that's a good idea?" Ginny asked, " You know how he likes his privacy"

" You should go on to bed Gin, I'll be in later" Harry said

" That's not what I asked" Ginny said

" I know what I'm doing, please, I know what I'm doing" Harry said

Ginny sighed and nodded, " I'll tuck the twins in then"

Harry smiled but he was laughing inside, Rose still sometimes liked being tucked in but James hated it, he felt like a little baby but Ginny did it like every night

After Ginny left, Harry walked outside to find his oldest son laying on the grass looking at the sky

Harry walked over to his son, making sure to make noise so he wasn't startled when Harry sat next to him

" Hey Sev" Harry said

" Hey" Severus said quietly not taking his eyes off the sky

" Are you feeling better" Harry asked

Severus was quiet for a few seconds before answering, " Yah... I feel better"

Severus sat up and drew his knees to his chest

" You want to talk about it?" Harry asked

Severus was quiet again but after a while he sighed and nodded, " I feel like you all just wasted your time"

Harry was surprised, " With what?"

" Giving me a second chance... it didn't work, I still got my memories and... I got the stupid mark" Severus said

Harry sighed, " Well... your second chance didn't come out the way we wanted it... but... you still got it... this time you don't have an abusive father, you were taught right from wrong, you have many many people who love you, you have friends... and siblings and cousins, many aunts and uncles and we're going to find a way to remove that mark"

" There isn't a way to remove it" Severus said gloomily

" Don't say that Sev, Uncle Draco is working on it, and you know Aunt Hermione, she won't quit until she finds a way to remove it... she's very stubborn, she has Uncle Ron opening up the books and helping her, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are also helping out, so is everybody in the order including Uncles Fred and George" Harry said

" They shouldn't be helping me, it was my mistake, I should be researching, not... being on vacation" Severus said

" Sev, that's what people who care about you do, they help you out whenever you need it" Harry explained

" I know, but I feel like I'm just a burden, they are all taking time to research the dark mark because they want to get it off me, if I didn't get it we wouldn't be in this mess" Severus said, " I don't even know why they bother... I had most of them in my class and I was a git to them, why are they helping me now? They know I have my memories back"

" True... but they also know Severus Potter, they watched you grow up and they love you, they are not holding a grudge against what you did in your past life" Harry said, " And you're not a burden... to anybody"

Severus sighed, " Life would have been so much better without Lucius interfering"

Harry smiled and chuckled, " Yah, it would, but we can't live on would haves, he is interfering and we are going to stop him"

Severus sighed again, " I wish you luck on that"

Harry didn't say anything for a while and they both looked at the sky for a while for another half hour at least

" Come on, it's time for bed... tomorrow we can go explore that cave" Harry said standing up

Severus sighed but stood up as well

Harry put his arm around Severus in a one armed hug and together they walked inside and to Severus's bedroom

" Why don't you take a shower Sev, you'll feel better" Harry suggested

Severus nodded and grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom, " Don't leave yet... I don't want to be alone right now"

" I'll be right here" Harry said and he sat down on Severus's bed

Severus nodded his thanks and headed to the bathroom to take a shower

Twenty minutes later Severus came out in his pajamas with wet hair

Harry lifted up an eyebrow wondering why Severus didn't use a drying charm on his hair

" Forgot my wand from the bedside table after I grabbed my pajamas" Severus explained

Harry rolled his eyes and used his own wand to dry Severus's hair

Severus smirked, " Thanks"

Harry nodded and stood up so Severus could get on the bed and under the covers

" Where's Hissy?" Harry asked

" Shelf" Severus said with his eyes closed

Harry walked over to the shelf and picked up Hissy and walked back over to Severus's bed who had his hand out for the snake

Before Harry gave him the snake Harry put on a serious face, " Now look here Hissy"

Severus opened his eyes and watched his dad talk to the stuffed animal

" You've been a wonderful snake keeping my son company and I thank you, right now Severus is feeling like a burden to the family, and since he won't listen to me, I want you to tell him that he's not a burden to the family and that we all love him, he'll listen to you, you're his best friend" Harry said, " What was that?"

Harry put Hissy up to his ear, " He's your best friend and you're worried about him?"

Harry made Hissy nod his head

" Will you talk to him then?" Harry asked

Hissy nodded again

" Ok, I'm trusting you Hissy, you're our last hope to get through to him" Harry said with a serious look but Severus knew Harry was trying to hold back the smile

Severus couldn't hold in his smile and he chuckled when Harry gave him Hissy

" Dad come on, stuffed animals can't talk" Severus said with a smirk

" Didn't you just see Hissy and I have a conversation?" Harry asked surprised

" I heard you talking, I didn't hear Hissy" Severus said

Harry smirked, " That's because you don't know Parseltongue, which he was speaking at the time, but he does know English and he talked to you all the time when you were little, and he can talk to you again"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, his dad could be weird sometimes

" Now... if you need me, you know where I am" Harry said and he tucked his son in and kissed him on the forehead then he looked at Hissy, " What? You want a kiss too? Ok"

Harry kissed the snakes head

Severus chuckled, " Good night Dad"

Harry smiled, " Good night Sev"

Harry left the room, shut the light off and closed the door then listened through it

Five minutes later Severus was having a conversation with the snake

" I know it's been a long time since we talked Hissy" Severus said, " I've gone to Hogwarts now"

There was silence

" You're still my best friend... well except for Lily but... you know" Severus said

There was more silence

" I guess I forgot how much I talked to you and I... sort of... grew out of it... but we can talk now right?" Severus asked

There was more silence

" Thank you for forgiving me" Severus said relieved

There was more silence

" Yah... that is what best friends are for" Severus said with a smile

There was more silence

" Yah I guess we should talk about that, well you know how I got my mark and everything that happened, well today I disappeared again and it scared me again" Severus started

**Sorry it's been a long while, I had this done a while ago but fanfiction was being funny and it would not let me log in or submit anything, it was driving me nuts, well I hope this chapter was worth the wait**


	87. Chapter 87

The next morning Severus woke up and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast, Harry was sitting at the table reading the paper and a cup of tea in front of him

" Good morning Sev" Harry said not looking up from his paper

" Morning" Severus mumbled pouring himself some tea and making some toast

" How was your talk with Hissy?" Harry asked

Severus looked at his dad and rolled his eyes

" Well?" Harry asked looking up from his paper

Severus sighed, " Yes I talked to him"

" And what did he say?" Harry asked

Severus sighed again and he was glad his siblings weren't up yet because this was embarrassing, " First he was kind of mad that I haven't talked to him for a long while, and I explained it to him why it's been a while since I talked to him last, and he forgave me

" That's good" Harry said with a smile, " Did you two talk about what I asked him to talk to you about?"

Severus sighe and nodded, " Yes, we talked about how I think I'm a burden"

" And?" Harry asked

And... the talk worked... I feel better now" Severus said with a smile

Harry smiled, " That's good"

" It is kind of refreshing talking to Hissy like that, I haven't done that since... I was nine?" Severus asked

Harry nodded, " You thought you were too old when you were ten"

Severus nodded, " So what are we doing today?"

" Lets go explore that cave" Harry suggested

" Just you and me?" Severus asked

Harry smiled and nodded, " James doesn't want to go, he wants to fly his broom for a while, and Rose and your mum are going to look for seashells, so yes, its just you and me"

Severus smiled and started eating his breakfast and Harry got back to his paper

After Harry and Severus finished their breakfast, Ginny and Rose came into the kitchen still in their pajamas

" Good Morning" Ginny said with a smile and she kissed her husband

" Morning" Harry said with a smile

" Morning" Severus said

" So are you two going to the cave?" Rose asked sitting down in a chair

" Yep" Harry said with a smile

" Don't take too long, Rose and I want to go shopping with the family" Ginny said pouring a cup of tea, " And somebody should watch James while he's flying"

" I'll put the safety charms on his broom so he can't get hurt, he's eleven, give him some freedom, and you'll just be on the beach if he needs you" Harry explained

" Good point, we won't be that far away from him" Ginny said with a nod

Harry and Severus got up and started heading towards their bedroom to get ready to leave and James finally woke up

" Where are you off to so early in the morning?" James asked yawning

Severus smirked, " You're the last one up and Dad and I are going to the cave"

James made a face, " That sounds boring, what's Rose doing?"

" She and Mum are going to look for seashells on the beach" Severus said

James groaned, " That's boring as well, what am I supposed to do all day?"

" Dad's putting safety charms on your broom, you can go flying by yourself for a while" Severus said

" No I can't, because of the stupid leash" James pouted

Severus rolled his eyes, " Mum and Rose are not going to be that far away"

" It's boring flying by myself" James whined

" Take a snitch and practice for school" Severus said, " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready for the day so Dad and I can leave"

Severus headed to his room to get ready

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Severus headed out and started walking towards the cave they saw

" Now are you going to be alright being by yourself for a while or do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked

" I'll be fine" James said

" We'll just be on the beach, we'll keep the house in site so we won't be too far away" Ginny said, " Now your father put the charms on the broom but I still want you to be careful, no dangerous tricks or flying too fast"

" Yes Mum" James said

" Mum can we go now?" Rose asked

" In a minute Rose" Ginny said, " Later we'll go swimming in the ocean"

James smiled, " That sounds fun"

" Be careful, remember I'm just on the beach if you need anything" Ginny said

" I'll be fine Mum, don't worry" James said with a smile

Ginny sighed and nodded then kissed James on the head

" Mum" James protested

Ginny smirked then she and Rose left

" Finally the house to myself for once" James thought with a sigh and he started making himself some breakfast then after breakfast he headed outside with his broom and a snitch

Harry and Severus got to the cave and lit up their wands

" Wow" Severus whispered

Harry smiled, " You ready?"

Severus smiled and nodded

They started walking into the cave and Harry slipped but didn't fall

" Careful, it's kind of slippery" Harry said

" The tide must come in here" Severus said

Harry agreed with that assumption

They walked through the obstacle that the cave made and they just looked around

" Are there any potion ingredients known to live in caves?" Harry asked

" Some... sometimes you can find gillyweed and on New Year..." Severus started

" New Year Moss" Harry said at the same time as Severus

Severus looked at Harry funny

" Used for veritaserum" Harry said

" Yes... how did you?" Severus asked

Harry smirked, " Deaged the first time around... you were three, you snuck out trying to get the moss but you were too little and... well you almost drowned and were in a lot of trouble afterwards"

Severus shivered

They spent and hour in the cave

" You know, I think James might have fun walking in the cave" Harry said

" It's just like exploring the school, many places to get lost in" Severus said

" Oh you had fun and you know it" Harry said

Severus grinned, " I never said I didn't, I had fun exploring the school the first time I saw it as well, exploring is fun, you get to learn and discover new things"

" First time you saw it you were a baby" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes, " I'm talking about when I went to school with your mum"

" Oh" Harry said with a sheepish grin

They headed back towards the cabin and saw that James was still flying

" What do you say we fly with him for a while, until your mum and sister come back?" Harry asked

Severus smiled and nodded

They quietly snuck into the house without James seeing them and they grabbed their brooms and took off outside scaring James half to death

" Thats not funny" James complained but that made his dad and brother laugh harder than they were already

" You should have seen your face" Severus said and then imitated it

" I did not look like that" James pouted

" Oh James, lighten up, he's only teasing" Harry said and patted his youngest son on the back

" Well I thought you were Death Eaters or something" James said then his eyes went wide when he heard what he said

There was an uncomfortable silence

" Sorry... I've never been alone before and my imagination has been running wild and I've been scaring myself for the last half hour" James explained

" It's fine" Severus said with no emotion, " I don't feel like flying anymore, I'll be in my room"

Severus flew down and went back inside and headed towards his room

Harry turned to James

" I didn't mean to say that, but with the way you two were flying at me, I panicked" James explained

" It's ok James, I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry we did that... how about we go inside now?" Harry suggested

James nodded, " Is Sev going to be ok?"

" Yah he will be, we just have to let him know that we know he isn't a Death Eater at heart and that he's not a burden and that we love him" Harry said

James nodded and sighed, " I wish Lucius Malfoy was never born, then he wouldn't have done that to Severus"

" Well... technically if Lucius Malfoy wasn't born, then we wouldn't have Uncle Draco" Harry said

James sighed, " Then I wish Lucius Malfoy would die already... What does he want? Does he want to be the next you know who?"

Harry cringed at that, " I think he does... but he won't be you know who... he'd be another... Dark Lord"


	88. Chapter 88

Severus read for an hour and a half to calm down, he knew his brother didn't mean anything by it, he just hated being reminded that he was a Death Eater

There was a knock on his door and Rose's voice came from the other side

" Sev, Mum says it's time for lunch and then we're going to go swimming" Rose said

" Yah, ok, I'm coming" Severus said and he got up to get his swimming trunks on and a tank top, that was one thing that was good about this dark mark, it could be hidden, then he walked out of his room and to the kitchen where a scared looking younger brother was sitting

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " What's wrong with you?"

" I didn't mean to say that I think you're a Death Eater" James said fast

Severus rolled his eyes, " I know that, stop feeling guilty, it's fine"

" Do you forgive me?" James asked

Severus rolled his eyes again and sighed, " Yes I forgive you, now lets just have a fun day at the beach ok?"

James sighed with relief and nodded, " Ok"

After lunch Harry and Ginny conjured body boards, the waves weren't big enough for surf boards but big enough for body boards

The Potter family had a very fun time on the beach, they body boarded, played volleyball, played with a Frisbee, had sandcastle contests and even though it didn't work for everybody... tried to tan

The next day was a shopping day and Rose and Ginny saw sea-shell necklaces that they wanted

" Sev did you find a necklace for Lily yet?" Rose asked

" Nothing catches my eye" Severus said with a sigh

" You know, I saw a colorful chain just over there" Harry said

" A chain?" Severus asked

" You can make the necklace more special by making it yourself with the shells at the beach" Harry suggested

Severus thought that was an interesting idea

" Where did you see the chain at?" Severus asked

Harry pointed him in the right direction and Severus headed over to the chains and saw which chain his dad was talking about, it was very colorful, the colors of the rainbow was on it

" Perfect" Severus whispered to himself with a smile

Severus bought the chain as well as a shark tooth necklace for himself, Ginny bought everybody t-shirts

Later that night before sunset, Severus was looking for sea-shells that caught his eye, he found a lot of emerald green ones to his delight, he also found pretty purple ones and blue ones

After he had enough, he headed back up to the cabin and washed the shells of sand and ocean water, then he said a spell to make little holes in the shells so he can string them on the chain then he said another spell to make the shells shiny then another one to make the shells smooth and not rugged like some of them are, he spent the rest of the night before bed stringing them green, blue, purple, green, blue, purple, green, blue, purple...

" How's it coming?" Harry asked at 10:00

" Almost done" Severus said and he showed his dad what he had

" That's very good, they're colors of the ocean... green, blue and purple, she'll love it... good job" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled his thanks

" How about you finish it tomorrow?" Harry asked

Severus sighed and nodded, " Ok"

Severus gathered up the rest of his shells and the necklace and both Severus and Harry headed towards the bedrooms and Severus put the necklace in a safe place then got ready for bed

The next day Severus finished Lily's necklace and saw that he had six extra green ones, he really liked the green shells but there was no more room on the necklace and it would look bad to add them anyway

" I don't want to waste these, they're too... I am not using pretty but..." Severus said

" Well... how about you put the shells on your tooth necklace? I think that would look cool"

Severus thought about that, it would be cool, green was his house color after all, he grinned at his brother, " I like the way you think James"

James grinned

Severus walked over to where he had his shark tooth necklace and unclasped it and put three shells on one side of the necklace and three shells on the other side of the necklace and then put the necklace on and looked in the mirror

" Wow that looks wicked" James said with a grin, " I want to do that with mine, but with red, it'll go good with my hair... can you show me how to make the shells shiny and put the holes in them?" James asked

" Sure" Severus said, " Lets go out to the beach and get those shells you want, if you can't find any red ones, we can always dye them red"

James nodded

The two brothers told their parents where they would be and they headed to the beach to look for the shells for James' necklace

After they had six shells, they couldn't find any red ones but they could dye them with a spell, they headed back inside to wash the shells and then Severus showed James how to dye them, make them shine and put holes in them, then James threaded the now red shells on his shark tooth necklace

" Wicked" James said again, " Thank you for helping me Sev"

" You're welcome" Severus said with a grin

" What's wicked?" Harry asked coming into the room his boys were in

" Severus helped me put shells on my necklace like his, except his is green and mine is red" James said excitedly

Harry looked at the necklaces, " Yep, that is wicked, what made you think of that?"

" I had extra shells from the necklace for Lily and I didn't want to waste them and James suggested I put them on my necklace and I liked that idea, he liked the way it looked on me that he wanted the same thing" Severus said

" Well that was a good idea, I love it when you two bond like that, better then fighting all the time" Harry said rolling his eyes

" We don't fight all the time" Severus protested also rolling his eyes

Harry smirked, " Yah, right"

Severus rolled his eyes, " So what's on the agenda for today?"

Harry sighed, " Relaxing on the beach" Harry saw the look on his sons' faces, " Believe me, it wasn't my idea"

James wrinkled his nose, " Instead of relaxing on the beach, can Sev and I fly?"

" Yah, that sounds much more fun, can we?" Severus asked

Harry sighed and nodded then smiled, " Yah, I'll make the leash longer so you can have some freedom and go high up in the air" He did just that, " I'll tell your mum what you guys will be doing"

A while later, Harry, Ginny and Rose headed towards the beach and Severus and James soared through the air and started playing with a snitch

" So Sev, what was the cave like?" James asked searching for the snitch

" There wasn't much to see but it was neat, it was very sparkly inside when your wand hits the rock of the cave" Severus explained also looking for the snitch

" Were there any animals inside?" James asked

" No, but we didn't get very far, Dad was kind of worried about you being by yourself and we still had the whole day planned" Severus explained

" Do you want to go explore more of it? We're by ourselves now and the cave isn't that far away from the beach" James said

" We should tell dad where we're going" Severus said, " I don't want to get into any more trouble than I'm already in"

" Come on, we can get there and get back before they even leave the beach" James said

Severus sighed, " James"

" Please, I think it'll be fun" James said

Severus sighed then grinned, " Ok, but bring your wand, we need the light"

James nodded and they descended down to the ground and got ready to go to the cave, Severus wrote a note saying they were going for a walk, he knew his parents wouldn't let them go to the cave without an adult

" I wonder if we can find some Gillyweed down here" Severus said once they were down at the cave entrance

" Well, lets look" James said and he passed his brother and started walking into the cave

" Careful James, it's slippery, the tide comes in here and fills the cave up" Severus said

" We'll be out of here before then right?" James asked nervous

" Of course we will" Severus said rolling his eyes

Harry, Ginny and Rose came back to the cabin when it was sunset and when the tide was coming up and they didn't see Severus or James

" Severus, James" Harry called

" Maybe they're taking a nap" Ginny suggested and she checked the bedrooms, " They're not here" Ginny sounded worried

" Hey, they left a note" Rose said and she picked it off the table, " Gone for a walk, be back soon"

" Calm down Gin, we'll start worrying if they're not back in an hour... they did leave a note" Harry said

Little did they know at the time, that they should start worrying


	89. Chapter 89

The part of the cave Severus and Harry didn't get to, dipped down and descended and that was the part Severus and James were at

" This is really cool" James said

Severus smiled and nodded

James was looking up at the top of the cave because it was sparkily when the wands hit it and he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he stepped on a jagged piece of ground which twisted his left ankle and the foot attached to that ankle fell into a crack between two pieces of stone

" OW" James yelped

Severus hurried over to his brother and saw that James' foot was stuck, he tried pulling his foot out

" OW STOP SEV" James cried

Severus stopped and he was looking worried

" How far are we from the entrance?" James whispered

Severus gasped, " I don't know"

Severus cast a charm to see what time it was and it was 7:30

" We... We've been down here for six hours" Severus said scared, " The... the tide comes... well, it's already coming... it doesn't get this far back right away"

James started to panic, " How much time do we have before it comes this far?"

" Um... I don't know... fifteen minutes... a half hour... not much time... we got to get out of here" Severus said panicked

" I can't get my foot out" James cried and tears were coming down his face

" Calm down... we'll get out of here" Severus said trying to calm himself down as well, " I need to get your foot out of there, not just grit your teeth and close your eyes"

James did as he was told and Severus tried pulling James' foot out

James cried out again and Severus stopped

They took a couple minutes just trying to calm down

" I'm scared Sev" James said with tears in his eyes

" Don't worry James, I'm not going to leave you" Severus said

" Are we going to die?" James asked

Severus shook his head no, " No, I won't allow it"

They tried three more times and they even tried levitating the rock away but it just wasn't going to work, and to make matters worse, the water was coming in and it was shin deep

" Severus you should get out of here, it's my fault we are here in the first place" James said

Severus glared, " I am not leaving you to drown"

" But you shouldn't drown because of me" James said, " I can't get my foot out and even if I do, I think my ankle is broken, it's at least twisted, I can't walk on it and the ground is jagged"

Severus growled, " I'm getting you out of here James Harold Potter, now shut up and let me concentrate"

Severus cast a reducio at the rocks and they shrunk some but they still couldn't get James' foot out, Severus cast the spell one more time and made the rocks smaller and then gave a fierce tug on James' foot and James screamed but his foot came out with a pop and James fell on his bottom in the water that was now knee deep standing up, his head was almost under the water

Severus helped James up and James was very wobbly

" Come on James" Severus said helping James wade through the water, " We need to get to the entrance"

The water was rising fast now and they were going up hill and James had a bad ankle, they were hoping since the water was filling up in the back of the cave first, that it would be shallower in the front of the cave

They both fell numerous times trying to get out of the cave by slipping on rocks and losing their footing, but in some places of the cave, it wasn't as deep, but in others, they had to swim

The water was now up to James' chest and up to Severus's stomach and Severus picked James up, he wasn't heavy because half of his body was still in the water

" How far until we get to the entrance?" James asked

" I don't know, we've been in here for six hours before we realized we've gone too far... Mum and Dad are probably worried sick... even with the note we left them" Severus said

" If we get out of here, they're going to be so angry" James said with a whimper

" I'd rather be at home with them angry at us then having them worry and us stuck here" Severus said

" We're going to be stuck?" James cried

" No, we're not going to be stuck, we're getting out of here" Severus said

" But the water is coming in too fast, we'll drown before we get out of here" James said scared

Severus sighed, " We're not going to drown, I happen to know the bubble head charm"

" But that's a sixth year spell" James said

Severus gave him a look

" Oh, right" James said

" A lot of people under sixth year know that charm" Severus said, " I'll teach it to you when we get out of here"

" If we get out of here" James thought to himself

The water finally got to the point where they had to swim, actually it made things a lot faster because now they weren't tripping over the wet rocks, but they were getting very tired from swimming and they couldn't rest and sometimes the water would push them back because of the tide

" Sev... can... you... cast... the... spell... now" James gasped

" It... only lasts... for an... hour" Severus gasped, " Keep... swimming... no... talking"

They swam for another hour and Severus cast spell to tell time and it was 9:30

Severus looked up to see how much air they had and he saw that they were almost at the top of the cave and he was worried, then he looked in front of him and James and they were swimming in a straight line and they weren't about to hit any turns or anything for a while... he hoped

" James... Gonna try something... Hang on to me" Severus gasped

James did as he was told and Severus took his wand and aimed it in back of him, " Relashio"

A jet of fiery sparks came out of Severus's wand which ended up as boiling water but that was behind them and they were moving fast like a broom

Severus did that spell two more times before they had to turn, he made sure the boiling water stayed away from them, or they would be in trouble, but by doing that, they saved themselves an hour or two

James gave Severus a questioning look

" Later, keep swimming" Severus said breathlessly

They kept swimming despite the pain in their sides

Meanwhile back at the cabin, the rest of the family were frantic and very upset, Harry already did a point me spell and he knew where his sons were and he knew that the tide was in, he called the aurors but they weren't doing anything, they said there was nothing to do now since the tide was in

" YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING" Harry yelled

" There is nothing we can do, I'm sorry" The auror said

" MY SONS ARE IN THAT CAVE" Harry yelled

" Most likely they are dead, when the tide goes down, we will retrieve the bodies" The auror said

" NOOOOOO" Ginny cried, " THEY CAN'T BE DEAD... THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! MY BABIES, MY BABIES! YOU CALL YOURSELVES AURORS, YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE TWO BOYS FROM THE CAVE, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO"

" I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, there is nothing, the water is too deep, too deep even for a broom, and the cave your sons are in is very big, it will take a lot of work to find them when the water is gone" The auror said

Harry glared at the aurors, " Don't tell my wife that... they are not dead... I'm going to bring them home"

" Sir, we are trained aurors and we can't do anything, what do you think you can do?" The auror asked

" I don't know, but I'm going to do something, I'm not just going to sit here and wait for them to die, if there is something I can do... well I'm going to do it" Harry said firmly with a glare

" Mr. Potter I advise you to not risk your life" The auror said, " Believe me when I say there is nothing you or any of us can do"

" Stop talking to me... better yet, get the hell out of our cabin, I'm going to do something and nobody is going to stop me from saving my sons" Harry said firmly and the aurors could tell he was in a rage by the air crackling around him

" I'd do as my dad says" Rose said, " He's the Harry Potter... if he says there's something he can do, then there is something he can do"

Five minutes later the aurors left and Harry was on his firebolt on his way to the cave that was flooded with water and what the aurors said about a broom not being able to fit in the cave with the water, well Harry was going to make it fit, his firebolt went through a lot, and it will fly underwater if it had to and he knew Severus knew the Bubble-headed charm, his sons were coming out alive no matter what

When Harry got to the cave, or as close as he could get, he saw there wasn't a lot of room to fly in, but he was going to fly, he took his wand out and cast the lighting charm and then he ducked as low as he could on his broom and entered the space that was left and did the point me spell to find his sons

A half hour later in the cave, there wasn't much air left and Severus cast the Bubble-headed charm on both him and his brother and they swam again underwater

Harry was right, his broom was flying under the water, he had the bubble headed charm on himself and he was just praying his sons had the charm on themselves, he hoped he would find them within the hour and get them hour within the hour

Fifteen minutes later Harry saw a light and he was relieved and he flew towards the light startling both Severus and James

Harry indicated that they should get on the broom, James was in front of the broom with Severus in the middle holding on to James and Harry was on the back of the broom, it was kind of a tight fit, but it would work, then the broom took off towards the entrance

They made it outside with only fifteen minutes left to spare on the bubble headed charms

Nothing was said as they flew towards the cabin, and when they entered the cabin, both Severus and Harry were helping James walk the aurors were back

" We didn't want to leave you alone in your time of mourning" The auror said but once he saw Severus and James he flushed and he saw the angry glare on Harry's face

" Get the hell out" Harry spat

" I... uh... ok... sorry" The auror said and he and his partner left

Ginny and Rose ran to the other three and enveloped them in hugs

" We were so worried... I'm so glad you're alright" Ginny said and she was crying

" We're fine mum" Severus whispered

" Yah... dad got to us in time" James said, he wasn't about to say that was the only reason why they were still alive, they would have drowned if it wasn't for dad, and by the look on his dad's face, he knew it as well

" And if I didn't get there, you'd be dead by now" Harry said angrily with a glare, " You two are in so much trouble"

Ginny and Rose gasped and Severus and James gulped

" Both of you, go to your rooms, James I want to see that ankle" Harry said angrily

" Um... yes dad" Both Severus and James whispered and Severus helped James to his room then he went to his room

" Harry, don't be too hard on them, they had a scary experience, I'm sure they learned their lesson" Ginny said

" If they didn't go down there in the first place, they wouldn't have been in that situation, and... they lied in the note, they didn't say they were going down to the cave, just for a walk" Harry said harshly, " If I wasn't there tonight... they would have died, I had to fly my firebolt underwater to get to them, we only had fifteen minutes left on the bubble head charms... they would have never made it"

Ginny let that sink in and it scared her and she started shaking like a leaf

Harry walked up to his wife and hugged her and began rubbing her back, " It's alright, I got to them on time and they're safe"

" What happened to James' ankle?" Rose asked

" It's either twisted, sprained or broken, either way, I need to look at it" Harry said, " It probably got worse with him walking on it tonight"

Harry walked towards the bedrooms and knocked on James' door

" Come in" James said in a dejected tone

Harry came in and saw that James was sitting on his bed with his ankle propped up

" It hurts when I move it" James whispered

Harry carefully sat down on the bed and carefully took Jame's shoe off with a hiss from James, then Harry cast a diagnostic and James' ankle was sprained pretty badly

" Well... it's not broken" Harry said, " We should take you to St. Mungos though, or to Madame Pomfrey"

" I don't want to go to St. Mungos" James protested

Harry sighed, " We'll see if Madame Pomfrey is still at school"

Harry left the room and asked if Ginny could contact the school to see if Madame Pomfrey was there

Fifteen minutes later Pomfrey stepped into the cabin wearing a robe over her nightgown carrying a bag of potions

Ginny led her to James' room

" What happened?" Pomfrey asked

" A bit of adventure in a cave with uneven ground" Harry explained

" Why is he all wet? He'll catch pneumonia" Pomfrey said and she cast a drying and warming charm

" Tide came up while we were in the cave" James said

" We?" Pomfrey asked

" We" Severus said in the doorway, he already took a shower and had his pajamas on

" You're supposed to be in your bedroom" Harry said harshly

" I know... I just want to know if James is going to be ok" Severus said

" He's going to be fine, he sprained his ankle, nothing I can't cure in a heartbeat" Pomfrey said, " It sounds like you two are going to have an even longer night Messrs Potter"

Both boys cringed and groaned

Pomfrey had James drink potions for the pain and for healing the sprain and then she wrapped up the ankle

" You need to stay off the ankle for 24 hours" Pomfrey said, " I will come by tomorrow and look at it"

" Thank you Poppy" Harry said

Pomfrey sighed and nodded, " It always seems like I have a Potter to take care of, see you tomorrow"

Pomfrey flooed out of the cabin

Harry sighed, " To your room Severus"

" Harry can't we discuss this tomorrow? It's late and everybody had a long day and everybody's emotions are high" Ginny said

Harry sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, " Fine, but we are going to talk" He glared pointedly at both of his sons

James and Severus gulped

Five minutes later everybody were in their own rooms, two boys were not looking forward to tomorrow


	90. Chapter 90

Severus was laying in his bed and he couldn't get to sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he just thought of what happened just a few hours ago, he couldn't believe he was so stupid, he was 35 for Merlin's sake... ok ok, sixteen with 35 year old memories, but still, he should have known better, he was the older brother and the responsible one, he was never this careless during his first life, what changed?

Severus thought about it and he knew the answer, he was a Potter now

Severus groaned and held a pillow to his face, not to commit suicide, but to not make any noise

Severus was raised as a Potter and dangerous stunts was what Potters did, sometimes it was encouraged, but what he and his brother did, well that went a little too far... even for a Potter... or a Fred and George Weasley

Then Severus started thinking about why he didn't think of apperating and then he had his answer, he nor James were thinking clearly and they weren't concentrating on the three Ds at the same time and it is harder side-along apperating when you're not old enough to do it yourself

Severus was tossing and turning and finally to get himself to sleep, he started reciting the ingredients to Wolfsbane

The next morning Harry got up and got ready for the day... he felt a lot better then he did last night and he was glad that he waited to punish the boys... what he couldn't decide was the punishment to give them

Harry walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen and started making his family breakfast, it was calming him down even more and he had time to think

After about fifteen minutes of cooking, he decided he was going to spank both of them with the slipper... bare bottomed, they both are going to be mortified, especially Severus, but this was a serious situation and they deliberately lied and put themselves in danger... then he thought about how he didn't spank Severus bare bottomed when he did all of that stuffed during the school year, but he thought it was awkward then... well it's still awkward, but... oh he didn't know what to do

Harry was drinking a cup of tea when his wife came in the kitchen

" MMM smells good in here" Ginny said with a smile and went over and kissed her husband

" Morning" Harry said

" Morning" Ginny said and she dished up herself some breakfast, " So are you calmed down this morning?"

" Yes, I'm glad you suggested waiting until today, I just don't know what I'm going to do with Severus"

" I thought you said it was too awkward to spank him bare bottomed" Ginny said sitting across from her husband

" Oh it's very awkward, but... I think Severus will deserve a bit of awkwardness for what he and James did last night" Harry said

Ginny was quiet for a minute and took a drink of her tea, " Why don't you give him a choice?"

Harry looked questionably at his wife

" Remember when they ran to find Rose who was at that party?" Ginny asked

" Yes, and I used more of the slipper instead of baring her bottom" Harry said

" Well, give Severus the choice, bare bottomed, or more with the slipper... you are using the slipper right?" Ginny asked

Harry nodded, he liked that idea, give his son a choice

Rose came into the kitchen next and after saying good morning she dished herself some breakfast

Harry was wondering why the boys weren't coming out

" Let them sleep, they were swimming for a long time" Ginny said

Harry sighed and nodded

Ginny put warming charms on the boys' breakfasts

Two hours later at 10:30 Harry decided it was time to get those two up and get those spankings over with, first he went into James' room, he also wanted to see how his ankle was doing

James was awake but he didn't want to go to the kitchen, he knew his dad was real angry and he wanted to postpone the dreaded spanking as long as possible. When he saw his dad come in, he silently groaned and sighed, he knew it would be better to just get it over with

Harry walked over to James' bed and sat down at the end

" How's your ankle?" Harry asked

" Better than last night" James said

" Can I look at it?" Harry asked

James cringed but then nodded

Harry gently looked at the ankle

" It looks like the swelling has gone down a lot" Harry said

James nodded in agreement, " Hopefully I can walk on it by tomorrow"

" Don't worry, you'll be able to, Poppy is the best healer I know, and the only one I trust with you kids" Harry said

" Even when she's annoying?" James asked

Harry chuckled, " Even when she's annoying, she knows what she's talking about"

James nodded in understanding

It was silent for a few minutes until Harry sighed

James looked nervous after that

" Isn't my sprained ankle punishment enough?" James asked

Harry lifted an eyebrow and didn't say anything

James sighed, " I guess it isn't"

" I'm going to give you a choice... you can either be spanked with the slipper with your pants down for fifteen swats" Harry started and James looked very scared, " Or... twenty swats with your pants on with the slipper"

" Why does it have to be with the slipper? " James asked, " You used to always just use your hand until this year"

" I've used the slipper before and I found out that it drives my point across better" Harry said, " Now which will it be?"

James made a little whimpering sound, " Um... ba..bare bottomed... less swats, get it done qu...quicker"

" Ok" Harry said and he helped James over his lap and took down his pants and accioed the slipper and started the fifteen swat spanking

James was sobbing by the eight swats and was begging to have it stopped by the tenth

" Five more to go James, almost done" Harry said and he brought the slipper down again

Finally the spanking was over with and Harry was rubbing soothing circles on James' back

" All done Firebolt" Harry said using the nickname he made for James

It took another ten minutes for James to calm down

" I'm sorry I talked Severus into going down into the cave, it was my idea, and I shouldn't have said anything... I'm sorry I didn't know the tide was coming in and I'm sorry I put you, Sev and me in danger... I'm sorry I made everybody worry" James said apologizing for everything that happened last night

Harry continued to rub James's back, " It's ok James, you're forgiven"

Harry positioned James so he was sitting in Harry's lap rather then laying on Harry's lap, but he made sure his bottom wasn't touching anything that would make James hurt more

" Now how about you go eat your breakfast? It's still hot" Harry said

James sniffled and nodded, " Can you put a cushioning charm on the seat though?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, then he stood up with James in his arms and walked towards the kitchen

" It's better if you don't walk on your ankle" Harry explained

James shrugged tiredly, he didn't care if his dad was carrying him, he was tired from last night and from the spanking he received, he just wanted to eat then take a nap

Harry waited until James was done eating, then he carried him back to his room so he could take a nap

" Dad" James said

" What?" Harry asked

" Don't be too hard on Severus, it was my idea" James said

Harry sighed, " Just go to sleep"

" Promise me you won't be too hard on him, he's going to hate me if you do" James said

" Why would he hate you?" Harry asked

" Because it was my idea" James said

" James, Severus is not going to hate you because you were the one who wanted to go down to the cave, he loves you very much now go to sleep and we'll wake you up in an hour or two" Harry said and he ran his hand through his son's hair until James sighed and fell asleep

Harry quietly walked out of his son's room and closed the door, then he sighed and ran his hand through his own hair, " Those two are going to have to talk if this is how James feels"

Harry now had to go into Severus's room

Harry walked in and Severus was awake reading a book he got from Spinners End

" Morning Severus" Harry said

Severus almost winced, his dad rarely ever calls him Severus when he greets him, he's always Sev, unless he's in big trouble

" Morning" Severus said gloomy

" How long have you been awake?" Harry asked

" About an hour and a half" Severus said not looking at his dad

" Why didn't you come out for breakfast?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head no, " Not hungry"

Harry nodded in understanding

" I'm going to give you a choice" Harry said

Severus finally looked at his dad curiously

" I gave the same choice to James" Harry said, " Because of what happened last night, your choices are you can either be spanked with the slipper with your pants down for fifteen swats... Or... twenty swats with your pants on with the slipper"

Severus's face paled

" Bu- bu- but you said you woul... wouldn't spank me bare" Severus protested

" I did a lot of thinking" Harry said

Severus resisted rolling his eyes

" I spanked you bare when I was seventeen and you were 37, you were my teacher then... now you are my son, I don't see why I can't spank you bare now" Harry said

" Be... because it's... wrong... I'm too old" Severus protested

" You weren't too old when you were 37, you're not too old now" Harry said

" But I don't remember that" Severus protested

Harry nodded and he had an idea, " Where's your pensieve?"

Severus got it out and knew what his dad was going to do

" Because you don't remember it, I'll show you the memory" Harry said

" Um... what if I don't want to see it?" Severus asked

" Then you won't mind me spanking you bare... if that is what you choose for me to do" Harry said

Severus groaned

Harry put the memory in the pensieve and he let Severus go in first then he went in himself

_**Flashback**_

Whats my punishment?" Severus asked wearily

" Everything I said in the Hospital Wing... except the Gryffindor colors" Harry said sternly

Severus paled, " Bare bottomed"

" Bare bottomed" Harry said with a nod, " Lets go to your bedroom and do it"

Harry started walking towards the bedroom but noticed that Severus wasn't following, so Harry walked up to Severus and took his hand firmly in his and walked him to the bedroom

Harry conjured a chair just like the one they had in the rooms they were in and sat down in it

Severus saw the chair and whimpered

" Um... Harry I... I changed my mind... I'll think of a different punishment" Severus said frantically

" NO" Harry said firmly, " Bare your bottom and come here"

Severus shook his head no

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes then took his wand and bared Severus's bottom for him and took his wrist and guided him over his lap

Severus began squirming and Harry just tightened his hold on Severus, not tight where it will hurt but firmly until Severus calmed down

Once Severus was calm enough, Harry started the spanking

Severus jumped at the first five and grunted at the next five and was shedding tears at the next five and protesting

" Ok Harry, ok I'm sorry" Severus cried after the fifteenth smack and was wiggling

Harry smacked Severus's bottom again

" Harry please stop" Severus cried with tears running down his face

" No Severus, this is your punishment for being naughty" Harry said smacking Severus's poor bottom every other word

Severus gave up on protesting for the next ten, he knew it was hopeless, but that didn't mean he stopped crying

After Harry finished spanking Severus, Harry slowly put Severus's underwear back on, but left his pants off and just rubbed Severus's back until he calmed down

Severus took ten minutes to calm down and stand up off of Harry's lap, Severus couldn't look Harry in the eye

" Why don't you lay down for a while" Harry suggested

Severus nodded and he kicked off his pants, picked up his Hissy and climbed into bed on his stomach

Harry climbed on top of the bed and started rubbing slow circles on Severus's back

" You have a hard hand" Severus whispered

" I know" Harry said

" Thank you" Severus whispered

" For what?" Harry asked

" For... for being my dad" Severus said and he fell asleep

Harry smiled and resumed rubbing Severus's back

Later that day Harry told Severus of the rest of his punishment which made Severus groan

" But three months is all that's left of school" Severus protested

" Yes, and what's your point?" Harry asked

" It's not fair" Severus pouted

" Didn't anybody tell you life isn't always fair?" Harry asked

" Don't I know it" Severus mumbled

" Wow you are acting like a spoiled teenager" Harry said

Severus glared and stuck out his tongue

Harry rolled his eyes, " Oh so mature... I don't think my punishment is that harsh, for what you did"

" Fine, maybe it's not, but I cannot give you my wand. I shouldn't be without my wand at a time like this, nobody should" Severus said

Harry thought about that and nodded, " Fine... give me your wand right now"

Severus looked confused but did as he was told

Harry waved a spell around Severus's wand and gave it back to Severus

" I put a spell on your wand that will make it so it will only work when you're in danger, or unless you're working on a potion and need your wand for it, but you cannot use it for fun or to make things easier" Harry said

Severus groaned, he wished Harry didn't know that spell

" And you will go to bed an hour earlier than usual" Harry said

" Sometimes I don't get to bed until three in the morning" Severus said crossing his arms defiantly

" You will go to bed at 10:00 each night" Harry said, " So I suggest you don't make very important potions late at night or you might not be able to finish them"

Severus glared, " You know when I said you could punish me, I wasn't talking about this extra stuff, I was talking about just the spanking"

" I already told you how I would punish you when you were still in the Hospital Wing and you couldn't move" Harry said, "And you still wanted me to do it"

" I didn't think you'd actually go through with the rest of the punishment" Severus pouted

" You should know by now, I don't do anything by halves" Harry said

" No, only on your assignments" Severus said with a smirk

Harry glared, " Well you know your restrictions, I guess I'll leave now"

Harry started leaving

Severus frowned again, "Harry I didn't mean it... I'm sorry"

" Sure you did" Harry said, " But I'm ok with that... and used to it"

"You... you can stay here... if you want... you don't have to leave right away" Severus said

" Are you sure?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Um... we can play chess or... something" Severus said awkwardly

Harry smiled, " That sounds fun"

They played chess for the rest of the day and night, taking breaks for dinner which they ate inside Severus's quarters, and they didn't have dessert

" No sweets for three months?" Severus asked later that night

" No sweets for three months" Harry said firmly

Severus sighed and nodded, he figured he really did deserve the grounding

_**End of Flashback**_

Both father and son got out of the pensieve and Severus looked pale

" You were strict even when you were seventeen" Severus said

Harry nodded, " I had to be taking care of you"

" I looked... mortified" Severus said

Harry nodded, " I think you were, but later you accepted it... our relationship was kind of rocky after that... I'll show you more memories later... but right now, you have a choice to make"

" I don't like being spanked bare... I'll... I'll take the more swats" Severus said gloomily

Harry nodded and went over and sat on Severus's bed

Severus sighed and walked over to his dad and was helped over his dad's lap and Harry accioed the slipper

Severus whimpered

" Why are you using the slipper now when you didn't then?" Severus asked

" I didn't realize a slipper was used to punish people back then, I knew how to take care of you from parenting books and none of those books suggested the slipper, Grandma Weasley suggested the slipper to me when James blew up Uncle Draco's lab" Harry explained

Severus groaned

Harry put a reassuring hand on the small of Severus's back

" Calm down Sev" Harry said and he waited until Severus was calmed down some, " Are you ok?"

Severus nodded

" Ready for me to start?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated but then reluctantly nodded

" Ok" Harry said and he brought the slipper down with a loud smack

Severus yelped

Harry swatted him again and again and Severus was crying on the fifteenth and begging Harry to stop

" Only five more to go Sev" Harry said and he brought the slipper down again

Severus was now squirming

Harry brought it down again and again

" Two more Sev" Harry said and he brought it down the last two times then he put the slipper aside and started rubbing circles on Severus's back to calm him down

It took about fifteen minutes for Sev to calm down

" You ok Scamp?" Harry asked using his nickname for Severus

" You have a hard hand" Severus whispered

Harry chuckled, " I know I've heard that before"

" I'm sorry Dad" Severus whispered and he sat up and sat on his dad's lap, he knew he was too old for that but he didn't care right then and there, " I know I shouldn't have listened to James and just listened to the voice inside my head"

" AKA your conscience?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around his son

Severus sighed and laid his head on his dad's shoulder, " Let your conscience be your guide"

Harry chuckled

" Good advice, even though a cricket gave it" Harry said

Severus smirked then frowned

" So am I grounded from sweets for the rest of the summer like older me was?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " No... I'll think of the other part of the punishment later... I know it involves no flying for a while and a lot of family time"

Severus sighed and nodded tiredly

" You hungry yet?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

" Come on, lets go into the kitchen and you can eat, then you can take a nap" Harry said gently pushing Severus off of him and helping him stand up

" Can you put a cushioning charm on the chair?" Severus asked

Harry smiled and nodded, " James asked the same thing"

Severus ate his meal and was tucked back in by his dad, his mother and sister were thankfully out at the beach, he didn't think he would live this day down if his sister teased him about being spanked


	91. Chapter 91

Later that day Harry woke his sons up, his wife and daughter were still at the beach getting a tan, and it was now the perfect time for Severus and James to talk

James looked nervous when Harry woke him up and carried him to the living room with Severus following

" What's going on?" Severus asked sitting down on the couch with James but making sure not to hurt James' ankle

Harry looked at James which made Severus look at James

James looked really nervous

" James" Harry started

James was pleading silently to Harry

Harry sighed, " James thinks you are mad at him because it was his idea to go down into the cave"

James was looking down at the carpet, he didn't want to look Severus in the eye and see how mad he was at him

Severus was quiet for a minute, he didn't know his little brother felt this way

" Um... Dad, do you think you can leave us alone for a bit?" Severus finally asked

Harry hesitated, but when he saw that Severus wasn't angry at James he nodded, " I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me"

Harry got up and headed towards the kitchen

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Severus spoke, " James"

James flinched then started to talk real fast, " I'm sorry I talked you into going down in the cave, I'm sorry I got my foot caught, I'm sorry I put you in danger, you should have left without me, I'm sorry I got you into trouble as well, I'm sorry..." James kept going on and on and Severus was trying to get him to stop apologizing

" OK JAMES ENOUGH" Severus yelled to get James' attention

James stopped but he had fear and tears in his eyes

Severus reached over to run his hand through James' hair but James thought he was going to be smacked and he flinched back

Severus sighed, " Calm down James"

Severus finally got to run his hand through his brother's hair to calm him down

It took a couple minutes for James to calm down, he liked how his brother was running his hand through his hair, it was calming him down

" Are you ok?" Severus asked

James nodded

" Are you ready to talk?" Severus asked

James hesitated for a second but then nodded

" Ok... James, I'm not mad at you" Severus said

James looked at his brother in confusion, " But"

" But nothing" Severus said, " I am mad at myself"

James looked confused

" I'm the older brother, I should have known better then to let you talk me into going down there, Merlin I have the mind of my previous self, I should have realized the tide was about to come in, I was never this neglectful in my previous life, I should be the one to apologize, not you" Severus said

" But it was my fault, you didn't even want to go down, but I made you" James said

" It didn't take much to persuade me, I wanted to go back down there because it was fun when Dad and I went down, I thought it would be nice if you could enjoy the experience and go down too" Severus explained

" But I put you in danger, I wasn't looking where I was going and got my foot trapped and hurt my ankle" James said, " You should have left me"

" James" Severus said firmly with a glare

James looked a little worried, " What?"

" I'm never going to leave you when you're in danger, no matter what, you're my little brother and I love you... do you understand me?" Severus asked

James nodded

" I made a promise a long time ago to protect you and Rose, and I'm not going to break that promise" Severus whispered

James smiled, " I love you too Sev"

Both brothers hugged each other and that is how Harry found them when he came back from the kitchen after he didn't hear any more talking

Harry accioed a camera and took a picture without his sons' knowing

" Kodak moment" Harry whispered with a smile


	92. Chapter 92

The rest of Severus' and James' punishment was that they were grounded from flying, no dessert for two weeks, an hour early bedtime, and they couldn't go anywhere without Harry or Ginny with them

At first it was really annoying and James was protesting every step of the way, but after a couple of days, they were having fun spending time as a family

By the time their vacation was over, everybody was sad to leave, they had so much fun even though the boys were grounded and were still grounded... Severus was double grounded

" When we get home, can I give the necklace to Lily?" Severus asked when he was packing and making sure he had everything

" Yah, I'll walk you over there" Harry said

Severus wrinkled his nose at that, " Dad I'm a big boy now, I can walk over there by myself"

" Yah and you young man are double grounded, thank Merlin one grounding is over with but you still have the other grounding to deal with" Harry said with a pointed look

Severus groaned, " Oh come on, that's just too embarrassing, I promise I'll come back soon after I give it to her, please don't treat me like a little kid" Severus was begging at this point

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " We'll see, you're going to unpack everything before you go see her"

Severus sighed, he knew that was the best he was going to get

An hour later the family was back home at Godric's Hollow and everybody went to their bedrooms and started unpacking

" It's good to be home" Ginny said with a smile and she hugged her husband

Harry smiled

" You're not really going to walk him over to the Evanstons are you?" Ginny asked

Harry smirked and shook his head no, " I was just scaring him so he would mind me for a while"

Ginny rolled her eyes, " Are you sure you're not a Slytherin in disguise?"

Harry smirked, " Well, you know the hat almost put me in Slytherin, but I talked it out of it"

Ginny smiled, " I'm so glad you talked that hat out of it" Ginny kissed her husband, " I got to spend six _wonderful_ years seeing you and crushing on you before you even knew I _had_ a crush on you"

Harry smirked, " I knew you had a crush on me during your first and my second year, Ron told me"

Ginny glared, " Don't remind me about that year, I still have nightmares"

Harry looked worried, " You do?"

" Don't look so worried, only once in a while" Ginny reassured

" Ok, if you're sure... I can have Draco make you some dreamless sleep" Harry said

" I don't need it, don't worry" Ginny said with a smile and she kissed her husband again

Severus finished unpacking and he walked to his parents' bedroom and knocked on their door

" Yes?" Harry asked

Severus opened his parents door " I'm done unpacking, can I go see Lily now?"

Harry was quiet for a minute and it was making Severus squirm, " You have one hour"

Severus sighed and nodded then he hurried back to his room and grabbed the necklace and hurried towards the Evanstons' house and knocked

Mrs. Evanston answered the door

" Severus, when did you get back from your trip?" Linda asked

" Just got back about an hour ago... is Lily here?" Severus asked in a hurry, " I can only stay for an hour"

" Yes, of course, come on in, she's in her room" Linda said stepping out of the way so Severus can come in

Severus smiled his thanks and hurried to Lily's room and knocked on her door

" Yes?" Lily called

" Hey Lil, can I come in?" Severus asked with a smile

About ten seconds later Lily opened the door with a big smile on her face

" Sev" Lily cheered and she wrapped her arms around Severus's neck

Severus chuckled, " Miss me?"

Lily ended the hug and looked indifferent, " Not really"

Severus faked being hurt, " Oh... well then I guess you don't want your present"

Lily's eyes lit up, " Sev, you didn't have to get me anything"

Severus saw that Lily's eyes lit up, " But I wanted to"

" What is it?" Lily asked

Severus smirked, " You have to close your eyes"

" Sev" Lily whined

Severus raised an eyebrow and wasn't budging

Lily sighed and closed her eyes

Severus smiled and took the necklace out of his pocket and clasped it around her neck then led her to her mirror

" Ok Lil, open" Severus said

Lily opened her eyes and gasped, she saw the very pretty shell necklace around her neck

" Sev, it's beautiful" Lily gasped

Severus smiled, " I made it myself"

" You… you made this?" Lily asked

Severus nodded

" Its… beautiful" Lily said again

" I know… just like you" Severus said and he gave her another hug

Lily smiled at that then looked back in the mirror, " It looks like you spent a lot of time on this"

Severus shrugged, " A couple of days"

Lily looked closly at it, " It looks like you used a lot of green"

Severus smiled and shrugged, " That shade of green is my favorite color"

" It's also the color of my eyes" Lily said

" That's one of the reasons why it's my favorite color" Severus said with a smile and he blushed

Lily looked at Severus, " That's sweet"

" Well... it's true" Severus said still red in the face

" Well... I love it, thank you" Lily said and she shocked Severus by kissing him on the cheek

Severus gasped and said, " Um... you're welcome"

The silence was a little awkward

" So... um... how long can you stay?" Lily asked

Severus looked at the clock, " I have about 45 minutes left... I'm kind of grounded"

" Again? Now what?" Lily asked

Severus sighed, " James and I went into a cave without notifying Mum or Dad, we went too far and the tide came in and... well... we almost drowned, Dad had to come and save us, oh and James sprained his ankle, it was very... scary"

" How long are you grounded for?" Lily asked

" Actually, that grounding is almost done, I then have the other grounding" Severus said

Lily sighed, " I'd like to see you _sometime_ this summer"

Severus shrugged, " Maybe we can still hang out for a while this summer, we'll just have to see what moods my parents are in"

Lily sighed, " So... are you going to take your OWLs this summer?"

Severus nodded, " I probably have a school session later today, I still think it's stupid, I've learned everything before in my last life"

" Nothing has changed?" Lily asked

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes stuff has changed, like there's more history, but Binns just talks about those goblin wars"

" And I bet spells have been created since you were in school last, spells and potions" Lily said with a smile

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled, " I invented a couple of those potions, I don't need to learn them"

" Well, since you're in school, you do, and I think you shouldn't whine about having summer school" Lily said, " Even if it does mean we don't get to spend a lot of time together, your education should come first"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, " Yes Mum"

Lily lightly smacked Severus on the shoulder and Severus pretended to be in pain

" So what's your necklace of?" Lily asked when she saw the chain around his neck

Severus took the necklace out of his shirt and showed it to Lily

" Oh this is nice, you even have green shells on it, where did you get this?" Lily asked

" I bought the sharktooth necklace and I had extra green shells after I made your necklace so I threaded them through my necklace, James has one like it but he has red shells" Severus explained

Lily nodded, " So... what else did you do on vacation, besides getting into trouble?"

Severus shrugged, " We went swimming a lot, Dad took James and me back to the cave after our near death experience early enough where we could stay there long enough and not be in danger of the tide, I found a lot of potions ingredients and Dad took pictures, I'll show them to you later if you wish to see them, inside of the cave was... magnificent"

" Sounds like you had a good time... you didn't get sunburned did you? Being on the beach and all?" Lily asked

" Thank Merlin for sunburn salve" Severus said, " Every time we came back from the beach, we all looked like lobsters and it hurt"

Lily tried not to chuckle, she was just picturing a sunburned Severus

Severus sighed, " Dad went picture crazy this vacation, he took pictures of our sunburns, I hope I find them and burn them"

Lily chuckled, " Knowing your dad, he has copies of all of the pictures he took"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Probably"

The friends talked for a little while longer and Severus lost track of time and the Evanstons' phone rang, Linda answered it and Ginny was on the other end saying that Severus was to be home and he was fifteen minutes late

After Linda hung up she went upstairs to Lily's room

" Severus, that was your Mum and she says you're fifteen minutes late" Linda said

" Bloody hell" Severus said with a groan

" Severus" Linda scolded

Severus groaned again, " Sorry Mrs. Evanston"

" It's alright, next time though, you're getting a mouth washing" Linda said pointedly

Severus nodded in understanding, the Evanstons were like another family to him and they could scold him any way they see fit, the same goes for the Potters with Lily, just not the spanking part

After saying goodbye, Severus hurried towards his house and after taking a couple deep calming breaths, he walked in to face the music... sort of speak


	93. Chapter 93

Harry was in the living room when Severus came in

" You're late" Harry said

" I know... I'm sorry... I lost track of time, Lily and I were just talking" Severus explained

" Don't be late again" Harry said firmly, " Well, it's time for you to start your Summer school classes"

Severus groaned

" We'll work at the table" Harry said

Severus nodded, " Should I go get my books?"

" They're already at the table, first we're going to start with History of Magic" Harry said

Severus groaned again

" Stop protesting"Harry asked

Severus glared, " This is stupid, I already took the bloody test, I don't need to take it again"

Harry glared back , " Sit down Severus and for your language, you're getting a mouth soaping later"

Severus sat and pouted by crossing his arms

" Keep this up and you'll get to be reacquainted with Mr. Timeout chair and Mrs. Corner as well, because you're acting like a four year old"

" I am not" Severus argued

Harry ignored him, " Open your book up to chapter 5 and read the chapter on the Goblin wars 5"

" NO, THIS IS STUPID, THIS WHOLE BOOK IS ON THE BLOODY GOBLIN WARS, I KNOW ABOUT THE GOBLIN WARS, PROFESSOR BINNS HAS BEEN TEACHING THE SAME MATERIAL FOR CENTURIES" Severus yelled and he threw his book on the floor

Harry waved his wand and bubbles erupted in Severus's mouth

" That will keep you quiet for a few minutes" Harry said and then he conjured the dreaded by all Potter kids and some nieces and nephews, Mr. Time out chair and he put it in Mrs. Corner and fought Severus but got him to sit in it and he put a sticking charm on the seat

" Lets see what a half hour will do for you" Harry said, " The soap will go away in another two minutes"

Two minutes later the soap went away but not the taste

Harry gave Severus some water to get some of the taste out of his mouth but it wouldn't get all of it out

" Where's Mum and the twins?" Severus asked

" No talking in time out" Harry warned

Severus groaned in frustration

" To answer your question, they went to your grandparents' house for a while" Harry said, " No no more talking while in time out"

Severus sighed and faced the corner

After ten minutes he was bored

" This is boring" Severus complained

" SHHH" Harry snapped

" Timeouts are for kids, let me up" Severus said

" Severus do you want to make it another half an hour after the regular time is up? One more word and you'll be there longer" Harry warned

Severus didn't say anything after that, he just sighed and waited

Finally what seemed like forever, a half hour passed and Harry let Severus out of the corner

" Now then, are you ready to begin Summer school?" Harry asked

Severus sighed and nodded

Harry handed Severus his book, " Open your book to chapter five and read the chapter on the Goblin wars 5, I will test you in an hour"

Severus nodded and began reading

They got through History of Magic, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, tomorrow they will work on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy


	94. Chapter 94

Severus got into a tutoring routine and after a while he didn't mind the work, he realized he was being taught new things he wasn't taught in his old life before and he liked being challenged. Also, when Severus did good on his tests and homework, he was rewarded with spending time with Lily, those two were really close. Also, Severus tutored his siblings in Potions and helped his dad tutor them in Defense Against the Dark Arts, James and Rose didn't need tutoring in that class but it's always good to practice things you have already learned and begin new things before the school year. Severus's other friends got to come over as well during the summer and spend the night for a week. Severus didn't disappear to who knows where for those Death Eater meetings because Harry still had the magical leash on all of his kids, he wasn't going to take any chances

It was now close to the end of summer and the day before Severus will go to the Ministry with his dad and take his OWLs

Severus was now very nervous, he remembered how nervous he was the first time around and it was easier back then, now he had to test on more information

His family and Lily were testing him for the past week and he at least got an E on all of the subjects, he got Os in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures, he got an E in Transfiguration, History of Magic and Astronomy

" Why are you so nervous? You did fine" Lily said the day before the test

" I did fine on your guys' test, who knows what the OWLs are going to be like at the Ministry" Severus said

" The way we did the tests is like how the OWLs are like, you're going to do fine" Lily said again, " You've studied for weeks and you've been tutored since you got back from your vacation, now all you need to do is relax and get a good nights sleep... take a calming draught while you're at it"

Severus sighed and nodded then smiled, " You're right Lil, I'm worried about nothing, I'll do fine"

The next day Severus was a nervous wreck, he and Harry had to wake up at 5:00 and be at the Ministry by 6:00

" What if I mess up? What if I spell something wrong? What if I miss pronounce a word wrong? Oh I know I'm going to fail, I'm going to get Ts in everything" Severus was saying to anybody who was listening

" Severus this isn't like you, calm down son" Harry said, " You're not going to get Ts on your OWLs"

" Yes I am, I can just feel it" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes, " You are sounding like Aunt Hermione, she always thought she was going to fail everything, and then she passed everything with flying colors, you are at the top of your class with grades, you are going to do fine, just please calm down"

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and began rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down

It took about five minutes to calm Severus down

" Better?" Harry asked not breaking the hug

Severus nodded

Harry broke the hug a minute later

" Do you want a calming draught just in case?" Harry asked

" Maybe a vial to put in my pocket just in case" Severus said

Harry nodded and accioed a calming draught and gave the vial to Severus

" Thanks" Severus said and he pocketed it, " I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I haven't been through this before, and I was never a nervous wreck last time"

Harry smiled, " Well this time, your life is different and you can have a nervous wreck as you put it and nobody will look at you differently"

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled

A while later it was time to go and Severus was a little calmer

Harry and Severus apperated as close as possible to the Ministry but then they had to walk to a subway and take that and then walk to a phone booth that would take them to the Ministry

Once they were inside the Ministry, they had to go to the guy who weighed their wands and then they headed to the testing department

Once they found the right room for the OWL testing, Severus was scanned for any spells that might be able to help him cheat, the Wizarding Examinations Authority had Harry take off the magical leash that was still on Severus

Once the Wizarding Examinations Authority thoroughly checked for any other spells and checked Severus's robes for the answers on anything and only found a calming draught, they checked that too, they led Severus into the room and to a table to begin the OWLs at 6:30 a.m.

It took Severus an hour per test and he took 30 minute breaks after each test, he and Harry ate lunch together when Severus had a two hour break for lunch from 11:00 to 1:00 which the Ministry provided them

" So what have you taken so far?" Harry asked

" Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies" Severus said, " Next I have to test on Herbology and then after that, Potions"

" How do you think you're doing?" Harry asked

Severus sighed, " It's harder this time around"

Harry smirked, " Didn't we tell you?"

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon when Severus finished his OWLs

" Are you finished?" Harry asked

Severus smiled and nodded

" How do you think you did?" Harry asked

" I'm pretty sure I did good on Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Muggle Studies... I'm not sure about History of Magic, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures or Astronomy... I think I got some of the stars mixed up" Severus explained

" Well... we'll have to wait for about a month to find out your score" Harry said with a sigh

" This is going to be a very long month" Severus said with his own sigh

" I'm sure you did well enough to take the courses you need to become a teacher again in Potions" Harry said

Severus wrinkled his nose at that, " Please, I'm sick of being a teacher, always worried what dunderhead will blow up my lab, no, Uncle Draco can keep that job, when I graduate, I'm setting up my own shop of potions"

Harry chuckled at that, " Getting into the other family business, going to be like your mum and Uncles Fred and George"

Severus shrugged, " Why not? Mum seems to like it"

Harry nodded, " Well lets go home and we can celebrate you being finished with your OWLs with ice cream and a movie"

Severus liked that idea


	95. Chapter 95

About a week and a half later, it was time to go back to Hogwarts and James didn't want to get out of bed and he was making the rest of his family late

" Come on James, get up" Rose whined, " We're going to miss the train"

" Then we'll just apperate with Mum and Dad, let me sleep" James complained

" Come on, please get up" Rose pleaded

The rest of the Potters were getting ready and packing last minute items, Severus heard Rose pleading in James'room and he decided to investigate

" What seems to be the problem?" Severus asked walking in James's room

" Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" James asked

" What are you still doing in bed? We have to leave to get on the train" Severus said

James yawned, " Too tired"

Severus rolled his eyes then smirked, he just got an idea... a very... Slytherin idea

Severus sighed, " Just let him sleep Rose, Mum and Dad can get him to school"

Rose looked confused, usually her big brother is stubborn and fights back with arguments against them

Severus winked and indicated to the bathroom

Rose's eyes lit up when she knew what was going to happen

Rose sighed and stomped her foot " You're so stubborn James Harold Potter" And she stormed out of the room but close enough where she can hear what was going on

" This is going to be fun" Severus thought to himself and in one swift movement she drew his wand, magically turned the water in the shower on cold and levitated the now protesting James towards the bathroom and into the bathtub pajamas and all

" SEVERUS" James screamed at the top of his lungs

" And now you're awake" Severus said with a smirk

Harry and Ginny came running into James'room with their wands in hand

" What's wrong?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time... and then saw the scene

" Look what Severus did to me" James pouted still under the cold water

" He wouldn't get out of bed" Severus explained

Harry and Ginny didn't know if they should be mad or laugh at the situation, they just were silent

" Um... Ok, Sev, you did your part, now lets leave James with some dignity and let him take his shower" Harry said trying not to chuckle as he turned the water off

" Yah, ok" Severus said chuckling

" It's not funny" James said with a pout, "I'm freezing"

Ginny put a warming charm in the bathroom and on James' wet clothes

" We'll leave and then you take a shower, we have to be at the station in an hour" Ginny said

James sighed and nodded

The other three left the bathroom and left James to his shower

" That was so funny" Rose said, " I heard the whole thing, I bet it was funny to see"

" I'll have to let you look at that memory later" Severus said with a smirk

Rose's eyes lit up at that

James was in a grumpy mood all the way to Kings Cross and on the train as well

" Oh lighten up James, it was just a prank" Severus said ruffling his little brother's hair

" Leave me alone" James said with a pout

Severus rolled his eyes

" I'm going to go sit with my friends" Rose said

Severus nodded

" Why don't you go find your friends?" Severus suggested

" Trains too big, I can't find them" James said

Severus rolled his eyes and did a point me spell and located James' friends and led him to them

" Don't be in such a sour mood James" Severus lightly scolded, " It was just a prank"

Severus faced James's friends

" Make sure he lightens up before we reach Hogwarts" Severus said

James's friends all said they would

Severus thanked James' friends and left that compartment to go find his own friends

While he was walking he disapperated away and landed in a woodsy area

Severus gasped

" Welcome back Severus" Lucius said

Severus looked around, " Where are we?"

" We're in a muggle village, time to kill some more muggles, it has been your favorite thing to do... you just don't remember" Lucius said with an evil grin

Severus paled, " I don't kill muggles"

Lucius's grin got even eviler, " You do now"

Lucius said a spell that was like the Imperious but it only works if the caster is linked to you in some way and it even messes with the victims emotions to make it look like Severus really did like it

It was well past Midnight when a pale looking and sweaty faced Severus hurried up towards Hogwarts, this time, he remembered everything

**A/N I'm sorry it has been a couple weeks since I updated last, I just got so busy. I hope this chapter was worth it. :)**


	96. Chapter 96

Harry and Ginny were waiting for Severus when he got to the Hogwarts doors

" Severus" Harry and Ginny said and they hurried towards their son when they saw him

" Sev what happened?" Ginny asked checking him making sure he wasn't hurt

Severus was not talking

" Severus" Harry said

Severus just stood there shaking

" Lets get him up to Poppy" Harry suggested

They tried to get Severus to move but Severus wasn't moving, he just stood there shaking and tears were in his eyes

Harry lifted Severus into his arms and Severus buried his head in Harry's shoulder and just cried

" I bet Lucius has something to do with this... I'm going to kill that bastard" Harry said on their way up to the Hospital Wing

Ginny hurried ahead of the men and woke Poppy up and told her what is going on and by the time Harry and Severus got there, a bed was already made for Severus, as well as a bath and a pair of pajamas

" I think he'll feel better after a bath, I'll wait out here with Poppy" Ginny said

Harry nodded and carried Severus into the bathroom and shut the door

" Ok Scamp, I'm going to let you down now" Harry said and he did carefully, " Why don't you undress and get in the bath tub"

Severus didn't move

Harry waited for a couple of minutes but Severus still didn't move

" Severus?" Harry asked

Severus looked at his dad

" Are you with me?" Harry asked

Severus nodded and then he hugged himself

" Do you want me to leave to give you some privacy?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head frantically, " Don't want to be alone" He whispered and more tears came down

" You want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head again and started shaking again

Harry wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him then began patting him on the back, " You're ok Sev, you're safe"

Severus didn't say anything, he just let his dad hug him and comfort him

They stayed like that for five minutes

" How about you take that bath now" Harry suggested, " You'll feel a lot better"

Severus nodded and he began undressing

Harry turned around to give his son some privacy and waited until Severus was in the bath tub then he turned around and saw that Severus was hugging himself again

" Do you want me to wash you or do you want to do it yourself?" Harry asked

" You do it" Severus whispered

Harry thought Severus must be really shook up if he wanted his dad to bathe him

It took Harry ten minutes to bathe Severus and get his pajamas on

" Feel better?" Harry asked

" A little" Severus said

" Do you want to talk about what happened? Because I think you remember this time by the way you're acting" Harry said

Severus paled again, " I do remember this time... I... can't talk about it... not tonight"

" It's ok Sev... you don't have to talk about it tonight" Harry said and he ran his hand through his son's hair, " Lets just get you tucked in"

" You and Mum will stay won't you?" Severus asked

Harry smiled, " Of course we will"

Severus sighed with relief

Harry guided Severus to the bed and tucked him in and Ginny handed Severus Hissy and kissed him on the forehead

" You're safe Sev" Ginny said with a smile

Severus shook his head no, " Not safe"

" Sure you are... your father will put the leash back on and you won't disappear again" Ginny said

Harry said the spell and the leash was back on Severus

" Doesn't work... Lucius said I disapperated even though I had the leash on, I was just brought back before anybody was up and I didn't remember anything... now I remember it all... I'm a... I'm a murderer... I killed muggles, women and children as well as men" Severus said and he was crying again and shaking

Poppy came back with a calming draught and a dreamless sleeping potion and had Severus take both

" Go to sleep Sev, we'll talk in the morning" Harry said and he was running his hand through his son's hair again

" M sowy mummy and daddy" Severus whispered, " Don't wanna be a bad boy"

" You're not a bad boy Sev" Ginny said, " We love you" She kissed him again before Severus fell into a dreamless sleep

" We need to talk to Dumbledore now" Harry said, " There has to be some way to remove that mark"

A minute later Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing

" I had a feeling I needed to be here" Dumbledore said, " What happened?"

" Severus remembers what happened" Ginny said

" Albus there must be a way to remove the mark" Harry said seriously

" I'm afraid my boy that there is no way to remove it. I have been looking ever since Tom was Voldemort for a cure" Dumbledore explained

" And so far the only cure is deaging" Harry said with a sigh

" I will keep looking for a loophole or anything like that... maybe there is a way to change the mark so Severus will have a different master sort of speak" Dumbledore said

" Keep looking, if there is a way to change it if we can't get rid of it, we'll change it" Harry said

" Who will be willing to be the master of Severus?" Dumbledore asked

" I will... it makes sense, It wouldn't change anything for him, I am his father after all, and maybe since he is a Potter and I take control of the mark, it will go away" Harry said

" I will keep looking and I will be looking for a way to make it so he will stay here and not disapperate whenever he is called" Dumbledore said

" Thank you Albus, for all you have done for me and my family" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded, " Severus has been like a son to me when he had his first life, and now he is like a grandson to me"

Harry and Ginny spent the night in the Hospital Wing

The next morning Severus still wasn't saying very much, he mostly looked down at Hissy when nobody was talking to him

James and Rose visited him in the Hospital Wing and wondered why he wasn't on the train and at the feast and where he was and they comforted him once they found out where he was

Dumbledore also visited him and asked him questions and Severus answered the questions with the least amount of words as possible and he ended up in tears at the end and Poppy had to shoo the Headmaster out

Harry suggested Severus put his memories in the pensieve so he didn't have to think about them anymore

Severus nodded and he put his memories in the pensieve but he was still very shaken

" Sev honey, it wasn't your fault" Ginny said, " Lucius was controlling you"

" Stupid mark, wish I didn't get it" Severus mumbled and he laid his head on his mum's shoulder

Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her son's hair and they stayed like that until Severus fell asleep


	97. Chapter 97

Severus stayed in the Hospital Wing for a week, he didn't feel like going to classes, he didn't feel like he was safe to be around, he didn't even let any of his friends come to see him and they were really worried. He only let James and Rose see him only if his parents were with them. Draco came to see him every day during the week and brought him his homework. Harry and Ginny both tried to get Severus to come back to class but Severus was being too stubborn to listen to them and Harry and Ginny didn't want to rush him into things, if he didn't feel like he was safe enough to be around people, they weren't going to push him. Draco had another idea

" Sev when are you going to come back to classes?" Draco asked Monday morning on the second week of school

" I don't think I should go to classes, Lucius can make me kill just like that" Severus explained, " I don't want to hurt anybody"

" You can't stay up here all year" Draco said, " You need to go to class"

" Oh yah?" Severus challanged, " Watch me"

" Poppy needs the Hospital Wing for people who are sick and injured... you Severus are neither" Draco said

" Well I can't go to my dorm... I don't want to hurt anybody" Severus said

" So go down to your parents' quarters if you want" Draco said

" I might hurt them and James and Rose... in fact... I shouldn't even be here... I should be in Azkaban so I won't hurt anybody" Severus said and tears started running down his face

" Stop that" Draco ordered and he looked mad, " You do not belong in Azkaban, you are _not_ a murderer now stop feeling sorry for yourself, this is not the Severus I know... neither Severus Snape or Severus Potter... Merlin you're acting like a first year Hufflepuff"

Severus glared, " I am not"

" Yes you are... now pull yourself together and get your arse to class" Draco snapped

" I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY" Severus yelled

" YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYBODY. LUCIUS IS NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU ATTACK IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWD" Draco yelled

" HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Severus yelled

" I'M HIS BLOODY SON! I KNOW HIS STYLE" Draco yelled, " Now get out of that bed and in the shower, you're going to your classes"

Severus glared and crossed his arms not moving

Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom and got the shower ready, then he waved his wand and much to Severus's complaining levitated him to the bathroom, waved his wand with another spell that removed Severus's clothes

Draco left the bathroom after getting Severus in the shower and before saying a spell that parents use in the bathroom to help with their children, it magically washes the child if the child is being very stubborn, and Severus is being a very stubborn child

Severus really hated this spell, his parents used to use this spell sometimes on him and his siblings if they were being too stuborn, Severus tried dodging the washing things and tried getting out, but the shampoo bottle swatted him three times on his butt and he yelped all three times

" HAY" Severus yelled

Draco smirked at that even though he wasn't in the bathroom, he knew what was going on

After a couple minutes and two more swats to his backside Severus stopped struggling and just let the spell run its course

Draco put Severus's clothes in the bathroom as well

Ten minutes later a glaring, wet haired, dressed Severus stepped out of the bathroom

" I am not a child and that spell should not be used on me" Severus spat

" Well you were acting like a four year old, so you were treated as such" Draco said, " Now it's time for breakfast"

" I'm not going" Severus pouted again

Draco rolled his eyes again and levitated Severus up again

" PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN" Severus yelled

" Will you walk down to the Great Hall then?" Draco asked

" YES" Severus yelled and Draco put him down

Severus straightened himself up and glared at his godfather

" I'm surprised Poppy hasn't yelled at us yet for all the noise we're making" Draco said

" Oh it was getting to the point where I was going to take a spoon to both of your backsides Mr. Malfoy" Pomfrey said coming out of her office, " Now get out of here and I don't want to see either of you for at least a week"

" But" Severus started

" No Mr. Potter... You need to go to classes, now leave" Pomfrey ordered

Severus sighed and nodded, " Where's Dad, I want to talk to him"

" He's in the Great Hall where you should be" Draco said, " And you can talk to him after your classes"

Severus groaned

They walked to the Great Hall in silence and Draco pushed Severus to the Slytherin table and into his seat

" You will not leave until you have finished a plate of food" Draco said and he dished up some food onto Severus's plate

" Uncle Draco stop it, I'm sixteen, I can do that myself" Severus snapped

Draco ignored him and finished what he was doing, " Now eat"

Draco left the Slytherin table after saying good morning to his snakes and headed up to the head table with Severus glaring at his back the whole way


	98. Chapter 98

Severus was in a grouchy mood all through his classes, when his dad's class was over, he stayed behind

" Hey Sev, I'm glad you decided to return to classes" Harry said while he was packing up

" It wasn't my idea" Severus mumbled

" Yah, Uncle Draco told me what happened" Harry said trying not to chuckle

" Dad can I just stay in your rooms and not go to classes, I don't feel like anybody is safe to be around me" Severus explained

" Sev, you can't not go to class, I think you would be safer if you were around people, less chance you disappear" Harry said, " Every time you disappeared, you were always by yourself"

Severus glared at the floor, " You were supposed to be on my side on this, not Uncle Draco's"

" I'm on your side too Sev" Harry said

" This is not my side, I don't want to go to classes anymore, I'm going to hurt somebody" Severus said and you could tell he was really scared

" You're not going to hurt anybody" Harry said and he put his hand on Severus' shoulder in comfort

" How do you know?" Severus asked

" Because... you only disappeared when you were by yourself, if you're with people, you won't disappear" Harry explained

Severus thought about that for a minute and then nodded with a sigh, " I still don't think it's safe"

Harry sighed, " Well, hopefully soon we can put all of our worries behind us"

" What do you mean?" Severus asked

" If there isn't a way to get rid of that mark... then... we're going to look for a way to switch the master of the mark" Harry explained

Severus looked a little confused

" Instead of Lucius being the master of the mark... we're going to try to switch the mastery to me" Harry explained

" So... you'll be my master instead of Lucius" Severus puzzled it together

Harry nodded and said, " Your life wouldn't be any different then it is now"

" Because I'm your son" Severus said

Harry nodded, " What do you think of that?"

Severus sighed, " If it'll work... I say go for it... only if we can't find a way to get rid of the mark"

" Besides deaging you, there is no way" Harry said

Severus wrinkled his nose, " I don't want to be deaged again"

" Don't worry Sev" Harry said, " You won't be"

That night, in the Potter quarters, Draco came up with an idea to get rid of the mark

" What if I make a potion like a burn salve since the mark is burned into his skin, and use the ingredients for a tattoo since it is also like a tattoo?" Draco asked

" Well, we haven't come up with anything else, go for it, how long will it take you to brew?" Harry asked

" Hmm, maybe a week" Draco said, " I'll start on it this weekend so I can devote my whole day to it"

When Severus heard that idea, he didn't think it would work but he was going to let his uncle try

" What's the worst that can happen?" Severus asked with a sigh

The next day Severus was hanging out with his friends and was having a good time

" I'm so glad your mood has changed" Lily said and she hugged her best friend

Severus smiled, " Well, my dad said that if I am around people, I won't disappear and... Uncle Draco might have found a way to get rid of this mark... I don't know if it will work or not, but at least we have an idea"

A minute later James and Rose ran up to Severus and they looked sad and scared

" What's wrong?" Severus asked, " Shouldn't you be in potions?"

Rose sniffled, " We just got done with Potions"

Severus checked the time

" It's kind of early to be done with class yet" Severus said

James nodded, " We know... and it's all our fault"

Severus sighed, " What happened?"

" We... we... you're going to hate us" James said

" No I won't" Severus said

" We blew up the classroom" Rose whispered

" And Uncle Draco is so mad at us" James said

" Well I assume so" Severus said with an annoyed glare, " What in Merlin's name did you do?"

" Um... well, dad told me and James that when he was in second year, he threw a couple firecrackers in a potion as a distraction and... we wanted to see what it would do, but... we put more than a couple firecrackers in... we put in a couple big fireworks along with a handful of firecrackers" Rose said

" HOW THICK CAN YOU TWO BE?" Severus yelled, " Those firecrackers Dad used in his first year created a very big mess, but it didn't ruin the whole classroom, I'm almost afraid to see what you two did... you can bet you both are in big trouble"

" We're sorry" James and Rose cried

" Why are you crying to me?" Severus asked

James sniffled, " The ingredients for the potion that Uncle Draco was going to make for you are ruined"

Severus groaned, " What about the Potions store? You only got the classroom in shambles right?"

" That's where Uncle Draco had the ingredients, in his office and that was messed up too, he had them in a safe that exploded once a firework hit it" Rose said

" It sounded like a blasting spell" James said

" Why would you do something like that?" Severus asked in a forced calm voice

" We didn't mean to take it so far... and... it was on a dare" James said with his head bowed

" You two are going to be lucky if you are not expelled... James this is your second time blowing up one of Uncle Draco's potion rooms" Severus said, " You both can most likely kiss your allowances for the year gone"

" Lets lead them to Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy" Lily suggested

James and Rose looked scared

" The sooner you get it over with the better" Lily said

Severus took James by the hand and Lily took Rose by the hand, the two older ones didn't care that they were treating the two younger ones like five year olds, because they sure acted like it and deserve a bit of embarrassment

**I'm sorry its been a long time since I updated last. I am having a very bad case of writers block, I'm just hoping it's not contagious, I am not giving up on this story, I know where it's going, I just need to figure out how to get it there and sorry it's kind of short after such a long wait, hopefully the next one will be longer. Thank you to those who have stuck with the story all this time. :)  
**


	99. Chapter 99

James and Rose didn't want to go face their parents and Uncle Draco right away, they were trying to get Severus and Lily to let go of them and they were fighting them

Severus was angry at his siblings for doing something so... Gryffindorish... no not Gryffindorish... just plain foolish

" LET GO OF US!" James shouted

Those two have been shouting the whole way to the castle

Finally after the four entered the castle, Severus spun James around and landed five hard smacks on his brothers backside and handed James off to Lily so he could do the same to Rose

Both of the yelped and glared at their older brother

" Enough, both of you" Severus said with a glare, " You two are the ones who came to me"

" Yah, we thought you'd understand and help us out" James said through tears from that spanking

" You blew up the Potions classroom on purpose, just to see what would happen, that was very very naughty" Severus said

" But Dad did it, and he didn't get in that much trouble" Rose protested

" Dad didn't blow up the classroom, just a potion, and he did it so Aunt Hermione could steal a couple of ingredients from my stores for a potion, you two did it out of pure naughtiness, and running away isn't going to fix your problems, only make them worse" Severus said

James and Rose just pouted

" Now, we are going to go to Uncle Draco and talk to him and see what you both can do to pay him back for everything you ruined" Severus said firmly

" We'll give him our allowances" Rose said

" It's going to take a lot more than a couple of galleons a week Rose" Severus said, " I see a lot of detention in your near future"

" Sev, don't tell them that" Lily lightly scolded

" It's just the truth" Severus said, " Now, come on"

James and Rose still looked very scared and wished they didn't pull that prank, dare or no dare

Severus took out his wand and made sure it was alright for them to be in the classroom, he didn't want them to breathe in toxic fumes and he also wanted to make sure Draco was in there, and he was, trying to salvage anything

" Uncle Draco, may we come in?" Severus asked opening the door

Draco looked at the four of them and glared at the younger two

" You and Lily can, Mr and Miss classroom wrecker may not" Draco snapped

" I'll stay with them Sev, you can go help" Lily said

Severus nodded and gave James' hand to Lily

" Lily can we go? Uncle Draco doesn't want to see us" Rose said

" No we may not" Lily said firmly, " We will wait until your brother and uncle are done salvaging anything"

" Have you found anything that's salvageable?" Severus asked

Draco sighed, " Thankfully the ingredients to the potion I was going to try for you were alright"

" But I was told those were destroyed because of a firework got to them" Severus said

" That happened, but the vials the ingredients are in are unbreakable, thank Merlin" Draco said, " I also found some Pixy Dust and Doxy Eggs that are alright, and only three cauldrons are still usable... everybody in every year is going to have to re due their homework"

Severus groaned and sighed at that

It took them another twenty minutes to see if anything else was salvageable but they didn't get a whole lot

Draco and Severus took what was salvageable out of the classroom and Draco locked the classroom up and then glared down at James and Rose

" We will go to the Potter quarters and wait for Harry, he was already notified" Draco said

Both James and Rose gulped

They walked towards Draco's quarters first so he could drop off the salvaged items and then they headed up to the Potter quarters in silence

When they got inside the rooms Draco had both of the kids find a corner and put their noses in it

" But" James protested

" No buts, nose, corner, now" Draco said with a glare

James gulped again and did as he was told, right now was not the time to make Uncle Draco any more mad then he already was

Five minutes later an angry looking Harry entered the room

" James, Rose, couch now" Harry commanded

The twins came out of their corners and with worried looks on their faces went over to the couch and sat down

" Explain" Harry demanded with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face

They were too scared to talk

Harry accioed their favorite stuffed animals, the stag Prongs and the deer Flower

They felt a little better with their stuffed animals

" Well?" Harry asked

" It was..." James started but didn't say anymore

" Was? Was what?" Harry asked

James and Rose looked pleadingly at Severus

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, " They said it was a dare"

" Who dared you?" Harry asked

" Um" James started

" Well?" Harry asked

" I can't say" James said looking down at the floor

" Don't look down at the floor" Harry said and waited until James looked up, " Now what do you mean you can't say?"

" Don't want them to get in trouble" James said

Harry looked at Severus

" I don't know either, they didn't tell me" Severus said

" I will give you to the count of five, if you don't tell me, then your punishment is going to be worse... 1...2...3...4"

" It was Billy" Rose blurted

" Rose" James hissed

" Sorry but I don't want more punishment" Rose said

" Your friend Billy Jones?" Harry asked

James nodded

Harry sighed and nodded, " I'll deal with him later... what you two did was..."

" Gryffindorish" Severus coughed, he couldn't help himself

Harry glared at his older son and rolled his eyes, " Stupid, I was going to say stupid... and pure naughtiness"

" We're sorry" Rose said

" Oh, yah, now you're sorry after the deed is done" Harry said, " You both need to think before you act... in fact, all three of you need to do that"

" Hey don't bring me into this, I haven't done anything for a while" Severus said

" Well it's a lesson you need to learn too" Harry said

Severus sighed and nodded

" Anyway back to the topic at hand, you both are grounded until Christmas" Harry said

" WHAT!" The twins both shouted, " THAT'S NOT FAIR"

" AND" Harry yelled, " You will have no allowance, if you want to buy something, then you will ask me or your mum and we will decide to buy it for you or not, during Christmas you will have to go through your brother whom I would give the money to or your mum or me for buying gifts, also, you will both have an hour early bedtime and during that hour, you will be writing lines"

Both of them looked really miserable

" And of course you will be getting the slipper tonight and for the rest of the week" Harry said

The twins looked very pale at that

" Now Draco, I believe it's your turn" Harry said

Draco nodded and took the stage sort of speak

" You two destroyed my classroom and my office, a lot of money went into that classroom and office and a lot of hard work, not ever in all of my years of teaching did something like that happen, but I would have never expected my family to do something like that not even on a dare" Draco started

James and Rose has tears in their eyes at this point

" We're sorry Uncle Draco" Rose cried

" We didn't mean to" James cried

" Do not insult my intelligence James Harold Potter, you knew exactly what you were doing" Draco said in a no nonsense tone, " You both earned yourselves detention every Saturday until Christmas, starting from 8:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m... you will eat your lunch and dinner with me"

James looked at his father and tried to plead with him but Harry just glared at his son and wouldn't help him out

" Furthermore, you both lost your house fifty points each" Draco said

Rose and James gasped

" That's not fair" Rose said

" Now Ravenclaw is in the lead" James said

" And now we only have five points left in the hourglass" Rose protested

" Well you should have thought of that before you decided to blow up my classroom" Draco said with a glare

" Our house is going to hate us" Rose pouted and she crossed her arms and tried not to cry

Severus rolled his eyes, " They're not going to hate you, yes they'll be mad at you, but not hate you, those points will come back, it's still the beginning of the school year"

" I'm finished talking" Draco said

Harry nodded, " Both of you, to your rooms, I don't want to see you out of them for the rest of the day, you will eat dinner in there as well"

" Yes Dad" They said at the same time and with sad faces they went to their rooms

" Give me a list of the damages and I'll pay you back" Harry said to Draco with a sigh

Draco nodded and headed out of the room to go back to the classroom

" I'm sorry you had to see that Lily" Severus said

Lily shrugged, " I've seen you all in trouble before"

Severus sighed, " Yah but you shouldn't"

Lily shrugged again, " Lets go do something"

" What?" Severus asked

" I don't know... lets go flying or something" Lily said

" Ok, I'll go get the others" Severus said

" No... just the... just the two of us" Lily said with a little blush

Severus smiled, he liked that idea a lot


	100. Chapter 100

It took a very long time for Harry to calm down, it was close to dinner time before he did calm down

Severus came in the Potter quarters with a smile on his face but when he saw the look his dad had on his face, he got worried

" How was flying?" Harry asked

" Fine" Severus said a little cautiously, " Are you ok?"

" I will be" Harry said

" Is Mum still at work?" Severus asked

" She'll be home in an hour or two" Harry said going over to his desk and marking papers

Severus sighed, " Um... I'll just be in my room then"

Harry nodded

Severus headed towards his room and took a shower, he had a very good day with Lily he smiled at the thought of it

_**Flashback**_

Severus and Lily flew towards the Quidditch pitch and took out the snitch and played with the snitch for a while, they got really close when they both spotted the snitch at the same time

Both of them grabbed the snitch at the same time as well, but Lily's hand was on the bottom and had the snitch in her hand and Severus' hand landed right on top of hers

Lily looked at Severus and saw that he was blushing, that made her blush as well and she smiled which made Severus smile

They broke apart and played with the snitch some more

Every single time somebody caught the snitch, it was almost a tie, Lily would have her hand around the snitch and Severus would have his hand on hers, or the other way around and they would both blush and smile then break apart

After an hour and a half of that happening, it got very frustrating

" Sev stop, this is driving me insane" Lily said

Severus looked confused

" We are ignoring the bigger picture" Lily said

Severus didn't say anything, he had a feeling where this was going

" I love you Sev" Lily confessed but she didn't say anything after that

Severus was shocked, it was love that he was feeling... he felt like he did with the other Lily in his first life... he just didn't put those two together

Severus didn't say anything for a long time

" Well? Are you going to say something?" Lily asked with a worried look on her face

Severus didn't say anything

" Oh Merlin" Lily gasped, " You don't... Oh Merlin"

Lily descended to the ground and started running back to the castle

Severus finally got out of his shock and saw that Lily was leaving

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, " Oh no you don't"

Severus flew his broom and descended close to the ground and got close enough to Lily and he scooped her up on his broom

" SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily yelled, she had tears in her eyes as well

" This is what I'm doing" Severus said and very passionately he kissed her on the lips

Finally after a minute and a half, the kiss broke and Lily looked shocked, confused and dazed

" I love you as well Lil" Severus said with a smile

Lily smiled and hugged her new boyfriend

_**End flashback**_

Severus finished his shower and got dressed and headed out of the bathroom and his room and saw his dad still working on papers

" Do you need any help?" Severus asked

Harry shook his head, " No thank you Sev... this is helping me calm down"

Severus nodded, " Lil and I are a couple now"

Harry smiled at that and looked up, " You did have a good time flying... just be careful Sev"

" We just kissed and told one another how we feel" Severus explained

" Well, congratulations Sev, I'm happy for you" Harry said with a smile, " You got your Lily after all"

Severus smiled and nodded, " Yah, and my rival didn't get her" Severus sat on the couch with a content look on his face


	101. Chapter 101

**_A/N Sorry about the somewhat long wait, I am having a bit of a writer's block issue_**

When Ginny came home, she got an earful, she learned that her two youngest children purposely blew up Draco's classroom with a firecracker, and she learned that her oldest son has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is Lily

" Congratulations Sev" Ginny said with a smile and she gave her son a hug

Severus smiled, " Thanks mum"

" Did you punish James and Rose yet Harry?" Ginny asked

Harry shook his head, " Not yet, they know they're grounded until Christmas and have detention until Christmas, but they haven't been spanked yet, I'm waiting until after dinner which they are going to eat in their rooms"

Ginny didn't like that idea of them eating in their room

" Harry, you of all people should not want them to eat in their rooms by themselves" Ginny scolded

" There's nothing wrong with it, I did that every night when I got to eat at the Dursleys" Harry said

" And didn't you feel like you weren't wanted in the family?" Ginny asked

" I wasn't wanted in the family" Harry said

" Well, our children are wanted and they should eat with the family" Ginny said, " They will still be punished, but not by eating alone"

Harry sighed, his wife did have a point, " Ok fine, they can eat with us as a family"

" Which should be arriving any minute" Ginny said, " I will go get them"

Ginny first walked into James' room and saw that he was still crying

" Mum" James cried and he hugged his mum and just cried into her stomach

Ginny started rubbing her son's back to calm him down

" Have you been crying this whole time?" Ginny asked

James nodded, " Dad hates me and Rose now"

" No he doesn't" Ginny said

" Yes he does" James cried and cried and cried

Ginny didn't know how to make James know that Harry loved him except have Harry tell James himself, " HARRY" Ginny called

That made James cry harder

Harry walked in James' room

" What's wrong?" Harry asked looked at James

" He thinks you hate him" Ginny explained

" What? James is that true?" Harry asked

James couldn't look Harry in the eyes but he nodded and began crying harder and then buried his head into his mum's stomach again

" James, why do you say that? I love you very very much, you, Rose, Severus and your mum mean the world to me" Harry said and he sat down on James' bed, " Come here son"

James didn't let go of his mum

" James go to your dad" Ginny said gently

" No" James cried

Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to Ginny and James and kneeled down to James' height, " Why do you say that?"

" You... you were furious... you're going to have them take us away" James cried

" Have them take you away, have who take you where and why?" Harry asked very confused

" H-have the Ministry take us to Azkaban... cuz we blew up Uncle D-Draco's classroom" James cried

" What?" Harry asked shocked, " What gave you that idea?"

" I dreamed bout it" James said with tears falling down

" Oh James" Harry said and he stood up and picked James up and just hugged him and rubbed his back in soothing circles

James was calming down a little, he figured if his dad did this to him, he couldn't be sending him to Azkaban

" I'll leave you two alone so you can talk" Ginny said and after reassuring James that he will be ok, she left the room and went into Rose's room who was just as sad but she didn't think her dad would send them away, she was just afraid of the punishment

It was very quiet during dinner, James and Rose were very subdued and were dreading their punishment, James was happy that he was reassured that his dad didn't hate him and his sister and that no matter what happens he will always be loved by his family

After dinner Harry told his two youngest to go back into their rooms and get ready for bed

They both sniffled and said, " Yes Dad"

They slowly walked to their rooms and shut their doors and were both getting their baths ready

" Don't be too hard on them Harry" Ginny said

" I'm going to give them the choice again, bare bottomed or not bare bottomed but more swats" Harry said

" Rose is too old for you to see her bare bottom" Ginny said

" Then hopefully she chooses the other option" Harry said

After he knew both of his children were out of the baths and had their pajamas on, he accioed his slipper and walked to Rose's room first and knocked

Rose gulped and took a minute to calm down before she said, " Come in" In a gloomy voice

When Harry walked in, his daughter had curled up in a ball with her knees to her chin and she had tears in her eyes and some were shed

Harry walked to the bed and sat down

" Do you know why you're being punished?" Harry asked

Rose nodded, " I don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry for what me and James did"

" James and I... but that's off topic" Harry said correcting her

Rose was tempted to roll her eyes but she didn't think that would help anything

" So you don't want to talk about why you're being punished?" Harry asked

" I know why I'm going to be punished, _James and I_ did a stupid thing by blowing up Uncle Draco's classroom and destroying a lot of his things and for putting a lot of people in danger and having everybody have to redo their assignments" Rose said, " I just want to get the spanking over with"

Harry nodded, " Ok... fair enough... you are given a choice... you will be smacked either fifteen times or twenty times... fifteen bare bottomed... or twenty not bare and the whole thing is with the slipper no matter which one you pick"

" Um... I'm too old for you to see me bare bottomed... I'm 12" Rose said

" So twenty smacks" Harry said

Rose nodded

" Well... you know the drill" Harry said and he guided Rose across his lap and began the spanking with the slipper

Rose was crying on the sixth one and begging for it to stop on the tenth

" We're half way there" Harry said and he brought the slipper down again

" PLEASE DADDY STOP" Rose cried and she tried covering her bottom with her hands

Harry smacked the top of her hands with his hand

" Don't do that" Harry scolded and he brought the slipper down twice a little harder

Rose yelped and cried

" Six more to go" Harry said and brought the slipper down again, " Just five more"

He finished up and then set the slipper aside and gathered his crying daughter in his arms and sat her in his lap, making sure not to hurt her bottom, he wrapped his arms around her and just rocked her and rubbed circles on her back

It took her ten minutes to calm down and when she did, she was almost asleep

" Wanna say gnight to Mum and Sev" Rose said when Harry tucked her in on her stomach

" I'll go get them" Harry said and he kissed her on the head

" Tell James gnight too" Rose said

Harry smiled, " I will"

" Gnight daddy" Rose said tiredly

" Goodnight Rose" Harry said and he left the room

" You weren't too hard on her were you?" Ginny asked

Harry smiled and nodded, " She wants to say goodnight to you, but she's too tired to come out"

Ginny smiled and nodded

" You too Sev" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes but followed his mum into his sister's room


	102. Chapter 102

After Ginny and Severus went into Rose's room, Harry thought it was a good time to get James' punishment over with

Harry sighed deeply and then walked into James' room

James was holding his stuffed stag very tightly when Harry saw him, and he looked scared

Harry sighed again, " James, you're not going to Azkaban"

" Promise?" James asked

Harry rolled his eyes, " I promise"

" Then... what is my fate?" James asked

Harry walked to the bed and sat down

" A spanking... Do you know why you're being punished?" Harry asked

" Because Rose and I were stupid and blew up Uncle Draco's classroom... and put a lot of people in danger and having a lot of people redo their assignments" James said and then sniffled

Harry nodded, " Now, you are given a choice again... you will be smacked either fifteen times or twenty times... fifteen bare bottomed... or twenty not bare and the whole thing is with the slipper no matter which one you pick"

" Um... I don't like being smacked so many times...I...I'll go bare" James said gloomily

" So fifteen smacks" Harry said

James nodded

" Well... you know the drill" Harry said and he helped his son bare his bottom then guided James across his lap and began the spanking with the slipper

James was crying on the fourth one and begging for it to stop on the seventh

" Eight more to go James" Harry said and he smacked James' bottom again

James was crying on the tenth

" Just five more to go" Harry said and he brought it down again

" PLEASE DAD STOP" James begged

" Four more and we're all done" Harry said

Harry finished the last four up quickly and then gathered a crying son in his arms

" There there, all done Firebolt" Harry said rubbing circles on James' back

It took James ten minutes to calm down and then Harry gently put James' pajama bottoms back on

James still hissed and rubbed at his bottom

" Lets get you tucked in" Harry said and he laid James down on his bed on his stomach and covered him up

" Dad" James said

" Yes?" Harry asked

" M sorry for causing so much trouble" James said

" It's ok James, I forgive you... and so does you Mum and Uncle Draco... at least nobody was hurt... that is the main thing" Harry said sitting on his son's bed and rubbing his back

" What's going to happen to Billy Jones?" James asked

Harry smirked, " Billy Jones gets to have detention with Filch... he's going to clean all of the bathrooms every night until Christmas, along with an owl from his mother... in a couple of days, there is probably going to be a Howler in front of him... let this be a lesson for you... Dares and pranks could be fun, but only if they are harmless... understand?"

James nodded

" Ok... well, you should get some sleep" Harry said and he kissed him on the head, " Rose says good night as well, do you want Mum and Sev to come in here?"

" Mum... Can't face Sev right now... to embarrassing" James said

Harry lightly chuckled, " Ok, I'll go get Mum" and he left the room to get Ginny


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N Sorry it's been a long time since my last update. I still have writers block and I'm trying to get out of it, and I've been very busy with other things. I hope this chapter was worth the wait**

A week later, the whole school knew that Severus and Lily were a couple, Rettop and Kcalb didn't like that and they expressed their true feelings on the matter every chance they got

" Lily how could you choose a snake over us?" Rettop asked

" He was supposed to die anyway... why did you come back alive?" Kcalb spat

" We would have all been better without you" Rettop said

" Just ignore those idiots" Lily said putting a calming hand on Severus's arm

" Easier said then done" Severus whispered, " These two I think are even worse then Potter and Black when I had my first life"

Lily smiled, " They're just jealous that you got the girl and they didn't... It's kind of fun being fought over"

" It's even more fun winning your heart" Severus said with a smile

Lily smiled and kissed her boyfriend

" So how are Rose and James doing?" Lily asked

Severus sighed, " Hopefully they won't cry every night now, last night was the last of the spankings"

" Are they going to come back up to the tower?" Lily asked

" No, they're grounded so they have to stay in my parents quarters, plus, I think they're scared to come back up, because of losing so much points" Severus said

" Yah, some people are mad about that, but they'll get over it. House Points aren't everything you know" Lily said

" Hey Potter, you better make sure you keep your siblings away from us, if we catch them, they are going to get it" Rettop threatened

Before Lily could calm Severus down, Severus had his wand out and he cast a stinging hex at both Rettop and Kcalb

" Don't you dare threaten my brother and sister" Severus threatened

" How dare you you bastard" Kcalb yelled and he threw a hex of his own at Severus

Severus blocked the hex with a Protego and sent a punching hex at Kcalb and it hit him in the eye

Severus also sent a Petrificus Totalus at Kcalb so he could deal with him later

" How dare you do that to him" Rettop said and he threw a cutting hex at Severus

Severus blocked it with a Protego and sent his own cutting hex, it wasn't anything like Sectumsempra but it could be just as scary

Rettop blocked it with a Protego and sent the same hex towards Severus

Severus blocked it again and sent two hexes at Rettop, one was blocked but the other hit its target, well Severus was aiming for the arm or something, but Rettop tried to get out of the way but the hex hit his face and his face became all bloody and he screamed

Severus smirked, " Duel over... me 1, you two losers 0"

Severus released Kcalb from the body bind and Kcalb helped Rettop towards the Hospital Wing

" You'll be sorry Potter" Kcalb hissed, " Death Eaters are not allowed at Hogwarts"

Severus raised an eyebrow, " I'm not a Death Eater"

" Oh yes you are, I know you are and once everybody knows you are, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban" Kcalb said with a smirk, " And not even Dumbledore or your daddy can save you"

Severus glared at Kcalb, " I am not a Death Eater"

Kcalb smirked, " Yah, we'll see about that then we'll see who the winners are"

Before Severus could hex them again, Lily put a hand on Severus's arm and stopped him, " He's not worth it, come on lets go"

Severus took another moment to glare at the two bullies and then watched them leave to go to the Hospital Wing before he moved

Later that night, Harry walked into Severus's room where he was at

Severus lifted an eyebrow, usually people knocked before entering, unless he was in trouble

" I hear you were in a fight with Mr. Rettop and Mr. Kcalb" Harry said

Severus shrugged

" Is it true?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated before nodding

" Verbal answer please" Harry said

Severus glared, " Yes, I was in a fight with Rettop and Kcalb"

" Watch your attitude young man" Harry said with his own glare

Severus looked away, " Sorry"

Harry's face softened a bit, " Do you want to tell me why you got in a fight?"

Severus didn't say anything

" Well?" Harry asked

" They threatened James and Rose" Severus said, " So I gave them both stinging hexes"

" It didn't look like a stinging hex when I saw them earlier today" Harry said

" Well that's how it started" Severus said, " After the stinging hex, everything got out of control"

" Yah, I can tell" Harry said, " It's funny how you didn't get hurt in that fight"

" I'm just a better duelist, I put Kcalb in a body bind after I gave him that black eye and it was just me and Rettop shooting hexes back and forth but none hitting their target because of Protego... I shot two spells at him, he blocked one of them and tried to move out of the way of the other but instead of hitting his arm like I intended, it hit his face" Severus explained

" He's lucky that the spell didn't get him in the eye, he could have gone blind" Harry said

Severus's face paled a bit, " He is going to be ok isn't he?"

Harry nodded, " Nothing permanent"

Severus sighed with releif then his face paled again, " Dad"

" Yes?" Harry asked

" Kcalb said that he knows that I'm a Death Eater" Severus said

Harry didn't say anything

" Dad did you hear me?" Severus asked

" I heard you son" Harry said

" What are we going to do?" Severus asked, " He threatened to tell the whole school and said that nobody could help me and that I would be arrested"

" You're going to be ok Sev, nothing is going to happen to you" Harry said


	104. Chapter 104

Rettop, Kcalb and Severus all got a weeks worth of detention because of the fight, Severus didn't mind that, he was just glad there was no spanking involved

Everything was getting back to normal for everybody, except for the punishment that Rose, James, and Billy had

It was now the end of October and everybody was getting ready for the Halloween feast

Harry gave James and Rose permission to enjoy Halloween and its treats

Severus was in his room in his parents' quarters getting ready for the feast when he disappeared

Severus gasped, " Oh no, not again"

" Welcome Severus, how does it feel to be in Sixth Year again?" Lucius asked with an evil smirk

Severus's face was pale, " Take me back to Hogwarts"

" In time... right now, we have to have our own little Halloween party" Lucius said

" I don't want to come to the Halloween party" Severus said with a glare

" Oh but not accepting the invitation is rude" Lucius said in mock hurt

" Please, please just leave me alone" Severus said, " I don't want to be a Death Eater"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, " The mark on your arm says different"

" Well I changed my mind, please just leave me alone" Severus said

Lucius shook his head no and he cast the spell that would make Severus do what he was commanded

The Death Eaters raided many muggle villages that night and it was close to 2:00 before Lucius sent Severus back to Hogwarts, Lucius sent Severus straight to his room in the quarters

When Severus landed in his room, he ran straight into the bathroom and vomited then collapsed on the floor, put his face in his hands and cried

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny ran into his bedroom and to the bathroom with frantic looks on their faces

" Severus, Oh Severus you're ok" Ginny said kneeling down beside her son and hugging him

" Leave me alone" Severus said pushing his mum away

" Are you ok?" Harry asked

Severus looked up and glared at his father, " No, I'm not ok... what a stupid thing to ask"

" I meant physically" Harry said

" Then yes, I'm fine" Severus spat

" You should get off the floor" Ginny said cautiously

Severus shook his head no

" Come on Sev, you'll be more comfortable sitting on your bed" Ginny said

" BOTH OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" Severus yelled, " I want to be alone"

Harry sighed, " Come on Gin, lets leave him alone"

" He shouldn't be alone right now" Ginny said worriedly

Harry sighed, " Fine... I'll take care of it, go make sure James and Rose are asleep, they've been worried" Harry said

Ginny sighed and nodded, and with one more worried look at Severus, she left the bathroom and his room

" You leave too" Severus said glaring at his father

" No, not until you and I talk" Harry said firmly

" There is nothing to talk about" Severus said with tears in his eyes

" What happened tonight Sev?" Harry asked

Severus didn't say anything

" Severus" Harry said firmly

" I don't want to talk about it" Severus whispered with tears running down his face

" If you talk about it, you will feel better" Harry said

Severus shook his head no, " If I talk about it... I think I'll vomit again"

" Do you want a calming draught and a stomach soother?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated for a minute but then he nodded

Harry went to the Potions Cabinet and got the two potions he was looking for and had Severus swallow both of them then he gave him some water to wash it down

Severus took a calming breath

" Why don't we go to your room, you'll be more comfortable" Harry said

" Don't deserve comfort" Severus whispered

" Yes you do now come on" Harry said and he pulled Severus to his feet

" DAD STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE" Severus said angrily trying to fight his dad off

Harry had Severus standing and he had Severus leaning against him and Harry pinned Severus's arms to his side

" Calm down" Harry said firmly

Harry waited until Severus was calm and then they moved to the bedroom

Severus sat on his bed and Harry took the chair

" Now will you tell me what happened?" Harry asked

Severus sniffled, " You'll hate me if I do"

" I won't hate you Sev, you're my son... I can never hate you" Harry said

" You will after this" Severus whispered

" Please tell me" Harry said

Severus sighed, " I... we... we went to... to many villages tonight... I don't remember how many... He... Lucius had me... play with my victims before I... killed them... he had me" Severus stopped and he gone pale

" Severus... Severus you're ok... keep going... I'm here" Harry said and he squeezed his son's hand in comfort

" Dad... Lucius had me rape my victims before I killed them" Severus cried, " Dad... I'm going to be sick"

Harry conjured a bucket just in time for Severus to sick up in, then he got Severus some water to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth

" I'm going to kill that bastard Severus and we will find a way to remove that mark" Harry promised his son

Severus nodded and sighed, " How many more people have to die because of me?"

Harry didn't say anything and he just hugged his son

Before Harry had Severus get some sleep, he had Severus put the memory in the pensieve so he wouldn't have to think about it all the time, and then Harry gave Severus some Dreamless sleep


	105. Chapter 105

_**A/N I am so sorry about the long wait, real life got in the way**_

* * *

Severus was very subdued after that, he didn't want to hang around his friends or his girlfriend. He didn't want to hang around his family and he made sure he was never alone with his brother and sister. They only thing he did want to do is work down in what used to be his potions lab but was now his uncle's/nephews lab to try to find a way to remove the mark. He felt that Draco and everybody didn't have enough time to try to find a way, so in Severus's free time, that is what he did. He liked his Uncle Draco's idea about trying to remove the mark and he was working with those ingredients

It was now close to Christmas break and it was Hogsmead weekend

" Come on Severus, you have to come to this Hogsmead trip" Lily said pulling on her boyfriend's arm, " We don't spend nearly as much time with each other as I would like"

Severus sighed, " I can't Lil, I have to find a way to remove this stupid mark"

" You've been trying to find a way to remove it for almost two months now, and before that, everybody else was trying to find a way" Lily said, " One afternoon in Hogsmead isn't going to hurt anybody"

" It might" Severus said with a serious tone

" Please" Lily asked and she stuck her bottom lip out

" I can't" Severus said, " I need to find a way"

" I know, to remove that mark" Lily said with a sigh, " I just wanted to spend some time with you"

Severus sighed, " I want to spend time with you too... but I just can't right now... you don't understand what I'm feeling right now... I don't want to be summoned again... I don't know how much more summons I can take... Lucius... he's... a very sick bastard"

Lily sighed, " I know Sev... but... come with me for... an hour or two then you can come back down here... I'll even help you"

Severus was quiet

" Please" Lily asked with a smile and a sad puppy dog look

Severus was quiet for a moment, he could never resist those green eyes then said, " Ok... for an hour and a half... then I'm coming back"

Lily smiled and kissed him, " Thank you Sev"

Severus smiled at his girlfriend then he cast stasis on his experiment so it would stay where it was when he got back

Lily went up to her dorm to get her warmer clothes and Severus went to his room in his parents quarters to get his warmer clothes, then they met outside Gryffindor Tower and went down to the Entrance Hall together

Severus and Lily were smiling and holding hands when they walked down to Hogsmeade together

" So where should we go first?" Lily asked excitedly, she missed spending time with her best friend

" Hmm, how about Honeydukes?" Severus suggested, " James and Rose will be ungrounded soon and they've been craving sweets for a while now"

Lily smiled, " You're a very good big brother"

Severus smiled and rolled his eyes

After spending fifteen minutes getting sweets, they headed towards the Three Broomsticks where they met up with Oliver, Marcus and Wesley

" Wow Sev, long time no see" Marcus said patting Severus on the back

Severus shrugged, " I was talked into coming"

Oliver smiled at Lily, " I bet it took a lot of arm pulling"

Lily smiled, " Just a sad puppy dog look"

Severus rolled his eyes, " You're just lucky I'm a sucker for green eyes"

The others chuckled at that including Harry and Draco who overheard the conversation from their table

Harry went up to the group and patted his son on the back, " Its good to see you out of the dungeon or your room Sev"

Severus frowned and said" I really think I should get back there soon, I need to find a cure"

Harry sighed, " Sev take a break from that"

" I can't dad... who knows when he'll make me do something again" Severus said

" Severus, you said an hour and a half, we still have an hour left" Lily pleaded, " Please, lets go and have some fun"

" Go spend some time with your friends Sev" Harry said

Severus sighed and nodded

Severus spent the rest of the time with his friends and then he went back into the dungeons to work on the potion that would hopefully get rid of the mark


	106. Chapter 106

_**A/N I am so sorry about the long wait, real life got in the way and writers block is evil  
**_

Finally Christmas was over and James and Rose were glad about that, they hated being grounded for all of that time

The Potters were still home for Christmas break and everybody was trying to get Severus into the spirit of Christmas even though it was over, he just wanted to spend time experimenting with his potions

" Hey Sev" James said when he went down into the Potions Lab where Severus was

" Hey James, what's up?" Severus said not looking at him because he was busy

" I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go flying with me" James said

" I can't, I'm busy" Severus said still not looking up

" You're always busy" James said

" You know why I'm busy... I'm the only one who is looking for a way to remove the stupid mark" Severus said, " After I was promised by Dad, Uncle Draco and Grandpa Dumbledore that they would be trying to find a way"

" They are looking for ways" James said

" No they're not, Dad and Draco play games every day and sing Christmas Carols every night, they are not looking for a way to remove the mark" Severus said, " If they really loved me, that would be their top priority... I guess I'm not as important to them because I'm adopted and their former teacher"

James gasped, " Don't say that, you know that they love you as much as they love Rose and me"

" Do I?" Severus asked giving his brother a challenging look

" Please come outside and fly with me for a while" James begged

" I can't... go find your Dad, he'll love to fly with his son" Severus said and he sounded sarcastic

" You're his son too" James said with a glare and he headed out of the lab

James ran to his Dad who was doing a puzzle with Rose

" Dad" James said and he sounded upset

" James, what's wrong?" Harry asked

" It's Sev" James said

Harry looked worried, " Did he disappear again? Is he hurt? What's wrong?"

" No, he's not hurt and he didn't disappear again... he... he" James started with tears running down his cheeks

" What's wrong James?" Harry asked

" He thinks you don't love him... he thinks you and everybody are not trying hard enough to find a way to remove the mark" James explained

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair

" He always has uncertainties about how much your mother and I love him" Harry said with a sigh, " Ever since I told him he was adopted... I'll go talk to him, James help your sister with the puzzle"

James nodded and sat down to do the puzzle

Harry headed down to the Potions Lab and walked up to his oldest son

" Hey Sev, can you take a break?" Harry asked

" No" Severus said not looking up at Harry

" Why not? Just put the potion under Stasis" Harry suggested, " Draco does it all the time"

" Somebody needs to find a way to remove the dark mark and I'm the only one searching for a way" Severus said finally looking up at Harry with a glare

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " That's not true"

" Oh really?" Severus asked with his own eyebrow raised in a challenging glare

" Really" Harry said firmly, " Right at this moment I spelled all of the books in the Hogwarts Library to flip their pages and anything that has to do with Dark Marks pop into the Potter Quarters, and with a quick quotes quill, the information is copied down on parchment and everything is put in order... just because I am not researching it all by hand, doesn't mean I'm not doing anything about it, when we get back from Christmas break, I am going to lock myself in my bedroom and read everything that we have on Dark Marks and I'm going to find a way to get it removed Severus... I am not the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for nothing you know"

" What if you can't find one?" Severus asked

" Then I'll get together with Ron and Hermione and we'll think of something, we'll create a spell if we have to" Harry said

Severus was quiet for a few minutes, " So... you really are... trying?"

" Yes... why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked

Severus shrugged, " It just seemed like... like you didn't care... I mean... I haven't seen anybody take time to research it and I thought... well... that you all have given up"

" Oh Sev" Harry said and he opened up his arms, " Come here son"

Harry embraced his oldest son in a hug

" I am _never_ going to give up" Harry promised

" Never?" Severus asked

" Never ever" Harry said, " You know I won't"

Severus smiled, " You're too stubborn to give up"

Harry smiled too, " Exactly"

" So how come you never told me what you were doing?" Severus asked

" I told you I was going to help find a cure, you never asked how I was going to do it... you didn't honestly think I would be making potions did you?" Harry asked in a joking manor

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled then shook his head no

" I thought so... come on Sev, a break will not hurt, we have our whole family looking for a cure... We have _Hermione_ and _Percy_ on our side and Hell will literally freeze over if they can't find anything on it" Harry said

Severus chuckled again and hugged his Dad, " Thanks... Dad"

Harry smiled at his son, " I'm always here if you need me"

Father and son left the Potions Lab and Severus helped with the puzzle his younger siblings were doing and then the whole family went outside for a while to fly, along with Lily

Later that night, for the first time that year, Severus was happy enough to sing Christmas Carols with his family and Lily


	107. Chapter 107

**Sorry it took so long to get this story updated. Since my last update, I have been stranded in a hotel twice because of snow storms and the hotel doesn't have Internet  


* * *

**

After Severus knew what his family were doing to help, Severus spent the rest of the holiday with his loved ones which made everybody happy

Severus had his 17th birthday and got the traditional watch from his parents and he was very happy that he could do magic outside school again which he happily used every chance he got much to his siblings' annoyance

When it was time to go back to school; Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent all of their free time looking over what was found in the library on Dark Marks

" Gee, this feels like we're back in school" Ron joked picking up another book, " Only this time we don't have to be sneaky about it"

By the time anybody found something to get rid of the mark, it was March. Severus and Draco created the potion part with the help of Fred and George; and with the help of Percy; Harry, Ron and Hermione came up with the spell that will go along with the potion. Now all they had to do was run tests on the potion and spell which would take time and wouldn't be ready until the first of April

Now since they were very close to getting rid of the stupid Dark Mark, Severus was a lot happier and he spent a lot of time with his friends. Right now, since it was Saturday, his friends and brother and sister were getting ready to have a Quidditch match, It was Oliver, Marcus and Wesley against Severus, Lily, Rose and James, teams weren't fair but they decided since Rose and James are only second years, it will be pretty even, Harry was the referee

They all spent about two hours outside playing Qudditch and the score was 60 to 70, the Potters and Lily won

" It's because they have an extra player, I knew that it would still be unfair" Oliver said

" Hey you all agreed that they could have an extra player because they're two second years" Severus said with a grin

" Never underestimate a Potter playing Quidditch, right Dad?" James asked

Harry laughed, " Right son"

" So now what should we do?" Rose asked excited, she loved spending time with her family and her brother's friends

" Lets play hide and seek" Lily suggested

The second years liked that idea but the 6th years gave her looks

" Come on I know it's a little childish but it will be fun" Lily said

Harry chuckled, " Go on guys, have fun on this beautiful day... I have some papers to grade"

" Dad you don't want to play with us?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " The burden of being a teacher Sev"

Severus smirked, " That's why you should never save grading papers until the last minute Dad"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, " I'll learn eventually, have fun you lot"

Harry headed back into the castle

" So can we play?" Lily asked

" I don't see the harm in a fun game of hide and seek" Severus said shrugging his shoulders, "What about you guys?"

" Seems childish" Marcus said, " But... what the heck, it's just good to finally hang out with you Sev"

" Don't make it awkward Marcus, come on lets play" Rose said excitedly

" You heard my sister, lets play" Severus said, " So who wants to be it?"

Rose ended up being it and after making some boundaries since Hogwarts was such a big place, everybody scattered and hid

" Ready or not, here I come" Rose called and she started to seek

Even though it was very childish, everybody had fun playing hide and seek, everybody had a turn being it, now after six rounds of hide and seek, which took about three hours it was James's turn to be it again

" Ready or not here I come" James said and he started to seek

James found everybody except for Severus

" Olly Olly Oxen Free" James yelled but there was no answer

They've been outside for five hours and it was getting dark, they only came in for bathroom breaks and dinner

Everybody cast a point me spell and they still couldn't find Severus

" He's a really good hider" Rose said nervously

" Uh... yah, he's a very good hider" James said with worry in his eyes

After another half hour of looking for Severus, they decided to tell Harry and Ginny and have their dad get out the Kids Map

They hurried up to the Potters Quarters and told them that Severus was missing

Harry took out the Kids Map and saw that Severus was not on it

" That's not good" Harry whispered

Severus did not return that night


	108. Chapter 108

All of Severus's loved ones were getting very worried

They all cast point me spells to try to find him but they couldn't locate him, they all thought the worst

" Lucius has him, I just know it" Ginny cried, she wouldn't let her other children out of her site

" He'll be fine Ginny, Severus is stubborn, he won't let Lucius get the best of him" Harry said

" Why didn't he come home last night? He came home all the other nights he disappeared" Ginny said

" I don't know Gin" Harry said

" Was there another Death Eater attack last night?" James asked

Harry nodded and handed his youngest son the paper

James looked at the paper and saw that somebody took a picture of the Death Eaters and he gasped

" Dad, that's... that's Severus" James said

Harry took the paper from his son and James pointed to what he saw

Severus looked like he was fighting the spell that was cast on him and he managed to take off his mask for a second but then he hurried and put it back on

" He's fighting" Harry said

" Harry, I want him home. I want my son home" Ginny said sternly

" I know Gin, we'll find him" Harry said

" And I want that bastard dead" Ginny said with her temper showing

" Me too Gin... I'm going to kill him" Harry said with a glare, " He has hurt my family for the last time"

" I'll help you" Draco said firmly

Harry looked at Draco, " Are you sure? He is your..."

" Don't even say it... no he's not... he hasn't been for a long time... there is no love between us... never was... I want that bastard dead as much as you do" Draco said firmly, " I'll help you kill him Harry"

" How can you two talk about death like that?" Rose asked looking pale

" They're used to it, we've been fighting a war for a long time Rose" Ginny said sadly, " They're used to it"

It's been three more weeks since Severus disappeared and twenty-one more Death Eater Attacks, one each night

The Aurors who tried to stop them were getting tired, they saw that Severus was one of the Death Eaters and The Potters, Weasleys and the rest of Severus's loved ones didn't like that they knew

" Harry if the Aurors catch Severus then he's going to go to Azkaban" Ginny cried

" He's not going to Azkaban, I won't let them" Harry said firmly

" How are you going to stop them?" Ginny asked, " They won't listen to you... even if you're Harry Potter"

" He's not going to Azkaban, just... we need to think positive and think with clear minds" Harry said

That night is when everything was in chaos, that night, the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts

It started when everybody was eating dinner in the Great Hall

The doors to the Great Hall were blasted open and all the Death Eaters swarmed in and started firing hexes at the unsuspecting students and teachers

The older students and teachers thought quickly and shot curses back at the death eaters and tried to defend the younger students who didn't know the protego charm

Dumbledore was shocked, he thought nobody could get inside his wards without him knowing, he knew they needed help defending the school and the children and he cast a patronus to get the aurors, he also let the wards down so students could apperate or portkey to safety

Flitwick charmed things on the table into portkeys and started handing them to students and told them where they were going, they were going to the Burrow, Malfoy Manor, or Godric's Hollow

Harry was searching for his family in this mess, he was hoping nobody hexed Severus, and he was hoping that his other two children were out of harms way, he saw Ginny in front of James and Rose and a bunch of other 1st and second years while Lily had a protego around all of them, Ginny was just as fierce as an adult when it came to battle as she was when she was in school

Harry breathed a little better knowing that his family was safe for the moment, he had to find his oldest son and get him out of harms way as well

After knocking out about fifteen Death Eaters, he finally found who he was looking for, he saw Draco battling against Lucius and Severus who looked like he really didn't want to be doing what he was forced to do

" I should have killed you a long time ago" Lucius spat at his son, " You are a disgrace to the family name"

" That's where you're wrong _Lucius_" Draco spat, " You're the one who's a disgrace"

Draco cast a Sectumsempra at his former father but Lucius got out of the way

" You dare use that spell on me?" Lucius asked with a glare, " It's time you learned a lesson boy"

" Leave him alone Lucius" Severus yelled, he was trying to fight the damn spell Lucius had him under

Lucius just glared at Severus, " You know, I'm getting really sick of hearing your voice"

" I've been sick of your voice since we were in school together, get over it" Severus spat

" Shut up _Snivellus_" Lucius spat and then he saw Harry coming towards them with anger in his eyes, Lucius smirked, " In fact, I have a job for you... go kill Potter, the one you have been calling father"

Severus's eyes went wide, " No! Lucius no"

" I command you Severus Snape" Lucius said with an evil smirk and he dodged another spell his former son sent his way

Severus tried fighting the spell but it was too strong and he started shooting curses at his dad

Harry blocked everything Severus sent his way

" I'm sorry Dad, he's making me do it" Severus said with tears in his eyes as he sent the killing curse Harry's way

Harry dodged that and tried to disarm his son but Severus deflected it

" Severus drop your wand" Harry yelled

" I... I can't" Severus said trying to do as his dad told him but he just sent another dark curse Harry's way

" Yes you can Severus, now drop it" Harry said sternly and he cast another disarming spell his son's way

Again it was deflected

" He's not going to listen to you" Lucius said with a triumphant smirk, " _Snape_ is under _my_ control"

" Fight it Severus, I know you can fight it" Harry said

" I can't" Severus cried and he sent another hex his father's way

" Yes you can" Harry said angrily, " SEVERUS TOBIAS POTTER YOU FIGHT THAT DAMN SPELL **_NOW_**"

I _CAN'T_" Severus cried

" YOU _CAN_! 1...2...3" Harry started counting

" Dad please" Severus said with tears

" Hmm, Harry Potter is harsh" Lucius said with a smirk, " Looks like _Snivellus_ is going to get a spanking after all"

" 4...5... 6" Harry counted

" Dad please" Severus begged

" 7... 8" Harry said

" KILL HIM" Lucius yelled and he blocked another spell Draco sent his way

" 9" Harry said threateningly

Severus had his wand pointed at his father " AHHHH AVADA KADAVRA"

At the last second, he had the wand pointed at Lucius Malfoy

Lucius wasn't expecting it and he got hit by the full force of the spell and he fell down dead

Severus just stared at the dead body and he was shaking

Harry hurried up to him and took Severus's wand out of his hand and just enveloped him in a hug

" I... I did it... I... I killed him" Severus whispered

" It's ok Sev... it's ok" Harry whispered

" I'm sorry dad, he... he made me" Severus cried

" I know son, I know" Harry said

" I wanted to come home, I begged him to let me come home, he wouldn't let me" Severus cried

" It's ok Sev, it's over... Lucius is dead... everything will be fine" Harry said

" But what about the rest of the Death Eaters? We're in the middle of a battle" Severus said, " We can't do this now"

" Sev, look around you... it's over" Draco said coming up to the two

Severus looked around and all of the Death Eaters were disarmed and restrained by aurors

Severus breathed deeply and let it out, " It's over?"

" It's over" Harry said

An auror came up to the three

" Severus Snape you are under arrest for being a Death Eater" The auror said

" He's not a Death Eater" Harry said defending his son, " And he's Severus Potter, not Snape"

" Potter, Snape, he's still under arrest" The auror said

" Wait just a minute, Severus just killed the leader of the Death Eaters, surely you can see he isn't a Death Eater" Draco said

" What we aurors saw was that he was firing the Killing Curse at Harry Potter" The auror said

" He was under a form of the imperious curse" Harry said

" I'm not falling for that Mr. Potter, we fell for that during the first war on You Know Who, we won't fall for it again" The auror said

" You cannot take my son, he is still a minor" Harry said firmly

" According to our records, your _son_, Mr. Potter, is seventeen" The auror said lifting an eyebrow

" And he is only in his sixth year, he isn't out of school yet" Harry said

" Look, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way... either way that boy is coming with us" The auror said with authority

Harry and Draco both got in a fighting stance, " Then you'll have to go through us to get at him"

" And me" Ginny said standing next to Harry

" And me" Pansy said standing next to Draco

" And me" James said standing next to his brother

" And me" Rose said standing next to her brother

" And me" Lily said standing in front of Severus

" And me" Marcus said standing in front of Severus

" And me" Oliver said standing in front of Severus

" And me" Wesley said standing in front of Severus

" And us" Arthur Weasley said along with his wife Molly, and his children Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione, They surrounded Severus so nobody could sneak behind him

" And us" Dumbledore said and he indicated McGonagall, Flitwick, Neville, Pomfrey, and the rest of the teachers

More than half of the student body who were still there stood up for Severus

" Are you really willing to take on all of us just so my innocent son can go to jail?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

" He is not innocent" The auror said, " Now step aside"

" You're not going to win Mr. Hopkins" Severus said getting out of the group of people who were trying to protect him, " You've been trying to get revenge on me since you were my student and I gave you a bad grade in Potions, you thought this would be the perfect opportunity... to reveal me as a Death Eater"

" Severus get back in their" Ginny said

" I'll be fine Mum" Severus said not taking his eyes off of the auror

" You are a Death Eater... and this has nothing to do with that bad Potions grade" Wayne Hopkins the auror said

" Oh really? Then how come you are the only one who wants to arrest me?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow

" I'm not the only one, others have seen what you did during those attacks" Wayne Hopkins said with a glare

" Hmm, technically, I didn't do anything, I wasn't forced to use the unforgivables on anybody, I was told to just attack the muggles" Severus said, " And I did attack them"

" Severus get back in the group" Ginny hissed

" See, a confession, you're coming with me young man" Wayne Hopkins said and he went to grab Severus's arm but Severus pulled back

" Oh did I confess to something? I just said I attacked them, nobody asked me how I attacked them" Severus said

" I don't think anybody wants to hear the gory details" Wayne Hopkins said

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Oh really? Why don't you ask them?"

Wayne Hopkins actually did ask if they wanted to know how Severus attacked the defenseless muggles

After a nod from Severus saying it was ok if they knew, everybody agreed that they wanted to find out

" Fine _Snape_, enlighten us" Wayne Hopkins said

" Very well" Severus said and he began his tale


	109. Chapter 109

When he opened his eyes from blinking that day he was playing hide and seek with his friends and family, he knew that he was in trouble again

" Oh... bloody hell" Severus said

" Welcome Severus, I hope you had a nice day" Lucius said with a smirk

" I did, until now" Severus said

" Oh? You're not having a nice day anymore because of me? Severus... I'm hurt" Lucius mocked being hurt

" Stop playing games with me Lucius, why can't you just leave me alone?" Severus asked

" Because you betrayed us... and the Dark Lord" Lucius said with a glare

" That was literally a life time ago, it's time to move on" Severus said with his own glare

" Not until I get my revenge" Lucius said

Severus, " You already had your revenge, now leave me and my family be"

" You're the one who wanted the mark, remember?" Lucius asked with a smirk

" I didn't want this" Severus said

" Well too bad... I'm going to make you hurt muggles Severus... and there will be nothing you can do to stop me" Lucius said with an evil grin

Lucius said the spell that would make Severus do whatever Lucius commanded

" I might be under this spell Lucius... but I will stop you" Severus spat with a glare

Lucius just smirked evilly, " We'll see"

After the muggle attack, Severus was expecting to be sent home

" Well?" Severus asked impatiently

" Well what?" Lucius asked with a knowing smirk

" Aren't you going to send me home like you usually do?" Severus asked

Lucius's smirk turned into a grin, " No"

Severus was shocked, " What why? You have to send me back"

" But that would be a waste of magic, because if I send you back, I'll just have to summon you again tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that" Lucius explained

" What are you talking about?" Severus asked worried

" We're attacking muggles every night for now on" Lucius said with a smile

Severus gasped, " But... you have to send me back"

" No I don't, you're of age, you don't have to go back" Lucius said

" But... But I want to" Severus said

Lucius grinned, " Tough... sometimes you don't get what you want"

Severus tried to curse Lucius but Lucius just dodged it and sighed, " Somebody really must teach you a lesson in respecting your elders"

That night, for the second time in Severus's life, he got hit with the cane from Lucius Malfoy before he was locked into a room for the rest of the night and day

" He hit you? Again?" Harry asked enraged, he now wished Lucius was alive just so Harry could kill him"

" That wasn't the only time" Severus said, " I took my mask off once during an attack and I got a very bad beating from that... and a crucio"

Harry looked enraged

" Calm down Harry, let Severus finish his story" Ginny said putting a calming hand on her husband's arm, she too wanted to kill Lucius again but she knew how to control her temper... some of the time

For three weeks, Lucius had Severus attack muggles, but Severus, being the Slytherin that he was, found a loophole in that command, he attacked the muggles, but he didn't use any dangerous spells, he attacked them with tickling charms, water charms if they were caught on fire by another Death Eater and he basically counter cursed everything the other Death Eaters did if it wasn't life threatening, then he obliviated the other Death Eaters minds. Lucius never knew

" I saved as many muggles as I could" Severus said looking pale, " I wish I could have saved them all but nobody can finite a killing curse"

" Lucius never told you to _kill_ muggles?" Harry asked

Severus shook his head, " No, he always said _attack_"

" Well then, Severus did his duty for the light side yet again" Dumbledore said, " Mr. Hopkins, you are not arresting Severus, he is a hero"

" You're just all going to believe that total nonsense?" Wayne Hopkins asked

" Yes" Everybody around Severus said

" It's all true" Severus said

" Will you be willing to take Veritaserum for more proof?" Wayne Hopkins asked with a smirk

Severus lifted an eyebrow and smirked right back, " Yes... as well as giving you my memory of those nights... but not the canings, you don't need to see that"

" Very well, if you will just come with us to the Ministry, we can start the trial and get it over with" Wayne Hopkins said

" We will do that later, right now, I am taking my family home" Harry said firmly, " And I do not want any aurors or press bugging us... the Potter family will be left alone"

With that, Harry grabbed Severus's arm and Ginny grabbed James and Rose's arm and they all apperated out of Hogwarts and headed to Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore still had the wards down

Nobody dared tell Harry no


	110. Chapter 110

When the Potters got home, they were faced with worried faces of the younger children

" The battle is over, it is safe to go back to Hogwarts" Harry announced, " Take your portkeys and portkey back to Hogwarts, if you have any questions about what all happened, ask Dumbledore or somebody else, my family and I wish to be alone"

All of the students at the Potter's home looked at each other and then took their portkeys and five minutes later, the Potters were alone

Everybody sighed with relief

Severus fell onto the couch and put a pillow over his eyes and just sighed deeply, " It's good to be home"

" I'm glad you're home" Ginny said kneeling down beside her oldest son, " I missed you so much, I was so worried"

" We were all worried" James said

Severus took the pillow off of his eyes and sat up and looked at Harry, " It's finally over"

Harry shook his head no, " Not yet"

Everybody looked at Harry confused

A moment later, Draco flooed in the Potter home with a potion in his hand

" What's that?" Severus asked

" The cure to getting your dark mark removed" Draco said excitedly

" Draco we haven't had enough time to test it yet" Harry said

" I already tested it on five Death Eaters that were caught" Draco said, " They're dark marks are removed"

" Does it hurt?" Severus asked a little worried, he helped create it, but he didn't know if it hurt or not

Draco sighed, " Yes it does, it hurts like it hurt getting the mark"

Severus groaned and then took a couple deep breaths, " Ok, give me the potion... I want this thing off of me now"

Draco nodded, " Ok, come to the table and roll up your sleeve... oh... bring Hissy as well"

Severus looked surprised, " Why?"

" You might want to squeeze something" Draco said

Severus accioed his favorite stuffed animal and headed to the table

" Ok, James, Rose, both of you outside" Ginny said

" But Mum" James and Rose said at the same time

" No buts" Ginny said

" But we want to see this" Rose complained

" Harry" Ginny said

" You guys, your mother is right, you should go outside" Harry said

They were about to protest but then Harry gave them a look and then they decided to listen, they were protesting all the way

" Ginny maybe you should go outside too, you look pale" Harry said

" I'm fine" Ginny said crossing her arms

Severus looked up at his mother, " Mum, go outside, this isn't going to be pretty"

" I said I'm fine" Ginny said firmly

" Mum please, I don't want you to see or hear me in pain, and there will be a lot of pain" Severus said

" I can help" Ginny said

" You can help by going outside so you don't have to see or hear me scream" Severus said, " Please Mum"

Ginny sighed, " Ok, but if you need me..."

" I'll have Dad get you" Severus said with a smile

Ginny hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead, " You're so brave Sev, I love you"

" Love you too mum" Severus said and the men watched Ginny go outside

Draco turned back to Severus and Harry, " You ready?"

Severus nodded, " Just do it, get it over with"

Draco poured the potion on Severus's Dark Mark and Severus hissed in pain

Harry said the spell which made Severus scream in pain

A moment later, Severus was thrashing and Harry had to hold Severus down while the mark was burning

" IT'S WORSE, IT'S WORSE, IT'S WORSE" Severus yelled, there were tears in his eyes

" HOW LONG DOES THIS TAKE?" Harry asked Draco and he had to yell over Severus's howls

" FIVE MINUTES" Draco yelled over Severus

Severus screamed louder if that was even possible and was trying to get out of Harry's grip

" I WISH WE CAN IMMOBILIZE HIM WHILE THIS IS GOING ON" Harry said over Severus's screams

" THAT WILL COUNTER THE SPELL THAT IS ON HIM NOW" Draco explained over Severus's screams

Four minutes later, Severus lost consciousness

" Severus? Severus" Harry yelled shaking Severus to wake him up

" Calm down Harry, he's breathing... I think the pain was just too much" Draco said, " We have forty seconds left"

After the five minutes were up, Harry and Draco watched the Dark Mark fade into nothing

Draco waved his wand around the arm and saw that Severus had no dark magic in or around him

" He's completely clean" Draco said with a smile

Harry nodded and smiled with relief, " I'm going to put him to bed"

" Spell a pain reliever in his stomach" Draco said

Harry nodded and picked his oldest son up and carried him upstairs and too his room and tucked him into bed

Severus woke up very groggy when he was put down, he still had tear streaks running down his face

" Hey Scamp, it's done" Harry whispered with a smile

Severus looked at his arm and smiled

Harry accioed a pain reliever, a glass of water and a warm wash cloth

" Here, drink this, it's a pain reliever" Harry said

Severus did as he was told, then drank the water and let his dad wipe his face of tear streaks

Severus laid back down, " Is it over Dad? Is it officially over?"

Harry smiled, " It's over Severus... It's _officially_ over"

Severus went to sleep with a smile on his face, it was over... the light side finally won


	111. Chapter 111

After things quieted down, school resumed and after Severus graduated from Hogwarts, he felt he was ready to have the memories he still didn't have

Harry and Severus went into the pensive together to look at the memories and Harry explained how he was feeling

" I was surprised Dumbledore chose me to look after you while you were deaged... you sure didn't like it" Harry said, " And I had no idea what to do... thank Merlin for baby books"

They watched the memories of Severus being a baby, and having nightmares and of Harry comforting him

Severus chuckled when he realized why everybody calls him Sev, it started when he was deaged the first time

" Because a ball called me Sev?" Severus asked

Harry chuckled and nodded

Severus didn't like it when they went inside the pensive to look at his childhood memories of his father

" That had to be done" Harry said looking at the present day Severus

Severus nodded, " I know"

" Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked

Severus nodded, " It's in the past"

They watched more of Severus's cuteness and naughtiness, like running away to Hogsmeade and Harry punishing him by making him wear Gryffindor colors

Present day Severus glared at Harry

Harry lifted an eyebrow in challenge

" Cruel and... unusual punishment" Severus said

Harry chuckled

Severus didn't like watching how his past self still felt the burn on his arm when Voldemort summoned his followers. Severus absentmindedly rubbed his arm where the mark used to be

" Voldemort was very sick and twisted" Harry said

Severus nodded

" We took care of that" Harry said

" Didn't your scar hurt?" Severus asked

" Of course it did" Harry said, " But you were my main priority"

They watched how Harry and Draco became friendlier to each other

" I was wondering about that" Severus said, " You two were school rivals and then became very good friends"

They watched Severus getting his broom in Hogsmeade and buying candy, which led to the sugar high Severus had

Both Severus and Harry laughed at that

Severus was embarrassed when they watched the potty training memories

They watched the Christmas memories, Severus smirked when Harry started singing One Bright Star

They watched as Severus got his new Big Boy Bed and started jumping on it

" Wow I acted like a little kid even though I still had my memories" Severus said a little embarrassed

Harry shrugged and smiled, " I thought it was cute, we took pictures of everything you did"

Severus wrinkled his nose at that

Severus raised his eyebrow when Harry told little Severus about the No Monsters allowed spell

" Hey it worked" Harry said with a grin

Severus rolled his eyes

When they got to the memory about the New Year Moss, Severus gasped

" How could I be so stupid?" Severus asked, he looked a little pale

" Yah, that wasn't a fun night" Harry said just thinking about how he could have been late in saving his son, " We both caught colds"

They watched more memories, Severus smiled when he saw his deaged self hunt Easter eggs

They watched more memories, Severus was starting to do stuff by himself, he didn't want any help, Severus didn't want a story anymore they watched as Severus began teaching potions again

They watched the argument between Harry and six year old Severus

" Sheesh, Merlin, I'm surprised you didn't spank me Dad, I certainly deserved it after treating you that way" Severus said appalled by his past behavior

Harry shrugged, " Well I did call you a git"

Severus shrugged, " I was being one"

" Well things get better" Harry said

" I hope so" Severus said

They watched as Hermione and Ron took Severus flying without Harry, so those two could calm down, then Harry came out to eat lunch and fly with them

" See? things got better" Harry said with a smile

Severus smiled

They watched as Severus had another sugar rush at night and he wanted to go flying again, but it was too late and Harry said they'd go tomorrow

That was the night Harry's scar burned and he was sick that morning, it was also the morning Severus stole Harry's broom and went for a joyride and almost killed himself if it wasn't for Draco

Severus gasped, " What was I thinking? Uncle Draco spanked me? I should have stayed inside"

" Yah, I was pretty frantic that morning" Harry said

Severus groaned, " And we got into another argument? We got into a lot of arguments in this short amount of time"

Harry chuckled at that

They watched how things between Severus and Harry were different, they seemed colder to each other

" Oh, this is when you get your next shot, you age to 11" Harry said, " It took a lot out of you"

When they got to the part when they were at the Dursleys, Severus glared at them all

" I never liked that horse of a woman, she had no right spanking me like that" Severus said

Harry sighed, " I know, you were such a handful at that age the first time"

They watched all of the memories from when they were at the Dursleys

" Sorry" Severus said a little embarrassed over his actions

Harry put his arm around his son's shoulders, " It's ok Sev, we got through it, and Aunt Petunia turned out all right at the end of our stay"

They watched that scene and Severus looked surprised

" Why was I being so bad?" Severus asked, he saw everything so far, but he still couldn't believe it

" Because you were trying to get used to being on your own again because you thought everything would go back to normal once you were aged to your regular self" Harry explained

Severus nodded

They watched the rest of the memories of when Severus was eleven

Then they watched the memories from when Severus was seventeen, and how Severus tried going to the Death Eater Meetings and how Harry put Severus in timeout again the day when everybody was coming back to school

They watched the rest of the memories

Once they got to the part where Severus was being tortured, Severus turned pale

" Are you ok?" Harry asked

" I was such an idiot, why didn't I listen to you?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged, " I think you were rebelling against Dumbledore and me, that you can take care of yourself. I killed Voldemort and saved you when you were unconscious... that night I stood up to Dumbledore and announced that you were my son"

" Even though I was older than you by twenty years?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

They watched the rest of the memories and Harry explained feelings and actions at different times

Finally, all of Severus's memories were where they belonged, Severus felt whole again

They got out of the pensieve

" How do you feel?" Harry asked

Severus was quiet for a few minutes

After a few minutes, Severus hugged his dad, " Thank you Dad... for everything"

Harry smiled and returned the hug, " You're welcome son"


	112. Chapter 112

**Wow I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to post another chapter. I can only blame it on writers block  
**

Since they were finally out of school and weren't pressured so much by peer pressure and house rivalries, Severus and Lily actually began dating officially, every other night they would go out and do something, whether it was to a Quidditch game or to a muggle movie or some other fun thing to do. They had a lot of fun spending time together

When school started back up for the Hogwarts students Severus resumed his apprenticeship with Draco, he was thinking about opening up his own potions shop once he got older, but for now he hoped that the Apothocary would hire him part time, it's not like Sev needed the money, but he would be bored with nothing to do since everybody was at School. Lily got a job at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, a job was offered for Severus too but he thought it would be weird working for his uncles and mum

Severus and Lily went to all of James' Quidditch matches, Severus felt really weird rooting for Gryffindor

One day when Severus and Lily were out on a date, they were at a nice restaurant in the Wizarding world, they were going to go to a muggle movie later that night. They were just talking about how work was and this and that

All of a sudden, a stinging hex sailed right past Severus's ear

" What the bloody hell was that?" Severus asked looking around

He didn't have to look for long, Rettop and Kcalb walked right up to the two

" You have got to be kidding me" Severus said standing up with his own wand in his hand

They were now causing a scene

A waiter went up to them, " If you are going to hex each other, you will leave the premises at once"

" I do not want any trouble, my girlfriend and I were actually on a date, I do not want to fight these two... gentlemen" Severus said glaring at said 'gentlemen'

" What are you two doing here?" Lily asked very annoyed

" We came to rescue you of course" Kcalb said

" Rescue me? From what?" Lily asked

" From him of course, from Death Eater scum" Retop said with a glare, " This time Sevy pooh doesn't have Daddy or Uncle to rescue him when things get ugly"

Severus lifted an eyebrow then turned to Lily, " Lil, stay here... this won't take long"

" Sev don't do anything that will get you in trouble" Lily warned

Severus rolled his eyes, " You worry too much"

" No, I just know you" Lily said

" I'll be back" Severus said with a smirk and much to the bullies' disgust, Severus and Lily kissed

" Stop kissing her with your foul mouth" Rettop snapped and he sent a stinging hex Severus's way

Severus got rid of it without taking his lips off of Lily with a flick of his wand

After they were done with their kiss Severus said, " This won't take long, this is child's play"

" Sev it's going to be two against one" Lily said fearful

Severus rolled his eyes, " I'm more powerful then those two dunderheads put together... I will see you in a bit"

Severus whirled around and glared at Rettop and Kcalb, and in a voice that would frighten their parents' generation he said, " Mr. Rettop and Mr. Kcalb, if you would kindly follow me, we will get this school yard childishness out of our systems for the last time" With that said, he turned around and walked out of the restaurant with his robes billowing behind him, Severus Tobias Potter was in Snape mode... you don't want him in Snape mode

Rettop and Kcalb didn't know they were going up against Severus Snape right then, they smirked at each other and then at Lily, " We'll be back"

Lily just glared at them

With cocky grins, Rettop and Kcalb followed Severus outside

Everybody who watched the whole scene turned and looked at Lily with questions on their faces

" I've been fought over since I was in day care with those three" Lily said with annoyance , " You'd think those two would get over it and admit defeat"

" Can I get you anything else miss?" The waiter asked

Lily sighed, " Another iced tea please"

The waiter nodded

15 minutes later a blank faced Severus came back in and nothing on him looked out of place, he sat down in his seat and acted like nothing happened

" Well?" Lily asked

" Well what?" Severus asked

" What happened?" Lily asked, " What did you do to them?"

" Who?" Severus asked

Lily looked annoyed, " Rettop and Kcalb"

" Oh, them... I took care of it" Severus said and he took a bite out of his meal that had a warming charm on it

" Yes I know that, but what... did... you... do?" Lily asked

" I did something that their parents should have done to them a long time ago" Severus said with a smirk

" Which is?" Lily asked trying to get more out of her boyfriend

" Spanked them of course" Severus said like it was no big deal

" What?" Lily gasped

" I spanked them" Severus said

" Sev you... you... spanked them and they... left you alone?" Lily asked

" Well there was more too it than that" Severus said, " But overall, yes"

" Tell me everything" Lily said

Severus smirked, " Ok, well first they started trying to hex me but those were blocked pretty easily and I got them both into body binds "

Lily nodded, that made sense

" Then I went into Professor Snape lecture mode" Severus said

Lily looked confused there

" Trust me, our parents generation who got lectures from me knew how scary they were" Severus said

Lily nodded in understanding

" I then told them that they were going to get something that they deserved a long time ago for being bullies, and then I transfigured a pebble into a paddle and lit into them, right now they are facing a wall and they are in... timeout, I'm going to go lecture them some more and warn them about bullying" Severus explained

Lily's mouth was open in horror and amusement

" They're parents did a poor job raising them, and school didn't teach them anything, I guess the lesson had to be handled by me" Severus said with a shrug and he resumed eating

" But Sev... is that... legal?" Lily asked, " Spanking people who are the same age as you?"

" I'm a 37 year old man in an 18 year old body... or technically... I should be (shudders) 54" Severus said doing the math, " I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to spank them"

Lily shuddered, " You know, that's kind of weird thinking about"

Severus looked at her, " You don't care do you?"

" What that you remember a past life?" Lily asked, " Nope, don't care, I love you Sev"

Severus smiled, " I love you too Lil"


	113. Chapter 113

**Please don't hate me for not updating this story for a long time. Real life has been getting in the way and I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter.**

After they finished their dinner, both Severus and Lily walked outside and headed towards Rettop and Kcalb who were still in 'time out'

" You may turn around and look at me" Severus said in his Snape tone

The two boys did as they were told and they were pouting

" Now, what have you two learned tonight?" Severus asked crossing his arms

" You're going to pay for this Potter" Rettop spat with a glare

" Just you wait" Kcalb said

Severus glared and sent two stinging hexes at them and aimed for their backsides

Both Rettop and Kcalb yelped in pain

" That wasn't the answer I was looking for boys" Severus said

" You can't do this to us Potter, we're the same age as you" Kcalb said

" Really? So you're 37 as well?" Severus asked

" What are you talking about? We're 18 just like you" Rettop said

Severus shook his head no, " I'm not 18... I have the body of an 18 year old, but I have the mind of a 37 year old"

" That doesn't make any sense" Kcalb said

" Does Professor Snape ring a bell?" Severus asked with a smirk

" Yes, he's the hated potions professor of the dungeons that our parents had when they were in school" Rettop said

" Duh, everybody knows that" Kcalb said

Severus still had the smirk, " Well you're looking at him"

Rettop and Kcalb glared at Severus, " You're not professor Snape, he'd be in his fifties by now"

" Fifty four if I wasn't deaged" Severus said

" What? You're crazy" Rettop said

" No, he's not" Lily said

" So you'd rather date an old man then one of us?" Rettop asked lifting an eyebrow

" Put it like that, yes, I like my men to be mature, not like a couple of dunderheads like you" Lily said

Severus smirked at dunderheads, " I think I'm rubbing off on you"

Lily smiled at her boyfriend

" We're not dunderheads" Rettop said a little dejectedly

" Well you're acting like them" Lily said

Rettop and Kcalb glared at Lily

" Come on Sam, lets get out of here" Rettop said, " We don't need to take this from them"

Kcalb agreed and the two bullies apparated with a pop

" I hope those two didn't spoil our night for you" Severus said

Lily smiled, " Not at all"

"Good" Severus said with a smile, he had something big planned that night and he didn't want the night ruined for his girlfriend

" Are you ready to go to the movie?" Lily asked

Severus smiled and nodded

They held hands before they apparated to the movie

After they movie, Severus was very quiet while Lily kept going on and on about the movie

" Didn't you just love the way he sparkled?" Lily asked, " And Better hold on tight Spider monkey I think was my favorite line... oh and of course So the Lion fell in love with the lamb"

" What a stupid lamb" Severus said with a smile, " I like my own version of that line"

" What is it?" Lily asked

" I'll tell you after I drop you off at home" Severus said with a smirk

Lily lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it, she kept going on and on about the movie

After they went out for icecream, they held hands and apparated home

" So you were going to tell me your version of that line" Lily said

Severus looked deep into Lily's eyes and spoke in his silky voice, " The Lion might have fell in love with the lamb, but the Snake fell in love with the Lioness"

" Neither the Snake nor the Lioness are stupid are they?" Lily asked

Severus shook his head no, " No, the Snake and Lioness are not stupid, in fact they are very smart, they didn't let rivalries get between them and they could tell each other anything, they were made for each other"

Lily nodded, " Even if they are generations apart?"

Severus smirked, " Even then"

Lily smiled

Severus was quiet for a moment

" Can I ask you something?" Severus asked

" You can ask me anything" Lily said with a smile

Severus took a deep breath, got down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket and opened it up

" Will you marry me?" Severus asked


	114. Chapter 114

_**Italics are flashback memories**_

Lily was speechless, she never guessed she was going to be proposed to this night

" Sev I..." Lily started, she couldn't put what she wanted to say into words

Lily thought of everything she and Severus have been through together, they were best friends and practically inseparable, even when they were sorted into different houses at Hogwarts

Severus looked very nervous, he had a feeling Lily was going to say no but he was going to stay down on one knee until she answered

They were both thinking about the very first time they met

_Linda opened her daughters door_

_" Lily, you have some visiters" Linda said walking over to her daughter and picking her up_

_Now Severus was shy and he indicated for his mummy to pick him up_

_" Oh now you're being shy?" Ginny asked_

_" Up mummy up" Severus said lifting his arms up_

_Ginny picked up her son_

_" Lily this is Severus and his mummy Ginny" Linda said to her daughter_

_" Sevus" Lily said_

_" I Sevus... this Hissy" Severus said indicating the snake_

_" Hi" Lily said_

_" Hi" Severus said_

_" Why don't you two play while we mummys talk?" Linda suggested, " Lily you can show Severus Leo"_

_Lily's eyes lit up and nodded and wiggled down, Severus did the same_

_" Come Sevus, I show you Leo" Lily said and they toddled over to Lily's bed where a lion was at and she picked it up_

_" Leo is Lily's favorite stuffed animal, she takes it everywhere" Linda explained_

_" Same with Severus and his Hissy" Ginny said with a smile_

_" I think they're going to be very good friends, what do you think?" Linda asked_

_" I think they will" Ginny said_

They remembered all the times they went over to each other's houses and played together, they always brought Leo and Hissy with them

Sometimes they weren't always happy when they were with each other, they remembered the day James and Rose came into the world and how Severus wanted to go to the park with Lily but wanted his daddy to take them, they still got to go to the park but Uncle Draco took them

_After a while the Evanstons showed up and Severus finally had somebody to play with_

_" Severus what are we doing here?" Lily asked_

_" Mummy's giving me a brother and a sister, James Harold Potter and Daddy doesn't know what he's going to name the girl yet... I think Mummy's naming the girl" Severus explained_

_" Is that why your mummy looked very fat?" Lily asked, " Because she is having babies?"_

_Severus nodded_

_Lily looked sad, " I'm sorry"_

_" Why?" Severus asked, " Uncle Fred and George said it's fun having siblings"_

_" I talked to Abby at school and she has a baby brother and her mummy and daddy don't spend a lot of time with her" Lily said_

_" Well, that's not going to happen to me... my mummy and daddy are going to spend a lot of time with me... daddy said we can go to the park today" Severus said_

_" When? It's almost dinner time" Lily said_

_Severus shrugged, " He said we could" Severus walked over to Harry and tugged on Harry's pant leg_

_" What Sev" Harry asked_

_" Daddy can we go to the park?" Severus asked_

_" No" Harry said, " Mummy's in labor"_

_" But you said we could" Severus whined_

_" I said maybe and I didn't think mummy would be in labor today, now go play with Lily" Harry said_

_" But I want to go to the park" Severus protested, " You promised"_

_" I did no such thing, I said maybe, maybe means either yes or no and in this case it means no" Harry said_

_Severus stomped his foot, " I want to go to the park"_

_" No Severus" Harry said firmly_

_Severus stuck out his bottom lip and tears started coming to his eyes, " You're mean"_

_" I can be mean if you don't shape up and do as you're told" Harry warned_

_More tears came to his eyes_

_Harry saw the tears and sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " Um... Draco... would you mind taking the kids to the park? And then getting them something to eat?"_

_" Yah sure" Draco said_

_Harry gave Draco some money then knelt down in front of Severus, " Now Sev you be good for Uncle Draco, he's going to take you to the park"_

_" Daddy I want you to" Severus said_

_" I know you do Sev, but Daddy can't go to the park today" Harry explained, " Just go with Uncle Draco and Lily and have a fun time and hopefully when you come back, you'll have two new siblings... ok"_

_Severus sniffled and nodded_

_" Now come and give Daddy a hug" Harry said opening up his arms_

_Severus smiled and walked into them and hugged his daddy_

_" I love you son" Harry said_

_" Love you too daddy" Severus said_

Lily remembered when Severus felt ignored when his siblings were born and he was very subdued, she was still there for him

_Severus was even subdued after his punishment was over, he was quiet during meal times which is like the only time that's normal for the family, he was quiet at daycare and wouldn't even play with Lily anymore, he would just play with Hissy_

_" Severus, come on lets play together" Lily urged_

_" I don't feel like playing right now" Severus said sadly_

_Lily sat down next to Severus on the floor, " Sev what's wrong?"_

_" You were right what you said what would happen with the twins... Daddy and Mummy ignore me... I think they stopped loving me" Severus said quietly_

_Lily gasped, " Severus you don't mean that, your mummy and daddy love you very much"_

_" No they don't... I'm not even related to them... I was adopted" Severus said_

_" What's that?" Lily asked_

_" It's where you were born to different parents... but my different parents died... my other daddy was a drinker and he would get mean and my other mummy died because she was sick... My other daddy's name was Tobias and that's where my middle name comes from... daddy wouldn't tell me what my last name used to be... he said it wasn't important because now I'm a Potter" Severus explained_

_Lily was quiet for a minute_

_" Sev, just because you used to have a different mummy and daddy doesn't mean that your mummy and daddy don't love you the same as James and Rose" Lily explained_

_" Yes it does" Severus said, " Mummy and daddy used to tuck me in at night by reading me a book or two... but now I tuck myself in and they just come in to give me a goodnight kiss with no story but they read stories to the twins all the time and sing to them too, they used to wake me up gently by rubbing and patting me on the back, now I have an annoying alarm clock but they wake the twins up by rubbing and patting them on the back, Daddy used to cook breakfast every morning... now all we have is cereal, toast or oatmeal"_

_" Well did you tell your mummy and daddy that you feel bad?" Lily asked_

_" No, they're just going to ignore me again... I wish I was like you Lily, you are an only child and they're your real parents who love you no matter what" Severus said_

_" Severus your mummy and daddy love you too no matter what" Lily said_

_Severus shook his head no_

_" You want me to talk to your mummy and daddy?" Lily asked_

_" No, then they'll really hate me and probably be mad with me and spank and ground me again for bothering them" Severus said and this time he had tears in his eyes_

_Lily didn't know what to say at this point, she just leaned over to Severus and hugged him and let him cry in her shoulder_

_The sitter came over and asked what was wrong_

_" Nothings wrong" Severus said wiping the tears from his eyes but his eyes still looked sad_

_" Don't lie to me Severus, you know what I feel about lying" The sitter warned_

_Severus cringed and he bowed his head_

_The sitter picked Severus up_

_" Now what's wrong?" The sitter asked_

_" Nothing, I'm fine... just... can you please put me down? I wanna play with Lily"_

_The sitter hesitated but then put Severus down and made sure he started playing with Lily and then walked away, she figured Severus will come to her eventually_

_Severus and Lily played ball until nap time_

Lily and Severus remembered Halloween when they were seven

_After Severus and the twins cleaned Severus's room, they ran downstairs and greeted Lily_

_" Lily" Rose ran to her and gave her a hug_

_" Hi Rose" Lily said hugging her back_

_" Lil did you bring your broom?" Severus asked_

_Lily smiled and nodded, " And I brought Leo"_

_Severus smiled, " Great"_

_" Well come on kids, get your jackets on and lets go flying" Harry said getting his broom as_

_All four kids cheered and hurriedly got their jackets on_

_" Ok kids, ready, set... up" Harry said_

_" Up" The kids said at different times and their brooms lifted up from the ground and they grabbed them_

_" Very good" Harry praised, "now what's next?"_

_Lily and Severus raised their hands_

_" Um... Lily" Harry said_

_" You mount the brooms" Lily said with a smile_

_" Very good Ms. Evanston" Harry said in his teacher voice, " Now everybody mount your broom"_

_" I knew that answer" Severus said in a sulky voice_

_Lily looked at Severus and rolled her eyes, then gave him a hug_

_Severus felt better, " Dad do some more questions"_

_" Yah Harry, please" Lily asked_

_" Ok... hmm, for James and Rose... what color is your hair?"_

_" That's an easy one" Severus said_

_" Maybe for you, but not for them, they're three and are barely learning their colors_

_" Um... wed and... um" Rose started_

_" Reds right, what other color is your hair?" Harry asked, " It's the same color as Sevs and mine_

_" Byack" James said_

_" Black" Harry corrected, " Say your Ls"_

_" Black" James said slowly_

_" Very good, a mixture of black and red" Harry said_

_" It gives them a creepy look" Severus said with a smirk_

_" I not creepy" Rose said and tears started coming to her eyes_

_" Severus" Harry said sternly while flying over to his daughter_

_" What? It does, those colors together are creepy... but I think it's cool" Severus said_

_" Severus apologias to your sister" Harry said firmly_

_" What I do?" Severus asked_

_" You made your sister cry for one thing" Harry said, " You're teasing them about their hair"_

_" No I'm not, I think it's cool" Severus protested_

_" You said it creepy" Rose said through tears_

_" Oh come on, of course I'd say that, it's Halloween... my hair is creepy too since it's black and black is a Halloween color" Severus said, " Dads hair is also black which makes it creepy"_

_" I like my creepy hair" James said with a laugh_

_" Thank you James" Severus said_

_" Not creepy" Rose said again_

_" Ok ok, your hair is not creepy" Severus said rolling his eyes_

_" But I want my hair to be creepy" James said with tears in his eyes_

_" Ok, your hair is creepy, Rose's is not" Severus said getting a headache_

_" Daddy, Sev still didn't say sorry" Rose tattled_

_" Severus" Harry said, " Just say sorry"_

_" Fine... Rose I'm sorry I said your hair is creepy" Severus said_

_Rose sniffled and said, " I forgive you"_

_" Good, now can we start flying?" Severus asked annoyed_

_Harry nodded and the five of them flew for a while, Harry didn't do any of his tricks because he was keeping an eye on the children_

_" So Sev, what are you being for Halloween?" Lily asked_

_" A vampire" Severus said_

_" I'm being a princess" Lily said with a smile_

_" You should be a vampire princess, that will be cool" Severus said_

_" No, I'm just a regular princess, maybe next year we can be the same thing" Lily said, " I'm wearing a blue dress like Cinderella's and a crown and sparkly shoes"_

_" Rose is going to be Snow White" Severus said, " James is going to be a muggle version of a goblin"_

_" What does your vampire costume look like?" Lily asked_

_" I'm going to have white makeup and red lips with fangs, and I have this black cloak with a cape" Severus said excitedly and then he did a flip on his broom_

_" Severus you be careful" Harry said coming over, " I don't want you to do those flips, you might give your brother and sister ideas"_

_Severus groaned_

_" Sev do you want to go trick or treating tomorrow?" Harry warned_

_" Yes" Severus said_

_" Then you better behave" Harry said_

_" Yes Dad" Severus said_

_They flew for another hour then Harry told everybody they had to put the brooms away because it was lunch time, and then nap time, and the two seven year olds protested_

_" Dad we're too old for naps" Severus said_

_" Yah, only little kids take naps" Lily said_

_" You take naps at Daycare" Harry said_

_" So, that's Daycare, that's not here" Severus said_

_" Severus you've been taking naps all your life, there's nothing wrong with it" Harry said_

_" I don't want a nap" Severus whined_

_" Severus" Harry warned_

_Severus stuck out his bottom lip_

_Harry smirked, " That's not going to work this time young man"_

_Severus pouted and glared at his dad_

_" Severus do you want a time out because you're about to get one if you don't shape up" Harry warned_

_" I don't wanna time out" Severus protested_

_" Well then you better head towards your bedroom for a nap" Harry said, " You're going to be out late tomorrow night and you need as much sleep as possible"_

_Severus sighed in defeat_

_" Come on Sev, lets just go take a nap" Lily said pulling him towards his bedroom_

_Harry followed the two up and conjured another bed for Lily to sleep in_

_" Now do you two have Hissy and Leo?" Harry asked_

_The kids smiled and held up their favorite stuffed animals_

_Harry smiled and tucked the stuffed animals in too_

_" Ok, have a good nap you two" Harry said and he turned the light off_

_Severus silently groaned and then sighed but finally after five minutes he was asleep_

They remembered that Halloween didn't turn out too well

_Later that night the kids were very excited and Severus thought Lily was very pretty when she came over_

_" Wow Lily, you're... very pretty" Severus said_

_Lily blushed, " Thank you Sev"_

_Rose ran up to Lily, " Look Lily, I'm a princess too"_

_Rose twirled around_

_" Just don't eat any apples" Severus joked_

_" Why" Rose asked confused_

_Severus sighed, three year olds were so young_

_" Because in the movie, Snow White eats a poisoned apple that a bad witch gave her and she dies" Lily explained_

_Rose looked scared_

_" But everything turns out ok, she gets kissed by a handsome prince and comes back to life and lives happily ever after" Lily said_

_Severus rolled his eyes, "Whats with girls and princesses and princes? He thought_

_The group left five minutes later and all the uncles and aunt were waiting for them_

_" You guys ready?" Ginny asked_

_" This is going to be fun" Severus said_

_" Lets get candy" James said happily_

_" Candy" Rose cheered_

_" We might get some ideas for our joke shop" Fred said_

_" That's a good idea" George said_

_" Does everything you do have to do with the joke shop?" Ginny asked_

_" Yes" Fred and George said at the same time_

_Ginny rolled her eyes then yelled at the seven year olds_

_" Severus, Lily slow down you might trip... Severus don't pretend to bite her" Ginny scolded_

_Severus stopped, " Yes Mum"_

_The group went to every house in Godrics Hallow_

_" Oh is that it? Is trick or treating over?" Ron asked, " There must be some more houses we can go to"_

_" We can drive to some more houses" Hermione suggested_

_Harry and Ginny looked at each other_

_" I'm sure that's safe" Ginny said a little worried, she didn't drive much_

_" I have my drivers license and car seats for the kids" Hermione said_

_" I don't know" Draco said, " I've only been in a car a couple of times"_

_" I haven't been in a car since school" Ron said_

_" That flying car you and Harry crashed into the Whomping Willow during second year?" Draco asked_

_" No, the one that the Ministry let us borrow to go to Diagon Alley when Voldemort was back" Ron said, he just got over shivering whenever somebody said the V word_

_" You guys it'll be fine" Hermione said, " I'll just apperate over to my house and shrink it and bring it back here and we can drive_

_Harry nodded, " Ok"_

_Hermione apperated with a pop and was back two minutes later and un-shrunk the car_

_" Are you sure we'll all fit in there?" Lily asked_

_" It's spelled to hold a lot more people then what it looks like" Hermione said_

_" Everybody in" Harry said who wasn't afraid of riding in a car since he grew up with the Dursleys_

_Everybody got in and a couple of them were kind of worried_

_They trick or treated outside Godrics Hallow for a while_

_" Ok three more houses and then it's time to head home" Ginny said_

_The kids groaned but obeyed_

_The last house they went to was a nice looking house and a little old lady answered the door_

_" Oh my, what nice costumes you have" The lady said_

_The kids smiled_

_" Lets see... you have Cinderella, Snow white... ooh a goblin... oh... and a vampire right?" The lady asked_

_The kids nodded_

_The lady smiled at them then looked in her candy bucket... "Lets see... I have homemade toffee"_

_Severus's eyes lit up, he loved toffee_

_The lady handed a bag of it to Rose, then James, then Lily then Severus_

_" Thank you" The kids said_

_" You're welcome" The lady said with a smile and she looked at Severus a little longer_

_Everybody headed back to the car and started heading back to the Potters_

_By the time they got back to the Potter's the kids were all asleep... well three of them were... the other was missing_

Lily shivered after she remembered how scared she was when she was seven

" What's wrong?" Severus asked with worry, he was worried she was going to say no

Lily smiled at Severus, " Nothing, you don't have to kneel like that, this is going to take a while"

Severus looked worried, " Why won't you answer me?"

" I will when the time is right" Lily said

Severus still looked worried

" Lets go sit down" Lily suggested

They both sat down on the porch swing, holding hands and just stared at each other, not knowing that the both of them were thinking about their time together growing up together


	115. Chapter 115

Unfortunately Severus didn't get an answer that night

" How did it go son?" Harry asked

Severus walked into the house with a frown on his face

" That well huh" Harry asked a little disappointed

" She... didn't answer... said something about the time not being right" Severus said

" Well, you still have a chance" Ginny said, " Was there anything wrong with the date you two went on?"

Severus nodded, " Rettop and Kcalb"

Harry sighed, " Now what?"

Severus shrugged, " They've been dealt with... I'm going to bed"

" Severus if she didn't say no, then there is still a chance" Ginny said putting a comforting hand on her son's shoulder

Severus sighed and nodded, " Sure Mum"

That night Severus dreamed of the day he called Lily a mudblood, though it was a little different, both sets of Lily's were defending him and both sets of bullies were bullying him, by making him go upside down on his broom and James was about to take off Severus' pants and Rettop was cheering James on

Both Lilys stopped Potter and Rettop then Severus snapped at both Lilys

" I DON'T NEED HELP FROM FILTHY MUDBLOODS. MUDBLOODS MUDBLOODS..." Severus's mind kept saying over and over

Severus woke up in a cold sweat

" Maybe that's why she won't marry me" Severus thought, " She still doesn't forgive me for calling her that filthy name"

Severus couldn't wait any longer, he got out of bed, got dressed and snuck out of the house and hurried over to Lily's house, climbed a tree to her window and knocked

It took about five minutes for a sleepy eyed Lily to answer

" Sev? What's wrong?" Lily asked sleepily, " What are you doing this early in the morning"

" I had a nightmare" Severus said

" So take a potion" Lily said

" Lil I have to know, will you marry me?" Severus asked

" I'm not answering yet" Lily said

" Why?" Severus asked, " Don't you love me?"

" You know I do, we both admitted it" Lily said

" Then why won't you marry me?" Severus asked, " Is it because I called you a rotten name?"

Lily looked surprised, " What are you talking about?"

" In Fifth year when I called you the M word, is that why you won't answer me?" Severus asked

Lily shook her head no, " That is not the reason, I knew and know you didn't mean it"

" Then what is it?" Severus asked, he had a worried look in his eye

Lily sighed, "Sev... we're only 18... I'm not... ready"

" Oh... we don't have to be married, we can just be engaged" Severus said

Lily shook her head no, " I'm not ready to be engaged yet either... I just want to date for a while longer before we get serious and you start proposing and I answer"

" Oh, why didn't you say something?" Severus asked

Lily shrugged, " I was thinking of all the times we've had together... I told you this was going to take a while"

Severus sighed, " So, just dating for now?"

Lily smiled and nodded

" Ok" Severus said with a smile, " I can handle that"

" Oh Sev" Lily said with a smirk

" Yes?" Severus asked

" This is really romantic, you sneaking out at night to come see me and climbing the tree like this... and very muggle" Lily said with a grin

Severus grinned too

" Just don't let my parents catch you" Lily said and with a peck on the cheek, she had him leave

" I still have a chance" Severus said before he fell asleep

**_Sorry for the very long wait and short chapter. Major case of writers block and just very busy with RL and other stories. Thank you for staying with me. :)_**


End file.
